Kurumi's Dark Origin
by KurumiFan97
Summary: After the second war was over, Kurumi wants to explain her past about everything she did and know in the past when she worked in the Shadow Legion before she met Mouse Boy. (Part 4 of Spirit Crystal Chaos, but this one will most likely be like a prequel since it shows Kurumi's past)
1. How Kurumi Was Born to the Shadow Legion

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari,** **etc., but the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

While Mouse Boy, Himari, and the others are enjoying their good time together, for the first time ever, Kurumi is going to try to remember all her past events by turning it into a story.

Kurumi: Since this is all over for the Shadow Legion, and now that I'm free from it, it's the time that I'll try to remember the rest of the events from my past now right before this. Here goes nothing.

Kurumi takes a deep breath to tell her story as a flashback appears where Illidan was young and starts creating a new spirit life form since his new pet, ShadowWing where he was originally Sappiroth.

Illidan: Hmmm... These spirit life forms have a same type of mana like any other spirit magicians. With these great source of powers, I'll try to create something more immortal. With all the dark mighty of power, god, please let me have some of your ultimate dark power that will somehow...CREATE TIME!

The Dark Lord gives Illidan the Ultimate dark power of time from his hands. As Illidan is ready for his final test, he stares at the Mechanical clock.

Illidan: Time... Darkness...Invincible...Clock face... Devour their souls with your psychotic behavior... A powerful spirit of all the great beyond...GIVE ME THE NIGHTMARE SPIRIT!

Illidan now awakened the new spirit by the god's given power from the Dark Lord, the Ultimate Dark Power to create a new spirit power from upon the beyond the Shadow Realm. As the lighting forms, the new female origin form with black twintails and a beautiful body was given to the new birth with the Shadow Royal Family. As the forming is done...Illidan stares at this new born spirit girl with his happy look.

Illidan: Welcome to the new world... The new darkness has come at last, my sweet child... These gothic dreams can fulfill the night. For now and forever, you'll bring destiny to my Shadow Royal Family, let the name will forever be through your head by your father. As this newborn girl of the Dark Realm, we shall rule this universe and show the gods' mercy from their souls. From this day forward, you'll be known as...Kurumi...Tokisaki...

Kurumi opens her eyes along with her golden clock eye.

Kurumi: Who...are you...?

Illidan: Welcome, my sweet child...I'm your father... Illidan, and you are given to the new name by your god, the Dark Lord who gave you this new energy that you'll be using. And I'll guide you to impress the Dark Lord and the rest of my Shadow Family.

Sappiroth: Welcome, Kurumi...

He said that to Kurumi while he's in the steel cage for testing.

Illidan: Come, my child, your new day awaits, the nightmare...awaits for your kind...

Kurumi: What brings me here to this world?

Illidan: I created you. The god gave you the ultimate dark power, so I can use you to lead your destiny to become one of us.

Kurumi: Oh, I see.

Illidan's tentacles grab Kurumi out of the eggshell as she's in her birthday suit and puts her in the ground as she stands.

Illidan: We are here to create our new empire for our new life as these imbeciles...

He's pointing at the Spirit World fame.

Illidan: ...who are against our new destiny will be punished. These religious freaks are giving the time and pattern the wrong name.

Kurumi: Who are those people?

Illidan: These are spirits. These imbeciles are the ones who betrayed our politics to create a way to bring gifts to our nations, but since they have their own empire, we, who lost our trust to them, created our new empire to show them what we are made off. They believed that sharing empires are like being friendly and gifts to make themselves more powerful, but for us, there can be only one who will bring all aspects into one powerful federation that will influence our basis of the Shadow Empire.

Kurumi: I see. Never heard of them before.

Illidan: You will one day, that is why as your father, I will teach you, young girl, to become immortal and eat the flesh of these enemies. You will be my successful child of the Shadow Royal Family. My mother and father will love to see you succeed with our Shadow Gods one day.

For the first ever, Illidan pets Kurumi in the head, which is one thing that Kurumi loves the most for her first time. Kurumi smiles after being petted for the first time.

Kurumi: They do look pretty tasty for my own time.

Kurumi licks with her tongue. Illidan laughs after Kurumi is confident to be ready to kill those spirits with her flesh nightmare attacks that she's ready to learn. And that's where the story begins for Illidan and Kurumi.


	2. Chapter 1: Kurumi's Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari,** **etc., but the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

Kurumi, a newborn Nightmare Spirit was created as a new advancement soldier, a new special soldier that will help Illidan and his Shadow Council. Lord Illidan is ready to give her a beginner's lesson to start her day as a deadly weapon against the Outsiders. Meanwhile, Illidan is summoning the weird, alive-looking demon clothes that he is making for her. As he brings it out from the pot, this suit looks hungry for a victim.

Illidan: Hey, boy, easy...Hey! Calm down. This will be your new suit, my child. Don't worry, he won't bite. *Illidan is still holding onto that flesh eating demon suit as he goes crazy.

Kurumi: Thank you, my lord.

Illidan: Fetch!

As Illidan lets go of that demon clothing dog, he goes right after Kurumi for the flesh, and with the tornado transformation, Kurumi transformed into a spirit with her new astral dress. Kurumi's new dress that she is wearing is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic lolita with uneven twintails. On her head, she usually wears a big crimson net bow, holding her hair. She also wears a crimson and black collar on her neck and a pair of black pantyhose with her new weapons on the side of her, two classic western style guns.

Kurumi: I'm guessing that's my spirit armor, huh?

Illidan: Yes it is, your new spirit armor.

Kurumi: I see. That made me a spirit, huh?

Illidan: You are a spirit, I created you.

Kurumi: Guess that makes me a different one from the others, huh?

Illidan: Exactly, and I shared my powers with you and learn them to execute these outsiders for these distinctive disorders of the galaxy. This universe will soon belong to us, and the Lord will be pleased.

Kurumi: Impressive.

Illidan's amused.

Illidan: It is, and for this time, you and I will CONQUER THE WORLD!

Kurumi: Exactly, as long as no one stands in our way. So, how do we do it?

All of the sudden, his magic is summoned as he summons his demon tentacles coming out around him. Some demon tentacles have a mouth with saber teeth, and some have a saber sword.

Kurumi: What are those?

Illidan: This is my deadly weapon, my demon tentacles. When the enemy surrounds me, I used my deadly weapon to save myself and then kill them instantly in a second. These are vicious, hungry demon tentacles, and they use secret traps.

Kurumi: I see. They look kinda creepy.

Illidan: They are creepy, I am a Shadow Warlord. I summons shadows from beyond and use their souls as my powers.

Kurumi: I see. Is the power of summoning shadows the same thing I have as well?

Illidan: Why yes, that is why I created so you can be...Just...Like...Meeeee...

Kurumi: Impressive, at least I can be as strong as you.

Illidan: Excellent confidence, and now, let's begin your training..Shall we?

Kurumi: Of course, my lord.

Illidan takes Kurumi and his zerglings to the Xavai Aliens in the remote planet, Zonia, where the zerglings are ready to swarm the first planet in their invasion. The Shadow Council has already ordered the declaration of war against the Xavai. Meanwhile, in the tropical area in Zonia.

Illidan: This planet has great mineral sources to create a great source of powers for our Shadow Demons.

Captain Orc: War chief, we found the outpost of the Xavai in the west side.

Illidan: Make preparations immediately, and make sure our defensive system is set.

Captain Orc: Yes, War chief.

The Space Captain Orc left.

Kurumi: Who's that person you're talking to?

Illidan: That's the captain who's handling the Military Operation for me. As a leader, I lead them to fight, and the Captain will take care of my orders.

Kurumi: I see. And what about this girl right there?

She points at a black hair girl nearby with a red ponytail, red eyes, gray shirt, black jacket, dark blue skirt, black shoes, a spike wristband on her left arm, and a hand band on her right arm that can transform to any weapon she can use, who goes by the name of Kuro.

Illidan: Her name is Kuro, she is a Shadow Witch, and she's a Time Spirit.

Kurumi: Never heard of her.

Illidan: She summons her quick time power and then kills the enemies from her surrounding.

Kurumi: And unlike me, does she take souls from victims for power like you once they're dead?

Illidan: Exactly.

He has his evil look from his shadow's face.

Kurumi: Cool. Is she your first-in-command of the Shadow Legion, meaning that am I a second-in-command of it?

Illidan: She is my first-in-command.

Kurumi: Cool, so I guess I am a second one then, huh?

Illidan: Actually...

All of the sudden, the Xavai Wizard popped out behind Illidan.

Kurumi: What the? Are those the Xavai Wizards you're talking about?

All of the sudden, Illidan makes his move, kills the sneaker behind him, and then, summons his demon tentacles and manages to kill him instantly from Kurumi's eyes as she cannot believe what she's seeing. He then comes out from the Shadow after he was about to get shot by the Xavai Wizard.

Kurumi: No way. Can I really do this as well?

Illidan grabs Kurumi and flies off.

Illidan: HEADS UP!

All of the sudden, the torpedo misses them and explodes. After the explosion, Illidan and Kurumi landed safely in the ground from his demon wings.

Captain Space Orc: It's those Xavais! Defend yourself!

The battleground breaks through as the Xavai aliens are marching in Illidan's base camp.

Illidan: I guess they found our location.

Kurumi: How did they know where it is?

Illidan: Hmmm... I know...

And then, she saw those mysterious tanks coming right at them along with Illidan's zergs jumping in,trying to destroy them, and killing the victims inside them. More zergs are swarming in and trying to kill these tanks.

Kurumi: How do we stop them?

Meanwhile, after she said that, she saw Kuro using time freeze and killing some of the Xavai Aliens one by one in seconds. Illidan left Kurumi behind, and then, she saw Illidan dodging the bullets from these Xavai Tanks that she have never heard of yet and then uses his demonic sword and destroys and saw the Xavai alien life form falling off. He gets back up and uses his back up gun, but his demon tentacles grabbed him and ripped him off for good. As this happened, Kuro took his soul and has it in her possession to increase her own strength. As this battle continues on as Kurumi watches and learns, Kuro and Illidan manage to destroy the tanks one by one with their help of the zerglings and space orcs. Illidan uses his demon tentacles to protect himself as well and destroy them in the same time.

Kurumi: Wow, that excellent strength they have, I bet I can use the same strength I have to obliterate anyone in my way and devour those opposing people for my time.

At the end of this battle, Sonia, the last victim of the Xavai Aliens, shot his head off and kicks it like a soccer ball right at Illidan as he splits his head apart.

Kuro: And this creature is out of here.

After they survived and saved their base camp from the invasion, Illidan walks back to check on Kurumi.

Illidan: As you can see, Kuro and I have blunt, immortal powers over these footmen. We are like the top tier of the Shadow Royal family.

Kurumi: That was some amazing strength that you two have.

Illidan: And now, you'll learn to use these kind of powers like us and...

Kuro: Sorry to interrupt you, but we got a message.

Illidan: It could be him.

Illidan smiles with laughter after he heard the latest news from Kuro.

Kurumi: So, what is it?

Illidan walks away from all of the sudden as he follows Kuro, and Kurumi follows them as well. Meanwhile, Illidan is in the Message Station as he's being called out by the Xavai Wizard.

Kroover: My name is Kroover, and I'm the leading Zealot Xavai Sorcery Society. We are here to give you a warning, leave this planet in the name of the Xavai Sentinels, or else you'll regret it.

Illidan: You're the one who should be talking to the immortal shadow demon. I should be saying the exact same message to you, but we are here to capture minerals and a lot of sources I need for my Shadow Royal Family. If you don't want to die, I suggest you to leave or else, there will be consequences.

Kroover: Then so be it, Lord Illidan, with your shadowy confiscate to our people with your greedy look, you'll never take our home. Never.

End Transmission.

Illidan: What Sorcery alien women she is, she is perfect.

Kuro: Perfect?

Illidan: To steal the soul from her, of course. Did you see the looks of her power? This is what I need from her.

Kurumi: Who is she?

Illidan: My child, we found you a perfect person to steal her soul. Her name is Kroover, and she's a powerful Xavai Sorceress. This Zealot group has a dangerous dark Templar power, so this will be perfect for you to use.

Kurumi: Interesting. Looks like I found myself my first snack.

Illidan: Hehehe, yes, Kurumi, your first snack of your life time. So, get ready, my darling.

And then Kurumi's favorite part from her master is getting petted in the head. So cute! And then, Illidan's laughing while petting Kurumi.

Kurumi: I will, my lord. Just you'll wait to see my true power.

Illidan is giving Kurumi her first snack, the victim at the Zealot Xavai Sorcery Society leader, Kroover. During their missions, Illidan and his army along with Kuro leads them to destroy more Xavai Outposts so he can have more minerals to create more additional units to try to take over Zonia.


	3. Chapter 2: Kurumi's First Snack

**Note: Kurumi's Gimel and Hei that I used in this story are not the official third and fifth bullets she uses since they don't have any official information about it. For my own ones, what they do is for Gimel, it fast forwards the time of the target or object, and for Hei, it controls the target's time like a voodoo doll**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari,** **etc., but the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Zonia, Illidan and his minions marched and strive down the other outposts that are in their path as the Xavai is bringing backup to stop the outsiders from invading their home planet. Illidan's goal is to destroy the capital city and gain access to control the whole planet and capture all the minerals he can use to gain some great source of materials he can use to gain power for his Shadow Legion. After countless days of fighting, eating, and sleeping against the Xavais, one day...

Kuro: Illidan, the radar indicates that the Zealot Xavai Sorcery Society are near by the next channel.

Illidan: It looks like they are here just the way I wanted them.

Illidan awakens and moves into his new base camp they settle as they march onto the Capital of Planet Zonia.

Illidan: Wherever they're from, they must be from the Capital as well. And by the time we destroy their special agents, we will end them easily with our almighty demon hand.

Kuro: It will be too easy.

Kurumi: Looks like it's time for me to test out my skills against them, especially Kroover.

Illidan: Hmmmm...

Kuro: On tactically, Kroover has dangerous Dark Magic. He learned that dark source of magic from the Dark Templar.

Kurumi: Well, our lord made me to be the most dangerous spirit against the Xavai.

Kuro: The problem is that Kroover has those dangerous Shadow Arms, according to the Dark Templar, all thanks to the Hacking Team.

Illidan: At least she has her own weapons, two guns, and time.

Kuro: Time? Are you telling me that she has a same source of power as I do?

Illidan: She has. I created her! I used the Time Spirit in the high level.

Kuro: So, she is like me then?

Illidan: Yes, but I used a great chemistry of power and more immortality of the time spirit from the spirit world. I used high chemistry to top level all the spirits with her dangerous, invincibility power. So, I think it's great to let my child fight against Kroover and the rest of her stupid Society team! Remember, we are in the war against Xavai to take over Planet Zonia and destroy the leading military special agents, the Xavai Sorcery Society. Kurumi will make history and help me take over the planet!

Kurumi: Besides summoning shadows like you, what else of my power do I have?

Illidan: You have time power, and it's more time than Kuro. You got guns.

Kurumi: I see. How do I use my time power?

Illidan: If we are safe so far, I will be gladly to show you, your new procession of time, spirit.

Kuro: I wonder what time did you use on your child.

Illidan: You'll see.

Kurumi: Alright.

Meanwhile, Illidan takes Kurumi outside in the practice field while his zerglings and space orcs are training to prepare for the invasion and more reinforcements from the Shadow World and the Outer World of the Orcish Hordes.

Illidan: Alright, Kurumi, this is the new spirit of time that you'll possess if you want those Shadow Arms from that Dark Templar. To begin, you must wake up the clock.

Kurumi: How will I do that?

Illidan is on his position and... With his smile, he started to raise his arm, spread his hand in the air, and possess one magic word.

Illidan: Zafkiel! Awaken, my Zafkiel!

And then, the clock forms behind Illidan, and his Demonic sword turns color from purple to orange.

Illidan: This...Is your Zafkiel.

Kurumi: I see. Is this like an angel that every other spirit have? Well, every other one except Kuro cause she's the only one who doesn't have one.

Illidan: Unlike Kuro, you do. You have the ability to manipulate the 4th dimension, mainly time, but your main power is associated with controlling shadows. Shadow is your primary power while time is your secondary power in terms of usage. Combined with the power of time, you can create time by using experiences, memories, abilities, anything, including...

Multiple Illidans are summoned to surprise Kurumi.

Illidan: Your clones. With Zafkiel, you can summon clones however you want from your shadows of your past selves who contain feelings of your current possessions.

Kurumi: Interesting, but is it that my shadows can even have mes?

Illidan: Exactly, these clones you are seeing right now, my child, they are less powerful, BUT you can form a single clone by shooting yourself with Zafkiel or bringing out all of your clones at once from a pool of shadows, which you also use to draw them all back in and all the time they've collected. For example...

Illidan summons his Zafkiel and then chops his own head off, and Kurumi got scared after she saw her master chopping his own head off with his sword.

Kurumi: My lord...

And then, his head floats, and his body is forming up as a new clone. From the look of Kurumi's eyes, Illidan's head is back to normal as his real head pops back up.

Illidan: Welcome to the new world, my minion.

Illidan(clone): What a lovely world it is. May if I help you succeed, my lord?

Illidan: Yes.

Kurumi watches his clone that he made bowing to him.

Illidan: I want you to help my child, Kurumi learn the new companion of our skills of the Shadow powers. Do you think you'll help her in her backup against the agent society of the Xavai?

The Illidan clone bows to Illidan as he accepts it.

Illidan(clone): Certainly.

Kurumi: No way... Like you, is mine acquired by Zafkiel's power as well?

Illidan: Yes.

Kurumi: Nice. But which power from Zafkiel is acquired for that?

Illidan: You'll see later on. Your first acquirement to learn is Aleph.

Kurumi: Is that the first bullet from Zafkiel? What does it do?

Illidan summons his clock at 1 o'clock, and his shadow form gives it to him.

Illidan: Yes, what it does is to help you teleport or go more faster. For example...

Illidan sword glows as he possess Aleph, and then, from out of nowhere, Illidan came out from behind, KICKED Kurumi from behind, and knocks her into the ground in the dirt.

Illidan: Easy as it sounds.

Kurumi: Oww, what was that for?

Illidan: That was an example of the move with your teleportation. You can easily attack your opponent with that 1 o'clock power of Aleph! Get up, my child, your learning awaits!

Kurumi gets up.

Kurumi: I got it. Let me try it out. Zafkiel, Aleph!

Her hands with her two guns pointed at 1 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself in the head as she shot herself and teleported behind Illidan in super speed.

Kurumi: Like this?

Illidan looks at her from behind as she slaps him with her gun.

Kurumi: Does that work?

Illidan makes that funny grind face after that slap from her child.

Illidan: Yes, I guess you know it very well. I'm proud that you have knowledge of using Zafkiel.

Kurumi: Thank you, my lord.

Illidan: So, you now know how to summon Zafkiel's Aleph.

Kurumi: Mhm. What's next after it?

Illidan summons his demon clock as it points at 2 o'clock.

Illidan: Your next move to test is called "Bet".

Kurumi: What does it do?

Illidan: See for YOURSELF!

Illidan suddenly shoots at Kurumi with his demonic sword, and then, she's slowing down. And then, Illidan trips Kurumi and knocks her in the ground with the slow time as she's still floating from it, and as soon as he stops using Bet, Kurumi is back in her normal time and fell into the dirt again.

Illidan: With this one, you can slow down the time of your target or object, and you can make an move on your opponent before you stop it.

Kurumi: Interesting. Let me try it. Zafkiel, Bet!

Her hands with her two guns pointed at 2 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at Illidan and shoots him to slow him down, and then, she hits him in the back to knock him into the ground as his time went back to normal when it happened. Then, Illidan summons his Shadow Hole, where he can get back up after he got knocked out.

Illidan: Well done.

Kurumi: Thanks, my lord.

Illidan: Your next test is called Gimel.

Illidan uses his sword, and it's powered up after his Zafikel hits 3 o'clock. He shoots himself with a 3 o'clock power and then goes faster like a zap, hits Kurumi three times, and then, super kicks her in the chin and knocks her in the ground.

Illidan: Hahaha! Gimel gives you a fast-forwarding time! Use your time wisely with that, child!

Kurumi: If you insist. Zafkiel, Gimel!

Her hands with her two guns pointed at 3 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself in her neck as she goes faster like a zap and then shoot Illidan a couple of times. Illidan has been shot multiple times by Kurumi, and then, he's been taken to the shadow portal.

Illidan: Excellent use of skills, Kurumi, you are really making me proud!

Kurumi: Thank you.

Illidan raises his Zafkiel's next power.

Illidan: Now it's time for Dalet!

Illidan shot himself with Dalet, and then, it rewinds the time where Kurumi shot him multiple times on Illidan's clones, and then, after that, Illidans disappeared, summoned his own clones, and killed all of his clones, and as for the real one, he gets kicked in the back by the real Lord Illidan.

Illidan: Do you think your power can stop me with the time reverse?

Kurumi: Not really, but I bet you can't do the same with me as well. Zafkiel, Dalet!

Her hands with her two guns pointed at 4 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself in her chin to rewind the time where she got hit multiple times from Illidan when he used Gimel.

Illidan: Interesting?

Kurumi: Exactly, I turned back the clock.

Illidan: Good work, make sure you use it wisely as well.

Kurumi: Alright, I will, my lord, just in case.

Illidan: And now, this is where it gets dirty! Welcome to Hei!

Illidan uses Hei in a 5 o'clock power as he shot Kurumi with it and then controls her power by twisting her arm all the way to her back.

Illidan: Now, my child, say Uncle.

Kurumi: Um...Uncle.

Illidan lets go of Kurumi by kicking her voodoo as Kurumi gets kicked in real life in the air and landed on the ground again.

Illidan: Hahahahahaha!

Kurumi: Whoa, I feel like I got hit very hard.

Illidan: It's another dangerous use of the weapon. Once you shoot your target in 5 o'clock, you'll control your opponent's time like a voodoo doll, kinda like a psychic power.

Kurumi: Looking impressive. Now it's my turn. Zafkiel, Hei!

Her hands with her two guns pointed at 5 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at Illidan to make him only be able to move in Kurumi's control.

Kurumi: Now, watch my new power and before I free you, say you're impressed of me.

Illidan: Eh?

Kurumi: Go on, say it.

Illidan has no words for it right now.

Kurumi: I'm in control this time. Listen to me if I want to test out Hei. Before I free you, say that you're impressed of me.

Illidan's clones form as well with a surprise. Kurumi sighs as she freed Illidan from the voodoo.

Kurumi: Never mind. I guess you're immune to being controlled for me to test out Hei, huh?

Illidan clones shoots down Kurumi as she's on her knees with pain.

Illidan's clones: Exactly!

Kurumi: Damn, I didn't know that all along. I'm sorry, my lord. I was only testing it out.

Kurumi gets up.

Illidan: Now, my child, this is personally my second favorite weapon used by Zafkiel. It's called Vav.

Kurumi: What does it do?

Illidan shoots Kurumi with his 6 o'clock Vav.

Kurumi: What did you just do? It didn't do anything to me.

Illidan drops his sword, and then, bends his knee and his signaling to shoot him, but as Kurumi is ready to shoot, it didn't work.

Kurumi: Huh? My guns are not working, but how? Is that Vav's power?

Illidan stands back up and grabs his sword.

Illidan: Yes, Kurumi, this is Vav. This spirit power contains a forbidden power to use any magic at all-times. After you disable their magic, you can bring the object's magic back, unless if they're being good.

Kurumi: I see. Give it back to me so I can test it out.

Illidan reverses his magic so he can give Kurumi her power to use her guns again.

Illidan: There you go, my child. What do you think of Vav?

Kurumi: Looks interesting. Let me try it. Zafkiel, Vav!

Her hands with her two guns pointed at 6 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at Illidan to disable his power.

Kurumi: Show me your move now.

Illidan grabbed his sword, but all of the sudden, it's not lighting up or anything to power it up.

Illidan: What?

Kurumi: Looks like I tested it out on you, but don't worry, I'll give it back to you.

Kurumi reverses Vav to give Illidan his power back as he's behind her.

Illidan: Excellent work, my child.

Kurumi: Why, thank you.

Illidan's clone: Thank you for bringing me back my powers.

As Kurumi realized, she actually targeted his clone INSTEAD.

Illidan: Moving on, my child.

Kurumi: So, what's next?

Illidan: The next lesson where it gets really good. It's called Zayin.

Kurumi: And how does it work?

Illidan shoots Kurumi as she freezes. And then, Illidan summons his clones as they begin shooting Kurumi while she's frozen, and then, the REAL Illidan, who's in front of her, shoot in front of her forehead and unfreezes her back to normal as his sword is in the air, seeing Kurumi gets knocked out in the ground with blood after getting shot multiple times while freezing.

Illidan: That, my child, is where you temporarily freeze time on a target or object.

Illidan kicks her to get up.

Illidan: This makes your subject really weak with that freezing power. LEARN, MY CHILD, LEARN!

Kurumi: I'll do it. But before I test it out, I need some more time. I don't want to waste all of it when I use Zafkiel too much for testing the powers of it, using it does consume a bit of my time.

Illidan's clones jump on their shadow portal after Illidan summons it, so his clones can jump back into his Shadow Dimension.

Illidan: As you wish, my child. As long as you have a good rest, your Zafkiel will be as good as new against this Society. With them gone, we will have the advantage to win the war and take their minerals from Planet Zonia. Kreevor and her Xavai secret soldiers will get slain, and I hope you will not fail me, my child.

Kurumi: I wouldn't. Their time will be mine.

Illidan: Good.

Illidan walks away like a Shadow victory in the practice field.

Kurumi: Heh, those new enemies. They wouldn't be able to stand a chance against me and my lord. I will devour them and take their time away from them for my lifespan.

Meanwhile, at night.

Kuro: How was your training with the child you created?

Illidan: It went out well, her skills has already understanding her advance from my skills as she learns to know how to compete and destroy other lives with her deadly Zafkiel.

Kuro: But we are stronger than her, how serious was your training with Kurumi? She looks like a small child.

Illidan: Not very serious, my minion, but once Kurumi learns very well in the future, she will be not as equal as me since I'm already in the top.

Kuro: Okay, because if Kurumi is learning very well, I have a bad gut that she will be better than you, that's why I'm worried if you're not putting her too far.

Illidan: I won't, Kurumi and Sappiroth will stay in their decent levels.

Kuro: I hope I know what you're doing, master.

Kuro falls asleep as she needs energy for a continuous invasion on Zonia. Meanwhile, with the Zealot Xavai Sorcery Society, far away from the ridge.

Kroover: Lord Illidan and his companions are on the watch since they're resting. We should create a trap for them as soon as possible. His Legions are one ridge away to our Capital. We have to stop them, and since my extra sorceries are here, there is no way they can pass by.

Dark Xavai Warrior: We have our traps and weapons set up against those nasty zergs and space orcs on our deck, your majesty.

Kroover: Good, let's hope tomorrow will be our moment that we'll defeat those cockroaches of Illidan's army since he refused to surrender. His ego will die here!

MORNING.

Illidan: The dawn is set, my minions' sleep is over. Time to continue our activity of where we left off.

Kuro: Time for me to get some breakfast, if you know what I mean, my master.

Illidan: Your hunger to devour their souls is just getting started in your head, huh?

Meanwhile, with Kurumi, the child is awaken and ready to start her new day with her new power she learned from Lord Illidan.

Kurumi: Man, looks like my time is now fully restored from that rest. And it's the time that I'll be able to show my power to devour Kroover for real.

Kurumi is awaken while being naked as she starts dancing around to transform with her astral dress she wears that is made out of crimson and black frills.

Kurumi: This time, my lord shall be grateful of me for what I can do successfully.

As soon as her dress is set, Illidan's army had already been set.

Orc War chief: Come on, you pip-squeaks! LET'S MOVE!

Space Orcs Troops: Hub! Hub! Hub! Hub!

Kurumi: Sounds like everyone else is ready.

And she hears that trawling weird noise from the zerglings who are huddling as well.

Orc War chief: Okay, minions, today is the day where we are one close ahead to reach our goals to take over the capital and claim the prize for our master to capture those powerful minerals that are useful for our materials we need!

Kurumi is ready to join Illidan and the others.

Orc spy: Illidan, the ridge can be very difficult, but that's the only shortcut that we can get through the capital. Are you sure you want to go through this?

Illidan: It will make sense if we made it here with this shortcut, it will create a barrier trap against those poor freaks who are trying to evacuate our rampage. This will be a great move for our loyal minions, the Xavai don't know what they're dealing with.

Orc spy: As you wish, my lord.

Kuro: Come on, my master, I'm ready to feed up here, our minions are ready to kill them. I'm ready to eat them and freeze them.

Kurumi: My lord, whenever Kroover shows up, is it the time to show my power to her?

Illidan: Yes, Kurumi, YOU will show them your skills.

Kurumi: Excellent, now that'll be my chance for me to devour her for my time right before we can continue on showing me the next Zafkiel bullets and testing them out later on.

Kuro: Do you think your child will stop these alien group freaks!?

Illidan: I trained her yesterday, so I know what I'm doing to my child's riskiness against this Society group.

Kuro: Okay then, master, if that's your order, I may be fine with that.

After Illidan's strong words, Kurumi is on the march with him and Kuro as his zergs and his space orcs are on the march as they take the shortcut to the ridge alley, where the Zealot Xavai Templar Society are here, waiting for them to join the party.

Kuro: They're here, but it's difficult to sense them due to this fog.

Illidan: Pulling the trap, eh? Well, not going to work out, my minions.

Kurumi: Unless if we have some way to clear it.

All of the sudden, the war cry sounds begin as the battle begins as the Xavai manage to trap some of the zergs and the orcs.

Orc War chief: Illidan! The Xavai pulled the trap against us.

Illidan: Those traps don't stand a chance against me, I'll get this.

Meanwhile, in the battleground.

Kroover: There's Illidan! Dark Wizards, magic trap! Now!

As Illidan enters in the trap, the Dark Templar from the Society group makes their move on him.

Kuro: Illidan?

The Dark Templar suddenly uses his electric shield attack on Illidan with explosions, causing the fog to get even heavier.

Kurumi: My lord...

All of the sudden, Illidan is still alive and summoned his clones to attack them. They manage to save his swarm from their dark traps.

Illidan: Kuro, save the rest of them, but watch out for their traps.

Kuro: Yes, my lord!

Kuro left Kurumi behind as she and Illidan are risking their lives from any magic trap from Kroover.

Kroover: Ha! Illidan is falling for it, just like his other fool demons who are attempting too! Move out, my spies!

Meanwhile, with Kurumi.

Kurumi: Why do they leave me alone? I got to go out there and give Kroover a piece of my mind. We'll shall see about that.

Kurumi summons her clones as they all fly off to head to Kroover. Meanwhile, with Kroover.

Kroover: Illidan and his minions can't save them now. Those traps will stall them long, and they'll never find the way out.

Dark Templar: Kroover, there is a miss coming at us.

All of the sudden, Kurumi shot her from behind.

Kroover: Who the!?

The Dark Templar summoned their shields and their magic ready, but then, Kroover is re-visioned back to normal and blow Kurumi away from behind.

Kroover: Who the hell are they?

But however, she's still standing.

Kurumi: Your new worst nightmare, and a new spirit for lord Illidan.

Kroover: My Zealots, prepare to fight! But this new nightmare won't get away with my demonic power I'm going to use.

Kroover suddenly summons her demon hands, rising from the dead from her shadows.

Kroover: With my immortal power, there is no way you can't get through me. Dark Templar, attack!

Kurumi: We shall see about that.

Kurumi summons her clones from her shadows. The Dark Templar makes their lineup by summoning her barrier defense and launches his bomb attack at Kurumi's clones, but they dodged it as they're heading towards them. Meanwhile, Kroover is completely defended with her demonic hands around her and being ready for Kurumi's move. The Dark Templar throws an magic spear attack to affect Kurumi's clone. However, it only hit one, but the others are keep attacking them. The Dark Templar successfully killed more Kurumi clones. And then, he suddenly uses his shock wave at them.

Dark Templar: I think we got them. Make sure the close is clear.

The Dark Templar is in their position with their magic.

Kurumi: Nice try, but you're not gonna get past me this time. I have as many mes as I want.

Kurumi summons more clones to attack.

Kroover: Impossible!

Kroover's demon hand grabbed Kurumi and smashed her clone like what Hulk did to Loki in The Avengers.

Kurumi: You do realize that they are less powerful than me?

Kroover: JUST DIE, YOU BITCH!

More Demons hands grabbed one of her clones and crushed them. More Demons hands grabbed them and punched them, and one of them hits her clone out of here like a home run. The Dark Templar got confused from her clones flying around and starts throwing their magic attacks at them in this battle.

Kurumi: Wait until you see my power. Come to me, Zafkiel!

Kurumi summons her angel, Zafkiel.

Kroover: Time to activate my time power.

Kroover got her time shield.

Kroover: My darkness, give me my power against Illidan's wretched child!

Kurumi: Zafkiel, Aleph!

Her two guns pointed at 1 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself as she escaped from Kroover's demon hands, teleported right behind her and shoot her several times from the back. Kroover shielded herself successfully in the right time from her attack and starts to blow her away.

Kroover: DIE, YOU!

Meanwhile, with Kurumi's clones, the Dark Templar slices one of them, but her other clones came out behind and shot him from behind to death.

Dark Templar: What the fuck?

Kurumi shoots him with a surprise face right in front of him after her other clone killed his comrades behind.

Kroover: I'm feeling fine so far, but damn, this child is killing me now! My darkness, give me the shield and a weapon.

Kurumi: What a surprise. My lord will be impressed once I have your time and once Kuro has your soul.

Kroover's shield is up and her magic is set.

Kurumi: Zafkiel, Gimel!

Her two guns pointed at 3 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself as she goes faster like a zap and shot her so many times in a fast way that she wouldn't dodge.

Kroover: Argh...What is happening to my shield!? Argh.

She summons her axe now.

Kurumi: Hehehe, you lost your shield now, so you're no longer safe right now.

And she starts using her deadly axe right at Kurumi.

Kroover: Says you! I got my demon hands with me!

But she blocked it using her guns.

Kurumi: And I have my mes, my shadows, and my angel with me.

Kurumi summons her clones as they made Kroover dropped the axe and then throw it away. Kroover made her move by attacking Kurumi with her demon hands wrapped around her and trapped her.

Kroover: There is no way you and your Zafkiel can stop me now. You and your Shadow Legion won't harm my people!

Kurumi: Let's see about that.

Kurumi escapes from the demon hands using her own shadow.

Kroover: Damn her gun! Guard me!

Kroover's demon hands are on guard. Kurumi appears from behind as the demon hands are guarding Kroover from behind.

Kurumi: Zafkiel, Zayin!

Her hands with her two guns pointed at 7 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at Kroover as it freezed her time. Her demon hands suddenly froze as well.

Kurumi: What'ya gonna do about it now?

Without no words since she freezed her, Kurumi made her move.

Kurumi: And now, for my finishing move.

Kurumi shoots Kroover multiple times all over her body as her time went back to normal. Kroover has been shot multiple times and starts to lose strength.

Kroover: No...

She looks as her demon hands who are dying, and her Society gang are dying as well from Kurumi's clones as they fail to defend as they passed away.

Kroover: Nooo...I won't let you kill my family and my people, you wouldn't!

Kurumi: Any last words before your soul and time will belong to me and Kuro?

Kroover: You'll regret one day! I hope you'll regret for this!

Kurumi: You'll try, but you will fail. And now, you'll be as good as dead for the Shadow Legion.

Kurumi aims her handgun at Kroover's head and shoots it to kill her. Kroover is shot to death in the head from Kurumi. She has been shot by her, defeated by Illidan's child creation as a Nightmare Spirit.

Kurumi: And now, for my first snack.

Kurumi eats Kroover as she leaves out a mess of blood with Kroover's clothing and accessories covered in blood, and she wiped out the blood on her mouth as Kroover's soul is released. Then all of the sudden, Kurumi got the new power summoning from Kroover, and it's the demon hands that are coming from Kurumi's shadow. Instead of blue, they're red.

Kurumi: Well, Kroover, there's no body for you to return back now, and your power and time are all gone. Now, Kuro, your new soul to possess is here.

All of the sudden, Illidan arrives along with Kuro and saw Kurumi's new form of power she got from Kroover's death as Kuro got Kroover's soul and took it to increase her power.

Illidan: Kurumi... You did well, my child. I'm impressed of your victory.

Kurumi: Thank you, my lord. I knew that I'll do this correctly.

Kuro: Did she killed the Zealot leader!?

Kuro looks around and sees all the dead bodies of the Zealot members until she saw the mess of blood with Kroover's clothing and accessories covered in blood.

Kuro: She...She...She ate her, Illidan...

Illidan looks down and saw Kroover's clothing and accessories covered in blood. He bends down, grabs them back up, and looks at them from the death of Kroover.

Illidan: From that blunt sorcery, she deserves the burning death of the defeated and not taking this an easy way of surrendering yourself and live in peace...But no... You are in the better place while your kingdom will be in ashes.

Kuro: Illidan, the army is back. And I can't believe what I'm hearing, Kurumi revived the wounded soldiers back alive! How is that!?

Illidan: Not by that, Kurumi learns her immortal power to top-knotch against her opponents. With that kind of power, we can lead our invasion to victory.

Kurumi: Wait, Kurumi? Was that really my name?

Kuro: Didn't your master already named you!?

Kuro is shocked and confused.

Kurumi: I don't remember.

Illidan: My child, you don't remember your name?

Illidan's questioning her.

Kurumi: Sadly, no, right when you first created me.

Illidan: My child, your name was Kurumi.

Kurumi: Oh, I see.

Kuro: I'm conflicting, my lord, she doesn't know her name since you created her? Why is that!?

Illidan: She's just a child. No time wasting, we'll discuss this later, our time to stride down these Xavai in Zonia is now.

He's talking to Kurumi.

Illidan: My child, use your clones as your power, and use it wisely during this rampage on the capital while Kuro and I will slain the prime minister.

Kurumi: If you insist. Besides, I do think I need some more training to show me what the other bullets from Zafkiel does.

Illidan: No time! Time is now, the darkness is ready to draw against Zonia!

Kuro: Move on, soldiers!

Kurumi: Alright, very well, my lord. Maybe later.

After Kurumi Tokisaki successfully learned her new powers (Well, almost half of Zafkiel's bullets she knew) by her father, Lord Illidan after she killed the leader of the Zealot Xavai Sorcery Society, Kroover, his Shadow Legion movement caught the universe a major attention from this new warning after they attempted to destroy the capital of Zonia. Kurumi Tokisaki has caught the universe a scary sign of her new powers from her new clones and successfully slain and devoured many innocent civilians: men, women, and children. Illidan and his majority army managed to trap down the prime ministers and his wife to surrender everything, and then, Illidan killed them with a surprise twist. Everything in this planet now belongs to Illidan as his Shadow Minions successfully claimed this planet in the name of the Shadow Family. As the Shadow Council was very whelmed by this news, now it bought to the big attention to the Spirit World that Illidan was talking about to Kurumi that they're planning for a war against it, and this is where the Ancient War is about to begin.


	4. Chapter 3: Kurumi's Shadow Vengeance

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari,** **etc., but the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

While Kurumi continues the rampage in the burning fire on the Capital City in Zonia, Illidan comes out for the Balcony speech in the Capital Building, raises the two heads from the dead bodies of the Prime Minister and his wife of Zonia, and show them the victory for the Shadow Legion that this is their new era of the Shadow World. Kurumi saw his Space Orcs, demon army, and zerglings celebrating like wild during this rampage. The victory has already been heard across the galaxy. After Illidan and his Shadow Legion destroyed the capital of Zonia, he successfully took over Zonia and used the remaining Xavai survivors as his slave refugees to harvest minerals for his Shadow Legion Military sources. And now, Illidan and his Majority group have to be ready for an upcoming surprise of what is going to be a big vengeance coming to wait from the Spirit Alliance from the Millennium Kingdom. Meanwhile, in the Millennium Council.

Ambassador: King Star and Queen Silveria, we just heard some grave news that our enchanted planet of Zonia has been taken over by the awakenings of the Shadow Legion. That abhorrent of the Shadow Kingdom is bringing this heinous action to other innocent beings to our Federation.

King Star: It appears after their obstruction of justice to our Galactic Federation of the Constitution of what is wrong, they have broken the war against us. So, we must take actions of this plan immediately, the emergency meeting will affect us by tomorrow.

Queen Silveria: As my husband said, we will discuss this further plan about this abominable crime that the Shadow Legion caused, which will come to hand tomorrow. As for now, our military defense plan will be taken effect right now.

Meanwhile, during this crazy meeting.

Sonia: Honey, what's wrong?

Comet: Nothing, there is a crazy misguided drama going on from that Invasion, but I want you to take care of your daughter while I'm gone. I have to go to the Spirit Council at this instant for any more updates.

Sonia: Okay, I will. Please save us.

Comet: I will. There is nothing that these monsters will hurt the other planets like this. I will be there for you when I come back.

Comet left as his wife and his cute daughter are left behind in their home. The next day, the Shadow Council are in discussion for their powerful domination they're having, but they are starting to worry about the cause of the invasion of Zonia. Illidan has his confident that his strength of his Shadow Legion will have the advantage to end the Gods' Creation and claim the god powers of what belong to the Dark Lord and his Shadow Royal Family. Meanwhile, Illidan's mother, the Shadow Queen wants his son to bring her his creation he used, who impressed her after she heard that Illidan's creation successfully killed Kroover, learned to use a clone army like him, and killed many Xavai civilians to gain mana power of her own time.

Illidan: Kurumi?

Kurumi: Yes, my lord?

Illidan: Your grandmother will like to confront you personally. It's something about the action you did on Planet Zonia.

Kurumi: Who was this grandmother you may ask?

Illidan: The Shadow Queen. She is a head leader of all the Shadow Royal Family, and she will love to hear your endearing victory against Kroover.

Kurumi has a flashback where she shot her and devoured her after her victory against her Society.

Illidan: No need to be afraid, my mother was impressed by your action that lead my Legion to end Zonia. All of the minerals and other useful things are ours to use, and our dominance is now starting to reign the universe. Our new time against the Gods is now.

Kurumi: I see. Can you show me to her?

Illidan: That is why I'm here to take you there, Kurumi. By the way, your name is Kurumi Tokisaki...The Nightmare.

Kurumi: I see. So that's who I am, huh?

Illidan: Yes, it seems to have memory issues, but I named you when you were born as a new spirit.

Kurumi: So that's why the Dark Lord brought me to this legion.

Illidan: Yes, he knows about you, Kurumi. He helped me create a special spirit, a nightmare you may add.

Kurumi: How interesting.

Illidan: Yes, we will continue with this discussing later because I cannot stall my mother's patience. I shall take you to see her right now.

Kurumi: Alright.

Illidan: Follow me, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Yes, my lord.

Kurumi follows Illidan. Meanwhile, in the main lobby by the thrones of the Shadow Queen. The Shadow ghosts with the laughable face fly around the place along with 2 powerful foot devils, guarding the Shadow Queen side by side until...

Illidan: My mother.

Shadow Queen: I'm glad you made it.

Illidan: Thank you for your patience, my mother, but my next great creation I made successfully led the invasion to the whole level of domination against the universe. Mother, I present to you my creation: the Nightmare, Kurumi Tokisaki.

Illidan moves his cape and surprises Kurumi in front of the Shadow Queen.

Shadow Queen: Hmmm...

For the first time, Shadow Queen is looking at Kurumi. She suddenly walks down the royal stairs and steps in front of her with a shadow look from her purple startle eyes.

Kurumi: So, you must be the Shadow Queen, huh?

Shadow Queen: Yes, and you must be Kurumi Tokisaki.

Kurumi: Indeed, I am.

Shadow Queen: My heart is warm from your actions when you killed the Zealot leader of the Sorcery Society of the leading military group of the Xavai in Zonia. Job well done, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Why, thank you, my queen.

Kurumi bows to the Shadow Queen.

Shadow Queen: With your power gratitude to impress Illidan and the rest of the Shadow Council, you have been awarded as an honor to be our heart member of our Shadow Royal Family.

Kurumi: Wow, I never knew this could happen with all the hard work I ever had.

Shadow Queen: You are welcome to our family.

?: Don't get too cocky, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Huh? Who is this?

It's Illidan pet master, Sappiroth, who is in a cloak as a dark wizard with no face shown, but his eyes glow like Illidan except the lighting bolt tattoo on his eyes.

Sappiroth: We have some unfinished business against the outer world, and we might reach an war that we are going to encounter.

Illidan: That's right, we sparked some war cry after we take over Planet Zonia. My mother, the Shadow Council has already been affected with meetings and such.

Kurumi: I see. My lord, do you think we still have time to show me the rest of Zafkiel's bullets before we can get ready for this? I want to see how the rest of them work.

Illidan: Certainly, we need to invade more planets and create our powerful resource place to help to gain military strength against any other spirits. With all the lessons you can learn from me, the spirit world will fall.

Kurumi: Alrighty then. This Spirit World will face the wrath of my true power.

Illidan: Great. Sappiroth, I want you to deal with the other planets related to Xavai so we can take their powerful resources for us.

Sappiroth: Yes, my lord.

Sappiroth walks away.

Kurumi: Now if you excuse me, my queen, we got to get ourselves ready for our invasion to the Spirit World.

Shadow Queen: Excellent. Make me proud. Make your master proud as well, my sweet little girl.

Kurumi: I will. Thank you.

Illidan: Come on, Kurumi, your training awaits.

Kurumi: Yes, my lord.

Meanwhile, at the Spirit World, one of the Crypton Vocaloids, Rin Kagamine, was sent to the Spirit World to live in there by her master who created her along with the other Vocaloids, but she couldn't be able to find a place in there as her home. Because of that, she was now homeless as she's sitting alone near the tree by the city in the Spirit World.

Rin: What is this place? It's not anywhere like Earth, but why did my master let me have a free time in here while the other Vocaloids had a free time in Earth? I'm so jealous right now that I need someone to help me be like them.

Rin starts to cry about no one being here to take care of her until the unknown woman and man came by and recognized that Rin looks like their actual daughter that they lost because of the war at Planet Zonia that happened before.

Rin: Who are you two?

?: Well, I am Stella.

?: And I'm Hiro. You seem to look like our own daughter that seem to be missing.

Rin: But how? Who is this daughter you're asking me of?

Stella: Well, our daughter's name is Maku, but we got news from the Ambassador of the Star Force that she's dead while she's visiting Planet Zonia. He said that the body's not found, but her jewelry and clothing is. We don't even know what happened to her in this. It could be a war that happened in there.

Rin: I'm sorry to hear what happened to her. That's so sad to lose your daughter like that.

Hiro: Well, since you kinda look like her, maybe you should take her spot instead to help raise you.

Rin: You mean it?

Hiro: Yes. We saw that you don't seem to have a place to live in there, so we decided to give it to you then and raise you in here.

Rin: Wow, thank you. I knew that someone will be here to take care of me in this place. Now I finally got a place to live in there. Btw, if you want to know my name, it's Rin. Rin Kagamine.

Stella: Wow, never heard of that kind of last name before, but let's get you home, sweetie.

Rin, Stella, and Hiro head off to their home to raise and take care of her for her safety. Meanwhile, with Illidan and Kurumi in the Backyard from the Shadow Palace.

Illidan: So, you want to learn about your special bullets to use against your opponents?

Kurumi: Yes, I want to learn the rest of them that move on after Zayin.

Illidan: Okay, your next bullet is called Het.

Kurumi: How does it work?

Illidan: Zafkiel!

Illidan summons Zafkiel as a big giant clock stood by with a dark, red fog.

Illidan: Now, allow me to show you what Het is.

Illidan then shoots himself, and then, from Kurumi's eyes, he saw another Illidan morphing out from his body.

Illidan: This Eighth Bullet will let you create a clone of a target, object, or subject, even yourself.

Illidan(clone): Where am I?

Illidan: You are in my backyard. I'm training my child to learn her special bullets. Hey, why not help my pet dark wizard, Sappiroth lead an invasion and report to me daily?

Illidan(clone): Yes, Illidan.

Illidan's clone disappear from the shadow portal.

Kurumi: So that's how you can create clones of yourself, huh?

Illidan: You can do it in either way to summon your clones. It's like summoning the portal and bringing the unknown darkness from beyond.

Kurumi: I see. Let me see how this works. Zafkiel, Het!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 8 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself as her stomach violently shook from the bullet's effect, and her body was now split in two. Kurumi's clone gets up as she stands up beside the real Kurumi.

Kurumi: Now, my me, help my lord's clone with helping Sappiroth to lead an invasion, and come back to me when it's done.

Kurumi(clone): Yes, I understand, me.

Kurumi's clone disappeared from her shadow.

Illidan: Excellent, my child.

Kurumi: Thank you, my lord.

Illidan: You have learned well, my child, my mother is pleased by your kind pleasant.

Kurumi: Thank you. So, what's next?

Illidan: Your next special bullet is called Tet. Here's how it works.

He sliced himself until he uses Tet to share Kurumi's sense from the different time dimension and trapped her with his lightning power, and she exploded as she landed on her knees in pain.

Illidan: It can sense the different time dimension from other targets or objects.

Kurumi: I see. Let's see about that. Zafkiel, Tet!

Her two guns pointed at 9 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at Illidan to share his sense from the different time dimension and takes him down with a couple of shots. But then, the real Illidan comes out until Kurumi realized that she shot his clone down as he claps.

Illidan: Bravo...

Kurumi: Did I do well on this?

Illidan shook his head up and down, meaning yes.

Kurumi: I knew it. What's after that?

Illidan: The last 2 weapons are extremely dangerous, my child, but I cannot allow you to use them on this training... The tenth one is called Yud. To put this in the better gratitude, it lets the owner peek into the past of his or her target/object.

Kurumi: I see.

But all of the sudden, Illidan turns away from Kurumi as this concludes her training, and she's surprised.

Kurumi: My lord?

Illidan stops as Kurumi questioned him.

Illidan: Yes, my child?

Kurumi: Aren't you going to tell me what the last two bullets do?

Illidan glares at he steps away from Kurumi.

Illidan: They're too strong for your kind, my child...And it's wise to leave these 2 dangerous special weapons to the only powerful one here.

Kurumi: Oh, I see what you meant. It's only a secret to keep me from knowing what they do, huh?

Illidan: You are correct.

Kurumi: I knew that. So, that's why this is the ending of our training for our powers from Zafkiel, huh?

All of the sudden, the high-class orc grunt comes by.

Orc Grunt: Master, your mother calls out for a Royal Dinner Night. Please come at this instant.

Illidan: Yes, tell her that I will be right away.

Orc Grunt: And she wants your child creation to join in the fest as well, pronto.

Illidan: Damn...Fine...Tell her that as well.

Orc Grunt: Yes, my lord!

The High-Class Orc Grunt left.

Kurumi: So, the queen wants us, huh?

Illidan turns on Kurumi.

Illidan: Yes, and she wants to have a chat with you while we are having a Private Royal Dinner. She is waiting for us right now, my child. Let's go.

Kurumi: Alright, my lord.

Kurumi follows Illidan to the Big Dining Room where the Shadow Queen awaits for them to come over to join in and opens the Palace door to the Dining Room.

Shadow Maid: My Queen, your son and Kurumi have arrived.

Shadow Queen: Well done timing, my son, it is great to have you two with our conversation regardless with our Shadow Council.

All of the sudden, after she's done with her words, Illidan is shocked that the Shadow Leaders and the Shadow Councils are here to join the dinner with the Shadow Queen. And then, Kurumi hears the gulp from Lord Illidan.

Kurumi: You ok, my lord.

Then Illidan stares while being upset against these Shadow Leaders.

Illidan: You demons better be up to something...

Shadow Queen: Watch your manners, son! I apologize, my leaders, my son gets a little bit grumpy lately.

Then, Kurumi sees Illidan being upset from it.

Kurumi: My lord, what's going on?

He speaks to Kurumi.

Illidan: This is serious, Kurumi...I guess these Shadow Leaders are going to talk about the war. Something more serious and painful that we are going to enslave other races.

Kurumi: Let me guess, a war that we're going to lead to the Spirit World?

Illidan: Right...They'll declare war on us after what we did to Planet Zonia. So, I'm assuming that my pet master have already taken care of other races to enslave for our powers against the Millennium Kingdom.

Kurumi: I see.

The Shadow Council begins a secret meeting with Illidan and his mother along with Kurumi in the dining about this serious war aka the Ancient War.

Dark Master: Lord Illidan, as you must know, this action leads us to a serious judgement of whether we should continue with this invasion or else the Millennium Kingdom will take action with the other spirit worlds. Your position is now upon your hand, Illidan.

Illidan: Well then, as a high rank for my Dark Lord, I will lead my Shadow Legions to lead the new idea.

Dark Master: To reopen the Stargate to the Millennium Kingdom!? How are we going...

Illidan: No... To create a new portal to seek out EVEN MORE SPIRIT WORLDS AND CONTROL THEM IN OUR HANDS TO BE EVEN MORE POWERFUL, SO WE CAN HAVE AN ADVANTAGE TO SABOTAGE THE MILLENNIUM KINGDOM!

The Shadow Leaders were surprised by Illidan's superior plans.

Illidan: Unfortunately, I must find a true subject who knows the true knowledge to rebuild the Stargate, the Death Knight named Wraith, who knows the dangerous secret magic. I will free him from that other clan that we despised! If you guys accept my order, we will finally end the Millennium Kingdom, and all the credits will go to me.

Shadow Master: I accept!

The other Shadow Councils agreed.

Dark Master: Lord Illidan, you must free our Death Knight who can do your orders that will help our Shadow Kingdom re-control their original kingdom where it belongs. Illidan, it is up to you to succeed the Dark Lord's plead.

Shadow Queen: I will make an rearrangement for my Demon Clans. My son needs his army to guide him on his journey.

The Shadow Queen looks curious as she can tell where this is going. Illidan left after the secret meeting is over, but he stops in the hallway when he heard Kurumi calling him for a question.

Kurumi: My lord?

Illidan: Yes, Kurumi?

Kurumi: Who is Wraith?

Illidan: Wrath is a Dark Necromancer who knows how to create portals to different worlds to take over. The damn clan that the Shadows hate is the Blood Moon Clan. They are the most egotistical demon clan ever, they believe that we are overpowering them with our great mind, and they're too stupid to cannot handle it. They arrested our great Dark Wizard for trespassing and the exposure of using dark powers in their territory.

Kurumi: What is the Blood Moon Clan?

Illidan: Another demon related family of our Shadow Demon Family, but we are nothing related to each other as the Dark Lord prohibits them because they are different, and we think we are egos because of our great overpowered mind against the other world. So, it's up to impress the Dark Lord from Beyond and save Wraith, who is his great dark wizard for his Shadow Moon Clan and his Shadow World.

Kurumi: I will do this, just for you, the queen, and the Dark Lord.

Illidan smiles from Kurumi's confident.

Illidan: I'm glad I created you. I'm happy that you are willingly to help your father in this new rise of the Shadow Legion.

Kurumi: Thank you.

As the Shadow Council's secret meeting was a success, Lord Illidan's deal was to help his Shadow Moon Clan by breaking in the prison of the damn Blood Demon Family known as the Blood Moon Clan. Kurumi's goal is to impress her father by freeing the dangerous Necromancer known as Wraith, who was used to be a friend of Illidan's father, Dark'thul. Illidan and his army is being trained for this kind of mission to invade the Blood Moon Clan while Sappiroth is in the other world, where he's taking it over to create a new domination across the universe for the Shadow World. Kurumi's new weapon she's been practicing with Lord Illidan is ready to use since her success against the fleet of the Xavai in Planet of Zonia, and now, she's facing nothing more than the Blood Orcs. This is a battle of the Shadow Demons and Blood Demons. Meanwhile, in the north of Blood Land, where his secret shadow spies successfully caught the way to find the prison where Wraith has handled, Illidan, Kurumi, and his Shadow Armies invaded the outpost of the Blood Kingdom, and now, Illidan and Kuro are on their actions against the Blood Clans.

Kuro: So...Wraith is being imprisoned for years, and no one is here to bail him out or free him? How pathetic.

Illidan: Right... But we were out-minded by that stupid Millennium Kingdom, that's why, and this new era is coming to enclose. We are going to be new faces of the eras against the Gods. Our Domination is growing success, so we have to move fast if we want to end the Millennium Kingdom and the rest of the spirit world once and for all.

Kuro: But how can we stop these Bloody assholes? These traps they made were inevitable, no one has gone through them, and no prisoners haven't escape in these dangerous dark mountains.

Illidan: Remember my invention I created...My child will handle these deadly traps and try to break in the prison without alerting these prison guards.

Kuro: Child? Oh wait...You mean Kurumi.

Illidan: Correct. Once we follow their traps correctly, Kurumi will learn to sneak through it and tried to break it down with a top-knotch.

Kuro: I guess you do have a part, but one problem...She's a CHILD! How can her small brain possibly understand your point!?

Illidan: She learns the Shadow power technique, so I have confidence on my child's safety against these damn Blood Demons.

Kurumi: Besides, I cannot die from the likes of them, and I have my mes with me in case.

Illidan speaks to Kuro.

Illidan: Let me show you how it's done.

Illidan's spies returns with a new direction.

Illidan: There we go.

He shows Kurumi a new direction.

Illidan: These damn blood demons have incredible traps, Kurumi, all you have to do is to hide in these rivers and make sure you go through the bushes without making any movements or alert them with your deadly Shadow powers. Make sure you'll easily kill them without noticing ANYBODY!

Kuro: Even we know that you're invincible, your deadly powers must be on cautious on these blood demons' traps. They are deadly, and you don't know what you're dealing with. Make sure you listen to Illidan for this.

Illidan: If there is any problem, we got your backup. We got these Space Orcs, deadly demon dogs, and zerglings behind your back.

Kurumi: I got ya, my lord. Besides, I do have my shadow to escape right before someone sees me.

Illidan: Make sure they don't scream when you kill them... You got your clones in your back, you know that, my child?

Kurumi: Yes. Btw, how do you know if they won't scream when they get killed?

Kuro: Because they would trigger the alarm, dope.

Kurumi: I see. How will I defeat them without letting them scream? That's gonna be a tough challenge there.

Kuro: You see what I mean by how dangerous they are, child. These Blood Demons can't be messed by their magic! You see how they arrested Wraith with that trap!?

Kurumi: Yes.

Kuro: You sounded weird. Do you think you can handle this kind of trap upon yourself? Illidan, does she know what she's doing? Because I don't know if she's really...

Then, Kurumi interrupts.

Kurumi: Sorry to interrupt you, but I think I may have got this under control. My lord told me what to do during this situation to free Wraith if anything goes wrong.

Illidan: There is no time to waste, time is now. Go save Wraith for us, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Of course, my lord. Show me what I have to do to avoid any traps and killing someone without letting them make noise or scream.

Illidan: In these kind of traps, make sure you be careful not to trigger booby traps, plus, make sure you and your enemy object is in isolation without disturbing any others during your sneak attack.

Kurumi: Not to worry, with a blink of my eye, I can sense any trap and avoid the way that each one are in.

Illidan pats Kurumi in the head.

Illidan: Good luck, my child.

Kurumi: Thank you, my lord. I'll do my very best. ^^

Kurumi is on the move. Meanwhile, at the Blood Moon Clan's base, where Wraith is imprisoned, Kurumi arrived there as she's hiding from being seen by the guards who are guarding the prison.

Kurumi: So, this is where Wraith is imprisoned, and there are traps protecting it, huh? Well, let's sense if I knew where these traps are hidden and get through them without setting them off.

Kurumi blinks, and as she opened her eyes, she found the hidden traps so she can know where to go correctly to avoid them.

Kurumi: And now, for my surprise, but I cannot let those guards see me when I get near them right before I finished them off.

She made it all the way without going into the wrong steps and setting off any traps as she's nearby the guards, but as they're about to see her, Kurumi hides using her shadow to avoid their sight to her, waiting for her chance to kill them. She summons her clones as they both sneaking up to the guards for their surprise attack. The Guards looked around and other bloody orc guards patrol the gate. Kurumi commands her clones to do a sneak attack at the guards and prevent them from screaming, letting each of them recognize them, or making noise while they're at it while the real Kurumi hides behind to watch the guards willing to suffer. After Kurumi made a plan with her clones, she suddenly saw Red Zerglings working with the Blood Clan and being patrols as well with the blood Tyrannous Orc patrolling back and forth in the booby traps near the river with his laser gun.

Kurumi: Dammit, they have zerglings as well? This is going to be tough than I think, unless I have some zerglings, demon dogs, or orcs who can distract them while my mes take care of the guards.

Kurumi calls Illidan for his help, using the headset that he gave to her.

Kurumi: My lord, I manage to get through the traps, and I was going to send out my mes to take care of the guards, but there are zerglings who are working for them, and they're different from the ones we have. I can't let them find out about what's going to happen to the guards.

Illidan: Then kill them as well, Kurumi.

Kurumi: How will I be able to do that without letting them notice my mes killing the guards? I can't take out that many of them with the guards around.

Illidan: Then make sure those zerglings don't find you, they are really sensible with anything.

Kurumi: But how will I keep them from seeing me?

Illidan: Remember when you're hiding? If you do that, they'll sense it really strongly.

Kurumi: Let me guess, I have to keep them away from the guards and attack them by surprise?

Illidan: Do you need backup, my child?

Kurumi: Yes, I want the zerglings distracted from the guards and taken care of so they don't find out while my mes can get the chance to attack the guards, but it's hard for me to do it on my own like this.


	5. Chapter 4: Dark Necromancer Released

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series,** **etc., but the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

The Blood Hounds hold the deadly booby traps around the outer gates of the Maximum Security Prison of the Northern ridge of the Blood Kingdom, and Kurumi is in no condition of trying to break Wraith free. With Wraith's freedom, he can set the new traps against the Spirit World with his new dark magic. Illidan will help her out by bringing her zerglings so she can do some great sneak attack without any alerts of any blood orcs or bloody juggernauts. If Kurumi manages to free Wraith from her nightmare powers in prison, Wraith will reward her anything for his freedom, and that's what Illidan wants her to do to please his will for his Shadow Kingdom.

Blood Tyrannous Captain: Okay, no sign of any disturbance for the past months, keep continuing on the patrol, my juggernauts.

Kurumi is hiding on the trees, and she is watching them as the Blood Captain Orc left. She is hearing her zergs and hyperlink zergs waiting for their orders from her like pets.

Kurumi: Now, zergs, distract those blood zergs and hounds for me while my mes and I take out the orcs and guards, and make sure you keep the zergs and hounds away from the orcs and guards and they don't see them suffering from me. Oh, and don't let them make any noise while you're at it. I don't want to hear any of the alarms out there.

The blood imperial orcs are on patrol right now as Kurumi sees them in the red bushes, and there are two of them.

Kurumi: And now, time for a little surprise for Wraith.

Blood Imperial Orc #1: I'll go check in the west, you go in the east. There is a juggernaut patrolling it as well. Make sure you look at the Northeast.

Blood Imperial Orc #2: Okay.

The Blood Imperial Orcs split up, but there is a bloody juggernaut on the side. If Kurumi does her Shadow Transportation, it will trigger the sense from them.

Kurumi: What? Bloody juggernauts? This is going to be tough than I thought, unless if I can sneak up to them without letting them see me. Sometime tells me that my teleportation won't be able to work for this. As for some of you, zergs, while the rest of them try to distract the blood zergs and hounds, help me guide me to lead the juggernauts to their own deaths without exposing our skills to the others.

Meanwhile, Kurumi makes her move on the juggernauts along with her zerglings. Kurumi speaks quietly to avoid getting the juggernauts' attention.

Kurumi: Zafkiel, Zayin.

The clock hands in Kurumi's right eye moved clockwise at fast speed to 7 o'clock as the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun.

Kurumi: Now, stay quiet, and prepare for your surprise.

She shoots the juggernauts as they're all got frozen. Her dark magic work is a success as the zerg bloody juggernauts are frozen now.

Kurumi: Now, zergs, finish them without letting the others see you.

Then, Kurumi's zergs start attacking the bloody juggernauts as they're frozen.

Kurumi: And now, say your prayers to prepare yourselves for your finale.

After the juggernauts got injured from the zergs, Kurumi aims at them and shoots them at their heads as their time is back to normal, but they're now dead without saying a word. The blood splatters in the ground after Kurumi kills the group of juggernauts successfully without disturbance.

Kurumi: Now that's all of the juggernauts taken care of, all that's left are the blood captain orcs or as I like to call them, the guards.

All of the sudden, Kurumi senses that the Blood Orc Imperial Guard is closing by.

Kurumi: Quick, zergs, come back to me immediately and hide with me to not let him see us.

As the Imperial Blood Orc is on sight, he suddenly saw the blood on the red grass.

Imperial Blood Orc #2: Huh? What the...

He looks at it in the ground with his gun on lock to see what's going on. He doesn't know what's going to happen next for him. Imperial Blood Orc #2 is on the lock, looking around to see if there is an disturbance.

Kurumi: We can't stay hiding like this forever. I got to have a chance to take him out, but I got to have a strategy for this. This is going to be more tougher than with the juggernauts, if only I can keep him from seeing us. Wait, now I got an idea. Zafkiel, Hei.

The clock hands in Kurumi's right eye moved clockwise at fast speed to 5 o'clock as the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun, and she shoots the imperial blood orc #2 as his body lost control.

Imperial Orc Soldier #2: Huh!? What happened to my body!? Why am I walking like this!?

Kurumi: Now, put your body down, close your eyes, and do not move.

Imperial Orc Soldier #2: Huh!? Why are my eyes closed!?

Kurumi: Zergs, surround him and make sure he doesn't escape.

Imperial Orc Soldier #2: What the hell!? What!? Ahhhh~!

The Orc is being eaten without any attention.

Kurumi: Shh... Don't say a word.

The closet is almost clear to enter the gate, unfortunately, the juggernauts heard the slight noise after the orc was being eaten and enters the action as Kurumi and her zergs are in the hiding spot. The Juggernauts growl and start searching.

Kurumi: Dammit, it would have a better idea if the zergs could have wait until I used Zayin at him before letting them eat him. I guess they're never patient for their snack.

All of the sudden, the Juggeranuts launched the attack as one of them spotted Kurumi's Zergs! The screeching noises are heard as the battle cries out.

Kurumi: Quick, guide me to the safe place.

One of the hyperlink zerg juggernauts launch the attack at Kurumi, but she dodges it. Then, he goes back at her, but unfortunately...

Kurumi: Zafkiel, Gimel.

The clock hands in Kurumi's right eye moved clockwise at fast speed at 3 o'clock as the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun, and she shoots herself to make her go into the zip zag to avoid the hyperlink zerg juggernaut and head to the hiding place in super speed and then shot the juggernauts so fast that they couldn't be able to dodge it as they're all defeated. The juggernauts were killed in the battle cry which causes Imperial Soldier #1 to come in action.

Imperial Soldier #1: I heard trouble!

Kurumi needs to act fast before he triggers the alarm.

Kurumi: What should I do? If I don't do something before he sets off the alarm, I'm screwed. I have a feeling that my lord will not like me for this, but I got to stop him without letting him see me. At least I have something that can do the trick for me.

Before the imperial soldier #1 touches the alarm, Kurumi's shadows came out and grabbed the imperial soldier #1 in his arms, legs, and neck as he cannot move, and one of the shadows covered his mouth to get him to be quiet. The Imperial soldier #1 is in panic as he's been covered by Kurumi's Shadow Arms to trap him.

Kurumi: Zafkiel, Zayin.

The clock hands in Kurumi's right eye moved clockwise at fast speed at 7 o'clock as the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun, and she shoots the imperial soldier #1 as he was frozen. And then, Illidan's backup guards are behind her since the Blood Orc Guards are now defenseless, and now, she is ready to enter the inside, but there is a lock with a system password. Kurumi checks his pocket from Imperial soldier #1, and then, she found the code to enter in the Maximum Prison safely. And now, it's up to Kurumi to find the Dark Necromancer named Wraith.

Kurumi: Now, Wraith, time for you to be free at least.

She types in the pass code in the system to unlock it.

Kurumi: And as for my mes, finish him for me while he's still frozen.

The Kurumi clones surround the imperial soldier #1 as they shot him a couple of times until one of the clones shot him in the head, killing him to death.

Kurumi: Thanks for the code to get there, soldier.

Meanwhile, Kurumi and her zerglings are in the prison.

Kuro: Illidan, Kurumi has entered the Blood Hound Maximum Security Prison. No alarm confirmed yet.

Illidan: Good...We are almost there for our victory to re-meet our good old Necromancer, who worked with my father since the First War.

As Kurumi enters the prison, she is been contacted by Illidan.

Illidan: Kurumi, prepare yourself, this is a risky situation to kill these cockroaches of the Blood Hound Prison security force, and don't let them trigger the alarm or else they will release a mass swarm of zergs on you. Make sure you manage to sneak through any doors as best as you can and find Wraith anywhere in this prison, good luck.

Kurumi: Thank you, my lord. Let me guess, I have to do it without letting them see me?

Illidan: That is correct, you need to find some secret clues to find Wraith easily without risking it to find out in the hard way without a clue.

Kurumi: Ok, I'll try to do my very best.

Illidan: Good luck, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Thanks.

Kurumi is in the main hallway as she spotted cameras looking around to make sure, so she needs to figure out someway if her and her zergs don't want to get exposed.

Kurumi: Hmm... There are several cameras around here, but the problem is that if I destroyed them, that's going to make these juggernauts find me easily. If only there are some clues out there that can help me on this, I'll be able to find the place where Wraith is in.

Kurumi is sneaking around the prison, trying to look for any clues that can help her lead the way to Wraith without being seen by the cameras or the juggernauts. As she goes through the shadow, all the sudden, it triggers the Zergs' juggernauts as she reaches the Warden Office as no one is in there.

Kurumi: Good thing that nobody is in this place. Hopefully I can find something in there that can help me on this.

As Kurumi sneakily looks inside the Warden's computer system, she found the location of Wraith's prison room: In the Underground Section. Door #B502.

Kuro: Illidan, Kurumi successfully accessed the information of the Maximum Security Data.

As Kurumi got the notes, all of the sudden, the door is breaking through, and it's the JUGGERNAUT ZERGS, all because of Kurumi's Shadow Teleportation that triggers them!

Kurumi: God dammit, now I need some protection because of this, if only there's any place for me to hide in.

Kurumi hides under the desk and used the chairs to cover herself. The zergs' juggernauts are in the office right now, sniffing some shadow senses. All of the sudden, the shotgun was heard and then scared away the Zergs' Juggernauts.

Imperial Orc: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!? GET BACK TO YOUR STATION! THIS IS A WARDEN'S PRIVATE OFFICE!

Thankfully, the zergs left, and the Orc Security Guard closed the door. Kurumi moved the chairs out of the way as she's all safe to come out.

Kurumi: That was a close one. If it wasn't for that imperial orc, I will be screwed. At least I found the location for Wraith's prison.

Kurumi is on the move and tried not to get exposed along with her zerglings from the cameras and zerg juggernauts, along with Blood Orcs Security Force. She's trying to figure out where the underground room is located in. After Kurumi manages to play hide and go seek for about an half of hour from this prison, Kurumi finally found the hallway that said Underground Section.

Kurumi: This is it. I've found the underground for Wraith's prison. Now to find his door number.

All of the sudden, the giant Ogre spots by.

Imperial Ogre: NOT SO FAST!

It's an Imperial Ogre with a shield armor and a giant axe.

Imperial Ogre: NO ONE SHOULD PASS ME!

Kurumi: So, looks like you're guarding this prison, huh? Get him, Zergs!

Kurumi's zergs roar as they launched an attack on the Imperial Ogre, but he stumbled in, threw them out, and killed one of them with his giant axe. After Imperial Ogre killed those zergs, he releases his machine guns and targets Kurumi.

Imperial Ogre: GET READY!

Kurumi: Come, my mes.

Kurumi summons her clones from her shadow.

Imperial Ogre: Huh? I don't know which one is the real you, but I'll find out!

Kurumi: Try to guess.

The Imperial Ogre launches multiple gunshots on Kurumi's clones to find out which one is the REAL Kurumi.

Imperial Ogre: I'm running out of bullets, here we go again.

The Imperial Ogre sets it up again and then starts shooting, but Kurumi and some of her remaining clones start dodging the bullets and shooting the imperial ogre.

Kurumi: But first...

While her clones are attacking, the real Kurumi locks the door to the Underground room so anyone cannot get in, then she continues to attack the imperial ogre. He continues to shoot multiple times at Kurumi's clones, and then, he starts giggling with her imperial strength.

Kurumi: Wow, you're strong as I thought, but do you think you'll stand a chance against me?

The Ogre starts to laugh as he continues to shoot and take down all of Kurumi's clones with his machine gun, but the real Kurumi dodged his attack as she's preparing for her surprise attack to him.

Imperial Ogre: HUH!?

The Ogre has his surprised look as she's on his shoulder.

Kurumi: Surprise!

Kurumi shoots the imperial ogre at his head to take him out. The Ogre dazed around until he lands his body onto her mes as the giant Imperial Ogre died. However, her mes are able to dodge it as they returned back to the shadow. And now, Kurumi needs to find Wraith in this Underground Section.

Kurumi: Now, back to my mission.

Kurumi sneaks all of the underground section without being caught to look for Wraith's prison. Now, all Kurumi has to do is to find the room number. She looks all of the underground without getting caught for the right room number.

?: Hey, who goes there?

Kurumi gasps as she hides from whoever appears to call her.

?: I see that you manage to destroy that stupid Ogre with your shadow powers. That's amazing from your kind of age.

Kurumi: Huh? Is that you, Wraith?

All of the sudden, it is Wraith that she's been looking for. And then, Kurumi finally finds the room #B502 where Wraith is in.

Kurumi: This is it. I made it at last.

Wraith: Whoever you are, what are you doing here, young girl!?

Kurumi: My lord told me to rescue you for our plan. His name is Illidan, a son of Dark'thul.

Wraith: Dark'thul's son!? I haven't seen him for a while since me and Dark'thul were on the war against these ratchet spirit warriors.

Kurumi: He also told me that you create portals to different worlds, so we can have enough power to take over the Spirit World.

Wraith: I see. I will gladly do it, but I need to do it in the right place in the right time to do the invasion like last time. I will gladly be honored to do it for your Shadow Clan.

Kurumi: Thank you. In order to make this happen, I have to set you free.

Wraith: Yes, thank you so much. Who are you anyways? Where did you come from?

Kurumi: I'm Kurumi Tokisaki. I'm the Dark Lord's new creation who was created to serve my lord and help him with his plan.

Wraith: K-orami? You're the next, new thing to support the new dark era?

Kurumi: Exactly. Btw, it's Kurumi Tokisaki, not Korami.

Wraith: Kuruuu-mi?

Kurumi: Yes.

Wraith: Since you freed me, where is Illidan located at?

Kurumi: He's at the north of Blood Land with Kuro.

Wraith: I see.

Kurumi: So, how do I get you out of this prison?

Wraith: You tell me, I've been stuck in here like hell... You can try to break through the ceiling, which is only the best option. Freedom will let me give you a reward for your success to let me escape this dungeon.

Kurumi: I see. At least I hope that I can be able to fly for this. Is there a door up there that I can break through?

Wraith: Yes, find the way to break myself free from this darkness I've been living through. Since my master died, at least I can get to meet his son.

Kurumi: Well, if that's what you want, I'll do it for you.

Kurumi flies up to the ceiling door in the top of Wraith's prison and breaks through it using her guns to free Wraith.

Wraith: I will help you as well, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Take my hand. I'll get you out if I can reach you.

Wraith: Sure...

Wraith takes Kurumi's hand. They flew out of the broken door and out from the prison as Wraith's now free, and Kurumi summoned her clone as a replacement for Wraith in prison with the disguise of Wraith to disguise as.

Kurumi: As for my me, I'll let her take your place to avoid suspensions about what happened here until all of the juggernauts, zergs, and orcs in here are dead.

The Kurumi clone puts the broken door back into its place and puts on her Wraith disguise.

Kurumi: Now let's get out of here before we get caught.

Meanwhile, the securities and the juggernauts are heading to the Underground Section until they saw the door being locked.

Imperial Orc: What the!? Who left the door locked? What happened to the Ogre?

The juggernauts growl angry with them as they're starting to break through the door.

Imperial Orc: What the!?

All of the sudden, Kurumi broke the door along with her own clones and Wraith.

Imperial Orc: Juggernauts, attack! I'll get the alarm!

Kurumi: Oh no you don't.

Kurumi summons her shadows to stop the imperial orc from getting to the alarm as they captured him, and one of the clones shot his head off to finish him. Kurumi's clones start attacking the zerg juggernauts.

Wraith: Quickly, Kurumi, free me!

Kurumi: I got ya, stay with me. I'll leave my mes to take care of those blood freaks and prevent them from triggering any alarms.

Kurumi sneaks through the way from getting exposing by the security cams and finally manages to break Wraith free from prison along with her clones as they killed many juggernauts without triggering any alarms. Mission accomplished.


	6. Chapter 5: The Invasion Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, etc., but the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

Wraith is a powerful necromancer, and he's essential of resurrecting the Stargate Portal. A lunatic leader of the Blood Kingdom who wears a skull on his head is declaring war on the Shadow Kingdom after the powerful necromancer escaped since a snapshot was taken by a security camera, where Illidan's spy freed him from the Underground Section of his Prison. The Shadow Queen has sent the Ogre hero, Siege, who's an influence warrior from the Saurians and accepts to join the alliance against the Blood Clan. Illidan will also be insisting the warrior from the Saurians named Chameleon, who's a very intelligent technician and a great spy. Now, Illidan, Kurumi, and his group of leaders are on the path to reach the alliance territory of the village in Thunder Clan, where they can raise their army, get ready to crush the Blood Clan's Captain, and raise the victory for the Shadow Clan and the Saurians. Kurumi is at the East side of the Blood Kingdom, where they're on the path to reach the Thunder Clan village, and they have a spare barrack to create more armies to help them out against the Blood Clan.

Illidan: Damn! I heard the reports that the Shadow Council has informed me that the Blood Clan's declaring a war on us.

Kuro: I heard your mommy is sending you help. I wonder how's that going to help out.

Wraith: Calm down, Illidan, your father has great helpers on his side when we were on the rampage back then against the Spirit World. These great demon spirits are useful to your invasion angle against the Blood Kingdom. They should be arriving as soon as we get to the Thunder Clan.

Space Orc: Illidan, we must be getting closer to the Thunder Clan.

As soon as he points out the direction, there is a village nearby.

Kuro: This must be it.

Wraith: The Thunder Clan...We finally reached our new outpost for this warfare.

Kurumi: Well, damn, I knew that this war from the Blood Clan is going to happen.

Illidan: Let's move out. We can settle ourselves here while we wait for the demon spirits who used to be aside with my father to guide me in this war.

Kurumi: Right, my lord.

As they march on, they arrived to the Thunder Clan, where they can lay and rest. Then, all of the sudden, Kurumi felt the rumble like if a dinosaur is coming by.

Kurumi: What the heck is that?

As Kurumi is resting in her lounge, she felt the rumble, and she can also tell from her glass of water.

Kurumi: What's going on here?

And it gets louder and louder.

Kurumi: Whoever's making that noise, cut it out.

Kurumi looks at the window until she saw a giant ogre passing by with his powerful armor he's wearing.

Kurumi: Oh, it's just the ogre. Idk what he's here for.

Wraith: He is here.

Kurumi: Who is?

Kurumi suddenly heard the loud roar nearby.

Kurumi: Who is this ogre?

?: Where is my master!?

Kurumi: Who is this master you're talking about?

Wraith: I believe the person you are looking for is...

Illidan: Looooord Illidan.

Illidan surprisingly comes out from the shadow.

?: I've been waiting for you to help on the guide of the Invasion Operation.

Kurumi: My lord, who is this ogre?

Illidan: His name is Siege, the alien ogre from the Saurians.

Kurumi: I see.

Siege: Welcome, my master, I'm here to serve you.

All of the sudden, Siege gets a close look of this girl that he never seen before in his life and starts sniffing as he's smelling Kurumi.

Siege: Who is this little creature?

Kurumi: Oh, you mean me? I'm Kurumi Tokisaki, a new servant of Lord Illidan.

Siege: You look cute, but I don't see any danger sense from you.

Kurumi: Thank you. Btw, just so that you know, I am a new nightmare spirit created by the Dark Lord.

Siege: You? A Nightmare? You look too cute, besides being scary.

Wraith: She saved my life, Siege, she managed to set me free from the dungeon. And besides, Illidan created her to make her a lot like him.

Siege: How..So?

Kurumi: Why don't you ask him? Besides, I may look cute, but I'm deadly than ever to devour people for my time.

Kurumi makes a smirk on her face to prove it. Siege got a scary feeling after he saw Kurumi's smirk on her face.

Siege: You still don't look scary!

Kurumi: Silly Siege. Not everyone has to look scary to be deadly. That's how I was created as a spirit.

Siege fingers himself in the head as he's confused.

Kurumi: Just saying.

Illidan: You'll see when we invade the Blood Clan's base camp. Once we reach the capital, we will destroy their great leader.

Siege: Ah, yes, sir. That's what we're going to do against that wretched Blood Clan!

Wraith: If we deal with them in our way, I can have my time to resurrect the Stargate Portals for your Shadow army.

Siege: Then, let's begin to raise our army, my master, my treat!

Illidan: Yes, let's do it.

Siege: By the way, do you have any secret weapon you have against that Blood Clan?

Illidan: Yes...Yes, I have...

Siege: Really?

Illidan then points at Kurumi, which is his secret weapon against the Blood Clan.

Siege: What!? That little ballerina girl with guns!? That's a secret weapon to win this war!?

Kurumi: You mean a spirit.

Siege: Wait, this creature is from the spirit world!?

Kurumi: I may be a spirit like the other ones, but I was created by the dark lord.

Siege: The Dark Lord created you?

Illidan: Actually... I created her with the help of the Dark Lord. He used the spirit from the Spirit World to create a new life to be like the other spirits.

Kurumi: That's true. Do you get what my lord and I'm saying?

Siege: Ahh...

Illidan: Don't worry, my child, he has little memory issues since the war he had against the Spirit World back then.

Kurumi: I see.

Siege: Should we resume our progress, my master?

Illidan: Yes, the invasion begins. If we taken care of these scums, we will have our time to create a new set of war against the spirit world with our stargate portals.

Wraith: Exactly, all of my powers are now good and will rest now, and now, I will have enough energy to bring hell to the spirit world.

All of the sudden, an explosion appears.

Illidan: What the!?

Kurumi: What the heck is that?

Kuro: My lord, we need you! We are under attack!

The Blood Orcs roar as they invade their village.

Illidan: Damn these bloody assholes!

Siege: SIEGE WILL CRUSH THEM!

Illidan and Siege are on action right now. Wraith turns in the different way to avoid the battleground.

Kurumi: Don't forget about me.

Illidan and his army are in the battleground in their own Thunder camp. Kuro starts shooting with her magic from her staff against the dragons along with him using his samurai action against the Blood Orcs as Siege starts crushing one to another. Kurumi starts shooting the blood orcs as she suddenly watches Illidan's amazing move he's using with his demonic sword against the blood orcs during this battleground, and she's impressed. The orc is coming right at her, and she manages to shoot him in quick seconds in this battle.

Kurumi: Looks like they cannot handle their strength against me. Wait until I get more of them in my way.

After the battle, in the Thunder Clan's own barrack, Illidan and his army are settling up very well for a battle plan.

Kuro: Okay, minions, it is time to settle up with a battle strategy to destroy the inner base of the Blood Clans so we can strike down the Blood Kingdom's Capital!

Kuro silence Illidan's minions with her speech.

Kuro: Tonight, Illidan is going to show his drawing board about our battle plan.

After Kuro's speech, Lord Illidan comes out and then, his demons cheer for the leader.

Illidan: Zafkiel, Zayin!

Illidan summons his own Zafkiel in the meeting, and he summons his clones from it.

Illidan: Alright, here is the strategy that I put up.

Illidan's clones suddenly create strategy o's and x's and arrows to create a plan for this invasion.

Illidan: Here is our guide in this one. You zergs will create an offensive counter on north and south bound on this inner base while Kurumi and I'm in front as we will distract them in the front. This base has channel bridges, so the zergs will swarm in North and South, while Kurumi and I secretly trap them in central.

As his minions suddenly got confused from this plan, his partners somehow dislike this idea.

Siege: Boss? You really think she can do this?

Illidan: Of course, have you not seen her deadly moves recently?

Siege: No, I was busy crushing these bloody scumbags!

Kuro: Although, I can agree on this option, because Kurumi killed the leader from Planet Zealot and helped us take over it as our hostage for our minerals.

Wraith: With Illidan's confident, what about the rest of your minions?

Illidan: They will be on my back on the central as well. Let's show the pride to the Dark Lord! Victory for the Shadows!

The Orcs shout out Victory for the Shadows as the zergs screech and roar to victory.

Kurumi: You know, that sounds like a great idea. We'll definitely succeed with that plan.

Illidan: Victory to the Shadows!

Illidan repeats to bring the pride to his Shadow Demons against the Blood Clans. Meanwhile, Illidan, Kurumi, and his backup arrived at the Blood Clan military base with a wooden wall as the zerglings are in the sneaky pathway to trap them.

Space Orc: The Zergs are in their position, my lord.

Illidan: Excellence, we will begin our commence to invade.

Meanwhile, with the Blood Orcs.

Blood Orc Captain: Warchief, it appears that the ratchet warlock from the Shadow Clan is on the spot in your front gate.

Blood Orc Warchief: What mad man is he? We will trap them immediately with my order.

Meanwhile, Illidan walks closer to the gate where the guard towers are detected in front of him.

Kurumi: So, this is where it all begins.

Illidan: Hmm?

Kurumi: I can sense the blood orcs getting ready for the war.

Illidan: They already did, and we're going to bring hell to them.

Illidan summon his tentacle plant-eating monster to destroy the guard towers and then destroy the gate.

Kurumi: Well then, let the war begin. We will annihilate them.

Illidan: Zafkiel, Zayin!

Illidan summons his Zafkiel to destroy the juggernauts that are coming right at them. Illidan smiles as his clock comes out as the zerg juggernauts are coming right at them.

Kurumi: Zafkiel, Aleph!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 1 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at her as she teleported near a couple of juggernauts that are coming at her as she shot them by surprise. Illidan fights off with his Zafkiel against the Blood Orcs. He and Kurumi suddenly surrender when the Space Orcs and Juggernauts Zergs got them.

Blood Orc Warchief: We got em.

The Blood Orc Captain releases his megaphone.

Blood Orc Captain: WE GOT YOU, YOU TWO! READY TO SURRENDER!?

Kurumi: Dammit, they got more tougher than before.

Illidan: Not to worry, my child, my plan is about to happen.

Illidan looks at the Captain.

Illidan: You think I'm done? We're just getting started!

All of the sudden, the large swarm of zergs are jumping out of the walls and launch the surprise attack!

Blood Orc Captain: Oh shit! Zergs! Juggernauts, attack!

It's a swarm cluster battle. Illidan launches his signal to his Orc and his companions as they launch the attack as well.

Kurumi: Have fun getting annihilated by our subordinates.

Blood Orc Captain: GET EM, MY MINIONS! STOP THEM NOW!

The cluster battle goes strong as Kuro, Siege, and Wraith join in the action with Illidan and Kurumi. Illidan's plan worked out successfully as they manage to destroy the Inner Gate of the Blood Clan Base Camp, but the Captain and the Warchief of the Blood Clan retreat from that battle they lost. After the battle, Wraith told him the crazy news about the secret from the Blood Clan.

Wraith: Illidan, we have discovered a lab that they were testing out weapons for these aliens who were unharmed as they turn them into juggernauts.

Illidan: Really? So that's how these juggernauts zergs are different than the others.

Wraith: Should we be concerned about the exposure of this troubling of the alien races?

Illidan: Possibly, but we should. After we deal how they are testing this type of chemistry that can create such a disease to this un-harmful zerg family, we got a Blood Kingdom to destroy.

Kuro: March, my minions!

Kurumi: Annihilate anyone who gets in our way!

Wraith: Strive hard, Illidan. Your father will be pleased by your effort for your Shadow Family.

After a victory against the Blood Clan, Illidan has met an opposition to his plans from the leaders of both the Thunder Clan and Blood Clan. They desire to go on a journey to Spirit World and have their clans triumph where Dark'thul had failed. This is a vision not shared by Warchief... With Illidan's new plan, Kurumi has summoned her own clone forces for her Shadow Clan against the stronghold of the Blood Clan located alongside with the Thunder Clan. Once these weak fools and their clans are removed, no others will dare to interfere with Illidan's dark schemes where Wraith is summoning the Stargate portals. Meanwhile, the Kurumi clones are at the river isle to make a move against the Thunder Clan, while Illidan and the rest of his gang are going after the Blood Clan.

Thunder Orc: Alright, minions, we are on the lookout. I heard the scouts' report that the Blood Clan's base camp was taken down by the Shadow Clan. Make sure there is no one getting into our Thunder Clan territory.

Thunder Troll: Whoop-e-doo.

The Thunder Clan Orcs are on the watch in their Watch Tower in the River Isle in the Blood Kingdom. As they are on the lookout, the Kurumi clone army are in the hideout as they are ready to make their move.

Kurumi: Time for a little surprise, Thunder freaks.

As Kurumi and her clones giggle, they are on the move as the Thunder Orcs are on the watch in their watch towers, and the other Thunder Orcs from the other Watch Tower are checking on the other tower to see if they're in good standard.

Thunder Orc: No one so far.

Thunder Troll: Grrr... Damn that Shadow Clan, why don't they get a life or something? Those whiny ass losers.

Kurumi: Surprise, Thunder freaks!

Kurumi and her clones surprisingly attack the Thunder Clan as she launched the attack on the Thunder Clan Watch Towers.

Thunder Orc: What the hell!?

Kurumi does a dangerous sneak attack on the Thunder Orcs.

Thunder Troll: What the ~!?

The Thunder Orcs are now in caution after a suspicious war going on right now from that watch tower. They are in position right now with their weapons.

Thunder Orc: Where is that shadow demon freak?

Kurumi: See if you can try to catch me and my mes.

Kurumi and her clones avoid every move the Thunder Orcs make against them.

Thunder Orc: Where are you?!

Thunder Troll: They are trapping us!

The Thunder Troll runs to give a signal to the other watch tower before it's too late.

Kurumi clone: I suggest you not alert anyone else or you're dead.

Kurumi's shadows come out and grabbed the Thunder Troll in his arms and legs.

Thunder Troll: Help! I've been trapped! It's the Shadow Demon!

Thunder Orc: Quick, attack! You, get the alarm!

The Thunder Orcs are in action.

Kurumi: Nuh-uh, you're not alerting someone as well.

Kurumi summons more shadows to trap the Thunder Orcs who were about to set off the alarm.

Thunder Chief: What the!?

He saw no one outside of the watch tower on their guard, and now, he is super specious about this.

Thunder Chief: Something is not right there.

Kurumi: I suggest you surrender or you'll all end up like your allies outside of those towers.

The Thunder Chief didn't say anything.

Kurumi: No response, huh? Well, this is your last moment.

Kurumi aims her handgun at the Thunder Chief's head and shoots him at the head, killing him as the shadows let go of him, and as his body is laying dead on the ground, Kurumi devoured him to gain his own time.

Kurumi: Why thank you for another snack there.

Kurumi licks the blood off from her lips. After she took care of the Thunder Clan after she successfully did a sneak attack on those watch towers, Illidan and his demons are on the Stronghold of the Blood Clan.

Wraith: Use your time wisely, my lord.

Illidan: Time is now, we cannot wait for another moment. Once we took care of them without any unnecessary suspicious from the other damn clan, we will have our uprising for the Shadow Kingdom.

Kurumi showed up from her shadow.

Kurumi: My lord, I took care of the Thunder Clan on my own without any alarms happening.

Kuro: That was quick!

Kurumi: I know, and looks like they're not as tough as the Blood Clan when it comes to that.

Siege: Really?

Kurumi: Exactly.

Siege: She can annihilate them like a minute or so, Illidan.

Illidan: My child creation worked out perfectly. She can devour anyone in her cute little stomach, huh?

Illidan was pleased from Kurumi's plan that he gave to her.

Kurumi: Well, to claim their time as my own for my lifespan.

Illidan: Excellent.

Kurumi: Thank you, my lord.

Illidan and Kurumi are now on the rampage against the Blood Clan's Stronghold and successfully destroyed them with their clones along with their zerglings and backup from Wraith and Siege, and Illidan is proud of his invasion angle that is going on during the war against the Blood and Thunder Clans.

Illidan: Our time is coming, we are finally reaching our goals to create our new era to end the Spirit World once and for all!

Illdan then stomps and squashed the Blood Orcs' heads off, and then, his orc minions cheer for his victory.

Illidan: VICTORY TO THE DARK LORD!

Kurumi suddenly heard what Wraith said during Illidan's celebration.

Wraith: If he keeps this up, I think this is the time to create a portal for his shadow minions.

Kurumi: And that'll be our chance to cause havoc to the Spirit World and claim it as ours.

After his celebration, Kurumi enjoys working with Illidan with his strategy against the Blood Kingdom's Capital. And with this remnants of his Shadow Army, they successfully manage to face the lord of the Blood Clan and slain him with an easy victory. The lifespan of Kurumi has gone into illuminate with her powerful strength she is having after killing a lot of blood orcs and zerg juggernauts to expand her lifespan.

Kurumi: Wow, I feel like I'm growing more stronger since then.

Illidan: You did well, my child.

He pats Kurumi in the head. She smiles as she got patted on her head as Illidan smiled at her.

Illidan: Are you ready for a bigger feast?

He's preferring to the Spirit World since she devours people and power for her dark energy.

Kurumi: I sure am, my lord.

Illidan: That's my spirit. With you and me, we can help myself on being dominant, and I'll give you credit for my help to destroy the spirits and the rest of the universe for me.

Kurumi: And soon, this Spirit World will belong to us.

Illidan continues to pets Kurumi in the head as he watches the firing red sky of the Blood Kingdom's Capital along with Kurumi in the victory battle as they ended the war against the Blood Kingdom and the Thunder Clan. After the fallen of the Blood Kingdom along with the alliance of the Thunder Clan, the Shadow Kingdom celebrate their victory with the feast and other crazy stuff from these people of the Shadow Kingdom. After the Shadow Queen and her minions are preparing for the moment that they all been waiting for, The Invasion of the Spirit World. During the celebration, Shadow Queen and Wraith are in the meeting room right now in the Shadow Palace.

Shadow Queen: So... After we end the Blood Kingdom, this Shadow World will now belong to us in the name of the Dark Lord. And now, Wraith, you are a well ranked Necromancer of the Shadow Kingdom. Now, it is time to bring up the new chapter for the Shadow World, the invasion that is coming to us.

Wraith: Yes, my Queen, the time has finally come to dedicate the well being of your husband, Dark'thul. And now, it is time to bring vengeance against the people from the Spirit World.

Shadow Queen: Do you know the victim who slain my lovely husband?

Wraith: As I remember back in the Ancient War, it was the King of the Millennium, King Star. He was responsible for slaying your husband in this final major battle in the Capital of the Millennium Kingdom. King Star and his wife, Queen Silveria are relaxing in the kingdom, trying to rebuild their civilization after the Ancient War. But now, they will suffer the bigger consequence after the Ancient War once we will destroy the Kingdom and kill the King and Queen along with the other Spirit Worlds we're invading.

Shadow Queen: Illidan's Pet Master, Sappiroth is already in progress of his invasion plan. Unfortunately, we have not heard words from his progress lately since my son destroyed the Blood Kingdom. I recommend you to go check on him while Illidan is on the process of this invasion.

Wraith: Precisely, I will notify him after the celebration is over. Illidan must be cautious when it comes to an invasion because I'm ready to summon multiple portals to begin it.

Meanwhile, Kurumi is in the party during their victory, unfortunately, she can't find her master in this tough crowd.

Kurumi: My lord, where are you? I have something to ask you.

But then, Kurumi finds Siege talking to the buff orcs.

Siege: And then I was like, Illidan, she is pretty hot. And he was like, 'She is'. And I thought she was preferring to Kurumi, and I wouldn't be like "Are you in love with your favorite weapon?"

His orcs start to laugh along with Siege.

Kurumi: Siege, do you know where my lord is? I want to ask him something, but this crowd is blocking my view for me to know where he is.

Siege: Huh? Illidan?

Siege drank too much.

Kurumi: Yes, do you know where he is?

Siege: Ehhhh...

Shadow Orc: Where was he?

Shadow Orc #2: I forget where he was when he chat with him maybe like an half an hour ago.

Siege: Hmmm...I think he went that way when he was with us. I think he was with that new chick... She looks pretty gorgeous.

Siege think he knows where he went as he points out the direction where Illidan went in this crowd.

Kurumi: Thank you.

Meanwhile, Kurumi tries to find Illidan until he bumps into...Wraith.

Wraith: Oh, pardon me, but I'm trying to search for... Oh, it's you, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Yea, I was looking for my lord. I didn't notice you were there.

Wraith: I can't find him anywhere in this crazy party. I'm just trying to find him to notify about his pet master's progress that he hasn't sent back during his progress in his invasion, and then, regardless of our preparation for the invasion of the Spirit World.

Kurumi: I see. I can't find him as well. There's a bunch of people in that crowd over there.

Wraith: Hopefully, it will end by dawn, Kurumi, good luck finding him in this party.

Kurumi: Thanks.

Wraith left to be safe from this crazy party, and same thing with Kurumi as well. From all of the sudden.

?: Oh, darling, that was fantastic of you. I think we should be together since we met at elementary. We can take over this galaxy with our love and strength.

Illidan: We should. Since we made our promise, I hope our hearts in our Shadow will be like this.

Kurumi: My lord?

?: So, I heard you had a powerful weapon you created? I thought the best one was Sappiroth.

Illidan: No, that was my pet dragon, who is a destroyer of all. The best weapon I made was the Nightmare Spirit named Kurumi Tokisaki. She is like the other spirit people, but she is one of us. And with her immortal power, we will take over the galaxy!

Illidan flies with his shadow over her body.

Illidan: Yes, my darling, hopefully, we can build our relationship to our new level, but I have to take care for my father's will, and that is to invade the Spirit World and hopefully end their miserable lives once and for all.

All of the sudden, Kurumi interrupted.

Illidan: Kurumi!

She covers her naked body with a colorful blanket.

Illidan: How did you find me?

Kurumi: Wraith and Siege helped me. I want to ask you something. But before that, who's that girl you're talking to?

Illidan: Kurumi, this is Asura, the Queen of Darkness. Asura, this is Kurumi.

Kurumi: It's nice to meet you, Asura.

Asura: Wow...Umm...Hello?

Illidan: No harm, she is one of us.

Kurumi: mhm.

Asura: Is she dangerous?

Kurumi: I am, but only to anyone trespassing me and the Shadow Legion.

Illidan: She is a very dangerous weapon of all the spirits. She is our perfect weapon to our victory.

Asura: Is she really going to help us win the war!?

Illidan: Of course, leave her to me.

Asura: Umm, Kurumi, do you mind? Me and Illidan are in the private session here.

Kurumi: Sorry, but I want to ask my lord something.

Illidan's shadow floats up as his wardrobe is back on magically and comes at Kurumi.

Illidan: Something, eh? Be right back, honey.

As he closes the curtains, Asura is naked in her blanket in the couch.

Illidan: What is it that you want, my child?

Kurumi: I know that our war to the Spirit World is about to begin, but it's been a while since Sappiroth is gone to cause some havoc, and he didn't told us anything about what just happened in there.

Illidan: Sappiroth, the great dark wizard who can turn into a dragon, has not called us lately from his havoc tangents. What the hell happened to him? I shall make some reports from the other Shadow Scouts of mine and check to see his past history records from his invasion angle.

Kurumi: Hope this will work. He should have alert us about what happened to him.

Illidan: He should have, but something went wrong. We will help him once we deal with the invasion against the Spirit World. And maybe we can find out if they're up against my pet master, Sappiroth.

Kurumi: Right.

Illidan: Great, we will start our preparation by tomorrow. Now if you excuse me, I got some business to do with Asura.

Kurumi: Alright, good luck on that.

Illidan: Heh, thanks.

Illidan went back to his private time with Asura during the party.

Kurumi: No problem.

All of the sudden, during the party, her skirt got ripped off as the Chameleon goblin creature stole it as he went to Siege and his Orc gang.

Chameleon: I got the money, sir!

Siege: You stole the skirt?

Chameleon: But I have her money, right...

Then all of the sudden, he picks out her guns and her Zafkiel watch.

Chameleon: Wait, no money in there!?

Grunt: Then how the hell will you pay us a bill then without money!?

Siege: FIND ANOTHER ONE! YOU CAN'T BE A GOOD SPY WHEN IT COMES TO WAR AGAINST THE SPIRIT WORLD IF YOU CAN'T FOLLOW THE MISSION CORRECTLY!

As orcs starts to make a cat whistle at Kurumi's panties, she makes her approach.

Kurumi: Dude, was that necessary to tear off my spirit armor like that? You're gonna get me embarrassed like this.

Siege: He needs to train harder to become a better spy.

Chameleon: Hehehe, sorry, little girl...

The Chameleon apologized as he hands her back her skirt armor.

Siege: You got to do better than that next time.

Chameleon: Yes, Siege, I will not fail.

Kurumi: Next time, you could have asked me instead of stealing stuff from me. Don't make me shoot your head off.

Chameleon: Please don't!

Siege: Oh, after you saw her panties, she wouldn't liiiike that.

Kurumi: Well, don't do that again. It will be your punishment if you did.

Chameleon: Hehe, nice ass. Okay, now I need to find some money somewhere.

The Chameleon hiss at her ass as he left on a spy training to hunt for money to steal as she sighs.

Kurumi: I'm out of here.

Kurumi leaves from Chameleon and Siege. After the party, the Shadow Queen has declared a military war operation on the invasion of the spirit world that hasn't been done since the Ancient War, the invasion on multiple worlds to bring the new uprising will bring the darkness to the Millennium Kingdom and to the rest of the spirit world. Illidan watches his soldiers as a supreme emperor to look at them, the orcs start training, and Siege starts making technology to pull a booby trap on the spirit warriors to sly them as the Zergs are training as they swarm training against these pigs to hunt down human flesh during the invasion. And what is Kurumi going to do in this training operation? As for her, she is practicing on shooting the human target sheets and using her moves from her angel, Zafkiel at the moving ones as her target practice. And then, Illidan comes by and watches Kurumi's progress with her new power she learned from him after she used them very well since the invasion of Planet Zealot and the Blood Kingdom. He is impressed of her training so far.

Kurumi: So, my lord, do you think I'm ready for our invasion to the Spirit World?

Without words, Illidan raises his swords, uses them as a laser on the barrow grounds, and summons his zergs, demons with flaming swords, and Illidan's clones. He is using her as a test to see...IF...SHE'S...READY!

Kurumi: Well, if it's another challenge you brought for me, I shall accept it.

Zergs screech with roars along with devils roaring with their flaming swords, and Illidan's clones are stretching their shadow arms and getting ready to test her strength.

Kuro: Do you think she can handle this?

Illidan: Of course, just watch.

Zergs and devils start attacking Kurumi, but she dodged them as she summoned her clones, and they start shooting the zergs and devils in all over the distance. Now Kurumi needs to watch out the flying devils coming right at her with their flaming swords. However, she and her clones know where they are going as some of the clones follow them and starting shooting them. It's the flying battle of devils with flaming swords and Kurumi's clones with guns.

Kuro: Don't you think this is a little bit too far?

Illidan: Isn't this the way that I wanted to happen at the Millennium Kingdom?

Kuro: You are a mad man!

Illidan: Of course I am, what do you expect me to do?

Kuro looks back at Kurumi's clones as she continues in the hellacious air battle against Illidan's flying devils with flaming swords and his clones. On the ground, Kurumi used her Gimel from her angel, Zafkiel to hit the zergs, some devils, and some clones while dodging their attacks in super speed. Both Devils with flaming swords and zergs were confused as Kurumi disappears with her Gimel except Illidan's clones. She runs around the zergs, devils, and Illidan's clones to trap them like Sonic, shooting them at every distance in super speed. One of Illidan's clone sliced one of Kurumi's clones after he's ahead of her Gimel, and one of them grabs one of Kurumi's clones and does a German suplex, but every zerg and devil soldier that she shot in the ground were now knocked off as she shot their heads off. Now the Illidan's clones are joining the fun against Kurumi's test of strength now since she shot every zerg and the flying devil soldiers. Now the Illidan's clones are joining the fun against Kurumi's test of strength since she shot every zerg and the flying devil soldier.

Kurumi: And now, the fun begins.

Kurumi summons more of her clones as they go after the clones while dodging their move they can make. Illidans's clones are waiting for her move. Kurumi and her clones are sneaking up to Illidan's clones and start shooting them with surprise. She successfully tricked his clones and killed them. After her success, she looked up at real Illidan from her performance.

Kurumi: And challenge completed.

Kurumi bows like a princess to Illidan from her success. He suddenly starts to applaud for her success.

Kurumi: Now that my practice is taken care of, we shall be ready for our war tomorrow.

Illidan smiles and walks away after Kurumi is ready for war. She walks off as well since she completed her practice. On Kurumi's routine, at night, she took a shower in the moonlight reflecting from the window. And then, after her shower, she saw Illidan at the balcony, wrapping his arm around Asura as she starts speaking in her head.

Kurumi: *Man, my lord and Asura sure do look cute together.*

As she continues to peek, she saw Illidan's shadow hand coming and then holding Asura's Blue Shadow Hand coming as well and joining hands together as they watch the moonlight as a dark couple. Kurumi feels surprised secretly as she saw Illidan and Asura holding hands together. The Shadow hands are holding together in love as Kurumi speaks inside her head.

Kurumi: *I would have see more of this without getting myself caught, but it is already getting late, and I need some sleep for the war tomorrow. I wonder how they both are doing.*

Kurumi walks off to leave Illidan and Asura some alone time. After Kurumi went off to fall asleep in her room, one day, it's time. After their morning routine, Kurumi is following along with Illidan, Kuro, Siege, and the Chameleon as they are walking along in the alley in the ship as they're going outside. And for the first time, Kurumi saw a large fleet of demons in a huge line mixture with Zerglings, vicious aliens, Space Orcs, Giant demons and flying devils as they both carried flaming swords, demon tanks with 2 big wheels and their deadly cannon with powerful armor, and so much weapons that she cannot believe that Illidan put up in this big impact against Spirit World. Something that hasn't been done before since the Ancient War.

Wraith: It is time.

Kurumi: I know. This Spirit World will fall into our hands.

Wraith: It is time to bring darkness to the hands of the Spirit World, for the darkness and Dark'thul. It is time to bring the new era to re-write history for the Shadow World!

The orcs and demons raised their arms up for an uproar cheer, along with zergs screeching with cheers with their alien claws. From the ranks of the Necromancer comes Wraith. The Dark Crystal have placed these dark horsemen under the authority of no clan, but Wraith shares it to desires of the Dark Lord to open numerous portals. He offers his influences over the Death Knights of Shadow World, in exchange for a world, that the Death Knights can claim as their own. Using the knowledge gained at the defeat of the Ogre, Siege and the necromantic powers of the Death Knights, the Dark Lord successfully awakens the arcane energies of the mystic rift. Kurumi must lead the forces of Shadow Legion into Spirit World. Unfortunately, there is a part powerful spirit commander named Captain Earth, who is the Ayakashi leader who uses his spirit alliance to construct a battlefront for his homeland to keep the portal closed stands before you. Destroy the Amakawa and claim the land that surrounds the rift. As the invasion begins, they're in the Land of the Horizon called Ostana, where the Capital City of Ayakashi lies at, The Amakawa. Meanwhile, Kurumi sided with Illidan and Wraith.

Illidan: Awww, the land of the horizon, Ostana. It's a beautiful and enchanting place for these humans who have their demons lie on the inside. My mother told me all about this since my father went into the Ancient War.

Wraith: Let's not go too far yet, my lord. We still have your back against these demon people. Remember, your father was in that battle at that time during this invasion. These Ayakashi people are one serious different type than any other species. With these type of demons in their bodies, they can have great and deadly eye sight and powerful strength from their inside out, we need to watch them as we're about to swarm into their land.

Kurumi: Demon people, huh? Never heard of that type before.

Wraith: They are seriously a different type of people in the spirit world, Kurumi. So be careful of their dangerous moves, they are really sensible demon warriors.

Kurumi: Are they really as strong as spirits?

Illidan: Yes, they are, my child.

Wraith: You must be aware of this, Kurumi, they have powerful senses like a tiger. You must be careful.

Illidan: Why are you telling my child to be careful? She's immortal.

Wraith: But my lord, they have some dangerous magic that CAN be immune to kill her.

Kurumi: Well, does that mean that they can sense my shadow source whenever I teleport just like the Blood Clan?

Wraith: No, so you're good.

Kurumi: I see. Besides, as long as I have my mes and my time, they wouldn't be able to stand a chance to get rid of me completely.

Meanwhile, Kurumi's mes are on the spy hunt against the Ayakashi until they saw the farmland located on the west side of the Capital of Amakawa, and Kurumi's mes and her zerg swarms are on side with her until...

Wraith: They don't sense your teleportation like the Blood Clan, but you better be careful on what ya guys are going to do again, they are sensible of anything, except your teleportation, Kurumi.

Kurumi's clone smiled with her zerg swarms as she found the farmland to trap them down as the real Kurumi is on side with Illidan and Wraith on the east side.

Kurumi: I got ya, Wraith. This farmland's a pretty good place to lay a trap on those Ayakashi people.

Wraith: What?

Kurumi sensed that her mes found the farmland.

Kurumi: My mes found it for us.

And then on the south ridge, Kurumi found the guard towers of the Ayakashi where the path leads them to the capital, along side the base camp. Two Kurumi clones did their evil smiles as they found them.

Wraith: What!? How...!? I can't believe you manage to find the trap like this to avoid the other Ayakashi spies without warning!

Kurumi: Well, I guess my mes are doing an impressive job on helping me find some traps without getting caught.

Illidan: Now that's what I'm talking about, my child.

Kurumi: Exactly as we planned, my lord.

Illidan: Alrighty then, let's see where they find them at.

As they looked at the map, Kurumi found the traps.

Illidan: Excellent.

Meanwhile, after the plan, Siege came along with Kurumi's clones and more additional swarms as they come right at the Ayakashi farm.

Ayakashi soldier: The Shadow Legion has returned! Alert the Amakawa immediately!

Siege: FIRE AWAY, TANKS!

The Demon Tanks launches the huge firing attack at the farmland and caused the widespread fire. The Ayakashi messenger left to get help as Kurumi, Siege, and her swarms are attacking the farm along with the Ayakashi soldiers attacking them. Meanwhile, in the guard towers, the Ayakashi archers are still in sight around to see if there no disturbance in their territory.

Ayakashi Archer #1: Hey, are you sensing something?

Ayakashi Archer #2: The darkness is coming, quick, we got to alert...

Kurumi clones are coming out of the shadow, surrounding the Ayakashi archers.

Ayakashi Archer #1: It's a trap!

Ayakashi Archer #2: They got us!

They come out with full force right at those two archers in the guard towers.

Ayakashi Archer #1: Oh my lord, they are everywhere!

Kurumi clone: Surprise!

The Kurumi clone shoots the two archers as they have been shot by Kurumi's mes. And then, Kurumi destroys the guard towers as her other mes gave a signal to her swarm, and then, they move on to attack the base camp against the Ayakashi.

Illidan: We will continue to strive the attack against the Ayakashi, my great child is doing this the right way to create this movement for the Shadow Legion.

Wraith: Then strike them down with our might. Dark'thul will be pleased to support the Dark Lord's will to strike down the Millennium Kingdom!

Meanwhile, in the Capital of Ayakashi.

Ayakashi Master: Earth, we received a report that the Shadow Legion have returned from the dark world, and they're beginning to use an offensive strike force against our homeland. They are overpowering with so much demons, zergs, and space orcs.

Captain Earth, who is Himari's father, then looks up to his master about the report.

Earth: The demons have returned, and they are beginning to strike us down all over again just like in the past.

Earth wonders around, thinking as the frustration begins as the Shadow demons return from the Ancient War.

Ayakashi Master: Captain Earth, this is a serious situation that we need to handle to defend our capital. Our people are losing their homes because of this returning. We need to make an additional barrier to stop this swarm from harming our lives to our people.

Earth: But what about the others who are lost after the swarm attacked their home? How can we find them if they're up against us?

Ayakashi Master: These Shadow Demons are extremely dangerous to the innocent civilians who have escaped from their own will.

Earth: Then, we must save them. My men will be damn brave enough to fight these demons. My father fought them to hell to save our people, and we are better than the others because we have pride in our side. This demon family are in to guide us to save our people!

Ayakashi Master: Then I expect you and your guys to return safely to find some refugees so we can keep them safe in our place and find them as best as you can.

Earth: Prepare for battle! I want my men to be prepared for our defensive plan immediately!

As the Ayakashi family are preparing for battle, Earth's wife is taking Himari Noihara to her shelter during this invasion. She told her to stay here in the shelter to be safe, then, she kissed her and let her stay in the shelter as she left to join in the battle as she picked up her samurai sword. Meanwhile, Earth and his top rank defenders are on the hunt to find some survivors from the invasion.

Ayakashi Hunter: Earth, I sensed something good. There is someone setting up a camp. We found some survivors.

Earth: Great, we need to tell them where is the rest of them, and hopefully, they're safe as well.

Meanwhile, with Illidan and his minions as they settle off the camp for the zergs in the Ayakashi main farmland.

Illidan: Hehe, great work, my minions. We are making millions here to take over this land. The more we have, the more powerful we get!

Kuro is laughing with joy.

Kuro: This is great! I just love it! Look how great we are doing, my master!

Siege starts eating meat from the bodies of the Ayakashi people.

Illidan: Siege! Enough eating!

Siege: You might cramp when you're in the battle.

Kurumi: Aww, but I want their time for my lifespan.

Kuro: Oh, chill out, Kurumi, we still have plenty of us to handle, especially you.

Kurumi: I know, but I got to have the amount of time I need in order to survive.

Kuro: But I have plenty of time that I have as well to survive enough to devour their souls.

She points at Kurumi since she's a little girl.

Kuro: You need to learn to use your time wisely if you want to become a better time stopper like me.

Kurumi: I know. I just want to make my lord proud.

Kuro: You are, we just need to step up more, Kurumi.

Kurumi: mhm. As long as we'll keep annihilating those Ayakashi people, nobody will stand in our path.

Kuro: Now you are talking about it. I'm glad you're understanding my wise words, Kurumi. I have been in hell with Illidan more than you do, so you should listen to me more often.

Kurumi: I see. I'll do this for our lord.

Kuro: Good. I think I should be your mentor so I can help you be a better warrior to impress your master, Lord Illidan. Do we found the truth to each other?

Kurumi: Exactly.

Kuro smiles as she's sitting on the boulder, wiping her gun with her wet towel to give a good spotlight clean for her gun as a time spirit. In the future, Kuro has been manipulated as a spirit ghost in the red spirit crystal, and then, she will be known as a "The Time Stopper", where she can freeze time for a short of an minute. Meanwhile, Himari's father, Earth and his Samurai soldiers are on the hunt to look for survivors and take them to safety in this dangerous ridge where zergs can be closing in by soon.

Earth: We need to find them as fast as we can if we are lucky to find them.

All of the sudden, one of his soldiers found a smoke outside, indicating that it can be them who escaped the swarms and Kurumi's mes.

Samurai: Earth, look, the smoke! I hope it's them!

Earth: The survivors! Let's move!

As they move on by jumping through tree by tree with their great martial arts jump, they manage to make it to the refugee camp and found the survivors.

Farmer: Oh, it's you, Captain Earth! Thank goodness you came to the rescue, we are honored by your bravery.

Earth: Since you are the head farmer, are there any more survivors left in the other farm of the Ayakashi Land?

Farmer: Yes, they are here with us as well. We all meet each other in the group since they evacuated as well from the south side.

Earth: What!? In the south side!?

Samurai: Really? It's like it's almost 90% of the land being taking over by the Shadow Legion, sir...

Earth: And that means...

Earth is now in fear that they are heading to the Capital soon.

Earth: Guys, we need to get back to the Capital right now before they get there! Hurry! Pack your bags, guys! Move! Get all your belongings as best as you can and seek shelter at the Amakawa immediately!

The Ayakashi farmers are setting up their belongings as they are quickly leaving to the Capital by Earth and his soldiers back to their safely. As they reached back to the capital to the barrier gate, he sees the sky turning red, which means the darkness and flames have already scattered around the land by the Shadow Legion, so this is a huge battle station for his Ayakashi demons. Meanwhile, Illidan's army are in the huge line up for their impact against the Capital of Ostana. The zergs are hyped up for it along with orcs and their deadly tanks that are setting up perfectly against the Capital, and the giant mammoth alien stood by as well. Illidan's spy has returned and successfully showed him the location of the way to get to the Capital of Ostana and trap them. He looks pleased from the location. Siege, Kurumi, Kuro, and Wraith stood by as they wait until Illidan comes back.

Illidan: My minions!

Kurumi: What is it, my lord?

Illidan: We have found a way to invade and try to break a barrier to destroy the capital of Ostana, so in that way, we will destroy their barrier and break their defenses so we can destroy their hometown and claim this land in the name of the Shadow Kingdom!

Siege: YAY!

His demon shouts "Hooo-ya!".

Chameleon: Yes, yes, that is amazing.

Illidan: Chameleon!

He's pointing at him with his demonic sword. He looks frightened as he looks at him.

Kurumi: What's his problem?

Illidan: You will be the spy to distract the Ayakashi warriors and attempt to bomb the barrier so we can have an advantage to wipe them out! Can you do that!?

Chameleon: Yes, yes, yes, yes! I'll accept!

He quickly talks to Kurumi.

Chameleon: And no, it's not your business, little girl! HEheheehe!

The Chameleon left as he's excited to do his mission to bomb the barrier for his Shadow Legion.

Illidan: Siege, you will be a leader for our group of demon tanks who will bring the fire to the capital of Ostana, and make sure they don't get harmed by the Ayakashi attacks!

Siege: Yes, sir!

Illidan: Wrath and Kurumi, are you ready?!

Wraith: I'm ready as your command, my lord. Also, I know what to do to these imbeciles.

Kurumi: Definitely, my lord.

Illidan: My orcs, let the invasion begin!

The group of orcs shout "Hoo-ah!" as they are ready for an attack. Meanwhile, the Ayakashi warriors are grabbing their weapons and setting up a blue print plan for their battle-station. Earth was shouting and telling them what to do in the battle plan for an possible upcoming of the Shadow Legion. Earth's wife looks terrified and is trying to be brave for this serious impact they are going to have since their daughter is in her own shelter at their home in the capital.

Naomi: Honey, I want to join you to save this land together. If we are going to fight together, don't start without me.

Earth: Naomi, I don't want something bad to happen to you.

Naomi: Listen to me. I taught Himari well to be brave and share freedom to the others. I'm going to fight with you since we're married, it's our job to protect this home from darkness. Remember, if I die, I want you to teach our daughter pretty well to guard your loved ones, your friends, family, and your home. Just remember your will from me. Never forget.

Earth: I will never forget your words, honey. Let's do this.

Naomi: Please do this for me, save them all from the darkness. You said you want to be heroic to please the gods, so please do this for me and your future daughter, Himari.

Earth: I will make Himari a powerful Ayakashi Warrior like me. Once we take care of the damn Shadows, we will teach our daughter to make her a better warrior like me.

All of the sudden, one of the samurai interrupted Earth's moment with Naomi.

Samurai: Sir, the Shadow Legion is closing by!

Earth: Oh, damn!

Naomi: Quick, get our guys in guard and ready! Come on!

Naomi and Earth rushed to the barrier. Meanwhile, Chameleon is in disguise as he's secretly setting up the bomb as fast as he can as his Shadow Legion has already arrived in their feet in quarter of the mile near the wall.

Siege: Alright, my minions, set up the tank in their firing position!

The tanks are set up in lock as they're targeting the capital.

Illidan: How is the progress coming from Chameleon?

Kuro: I think he's in the barrier right now without any exposure of him lately.

Illidan: Excellent.

Space Orcs: Zergs, get ready to swarm them!

The zergs are in position as they are ready to run them down.

Illidan: This is it... We are finally going to make an impact in the spirit world.

Meanwhile, with Earth.

Earth: Onto your position, my powerful archers! On-lock the attack when you're ready!

The archers have set up the arrows to get ready for an attack.

Earth: Set up the Ballista!

Ayakashi Master: Earth, watch out for the dark wizard. He's here.

He points at the direction and shows Illidan on top of the bolder along with Wrath, Kuro, and Kurumi.

Earth: Son of the bitch. It's Dark'thul's son.

Kuro: Alright! Time to devour for my hunger!

Wraith: Release the darkness, Illidan.

Illidan: Any time now...Patience.

Kurumi: Looks like they already found us.

As they have a stare down for their action, all of the sudden, the sky turns from red to dark red with dark clouds as the weather starts to rain down the field as this battle is going to be wet. Illidan smiles from his scary looking face as the thunder flashes. Earth is starring back at him with his serious look to protect the home from the demons in the darkness from beyond.

Siege: Demons, fire on my position!

The Demons tanks are set, ready to fire away. The archers are all set up as the Chameleon successfully sneak up as a decoy and placed a sticky bomb on the barrier, and no one knew what is going to happen next. All of the sudden, Illidan releases his first signal.

Siege: It's a signal! FIRE AWAY!

The demon tanks launch the deadly cannon right at the barrier.

Naomi: Earth!

Earth: Archers, FIRE NOW!

The Archers unleash the arrows of furry right at the cannons. Captain Earth also launched his arrow attack at them as well, and surprisingly, their arrows of furry destroyed the cannons.

Siege: They stopped them, sir.

Illidan still looks at them with his evil smile like if he doesn't care.

Earth: Fire them back! Fire, Ballista!

The Ayakashi warriors fire away the Ballista and hurt some of the orcs and zerglings from the upcoming attack.

Kuro: Illidan, have you lost your mind!? Your minions are getting destroyed!

Illidan doesn't look like he gives a shit as he still smiles at looks at his enemies with his evil look.

Kurumi: We got to handle them, my lord! We're gonna lose if we don't do something!

Kuro: Illidan!? Are we going to let them do this!?

Kurumi: Why are you standing there like a sitting duck?

Illidan still doesn't give a shit, and he still continues to stare at his enemies and then starts to giggle with evil, and Kurumi is still confused. XD

Kurumi: Can't you answer us, my lord?

Earth: Reload the Ballista! How do you like that, Illidan!?

And Illidan still looks at him, smiling at them and not giving a shit. Meanwhile, the Chameleon manages to set a sticky bomb and starts counting down.

Chameleon: Hehehe, have fun, guys. 5...4...3...2...1!

All of the sudden, he unleashes the trigger and then, the wall explodes and everyone collapsed, especially Earth and Naomi.

Kuro: Whoa!

Illidan smiles wider after seeing it.

Illidan: Hehehehehe, score wise up to the powerful ranking of the Shadow Kingdom. There is no way you can outsmart me, Ayakashi.

Kurumi: I don't believe it. He set off the bomb. It worked perfectly.

Illidan waves his sword up and does a crazy smile.

Illidan: With my superior, I will have my advantage and show the gods that I will finally conquer the creation and control the domination of the universe! Now, my minions! Strike!

Kurumi: Now's our time to take this place.

Kurumi raises her gun up and does a crazy smile as well.

Illidan: Now, my minions, go!

Siege: SHADOW LEGION, AAAAA-TAAAACK!

Kuro: Hahaha! Time to use my time to devour your souls!

Kurumi: Now, let the invasion begin.

Illidan and his army march in. As soon as Earth gets up along with his army, the army quickly stands up and fight away. He looks terrified that the wall is destroyed. As the zergs, space orcs, and the tanks enter through the territory and begin to bring terror to his capital home and destroy many lives as he is seeing through his eyes from the shadow demons, Kuro devoured the Ayakashi people's souls, Illidan's spying one warrior to another, and Wraith summons lighting and tornadoes to wipe out the capital. Kurumi is shooting many people and devouring their time, but after she ate one of the demon families, she saw a kitten hissing at her, but she felt amused that she thinks it looks cute. She felt kinda scared that she's going to shoot it, but when she released a trigger, it almost killed the kitten as it got scared and ran away.

Kurumi: Man, I never seen that kind of cute creature before, but I can't waste time on it. There are still some people in this place for my power to invade for my lord.

Chameleon: Hey! Why the long face?! Why aren't you enjoying killing people!?

He speaks to Kurumi.

Kurumi: Don't bother with my business. I'm still trying to get my time from those people.

All of the sudden, he looks at the kitten.

Chameleon: What is this!? You didn't kill that cat!? Here, let me show you how it's done.

And from poor Kurumi's eyes, Chameleon shot the kitten with a terrify body explosion of it. And then, Chameleon smilingly hands it back to Kurumi on her hand.

Chameleon: See, there you go. Now you're one of us!

As the Chameleon left happily by shouting "VICTORY FOR THE SHADOW KINGDOM!", Kurumi turns around, drops the dead kitten, and walks away.

Kurumi: Don't tell our lord about this.

Chameleon: What are you talking about!?

Kurumi grabbed his arm.

Kurumi: Just don't. I don't want this to get exposed, so just keep this a secret.

During this chaos...

Chameleon: So, wait, are you telling me that you love kittens? And that's why you couldn't kill it!?

Kurumi: If you want to know, yes, but just don't let Illidan or anyone else know about this. I want this to be kept as a secret for my own safety.

Chameleon: So then...What is it for me, then?

The Chameleon is being curious on Kurumi.

Kurumi: Seriously? You're trying to get in my way of this invasion, aren't you?!

Chameleon: How am I going to keep that secret like this? It sounds wrong to keep that horrible secret away from Illidan!

Kurumi: Just trust me!

Then, Kurumi threatens him by pointing her gun at him along with her Zafkiel.

Chameleon: Wha- Wha- Wha- Wha- What are you doing!?

The Chameleon is shocked and freaked out as he falls down and crawls away from it.

Kurumi: If you don't do as I say, I'll use my Zafkiel's Hei to make you do it.

The Shadow from her Zafkiel comes to her gun as she's ready to use her Hei.

Chameleon: Wait, wait, wait, you're not seriously going to kill me, aren't you!?

Kurumi: Not really. I don't want to get in trouble for that, but you'll still get your punishment if you don't listen to me.

Chameleon: Okay, okay, please! Anything but that! I will keep it as a secret for you, but just don't kill me! Pleeeaaassseee!

Kurumi: Good. Just make sure you keep that promise to ourselves.

Chameleon: Okay.

Since Kurumi got delayed for destroying the capital due to an expose of her secret of not killing the cat, Earth, his wife, and his daughter had safely escaped from the terrors of the returning of the Shadow Legion as they destroyed their home as they evacuated the city along with the other survivors from this massacre.

Earth: Quickly, honey!

Naomi: Hold on to me, Himari!

Earth is really upset of his defeat as he seeing flames roaring from his capital as he's holding his wife to escape the massacre from the capital. Meanwhile, the orcs are celebrating with roars and victory in the ruin capital as his zergs swarm to find some survivors from the capital as they are breaking more damaged buildings, grabbing some treasure and values, and more importantly, an important arcane vault to find some great magical stuff to use.

Illidan: Well done, my minions. The sound of the victory to my father of the dead, Dark'thul, the victory belongs to you. Dedicated by your son, Lord Illidan!

Kuro: Hahaha! My hunger is now been lifted!

Kurumi: And I finally got my snack for me.

Kuro is happy that she devoured the souls of the Ayakashi people to fill her stomach to keep her time strong as she's stealing jewelry and accessories from the random house.

Kuro: Those snacks were so delicious, and these jewelry and dresses will look great on me!

Kurumi: And I feel like I've been relieved from devouring people's time.

Kuro: So, what did you have for your snack?

Kurumi: Those demon families I can find.

Kuro: Nice work, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Thank you, Kuro.

?: So...

All of the sudden, as she turns around, it was just Lord Illidan behind Kurumi.

Illidan: I'm proud of your leadership you had with my army. Because you did a fine job on that sabotage to these imbeciles of the Demon people, how about you lead our zergs as a secondary leadership of the Shadow Legion?

Kuro: Wait, you are making Kurumi a secondary leadership of this team!?

Illidan: Yes, because Kurumi knows her lead along with her clones and her zergs since we got everything very well during our invasion, Kuro.

Kuro: Wow.

Illidan: Trust me, I believe in my child now. Her skills out there really impress me, so I have my trust on her secondary leadership.

Kurumi: Sounds like a pretty good idea there, my lord.

Illidan: I'm proud of you, Kurumi. Daddy is really proud of you.

Kurumi: Thank you. ^^

Kuro whispers to Kurumi.

Kuro: If you love your daddy, then why not give him a hug?

She giggles as Kurumi hugs Illidan.

Illidan: Hmm?

Kuro speaks inside her head.

Kuro: *Awww, how cute.*

She giggles again.

Kurumi: My lord, thank you for everything you teach me to make our plans a success.

Illidan: ...Eh... I see you're quite... Kind?

Wraith: Illidan, we heard the sad news that your dragon pet is being taken hostage.

Illidan: WHAT!?

Wraith: I receive a message that the dragon mages have captured Sappiroth and are getting ready to sentence him a Death Penalty after he raped the Queen during the Ancient War with Dark'thul.

Kurumi: Wow, seriously?

Wraith: He had committed a horrible crime when he was a Dragon Mage, and then, he was in the Shadow World. He destroyed half of the Dragon World, and now, he's about to be sentenced to death due to his capture.

Illidan: Damn! We need him in our side. Those damn spirits!

Kurumi: It looks like we have to save him first before we can continue on where we're at before, huh?

Illidan: But we are on their territory as we disturbed their peace. We need to get to the Capital.

Wraith: I heard the Shadow Queen is on the progress to save Sappiroth from his Death Penalty. She's invading the Dragon World as soon as possible.

Kurumi: Well, that's good for her.

Illidan: I hope my mother will take care of these damn dragon spirits.

Kurumi: So, I guess that leaves us to take care of the Spirit World then.

Illidan: We are in the spirit world, Kurumi. The invasion has just begin for the new era by the name of Lord Illidan!

Kurumi: I see. So far, we already took care of the Ayakashi area in there.

Illidan: Right now, we are moving onto the path, my child. My mother already took care of this.

Kurumi: Alright.

After Illidan's victory over the Ayakashi and destroyed their capital, Illidan and her minions are moving on the trail to reach the Millennium Kingdom to slain the King for Illidan's father during the Ancient War. As the Shadow Legion continues to strike down the Millennium Kingdom, the Shadow World was able to take a small portion of the Shadow Legion through the Stargate Portal before it was destroyed. With the Dragon Queen, Xarythas rescued, she gave out informed news that the Shadow Clan led by Sappiroth was captured by the Star Alliance, led by the spirit, Origami Tobiichi. We were no longer able to command these great winged beasts. While securing the rift and beginning construction of a new portal, Shadow Queen's new encampment is approached by a haggard Titans soldiers. Their uniform dedicates to Dark'thul's warriors and the rest of his Shadow Kingdom of their success during the Ancient War. The King Titan Sr. will lead his son, Titan Jr, who is the new successor to lead his Titan Kingdom against the Spirit Alliance of Origami Tobiichi, who has Illidan's Dragons hostage and ready to be sentenced to death for their crime in the Dragon World. Titan Jr. informs the Shadow Queen of how his clan who did not return through the portal have eluded capture and imprisonment by the Alliance armies. The Shadow Queen also learned that many of the Dragons that were once enslaved have continued to feed upon Humans and Spirits and are now roosting at the Dragon Roost Mountain. If she and her army can break through the Spirit Alliances' defenses and gain the trust to these creatures, perhaps she can bring new allies to help Illidan lead to destruction against the Spirit World.

Part 2: The Dragon World:

Titan Jr. is on the conversation with the Shadow Queen during the marching as he give away his son to guide her Shadow Legion to enter the Spirit World, which is the Dragon World.

Shadow Queen: So...Do you think you can strive my army to save the Dragon Wizard?

Titan Jr.: Yes, Shadow Queen, we will handle this progress for the Shadow Legion.

King Titan: My son has good confidence and support to lead his army with his strong strategy, Shadow Queen. I believe in him. Trust his skills and effort, he will lead them to victory against the Spirit Alliance.

Meanwhile, in the Dragon Roost Prison, Sappiroth was taken hostage along with his dark wizards by the Spirit Queen, Rinne and Origami Tobiichi.

Origami: My Queen, we have successfully captured the dark powerful wizard, and we have him locked up for good.

Queen Silveria: Excellent, make sure your defensive system is in good shape. I have a bad feeling that the Shadow Legion might be onto us, so please be on your lookout, Origami.

Origami: Yes, my Queen, I will not let you down.

The screen shuts off, and Origami stares down against Sappiroth in the cell with his Death Knights as they're ready to be punished by the Spirit Alliance. Meanwhile, the Shadow Queen entered the Dragon World along with her alliance of the Titans Foot Soldiers and the Captain of the Titan Soldiers, Titan Jr.

Shadow Queen: Thank you for your guide to help us against the nasty spiritual army.

Titan Jr.: Not a problem, my Queen, anything you need at your service is on me, because I will strike down these spirit freaks with my deadly powerful weapons.

Shadow Queen: Excellent.

Then, all of the sudden, Shadow Queen's Shadow forms from her out of nowhere, and it's Kurumi, but this time, it's her clone instead of the real Kurumi from the Spirit World.

Kurumi(clone): And I'm here to save Sappiroth.

Shadow Queen: Kurumi? How in the world did you get here!?

Kurumi(clone): It's not what you think. The real one you know sent me to help Sappiroth with Illidan's me.

Shadow Queen: Impossible, I never seen such a great mastermind you are. I'm so proud of my son.

Kurumi(clone): Thank you. While both your son and the real me are off to cause havoc to the Spirit World, I will help save Sappiroth for them.

Shadow Queen: Thank you, Kurumi. I am long heart-dired for your kind and strength of darkness.

Kurumi(clone): No problem, my queen.

Meanwhile, as they are in the path away to their defensive barrier at the Dragon Roost Prison.

Origami: Damn, the Shadow Demons have arrived, just as I suspected. My spirits, prepare for attack!

As the spirit soldiers set up their magic and weapons, the Shadow Palace army are closing in with the Titans.

Titan Jr.: Well then, we are almost there.

Kurumi(clone): And looks like we're getting close to where Sappiroth is in.

Shadow Queen: Spirits, this will be your warning! If you don't want to be destroyed, release our dragons or else, face the wraith of my almighty Shadow Powers of whelm!

Origami: Shadow Queen, we refused to surrender. Prepare yourself, because there is no way you can pass our deadly traps and our powerful defense trap.

Shadow Queen: Fine! Then, we shall fight!

As the Shadow Queen gives him a signal, Titan Jr. releases his signal to his army to attack.

Titan Jr.: CHARGE!

The Shadow Armies launch an attack along with the Kurumi clone and the Shadow Queen's ultimate form.

Origami: Spirits, launch the Ballista!

The Ballista fires away and destroys some of the demon soldiers. As they still march on, the battle begins. As for the Shadow Queen, she turns into a Ultimate Lifeform to save Illidan's pet, ShadowWing. The Kurumi clone starts handling the spirits that are in the Shadow Armies' path.

Spirit Sorcery: Who is this dark witch!? Light arrow..FIRE!

She shoots one of Kurumi's clones and explodes, but it missed the true Kurumi clone. The Spirit Sorcery was surprised that it missed the true Kurumi clone. Meanwhile, her spirit foot soldier is on her side, fighting and breaking the way from these invading shadow soldiers to break into the defense.

Spirit Footman: Be careful, Lina! Watch out for these blasted witches that are coming after us!

Kurumi(clone): You think you can try to stop me?

The Kurumi clone shoots the footman with surprise. The poor spirit footman scream in terror when Kurumi surprised him in front of him and then shot him.

Sorcery Spirit: Kyle!

The Kurumi clone looks at Sorcery Spirit with her delirious face.

Kurumi(clone): And now, you're next. You cannot run from me.

With the Kurumi clone's crazy face, she's coming closer right at the sorcery with her gun, and the spirit sorcery is growing terrified right now.

Kurumi(clone): Say your prayers to the Spirit World.

The Kurumi clone releases her trigger at the spirit sorcery, killing her and then devouring her for the real Kurumi's time.

Origami: Come on, spirit soldiers, defend yourself! Don't let these creeps break Sappiroth's prison!

All of the sudden, the explosion occurs as the wall breaks through as Origami and her soldiers are on their position. All of the sudden, it's the Kurumi clone.

Kurumi(clone): Surprise!

Origami: It's the dark spirit...

Spirit Knight: Well, I'll be damned...

Kurumi(clone): How nice to see you. Now tell me where Sappiroth is.

Origami: Okay, now.

From Origami's signal, the Spirit Knights activated the magic barrier shield to protect themselves from Kurumi's dark magic.

Origami: Good. Now, dark spirit, if you make one move, you'll be electrified hard by our magic defense shield. It will hurt you so badly that you will never forget!

Kurumi(clone): Hehehe. You think this is going to work? I won't be down so easily by the likes of you. You and what army?

The Kurumi clone summons her shadows to stop the Spirit Knights and take down their shield.

Origami: What!? It can't be!?

Then, all of the sudden, her shadow hands suddenly break through the cell, freeing Sappiroth and the rest of his dragon mages out of the cell.

Origami: WHAT!? WHAT!? NOOOOO!

Sappiroth: Free...At last...

And then, Sappiroth uses his magic attack right at Origami and hits her right to the wall as some of the small rocks went lose.

Kurumi(clone): Do you like that little surprise there?

Origami: Argh...

She barely opened her eyes to see Kurumi after she get attacked by Sappiroth.

Sappiroth: The spirits are defeated, and now, I'm free from my life to bring chaos with my deadly dragons.

Kurumi(clone): You shall thank me for that, Sappiroth.

Sappiroth: Thank you for your guide and strength, Kurumi.

Kurumi: No problem. If it wasn't for our queen and the king titan, especially his son, I wouldn't succeed on rescuing you.

Sappiroth: Let's begin our rampage together.

Kurumi(clone): Exactly.

As a victory from Kurumi's clone, Sappiroth transformed into a deadly dragon known as ShadowWing and begins to terrorize many spirit soldiers in his way. Meanwhile, with the Kurumi clone, she's terrorizing the remaining spirit sorceries and footmen that are coming at her path. Screaming and terror are heard from the spirit soldiers being killed inside the mountain as the Shadow Legion begin to rampage on the spirit defense camp. The Shadow Queen watches with joy, and she's proud of this chaos.

Shadow Queen: I'm pleased by the dark foul, bringing the damn to the other world.

Meanwhile...

ShadowWing: I'm impressed with your dignity, Kurumi. How many clones are there right now?

Kurumi(clone): There are several of them out there that I summoned to cause this havoc.

Sappiroth: You don't say, I've seen some more dangerous havoc in my life than your clones, Kurumi.

Kurumi(clone): What do you mean?

Sappiroth: As you see...

He's showing the Kurumi clone a wasteland, which was originally a Dragon Land, but it was destroyed.

Sappiroth: This used to be the land of the dragons with the 3 powerful dragon leaders, the one who can control time, the one who can control dreams, and the one who can control spells. These dragons have been watching this land over the past century to protect this land and the world from any outsiders. I was a dragon wizard as well, and I was in the tier with them. I was known as the Spell-Weaver, but then, I was arrested for blackmail, extrusion, and false pretenses. Then, I was committed into a felony.

Kurumi(clone) clone: Wow, I didn't expect that to happen to you. How did you get out of this?

Sappiroth: I escaped my death penalty with my desolate spell of the prison, and I was free for my own will. That spell I used, I got it from the Dark Lord.

Kurumi(clone): Did he gave it to you or something? Is this how you and the Dark Lord met each other?

Sappiroth: This mysterious cloak was actually the Dark Lord when he helped me share his power and laundering me money since I was broke, and he helped me with taxes to help me pay off the price for my kingdom, and I offered him the secret from the Dragon World. And that's where I met Illidan when I entered the Shadow World after I was hungered to death in the unknown world.

Kurumi(clone): I see. What a tragic story you had about your past.

Sappiroth: I know. I got no family, no nothing. They think I'm a betrayer for doing this awful crime committee, and since I don't forgive them anymore for my troublings, I'll kill them all. Illidan summoned my body into an ultimate weapon, a deadly dragon known as ShadowWing. I killed every innocent dragons across the world so no one will know what happened to this place ever again after the Dragon World was desolated.

Kurumi(clone): At least you have me, our lord, our queen, and everyone else in the Shadow Legion for now.

Sappiroth: Illidan treats me like a human being. He treats me with respect of how much I lost everything from the Dragon World and lost respect from this damn family I will forget after what they did to me. They paid me nothing!

Kurumi(clone): I'm glad that you're having a better life of being in the Shadow Legion than in the Dragon World.

Sappiroth: Now this will show how deadly I am. I will show them how a true and immortal dragon I am. The Shadow Royal Family will treat me better LIKE THE REAL FAMILY!

Kurumi(clone): As long as we work together, you'll indeed get your revenge on them for treating you like trash.

Sappiroth: Revenge and bringing destruction to other incidents against the world!

Kurumi(clone): Exactly. That's why we're here in the Shadow Legion.


	7. Chapter 6: Spirit World's Revenge

**Note: Unlike the Miku from the Vocaloid franchise who appeared in Spirit Crystal Chaos, the sequel, and Kurumi's First Date with Mouse Boy, she doesn't make an appearance. The only Miku who appears in this story is Miku Izayoi from Date A Live. Before you guys ask, yes, I've decided to give her a chance to make a role in this tragedy, starting off in this story, but in the third story, I have to put in the initials of the franchise the two Mikus(Vocaloid and Date A Live) are from in citations right after the dialogue of each Miku just to avoid confusion to the readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, etc., but the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

Finding the survivors of the Shadow Dragon Clan and gaining ShadowWing as an ally has strengthened Illidan's position in Spirit World. Kurumi's success has not gone unnoticed by the Shadow Queen. As she rewards her victories by assigning her into a dangerous mission with ShadowWing, Wraith has sensed a focus of arcane energies within a Castle that has been raised upon the foundations of Millennium Kingdom, and he believes that this can only be the Sephira Crystals. He can tell that these crystals were contained by the three guardians such as Kotori, Miku, and Origami, so Kurumi's assault upon these spirits will be a bloody one. Meanwhile, with ShadowWing and the Kurumi clone returning back to the Shadow Palace, the Kurumi clone told Sappiroth what is going on with Illidan lately before her new assigned mission is going to be made by the Shadow Queen...

Sappiroth: And it appears that Illidan has already gain success with his demonic plan so far. I'm impressed with such cataclysm he has been putting through the Spirit World lately.

Sappiroth was impressed by the message from the Kurumi clone about Illidan's invasion angle on the Spirit World.

Kurumi(clone): I knew that he'll do this with the real me and Wraith.

Sappiroth: Excuse me?

Kurumi(clone): Yes, I'm one of the real me's clones. She sent me to help the Queen save you while she's off with Illidan to take over the Spirit World.

Sappiroth: Wait? Are you telling me that you're the fake one? Then, how does she know that I survived!?

Kurumi(clone): Simple. Wraith told Illidan that you were imprisoned.

Sappiroth: It appears my message sent completely in hand by my scourge. It helped lead the message right to Wraith, the powerful necromancer. Then, what happened!?

Sappiroth begins a negotiation with the Kurumi clone of how smart she is.

Kurumi(clone): The real me was shocked to hear the news from Wraith about what happened to you, and Illidan wanted her to help him on attacking the Capital, so she sent me to help the queen rescue you since these spirits look tough. This so called spirit known as Origami is guarding the prison to keep us from getting to you. While the king titan, his son, and the army are attacking those guards, I manage to stop the rest who are in my way and free you on my own while they are stunned, especially Origami. The Shadow Queen was really impressed of what I did to save you while our army is keeping the guards busy from the prison. That shall get payback to those spirits and guards for trying to harm you one second, and I'm not letting it happen to you for our lord.

Sappiroth: I'm impressed, I will be happy to be on your side and help me give them the taste of their own medicine. I want you to destroy them with me.

Kurumi(clone): Very well. We're here like partners in crime to cause some mischief for the Shadow Legion.

Sappiroth: Just make sure you don't lead to death like Illidan's predecessor, Dark'thul. You got that?

Kurumi(clone): I know that. As long as I have time, I will not be dead for the likes of Illidan.

Sappiroth: Excellent.

All of the sudden, the High imperial demon soldiers showed up.

High imperial demon soldier: Kurumi.

Sappiroth: Your new mission awaits.

Kurumi(clone): Well, I guess the real me now has an invasion to begin in the rest of the Spirit World, and our master is now waiting for her without me. Let's go, Sappiroth.

Shadow Queen: So, Kurumi...

Kurumi arrives at the Queen's lobby to see her about her new dangerous mission.

Shadow Queen: Since you are on the progress of your duty, I have a serious mission I got for you.

Kurumi: And what is the new mission?

Shadow Queen: My son is entering the Spirit Land where they hold the powerful Sephira Crystals. These crystals contains a lot of energy for the spirits' angels. The source said that when a human touches the gem, the gem is then absorbed into whoever touches it and transforms that person into a spirit. It is implied by Ellen that a Sephira Crystal can only be removed from the spirit that serves as its host through death. I want you to help Illidan and his minions take on these three spirit guardians who are guarding the Sephira Crystal. They are Kotori, Miku, and Origami. Destroy them and let Illidan take possession of the Sephira Crystal.

Kurumi: So, tell me, what will happen to Illidan when he possesses the Sephira Crystal? Will he become a powerful, dark spirit like me?

Shadow Queen: Lord Illidan will possess a great source of powers from the spirits and use them to become immortal against any spirits and sense any spirits in his mind.

Kurumi: Excellent. I'll do this mission for you.

Before Kurumi left to do the mission, the Kurumi clone came back to her shadow as it turned back to her normal shadow.

Shadow Queen: Good, end the spirits for me and help lead my son to victory in this invasion.

Kurumi: Yes, my queen.

Meanwhile...

Sappiroth: Are you ready? So, where are you and the rest of your Shadow Demons are at?

Kurumi: My mes and I'm all prepared for this mission, so they'll be there just in case.

Sappiroth: Will you take me there so I can help you and your Shadow demons on the guide against the Spirits?

Kurumi: Sure. Since you have your dragon form, ShadowWing, we can fly to get there to make this quick.

Sappiroth: Take me there, Kurumi.

Then, as Sappiroth steps back from Kurumi, he transforms himself into a deadly dragon of all, ShadowWing as he roars!

Kurumi: Got ya, but you seem kinda heavy for me to carry, so we have to fly together then.

Kurumi gets on ShadowWing's back to ride on him.

ShadowWing: Hold on tight, Kurumi.

As Kurumi is on ShadowWing, he is on his position to fly and starts flying away from the Shadow Palace. Kurumi and ShadowWing are flying away from the Shadow World as they enter the Stargate portal to enter the different world, which is the spirit world. As they continue to fly...

ShadowWing: So, which spirit world are we going to, Kurumi?

Kurumi: The queen told me to go to the Spirit Land to handle the 3 spirit guardians, Kotori, Miku, and Origami, and get the Sephira Crystal from them for Illidan.

ShadowWing: The three spirit guardians. We'll destroy these guardians, so we can get that Sephira Crystal for Illidan, right?

Kurumi: Yes, that's what my new mission is.

ShadowWing: I see.

Kurumi: mhm.

Kurumi is curious if ShadowWing knows where they're heading to.

Kurumi: ShadowWing, are you heading to the right way?

ShadowWing: Yes, Kurumi, since we're in the spirit world, I can sense Illidan right now.

Kurumi: That's good. Lead us to him immediately.

ShadowWing: You got it, Kurumi.

Meanwhile, in Illidan's new outpost across the river to the Spirit Land.

Siege: Lord Illidan, we just spotted a dragon located nearby our area!

Kuro: A Dragon?

Wraith: Dragon?

Illidan: Wait a minute, that ain't no dragon. Could this be?

Wraith: Yes, my lord. I can tell that your mother managed to free your dragon from these wretched spirits who took your ShadowWing hostage, so that must be your dragon mage arriving!

Kurumi: My lord, we're here for our mission your mother told us to do.

Illidan: Wait a minute!? Did you really?

Then, Illidan realized that Kurumi used her mes to save ShadowWing for him and the Shadow Queen!

Kurumi: Yes, your mother sent us to help you take care of the spirit guardians and get the Sephira crystal from them.

Wraith: Yes, I heard the crystal from the other person. He stated that this crystal also has a deadly weapon that can erase the spirit power from the powerful spirit, which can lead them to death.

Kuro: No way!

Illidan: Seriously?

Siege: That's impossible...What kind of crystal will do that to the spirit? Are they using it as a punishment?

Kurumi speaks as she and ShadowWing landed.

Kurumi: Actually, what the queen told me about it is that it contains a lot of energy for the spirits' angels and when a human touches it, it turns him/her into a spirit, but it can only be removed from its host by death.

Then, from all of the sudden, Illidan's face turns into a greedy smile.

Illidan: Death...Eh? Removed from its host...Which is going to be me hosting, and I can kill the spirits whenever I want... Fantastic!

Illidan giggles with an evil laughter.

Kurumi: Which is why your mom sent me to help you on that.

Illidan: Excellent. I am please by your buttress of the Shadow Legion movement against the Spirit World. This crystal will be received in my hands so we can gain immortal power against the spirits, but they don't know that you are the part of the spirit related family since you are known as "Nightmare", my child.

Kurumi: I know that, but however, the crystal was protected by the three spirit guardians, Kotori, Miku, and Origami.

Siege: Well, boss, since there are three guardians against us, we got a report that there is another alien who will be guiding us against the spirits. His name is Lord Dragaunus, the leader of the Saurians. Dragaunus is evil, big, and strong, and he can breathe fire. He's not above working with humans or even aliens in his quest for world domination, and he doesn't take kindly to the failures of his cronies: Chameleon, Wraith, and me.

Illidan: Lord Dragaunus?

Chameleon: He's a leader, a very very good leader, good sir.

He got so scared from it that he hides under Kurumi's skirt.

Kurumi: Who is Lord Dragaunus, you may ask? Is he like Lord Illidan?

Wraith: Now that I can think of it, Lord Dragaunus and Lord Illidan are both very identical due to their similar style of their dictatorship.

Kurumi: I see.

Wraith: They don't like con-deeming failures. They push them stronger with their demons, and they can create such immortal sources of powers to take down their enemies.

Kurumi: Oh, so he is like Lord Illidan then.

Chameleon: No, Lord Dragaunus is a very strict-ed leader! He's scary, I tell ya, and he's strong!

He's still hiding under Kurumi's skirt.

Kurumi: I see. Wait...

She sees the Chameleon under her skirt as she kicks him in the nuts.

Kurumi: Would you please not be such a pervert there?

Chameleon: I'm sorry, your majesty, please don't let him kill me.

And he goes crazy and went back inside Kurumi's skirt as she kicks him again.

Kurumi: Don't even think about it. You could hide behind me instead of under my spirit armor.

The Chameleon crashed onto the pottery filled with swords.

Chameleon: Owww...

Kurumi: Do that one more time and I'll shoot your brain off.

Chameleon: I'm sorry, majesty! Please, I'm just so scared, the leader always scare me with his scary, flaming look on his face!

He speaks to Kurumi.

Kurumi: Exactly what did you do to make him like this?

Chameleon: We are also invading to take over the universe as well. That's what we do from our time as well.

Kurumi: Interesting.

Chameleon: We invade other planets and use them as slaves, and we make money and create minerals to become the next powerful gods of all! That's our goal to impress Lord Dragaunus.

Kurumi: Reminds me of Illidan's plans for that as well.

Chameleon: Indeed, Kurumi.

Kurumi: mhm. How long is it going to take until Lord Dragaunus gets here before our mission?

All of the sudden, an incoming call appears from Lord Dragaunus.

?: If you all can hear my message, Shadow Legion, I'll be expecting to be arriving in your area very soon. Make sure you're all ready for our plan against the wretched spirits!

Kurumi: That must be him.

Chameleon: Oh crap!

Chameleon hides under Kurumi's skirt again without letting her know.

Wraith: That must be him that Siege was talking about, Lord Illidan. You should try and respect his dignity since he's a powerful lord of all Saurians. He knows what his ideal of taking over the galaxy is, Lord Illidan.

Lord Illdian: Alright, I'll try, but I hope it's not going to be easy as I'll expect it.

And then, the ship arrived from the Stargate Portal to Illidan's next outpost in the Command Center.

Kuro: Illidan, the spaceship has arrived. It must be the new reinforcement from the planet of Saurian.

Siege: It's him, my master. Our great leader from Saurian.

Kurumi: About time he arrived.

As the ship makes a safe landing on the landing pad, the group of Saurian droids come out from the ship and then...Here comes Lord Dragaunus as he stood tall as a powerful leader with a fire breath on his mouth as fire steam is coming out of his nose, and then, the powerful glow on his eye shows on the dragon face of the powerful leader he is as he sniffs the air.

Lord Dragaunus: Hmmm...I can smell the taste of spirits upon their death of their soul.

Siege: It's him, Lord Dragaunus! We are honored of having you there.

Lord Dragaunus: Ahhh... It is great to see my minions in good shape.

He's pointing at Siege.

Lord Dragaunus: Siege.

Siege: I'm a great computer technical creator of all the Saurians, sir!

He points at Wraith.

Lord Dragaunus: Wraith.

Wraith: I'm a powerful dark necromancer of all that will curse your life forever! Hahaha!

He poses as an evil dark wizard. Then, from all of the sudden, Kurumi got exposed when he pointed Chameleon under her skirt again!

Lord Dragaunus: Chameleon, I know you're in there.

Kurumi: What?!

She saw the Chameleon under Kurumi's skirt.

Kurumi: Geez, you never learn, don't you? You better come out or your head is gone.

She points her gun at the Chameleon.

Chameleon: Yipes!

He comes out and starts running away from Kurumi's gun.

Kurumi: Your lord wants to see you now.

And then, Illidan grabs Chameleon with his shadow hands from the Shadows of Beyond as he grabs him and takes him back to Lord Dragaunus.

Illidan: Where do you think you're going?

He's looking at Chameleon with Illidan's dirty look after he runs away from Kurumi's angry face.

Chameleon: I'm sorry, Lord Illidan. I just got some fear over our great returning of our lord of Saurian. That's all.

Chameleon shows a fake smile as he's trying to get his forgiveness. What about Kurumi?

Kurumi: You better not try to be such a pervert again.

Chameleon: I WON'T!

Lord Dragaunus: Have you been spying under her skirt instead of trying to spy and steal?

He speaks to Chameleon.

Chameleon: NO, I WASN'T! I'M NOT UNDER THE GIRL'S PANTIES!

Illidan: Then, why are you under Kurumi's skirt for?

Lord Dragaunus: Perhaps a punishment will stop his tangents over her skirt situation.

Chameleon: Please, master, no!

Illidan: Perhaps that will be a great idea!

Kurumi: That's what he gets for that.

Kurumi points her gun at the Chameleon's head.

Chameleon: NO! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?

Illidan: So, which punishment do you want to take? Me...

He points at Kurumi.

Illidan: Or her?

Kurumi: Make your choice.

Kurumi's still pointing the gun at him.

Chameleon: PLEEEAASSSEEE!

Kurumi: You better listen to what your master's trying to say or you'll get what you deserve from me or my lord.

After his struggling from Illidan's shadow hand torturing him, he's waiting for his decision.

Chameleon: Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry for looking at your panties! Please don't hurt me!

Kurumi: You better not do that again if I were you.

Illidan lets him go from his Shadow hands, and Chameleon is cowardly running away from them and stands for Lord Dragaunus.

Lord Dragaunus: Anyways, Lord Illidan, the mastermind of all Shadow Clan, your great strategy of invading Zonia really caught me attention of your great life-span of helping your Shadow World to create a powerful empire against the spirits. I will be glad to guide you with my great strategy, I will help you defeat those 3 spirit guardians to capture the Sephira Crystal.

Illidan: With your strength as same as mine, we can conquer the universe together with equal rights of the Shadow Empire and your Saurian Empire. We can create a new domination against the universe.

Kuro: Amazing move to have a great Saurian leader to help you on your guide, Illidan.

Siege: Hahaha! We are bringing chaos to those poor pip-squeaks!

Lord Dragaunus: Let's bring out the battle plan.

Kurumi: I hope it'll better work this time.

Lord Dragaunus and Illidan are in the battle plan along with Kurumi, Kuro, Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon while his Imperial Orc Guards are guarding the door for them for safety.

Lord Dragaunus: As you can see, the Spirits have a great defense shield called the "Anti-Dark Magic Shield". It deflects any suspects for using dark magic that will be attacked with lightning, and it could be serious pain or even worse, death.

Illidan: With Chameleon in our side, he is a great spy and can absorb his mind of his way to trap down the enemies and do a great sneaking plan just like what he did with the Ayakashi Clan.

Chameleon: Yes, yes, I will gladly do something for this one.

Illidan: Yes, for Chameleon, he will spy through the ceiling, avoid getting exposed by the spirits, and find the way to shut down the regions of their "Anti-Dark Magic" shield, so we can have an advantage of using dark magic to attack the spirits very good.

Kurumi: So, after he did it, it's our chance to attack them and get the crystal?

Illidan: Siege will do our defensive encounter in our back with our demonic tank and missiles.

Kurumi: What about me and Wraith?

Chameleon: He already mention you, Kurumi! You're going to be in the offensive counter with the Shadow Demons!

Kurumi: Oh. What about Wraith?

Wraith: I will stand along the others, besides, I can't get affected by their "Anti-Dark Magic" Shield. I don't want to get killed, you know.

Kurumi: I see.

Chameleon: Do you get his point? Illidan knows what he's doing since he's a genius like Dragaunus! That's why he's doing this!

Kurumi: I see what you mean by that, Chameleon.

Lord Dragaunus: Excellent, Lord Illidan, but the secondary is when we enter the attack on them, we have to beware with our dark magic when we use them against those spirit guardians.

Illidan: Yes, as I can tell from their spirit powers, Kotori is a fire spirit, Origami is a demon spirit, and Miku is a music spirit.

Kurumi: I see what you mean about those 3 spirits.

Lord Dragaunus: Origami has a secret inverse form on the inside.

He speaks to Kurumi.

Lord Dragaunus: You will take cake of the fire spirit, Illidan got Miku. Don't use your dark magic until Chameleon destroys the Anti-Dark Magic force field.

Illidan: And when he did, we can use our dark magic against them?

Lord Dragaunus: Precisely!

Kurumi: So, that means I won't be able to use my Zafkiel until the anti-dark magic force field is taken care of, huh?

Illidan: Of course, my child. Zafkiel counts as a use of dark magic.

Kurumi: Very well, but it might be tough for me to try to defeat the fire spirit without it, so I hope Chameleon better destroy the force field on time.

Chameleon: I will.

Kuro: I will be on your side to stop these damn spirits.

Siege: We will be on your back, guys, while you're on the Anti-Dark Magic force field. Our powerful demonic tank will wipe them out of the ballpark, sir.

Wraith: I will summon tornadoes, demons, and such to wipe them out during this battlefield.

Illidan: And I will lead my team to victory to destroy the spirits with the Sephira Crystal.

Kurumi: Let's hope we'll win this battle for it.

Illidan pets Kurumi in the head with confidence.

Illidan: Hehehe...

Kurumi: Thank you, my lord. ^^

Chameleon: LET'S DO IT!

Meanwhile, with Rin Kagamine in the Millennium Kingdom, she heard from her news reporter that they stated that the Shadow Legion is making their powerful move in the Southern Region of the Spirit World as they're closing their path to the Spirit Castle. The Star-Force is making a defensive strategy plan for their next invasion on their next world to protect them from getting them into the Outer Gate of the Spirit World.

Rin: Oh no. What's going on? What is that Shadow Legion and why is it trying to do this? I felt kinda scared from this, but since I don't know anything about this, I think I might have to tell Comet or whoever that guy is that my parents told me about to alert him about this, so I can know what's going to happen.

Without letting her parents find out, she went off from the back exit of her house to head to Comet to tell her about what the Shadow Legion's about to do next. Meanwhile, in the Millennium Council, the council group are in the panic talk about the Shadow Legion invasion as they successfully destroyed some of the spirit worlds as they are panic about their plan strategy to stop them before they get to the Outer Gate to there Millennium Kingdom. A lot of angry talk occurs, and the Ambassador isn't happy from the angry talking and stress meaningless going on until Rin Kagamine finally sees Comet talking to Galaxy and King Star as they're arguing about this situation as well.

Rin: Excuse me, people. I have to talk to the guy named Comet.

She tries to move aside the people who are in her path until she got through all of them. Meanwhile...

King Star: My son, you must protect the Inner Gate. Illidan and his army are in the vast impact.

Galaxy: They're monsters! We need some kind of powerful offensive attack we can have, but their weapons and utility are unstoppable. Maybe we can find the remaining spirit world that holds a great utility when we can so we can stop those shadow demons from destroying the galaxy.

Comet: But the Inner Gate holds great fundraising to raise more defense so we can be stronger as it holds a high tower gate to stop any forces from the enemies. We need to set up a defensive...

Galaxy: But I say we should attack them now before they head to the Inner Gate, Comet!

Comet: But it's too risky to be out in this wilderness where there could be traps laid aside from the demons!

Galaxy: It's the only option to save this kingdom!

Meanwhile, with Rin Kagamine, she finally moved from the people who are in the way until she encountered the council guardians.

Rin: Excuse me. Is there a guy named Comet in here? I have something to ask him.

Guardian #1: Like what?

Guardian #2: We are doomed, sir, how can we stop them from outrunning our spirit worlds!?

Rin: I want to know what is the Shadow Legion and what it's planning to do next.

Guardian #1: I think they're in the right side along with the black haired guy named Galaxy and the King named Star. He's right over there.

He points at the direction for Rin.

Guardian #2: We have to work overtime and try to find a way to stop their trail.

Rin: Alright, thanks.

She heads off to Comet, Galaxy, and Star.

King Star: When all of us fail, we lost our land and our Millennium Crystal.

Comet: We cannot let them have the Millennium Crystal. If they get our crystal, then this universe of gods' creation is done for.

Galaxy: My perpetrate can lead us well, you should trust me on this. I had that once to help my family with that kind of situation, and now, I want to do the same thing to you, guys.

Meanwhile, with Rin, she finally managed to arrive to Comet, Galaxy, and Star's spot.

Rin: Excuse me. I need to talk to Comet for a moment please.

Galaxy: Who are you?

Comet: Uh, sure, kid? What do you got?

Rin: I got to ask you sometime. What is the Shadow Legion and what's it planning to do next?

Comet: The Shadow Legion is the powerful military stable created by the Shadow Kingdom from the Shadows of Beyond. Who knows what darkness they are living from the Dark Lord. It was originally created by Illidan's father, Dark'thul, and his son takes his spot after my father killed him. And now, we have to get ready for his returning because Illidan looks furious after hearing the loss of his father.

Rin: I see. What are they going to be up to this time?

Comet: I have a feeling that he wants revenge for his father's death, and I hate where this is going. I'm starting to grow worried about our people since they are losing their land to the darkness that Illidan's bringing, and they want to kill all mankind and succeed big for his father's will to take over the universe and destroy the gods' creation. That's what we do not want from this to happen, so we are doing this of what is right not just for me, but to our people to get freedom.

Rin: That can't be good. I've heard about this in the news, but I do not know what the Shadow Legion is when I first saw it, which is why I came to ask you about it.

Comet: They're planning to create rampage and take over our spirit worlds and all of our people. That's why we need to create a defense and reinforcements to help out other base camps in the other spirit worlds to stop the Shadow Legion.

Rin: Well, good luck on that. Now if you excuse me, I have to be safe from this if they come.

Comet: You be safe right now, young priestess!

Comet, Galaxy, and King Star are back in a military discussion. Rin runs off to run back to her house, but as she's running, she's pondering about what Comet said to her in her head.

Rin: *Me, a young priestess? How could this be possible? I'm just the only new person in this place, is this what I'm going to be in a future? I don't know anything about this, but I'll see maybe later, and I don't want to let mom and dad know that I'm missing.*

Comet: Hmm, I wonder what she's rushed about.

Back with the Shadow Legion...

Siege: Come on, my tanks, let's get a move on!

Wraith: We are getting closer to the Spirit Castle, but don't get curious with these spirit guardians, because their magic are more harm to us. Without the anti-dark magic shield, we will have good advantage in this battleground.

Lord Dragaunus: Correct. Since Chameleon is good at spying things, he will have a chance to destroy the anti-dark magic device since he's good with technology.

Chameleon: Yes, yes, yes, I will sure do, master.

Kuro: Yes, and after what you did to Kurumi's panties.

Chameleon: No I didn't!

Kurumi: Well, let us distract the spirits while you're at it.

Kurumi got distracted after what Chameleon did, and she doesn't want to let that happen again from him.

Kurumi: And I do not want any more distractions from you, Chameleon.

Chameleon is nervous from Kurumi's anger over her panties.

Kurumi: For now, we have to focus on our plan.

Lord Dragaunus: Aw, Kurumi, you look like a very fine, cute, little girl.

He grabs her hand and treats Kurumi like a princess.

Lord Dragaunus: So, what brings you into this world, little girl?

Kurumi: My lord created me as a nightmare spirit to help him with his plan to cause havoc to the Spirit World and take it over.

Kuro: Yup, Lord Illidan is her daddy, Lord Dragaunus.

Kurumi: Let's not forget about yours as well, Kuro.

Kuro: Huh?

Kurumi: Aren't you also created by Illidan as well?

Kuro: Oh...I didn't know. So, that makes me your sister.

Kurumi: Exactly.

Kuro: Hey, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Yes, Kuro?

Kuro: If I die, I will become your guide to be a next sister of the Shadow Family and help Illidan take over the world.

Kurumi: How would you do that?

Kuro: I will become a sidekick as a Shadow Spirit to be related with you since you're a Nightmare Spirit.

Kurumi: So, does that means that you'll be released from your body and become a ghost when you die?

Kuro: Mhm, I'm nothing like you, Kurumi. You're the spirit.

Kurumi: Wait, so, does that mean you're not an actual spirit like me or the other ones?

Kuro: I'm a Shadow Demon of Time. You're a spirit.

Kurumi: I see. I thought you were a Time Spirit when our lord first told me information about you just so that I can get to know you.

Kuro: But Illidan created you to be immortal.

Kurumi: I know, with the amount of time I have to keep me alive.

Kuro: But it doesn't matter. Even though I can control the amount of time, it still doesn't help me to keep me alive that much.

Kurumi: I see. So, you're not like me when it comes to that.

Kuro: Yes.

Kurumi: I see what you mean by that.

Kuro: Mhm, and if I die, I want YOU to impress Illidan for me. That's what will make me happy in my life to see YOU impressing Lord Illidan for me.

Kurumi: Alright, I will do this for you, Kuro.

Kuro: Thanks, sis.

Kurumi: No problem.

Meanwhile, in the Spirit Castle, the spirit sorceress are discussing their plan from that scary invasion after they heard the dark news from the Millennium Kingdom about the Shadow Legion bringing darkness to the spirit world.

Miku: Kotori, Origami, these fetus demons are coming to wipe out our enchanted castle and take our beautiful, enchanted crystal.

Origami: That crystal contains the power of the angels to keep our spirits safe in our kind to the spirit family. We cannot let the demons use it with their cruel kind to us. These demons are deadly insane to hurt not just the spirits, but to all kind.

Kotori: Right, sisters, this is why we need to set up a defense plan to save our castle and get help from the others if things get worst.

Then, all of the sudden, Tohka comes out as she looks terrified from losing their home to the Shadow Legion.

Tohka: But guys, we cannot lose like this. I'm scared. How are we going to live like this if we lose our...Enchanted home against these fools?!

Kotori: Tohka, ladies, if this failed big time... I guess we have no choice but to settle in our new home, and hopefully, we can keep contact to each other until we can get our old home back to end their Shadow Rising once and for all.

Miku: Damn! This is why we need to stand up and stomp these damn bugs out of our lives! We cannot let them destroy our fame and fortune, these damn men are the main reason for being so liberal to other kingdoms. So, this is why if I fail, they fail. They are a disgrace of these mistakes for being too liberal on us because of their kind selves they need to risk instead of the others' lives! I got something better to do if we fail.

Kotori: Miku!

Tohka: How can you think of this? The Millennium Council won't do such a thing like this. They do support us.

Tohka is feeling terrified about this situation.

Kotori: We have been protecting this spirit world for ages, Miku, it seems like they're out of their minds and losing their focus from the distraction of the Shadow Legion's domination. We have to play fire with fire if we want to survive in this deadly cold war!

Miku: Well, yeah. If you love them, then join them if you want, I just can't handle this anymore. I guess I'll be back to Earth and perform my next latest album to become famous and popular since the ladies love me.

Tohka: What is Earth?

Miku: Earth is a crazy, enchanted world filled with everything your heart desires, except men. If you wish to live here if we lose our homeland, you might as well join in, along with your spirit form and your own Sandalphon.

Kotori: I hate where this is going. I must have my great spirit sisters with me to Earth if this is our only destination to live in, Ratatoskr.

Origami: If the demons know where I'm at, I better protect my parents from danger. That crystal also shared our personal info since it keeps our data as an angel for the spirits. I cannot let them do it, we must fight fire with fire.

Kotori: Now you're talking! My sisters, battle stations now!

The group of spirits along with Tohka have joined, and Miku decided to join stubbornly until Kotori gets an incoming call from the Millennium Council.

Yoshino: Kotori, you got a serious message from the Millennium Kingdom.

Kotori: What do they want now? Sisters, get ready! Yamai Twins, you take the middle floor, Yoshino, you and your foot soldiers will guard the lower floor where the Shadow Legion will march in, Tohka, you will be in our side on the top floor where we guard the Sephira Crystal, Origami, set up the cannon for us to stop the air attack and the tanks, and Miku, set up the Anti-Dark Magic Shield Generator! Let's go!

Tohka: Got it.

As the spirits are in the battle plan, Kotori went to get a call from the Millennium Council from Yoshino. As she answered, it was Comet.

Comet: Kotori, our Council has made an agreement that the Spirit Crystal must evacuate from this darkness.

Kotori: So, you guys don't think we can't handle this, is that what you're saying?

Comet: Precisely, they are becoming too dangerous with their unstable weapons of fire in hell. The Star Force is trying to re-group and assemble every spirit world as best as we can and tell them why it is important to escape to save themselves from death.

From the wall, Miku heard everything as she's hiding, and she was angry after hearing it.

Kotori: I thought you guys can handle this spirit world for us.

Comet: Well, I know this is a hard situation, but this is hard to say about this. It's our only best option to save their lives, these demons are becoming indestructible with a deadly army and dangerous weapons. We have never seen them like this before, so we strongly want to help you and your people to evacuate.

Kotori: We will try our best, sir. If we fail, then my sisters will handle this on their own survival. For me, I'll be 100% okay on this. You can trust me, and the Sephira Crystal won't be forgotten.

Miku got some beef that she walked away after it. Meanwhile, with the Shadow Legion as they're closing into the Spirit Castle.

Siege: Strap yourself, demons! Those weapons better be energized! Those tanks are ready to blow these things up!

Kuro: Let's impel these spirits with our great mighty force! Our time has come to support the Dark Lord! We are ready to capture the biggest prize from the Spirits!

Kurumi: Let us begin with this plan.

Wraith: We are ready as your command, Lord Illidan. These ladies have their Sephira crystal. They must be set up in the Acrane Vault to keep it safe from us. We need to figure out the way to enter their maze and attack.

Lord Dragaunus: Don't worry, their magic isn't that harmful once we enter that deadly magic shield. Once Chameleon manages to destroy them 1 by 1, then, we will have a seeking opportunity to kill them.

Chameleon: Yes, yes, yes, I will, master. For I am a great spy-cula of all Saurian, these sorry spirits will never forget for what I'm going to do to them. I can hunt them down with my special sneaking power, and I will do everything to steal their lovely belongings!

Kuro: Including panties?

Chameleon: What!?

Chameleon looks terrified after hearing that.

Kuro: You know, where you stole Kurumi's skirt on our wild party.

Chameleon: IT was an accident! I was trying to see if there is any money on it so I can be rich like them!

Kurumi: Well, you could have asked me if I have any or not, which I don't.

Kuro: Haha!

Kuro starts to laugh from Kurumi.

Chameleon: But...

Lord Dragaunus: ENOUGH!

He yells to Kurumi, Kuro, and Chameleon from this nonsense.

Kurumi: Sorry, Lord Dragaunus.

Lord Dragaunus: Mission time is now! Remember your Ques that I gave you!

Dragaunus breaths angrily from his dragon nose of fire.

Kurumi: Got ya.

Lord Dragaunus: Lord Illidan, I except you to be ready as well with your blazing weapons against the spirits.

Lord Illidan: Ready as well, I taught my child well to free Wraith from this deadly Maximum Prison from the Blood Kingdom, so me and her are ready for their trap.

Spirit Elven Ranger: Kotori, the Shadow Legion has arrived in our frontier!

Kotori: Fire when you're ready!

Spirit Elven Ranger: Archers, fire at will!

The Spirit Archers launched the arrows at the Shadow Legion.

Lord Illidan: DEMONS, HEADS UP! GUARD YOURSELVES!

The arrows killed some of the space orcs and zerglings, but their tanks are left off scratched which the arrows didn't affect them.

Siege: Fire back, Demons! Fire the tanks now! Target the archers!

Wraith: Illidan, destroy the cannons. They appear to have them set when we enter the gate.

Illidan: And the archers have special arrow weapons with them.

Kuro: Don't worry, master, I got the time to freeze them up for you. You and the others will enter the Spirit Castle along with Chameleon.

Chameleon: I'm ready as you are, Lord Illidan.

The Chameleon is all hyped up and ready.

Kurumi: I really hope that you'll be able to distract them while we're off to take out the spirits.

Chameleon: Yes, I will, Kurumi. I have my radar and weapons set with me to go on this maze sealing.

Kurumi: Good. Hope we will succeed on this.

Chameleon: But if we fail, I will expose the truth about you loving cute animals! Hahahaha!

Kurumi's shocked as if she fails, Chameleon is going to expose her.

Kurumi: You won't fucking dare!

Chameleon: If that master blames you, then I'll tell him a dirty secret since we are on the team. Don't fail me, buster.

Kurumi: Don't worry, I won't. I will do this for Lord Illidan. These spirits will not stand a chance against me.

Space Orcs: Target acquired!

The Space Orcs are in the tanks, targeting the archers firing arrows at them.

Siege: FIRE NOW!

As the demon tanks fire their cannons at the spirit archers.

Origami: FALL BACK, NOW!

As they fall back, some of the archers fail to fall back as they get hit by the cannons with deadly explosions.

Origami: Back up! Use Ballista now! Fire them back now!

Spirit Elven Archer: Quick, fire them back as you're ready! Now!

As the Space Orcs march on the attack against the foot soldiers.

Wraith: Illidan, now is your chance!

Illidan: Alright, assemble!

Kuro: Got my time ready.

Lord Dragaunus: We are going to need a lot of energy to destroy these wizards and sorcery to get that crystal, Lord Illidan.

Chameleon: Hehe! Those spirits are going to be embarrassed by now! Failure will hunt them for good!

Kurumi stood by as well as they assemble.

Kurumi: Let's see what they made of when I face one of them.

As they run into the gate, Tohka targets them for the trap as they saw the demon leaders entering the gate as she launches her power from her Sandalphon.

Wraith: The spirits are at us, Illidan!

Kuro: Time frame, stop!

Kuro successfully stopped the time for the next 10 seconds.

Kuro: Now guys!

Kurumi: Thanks for that, Kuro.

Kurumi teleports using her shadow to the Castle quickly. While teleporting, Kurumi brings Chameleon with her for him to do his mission as they made it to the castle on time.

Kurumi: Chameleon, try to find the source of the anti-dark magic shield and destroy it quickly without getting caught.

Chameleon: Right oh!

Chameleon runs into the ballista, puts a sticky bomb to activate, and manages to enter the ceiling before the time runs out. Meanwhile, with Illidan, Wraith, Kuro, and Lord Dragaunus, they enter the castle and destroyed some of the sorceries before the time runs out, and the anti-dark magic resumes.

Origami: Oh damn it, they used time frame magic to enter!

Then, without warning, the sticky bomb explodes which destroyed their Ballista.

Origami: Son of a bitch!

Meanwhile, with Illidan.

Illidan: Okay, minions, we need to find the Sephira Crystal. We need to find a way to get to the main lobby that kept it.

Lord Dragaunus: The spirits are going to be here by now. Chameleon must destroy the first one.

Meanwhile, with Chameleon, he goes through the maze, trying his best to find the first generator for the first level floor.

Chameleon: Hehe, I better hurry up and find the generator in the first level.

Seconds later, he finally found one.

Chameleon: Finally, I found one to destroy!

As Chameleon sets up the bomb, meanwhile, Yoshino and Yoshinon are in action against them as Yoshinon is Yoshino's angel, Zadkiel.

Yoshino: Back off, demons! Prepare to face the wraith of Zadkiel! Get em!

Illidan: Anytime now to kill her.

As Zadkiel attacks them both, Illidan crashed hard into the wall as Zadkiel is ready to finish him quickly with his deadly giant paws until Chameleon destroys the generator as the Anti-Dark magic force is dissembled in the first floor. As Zadkiel hits Illidan with his giant paw, all of the sudden, he transported already with his shadow magic as Yoshino realized the Anti-Dark Magic force field is dissembled in the lower level.

Yoshino: Oh no, it can't be.

Kuro: It's gone! Wraith, use your shadow magic!

Wraith: Firing hell!

Wraith uses his fireball to hit Zadkiel, and that makes him get on fire. He roars in weakness from Wraith's fire. Yoshino fell into the ground as she looks up and saw Illidan stood by.

Illidan: Your reign is over.

As Illidan is about to kill her, Tohka rescued her.

Tohka: Fall back quickly, Yoshino. Somehow, the Anti-Dark Magic Force is out in the lower level. Quickly!

Yoshino: Thank you for saving me.

Illidan launches his shadow hands and tentacles to attack Tohka as she luckily made her martial moves to avoid getting hurt by his dark magic.

Illidan: BLAST IT! SHE GOT AWAY! LUCKY!

Lord Dragaunus: She overly got away with it from her great sense. Make sure you trap them in the un-particular way.

Lord Illidan: Right...Let's move it. There is more.

Meanwhile, in the middle floor.

Tohka: Girls, they are coming this way! Activate the anti-dark magic force field now!

Kagura: Right.

As the Yamai Twins turned on the device, Chameleon caught their trap to destroy the device without distracting them.

Kagura: Is Yoshino okay, Tohka?

Tohka: Yes, she's in serious pain after what those Shadow freaks did to her! Quick, foot soldiers, on guard in position! I'll take her to the medic treatment!

Tohka left.

Chameleon: Hehe...

Kaguya: Soldiers, get ready!

Chameleon: Oh..I'm ready too.

Chameleon sets up his tools as he sneaks up to their generator in the middle floor. Meanwhile, Illidan and his gang showed up. As they arrived, Kaguya and Yuzuru sets up the thunderstorm around them as her foot soldiers are in position with their shield and sword set up against them.

Lord Dragaunus: Oh, a foot soldier and these 2 sorceress sisters are setting up a storm power against us, quite convenient.

Kuro: Those storms don't stand a chance against my time power, if Chameleon can destroy the generator right about now.

As they're in position and get ready to attack them, all of the sudden, Chameleon successfully disengaged the Anti-Dark Magic Generator on the middle floor, and the anti-dark magic force field disappears.

Kaguya: Huh!? What happened?

Yuzuru: The Anti-Dark Magic Force Field has been disengaged? But how?

Illidan suddenly stabs his sword into the ground and summons his shadow demon hands to attack the Spirit foot soldiers.

Spirit Foot Soldier: Oh god! Attack!

Kaguya: Grrr...Lightning Clash!

Kaguya unleashes her lightning clash at them.

Wraith: Wraith of the Storm summoned!

Wraith joins the battle against Kaguya in the storm power. Kaguya and Wraith collide in this battle of climate form they're using against each other in the middle floor while Illidan attacks more upcoming spirit soldiers coming right him with his Shadow Demon Hands as they surrounded him.

Miku: Give it up, Illidan.

Illidan looks up at Miku and gives her a smile, meaning that he's not going to give up as he got his secret weapon sleeve up in him.

Illidan: ZAFKIEL, COME TO ME! HET!

Illidan summons Zafkiel, possess his 8 o'clock form, and shoots himself to create his clone army against Miku's Spirit Army to join in the battle in the middle floor.

Miku: Oh no, it can't be! The Anti-Dark Magic Generator is disengaged!? They somehow must have followed our traps! Quickly!

She points at Illidan.

Miku: Destroy these damn cockroaches!

Illidan's clones launched the attack on Miku's group of Spirit Soldiers. Meanwhile, with Siege.

Siege: We are getting closer, my demons, we are almost there.

Kotori: Origami, the Shadow Demons are getting close. We have no other choice but to...

Then, the cannon hit them along with her spirit archers.

Kotori: Are you okay, Origami?

As she gets up in pain, she gasps as she looks at her fallen archers.

Origami: Impossible!

Kotori: I think Comet is right. We have to get out of here, but we are taking the Sephira Crystal with us!

Origami: But the Shadow Wizards, they are one step away to get our Crystal. I say, let's get it quick and tell the Millennium Kingdom of what is happening to the Spirit Castle!

As they both ran off.

Siege: There is a hole in the wall! Let's RUMBLE! Hehehehe! Time is victory.

Meanwhile, in the Spirit Secret Lair as they hide their most valuable prize for the spirit angels in the Arcane Vault Safe.

Kotori: Miku!?

Miku: You there too!?

Origami: The Shadow Army are outlasting against us, we have no choice!

Kotori: I must alert Comet about how urging this invasion is. But first, we have to get our crystal.

Origami: If the Shadow Demon lays his hand in our crystal, they'll use it to sacrifice us to death! What will happen to the others?

Miku's nervous to tell after what happened to the middle floor with Tohka, Yoshino, and the Yamai Twins.

Origami: Miku?

Miku: They're still in the battle, but there is no way out for them because their Shadow Magic are outmatched against us! Look, we have to evacuate at once to distract them, there is no telling what death we will receive from that bastard, Lord Illidan. Sisters, I think it's the best for us to fight.

Kotori: Have you lost your mind?! We cannot sacrifice our wings in this terrible time! We have to go, that's the only best option. I'm releasing the Sephira Crystal, Miku, and we are taking it somewhere else.

Miku: Sisters, you don't have to do this. Please, for the sake of our castle, we cannot lose our home like this.

Kotori: There is still home left for us, but it's going to be difficult for us to live in ours in one. Origami, release the crystal from the vault now.

Origami: Okay.

Origami suddenly used his finger magic possession code to unlock the vault and retrieve the Sephira Crystal from her hand.

Origami: Got it, Kotori, the crystal is set with me.

Kotori: Okay, the Sephira Crystal is safe with us. Now, let's set the route to our evacuation to the Millennium Kingdom along with Tohka and the others.

Miku: And I'll summon my angel, Gabriel to awaken my sisters, so we can...

?: Going somewhere, girls?

Miku gasps.

Kotori: Who goes there!?

Origami defends herself after hearing that noise as Kurumi showed up to Origami, Kotori, and Miku from the shadows.

Kurumi: You're not going anywhere until you hand over that crystal. My lord really wants it for his own power.

Miku gasps again.

Miku: You monster!

Kotori: What makes you think we can hand it to you?

Kurumi: If you don't, the anti-dark magic force field you had will be taken out, and we will take you out for it by force.

Miku: Wait a minute. I sense something, it couldn't be. You were created as a spirit!

Kotori: What!? A spirit created by a Shadow Demon!?

Origami: How is that possible? What kind of spirit family related to our blood will be created by darkness?

Kurumi: Lord Illidan created me with the help of the Dark Lord as a shadow spirit.

Miku: The Dark Lord...

Kotori looks unsatisfied from Kurumi's blood of the family since she was created by a spirit, but in the different way.

Kotori: Look, freak, I don't know what makes you think you can get away with us by getting our crystal, but you'll never get it through us.

She speaks to Kurumi as she stood up in front of her FACE!

Kurumi: And what makes you think of that? When that force field of yours is gone, you wouldn't stand a chance against me.

Kotori: Your damn Shadow powers are no match against me and my sisters of the spirits.

Kotori summons her angel, Camael in her hands as she's ready for any of her attacks.

Kurumi: Hehehehehe. You think this pretty weapon of yours will work on me?

?: Hehehe, the darkness will rise beneath the imagination of the rise of the destruction.

Once again, Miku gasps.

Miku: That voice I hate...No! It's...

All of the sudden, the black smoke comes by and swirls around on the side with Kurumi, and then, Lord Illidan comes out of the black smoke from the shadows.

Kurumi: Perfect timing, my lord. We were about to get the Sephira Crystal from those 3 spirits we have to defeat.

Miku: Oh my...

Stomp...Stomp...As the ground rumbles, the eyes glow in fire from the shadow, and the powerful steam is coming from Lord Dragaunus, coming out from the shadow.

Lord Dragaunus: The party is over, ladies...

?: Girls!

All of the sudden, it's Tohka, Yoshino, and the Yamai Twins who made it out safe from the battle.

Origami: Tohka?

Tohka: The demons have taken over the castle.

Yoshino gasps and feels shocked to see Illidan is here as well.

Yoshino: It's Illidan! How does he know our secret!?

Origami: Girls, safe yourself, leave! Tell the Millennium Kingdom of what's happening!

Tohka: Okay! Good luck, girls! Come on, Yoshino!

Kaguya: Are you sure you want to go through this?

Origami: Yes, we cannot let those Shadows follow our tail.

As they left safely, it's Origami, Miku, and Kotori vs. Lord Dragaunus, Lord Illidan, and Kurumi for the sake of the Sephira Crystal for the Spirits' Angels.

Illidan: Hehehe, you are going to sleep in the dead once we kill you in the faith of your loss of your angel powers of death, but we can re-arrange this if you don't want to suffer the death if you would properly... Surrender.

Miku: Never.

Kotori: We will not be your slaves and lose our lives and the others from you, damn fools.

Kotori fires up her Camael against them.

Kurumi: Well then, I guess I'll have more snacks for me when the Sephira Crystal is ours and when you're done for.

Miku sighs with anger and summons her Gabriel to join in this final battle against Lord Dragaunus as he fires up in this one. Illidan got his Dark Powerful Demonic Sword against Origami while Kurumi is against Kotori.

Kurumi: I guess it's you and me, flaming spirit. Let's see what you can do this time.

Kurumi got her guns and summons her clones in this battle. Kotori summons her Camael and gets ready for a deadly battle with 3 on 3. Kurumi and her clones start surrounding Kotori and shooting her. The battle begins with Kotori starting to unleash the cyclone from her Camael to avoid getting shot by Kurumi's clones. Illidan joins the sword fight against Origami. Dragaunus fights off against the Requiem of her Gabriel by Miku. Unfortunately, a couple of clones got hit, but Kurumi and her clones continue on attacking Kotori.

Kotori: Take this, Kurumi!

She slashes her flame attack on Kurumi, but unfortunately, she dodged it.

Kurumi: Come, Zafkiel! Aleph!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 1 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself and her clones to make themselves go faster to attack Kotori. Meanwhile, with Miku and Illidan.

Miku: Prepare to face the wraith of my Gabriel, Lord Illidan!

Miku shouts with her Gabriel and launches that deadly sound wave attack at Lord Illidan, but he encounters her with his teleportation and then does his deadly earthquake attack right at her and destroys her and her Gabriel easily... Miku uses her proton shield to avoid getting killed by Illidan's Demonic Sword, and then, she shouts with her backup Gabriel and hits Illidan this time. She uses her attack at Illidan with her Gabriel and shoots a laser at him. Meanwhile, Dragaunus uses his powerful demonic hands that didn't put an effect on Origami's attack, and then, Origami uses her sword to fight against Dragaunus in this deadly combat. Meanwhile, Kotori continues to slash Kurumi, but she continues to keep dodging from her Camael.

Kotori: Your skills are no match of my flame of god, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Oh yea, how can you stop me when I'm all that powerful?

Kotori: Oh yeah...

Kotori uses her hand and shoots a fireball right at Kurumi, but she dodged it.

Kurumi: Nice try, but you have to do better than that.

Kotori waves her hand faster in martial hands as the multiple of fireballs come right at Kurumi, but she continues to dodge them. Meanwhile, Dragaunus and Origami continues to fight, but Dragaunus is unstoppable, and Origami is no match against him. All of the sudden, he uses his fire breathing attack right at Origami, and without notice, she gets burned hard. Meanwhile, Miku continues to attack Illidan with her Gabriel attack, but somehow, Illidan popped out of nowhere with his clones from his Zafkiel and attacked Miku in the gang attack as she is hurt very hard and starts losing her clothes because of Illidan's demonic swords. And then, the REAL Illidan grabs her in the neck and smashes her into the wall.

Illidan: You see, Miku, your spiritual angel of magic is no match for our shadow magic. You better surrender easily or death will come to you.

Meanwhile, Kotori catches Kurumi as she's about to shoot her from behind, grabs Kurumi in the neck, threw her down in the ground, and does her attack with her Camael right at her with an explosion as Kotori lands in the ground. She continues to look at the powerful black smoke after that attack from her Camael on Kurumi, but somehow, as it cleared out, she's still standing.

Kurumi: What a interesting power you have for a fire spirit like you.

Kurumi suddenly comes out of the smoke.

Kotori: What? She's alive? What immortality does she have? I never seen that kind of spirit like this!

Kurumi: You know that I cannot die from the likes of you, as long as I have my time for my lifespan.

Kotori: So you can live longer with your lifespan, eh? That's interesting to hear.

Kurumi: Exactly. That's how the Dark Lord and my lord created me as an immortal spirit.

Kotori: So, the Dark Lord might be a part of the spirit related family like us.

Kurumi: And how should you know about that?

Kotori: Because one of your demons have the same power as you.

She's preferring to her Zafkiel.

Kurumi: Well, the only one that has it is my lord.

Lord Illidan: I'm a vengeful god, let the universe know that the darkness is rising beneath the eyes!

He speaks to Miku.

Kotori: So, that's what Illidan is going after, his goal is to become a new god and immortalize the universe. I cannot let him do that.

Kurumi: You got it right there. And my goal is to help him on that task.

Kotori: You'll never win!

Kotori goes angry with fire of hell against Kurumi.

Kurumi: We'll see about that.

Kurumi summons her angel, Zafkiel behind her.

Illidan: It'll be easy for you to surrender, Miku.

Meanwhile, as Origami is burned, Lord Dragaunus senses the light from her pocket, which he found out that he found the Sephira Crystal.

Lord Dragaunus: I finally found it...Let the new danger for the spirits' angels commence.

Illidan senses something while choking Miku.

Illidan: Someone has captured the Sephira Crystal...Finally!

Kurumi recognizes it as well.

Kurumi: It looks like you're too late to protect it now. What ya gonna do about it?

Kotori: Origami!

Kotori is going after Origami, but Kurumi made a move on her. As she didn't notice, she shot her from behind. Kotori land in the ground after being shot by Kurumi.

Kurumi: Hehehe. You said that we'll never win, but yet, you let yourselves down with letting us get the Sephira Crystal.

Lord Dragaunus: This is it, Lord Illidan. The Sephira Crystal is the powerful gem that holds the hands of the spirits' angels.

Illidan: At last, this crystal can control anything that are spirit related anywhere, including dead ones!

Kurumi: Job well done, my lord.

Chameleon: We did it, master! Oh, we did it! Great work!

Kuro: Haha! Job well done!

Siege and Kuro came out by breaking through the wall with demon tanks.

Siege: Have you got the crystal yet?

Kurumi: We did.

Illidan: The spirits are down...We have reached the victory!

All of the sudden, Kotori, Miku, and Origami disappeared.

Lord Dragaunus: What the!? Someone must be behind this!

Siege: Guh!?

Kurumi: Dammit! They're gone, but we'll deal with them later. At least we completed our mission.

The ruined Spirit Castle has been dazzled with smoke, and victory was raised for the Shadow Demons as they destroyed the spirits and captured the Sephira Crystal. Unfortunately, those 3 spirit guardians who were going to be punished were vanished by someone who was in there as well, but no one will know. Meanwhile, in the Millennium Kingdom, they heard the urgent report from the Spirit Kingdom.

Ambassador: This is awful, Comet, the Shadow Legion has successfully taken over the Spirit Castle.

Comet: Impossible... Oh no, Kotori, and the Sephira Crystal! This can't be.

Ambassador: That's what I was worried about.

Comet: They didn't listen to my order! Damn it, Kotori! Why wouldn't you leave?!

Ambassador: I believe they were too late when Illidan and his army caught up on time to stop them to capture their gem.

The Ambassador and Comet are scared about this situation.


	8. Chapter 7: Chaos in Evadour

**Note: I really apologize that I took so long to post a new chapter for this story. College started in August, which takes the time for me and my friend to get this all completed as a RP. Same thing may happen to the future chapters later on, so just be patient with them. Also, just so that you all may now, this may be the longest chapter I've ever done for this Date A Live AU tragedy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, etc., but the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

After taking down the Spirit Castle, Lord Illidan successfully captured the Sephira Crystal as he now controls the Spirits' Angels and removed the spirits that serves as its host through death, and he can use the secret power of the spirits, according to Phantom. As Kurumi sits through the rubble of the fallen spirit fortress, she suddenly discovered the corpse of a foot soldier with a Spirit dagger on her side. The spies of the Saurian have confirmed that this blade was created by the weapon smiths of the Xisian Empire. These spirits are the same that were willing to betray their own family, and it may be that they have stolen the Sephira Crystal for their own purposes. They will regret their decisions... With the journey to the Xisian Empire, Wraith must first establish the new stargate portal superiority over the warships of the Star Force. The Kingdom of Evadour has always been the spirit's key to the might of their armada. Illidan and his Shadow Legion must establish a strong presence in the Great Sea in order to destroy the powerful Naval Base at Evadour Kingdom and prepare their way into the Xisian Empire. Meanwhile, with Lord Dragaunus after the discussion about what Kurumi found that shocked them.

Lord Dragaunus: AFTER WHAT KURUMI SAW...WE FELT THE DEEP ANGER INSIDE AND DEMANDED THE REASON FROM THE XISIAN EMPIRE WHO HAVE BEEN FRIENDLY WITH THE SHADOW KINGDOM FOR THE PAST YEARS SINCE THE ANCIENT WAR...Illidan, you know what's going to happen with your Queen, right?

Illidan: The Xisian Empire are little ego with their minds, including their mismanagement with the Spirits. These spirits are almost like Kurumi, but they're way worst. They have been friendly with the Shadow Kingdom for the past years, and I strongly don't get it why would they purposely do almost such heinous things against us?

Kuro: It's not possible to believe that they distrusted our loyalty of the Shadows' Respect, right?

Wraith: If anything violates the Shadow Royal Constitution of our treaty, then they must be punished for their dishonest.

Kurumi: So, my lord, how did that corpse get in here with that dagger of his?

Illidan: You slain her, my child, and you thankfully found the clue that we might forget horribly. I'm so proud of you for what you did.

Illidan starts petting Kurumi in the head while having a emergency conference meeting in their command center near the ruined Spirit Castle.

Kurumi: Thanks, my lord. ^^

During that, the cute lovable rat is running away and being chased by Chameleon in the hallway while he's carrying those precious jewelry earrings.

Chameleon: Oh, you're not getting away this time, you!

During the chase...

Wraith: It's easy for me to set up the Stargate for you, Lord Illidan, but I need some precious time as I can so I won't get hurt by these damn Spirits, nor the Star Force.

Lord Illidan: Agreed.

Siege: But we need to find out who can take care of this large fleet of the Shadow Demons to do the job while you guys are gone to the Xisian Empire. Since I'm known well for technology, strategy, and stuff, let me take care of this for you. Oh...Since Kurumi does her clones, how about you let Kurumi do it for the Shadow Fleet, while her other clone will take care of you and your trail to the Xisian Empire?

Kurumi: Sounds like an interesting idea, Siege.

Meanwhile, Chameleon chases down that rat with the ear jewelry and runs under the door, and then, Chameleon hits it, and he gets up while being angry, opens the door, and goes after him.

Chameleon: Why you!

Siege: Hey, I hope you like the idea. I appreciate it, but with that crystal that Illidan has right now, Kurumi, he can use spirit related demons and also track down other spirits' angels with that thing. He can create demon spirits that'll corrupt mankind, and the Shadow Kingdom will create the new existence of mankind generation.

Kurumi: Interesting. Hopefully, it'll lead us to victory.

During the discussion, Chameleon chases down the poor cute little mouse, and without any notice, the cute little mouse went inside Kurumi's skirt as he went through her legs, and as Chameleon went inside without knowing that he's inside it, and he thinks he finally trapped the mouse.

Chameleon: Gotcha, little mouse! There is no escape!

They begin fighting inside Kurumi's skirt and inside her clothes.

Kurumi: Siege, do I feel something below me?

Siege: Huh? Why do I want to peek inside your skirt?

Kurumi: For some reason, I seem to feel something through it, and I felt that something or someone must be sneaking through it.

And it's driving her clothes crazy as a mouse and Chameleon are running all over her.

Kurumi: Ack! Whoever's doing this, just knock it off!

All of the sudden, the cute little mousey comes out with her panties on his poor head, and he's carrying the beautiful earring jewelry.

Kurumi: Chameleon, I know it's you. Stop trying to hide.

All of the sudden, Chameleon grabs the poor mousey.

Chameleon: Gotcha!

But without warning, Kurumi is in front of her face, but then, he felt something wrong. He's grabbing her breast while his other grab grabs the poor cute little mouse as Kurumi glares at him with an angry face.

Kurumi: Chameleon, what do you think you're doing?

Chameleon realized that he's grappling her breast while his other hand grabbed the mouse as he gulps. Before Kurumi releases her action, Chameleon runs away with the mouse from Kurumi's punishment.

Chameleon: Don't kill me!

But her shadows grabbed him in his legs.

Chameleon: Eeeeek!

With his freaky scary-tactic noise, he was grabbed by Kurumi along with the poor mousey.

Kurumi: Chameleon, tell me the truth about this right now before I tell your master about this.

Kurumi saw the mouse in Chameleon's hand.

Kurumi: What you got there?

As Mousey starts starring at Kurumi so cutely...

Chameleon: That damn mouse stole my jewelry. It's mine.

Kurumi: Put that mouse down now. He's only innocent.

Chameleon: But, but...

Kurumi points her gun at Chameleon's head.

Kurumi: Do it or else.

As Chameleon is scared of Kurumi pointing the gun at him, the mouse is free out of his hand, went up to Kurumi's chin, and cuddles her.

Kururmi: Hehe, that tickles.

Chameleon: No fair...He stole those diamond earrings! Why are you doing this!?

Chameleon is confused and upset from Kurumi's action.

Kurumi: But it's just a cute mouse. I don't see what's the point of harming it.

Chameleon: But that prick stole my treasure!

He points at that poor, cute little mouse.

Kurumi: Does it really matter about that? Animals are not my type for my power, especially cute ones.

Chameleon: You better be careful or else, you'll get in trouble! Now, give me back that jewel!

He's pointing at that mouse again as he got scared from him and snuggles on Kurumi's neck.

Kurumi: You're gonna scare him away for that.

Kurumi gives a hand to the mouse for the jewel.

Kurumi: The jewel please.

The mouse puts the jewel in Kurumi's hand as she handed it over to Chameleon.

Kurumi: At least my lord or anyone else isn't here.

Chameleon hands the jewelry from Kurumi.

Chameleon: ...Thhhhhhaaaank you...!

Kurumi: No problem. I'm watching you, buddy.

The mouse runs off from Kurumi to hide from Chameleon.

Chameleon: You better NOT touch my treasure, you stupid mouse!

Chameleon gets angry at the mouse.

Kurumi: At least you're happy that you got your treasure back.

Chameleon: Yeah, yeah.

Lord Dragaunus: Kurumi? Do you mind? We are in the serious mission.

Chameleon: Hehehe...Busted!

He's pointing and laughing at Kurumi. Lol!

Kurumi: Sorry, Lord Dragaunus, just taking care of Chameleon, that's all.

Illidan: Awkward, you seem suspicious after confronting Chameleon.

Kurumi: It's nothing, really. I'm just making sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

Kuro: Oh...Right.

Illidan: I see. My child, shall we resume?

Kurumi: As you wish, my lord.

Meanwhile, with the Millennium Kingdom at the Council Meeting for a situation as the Ambassador sighs.

Ambassador: Now they took over the Spirit Castle... This is becoming unbelievable.

Comet: Well, I never knew this situation can get worst. Illidan and his army are in top shape. Their forces are unstoppable.

Ambassador: This is a scary sign, Comet, they are heading to the bay area of Evadour. They had one of the largest naval and cosmetic stations in the Spirit World. Were there any survivors from the Spirit Castle!?

Comet: I don't know, sir. This is scary to know after the large fleet of the Shadow Legion striked it down hard.

Ambassador: You need to take serious actions as this is no time to waste. We need a large force to take on Illidan's dangerous alliance immediately. The Outer Gate of the Millennium Kingdom needs to be set for our defensive situation.

Comet: Yes, we have to take actions. We need a big additional supplement backup for this defensive station strategy.

Ambassador: This is a serious situation, Comet. It can be a big loss if they reached the Millennium Kingdom, destroy us all, take the Millennium Crystal, and destroy all mankind.

Comet: I will take action immediately. Let me control the Star Force and Naval Star Force to take actions, and tell Queen Silveria of what is happening.

Ambassador: I'm on it.

Meanwhile, with Rin Kagamine, she headed back into her house into her room, pondering about what's going to happen.

Rin: I don't know what's going to happen next from the Shadow Legion, but I don't know if it's a good thing to ask my mom and dad about that or not. I highly doubt that they're not gonna believe me and think I'm just imagining things, but this is all real. I hope Comet and the others are alright in this situation, and I hope they can save us all from this madness. And about me being the priestess, could this be true? I look like some kind of young, cute, and kind Vocaloid to have such strong power like that, and I don't think I can have the exact power that priestesses in this place have.

Meanwhile, back with the Shadow Legion.

Lord Dragaunus: Okay, my minions, we are ready to set up the next invasion plan so we can set up the invasion to get them out of our area, so we can create a cosmetic gate to reach the Xisian Empire.

Illidan: Because we have to be serious, they must be in the high alert, and we must have a big striking force with us against these spirits, and they are getting weaker and weaker.

Kurumi: And the more stronger we get, the more of a chance that we'll have to take that Spirit World in our hands.

Kuro: The power is ours, Lord Illidan.

Illidan: And once we take care of them, we will also need to have a deal with the Xisian Empire about what you found, my child.

Kurumi: Interesting.

Illidan: Kurumi, you're going to be with me to go to the Xisian Empire while her clones will be on the rampage against Evadour with the Shadow Legion, Zergs, and Saurians.

Kurumi: As you wish, my lord.

Lord Dragaunus: Excellent, let the battle plan commence.

Kurumi: Very well, Lord Dragaunus.

Meanwhile, at the new command center at the coast near the Kingdom of Evadour...

Illidan: Alright, as long as we clear the damn Kingdom of Evadour, we will be gone as soon as possible for our return after we discuss with the emperor of Xisian.

Kurumi: If you insist, my lord.

Kurumi summons her clones to cause havoc to the Kingdom of Evadour. All of Kurumi's clones appear with laughter as they're ready to support Illidan's army as the real Kurumi is going to guide Illidan on his journey to the Empire of Xisian.

Kurumi: Go, my mes, wreak havoc to this kingdom and devour anyone in your path. My master and I will return after the discussion with the Xisian emperor.

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Evadour.

Spirit Elven Ranger: Look, guys, the survivors from the Spirit Castle!

Tohka: Guys, do you have any food or shelter we need for this?

Spirit Elven Ranger: Elves, take those survivors and take them to someplace warm for a night!

Miku: Spirits of the elves, these dark cockroaches are destroying our land and freedom! This is the huge warning of what happened to our homeland!

Spirit Elven Ranger: Yes, we heard. The Millennium Kingdom is taking actions immediately with reinforcements for our guidance against the Shadow Legion. They will be arriving by dawn! You may rest now.

Miku sighs and walks away with the other survivors. Meanwhile, at night at the Shadow Legion base camp near coast...

Chameleon: Come back here, you damn rat!

Kurumi heard it from another poor mouse being chased with the gem.

Chameleon: It's my treasure, damn it.

Chameleon crawls through the tree as the mouse climbed. Kurumi sighs after seeing him chasing another mouse.

Kurumi: Oh, come on. This shit again?

Kurumi flies up to the tree, following Chameleon and the mouse. As Kurumi follows them, Chameleon traps the poor mouse with his treasure at the end of the bench.

Chameleon: There is no way you can run this time, you freak!

Until Kurumi points her gun at Chameleon.

Kurumi: Haven't I told you about this before?

Chameleon: Eeep! Kurumi, why are you following me!?

He got scared after a dark sense from Kurumi.

Kurumi: I saw what you're doing this time. Didn't you already learn from this?

Chameleon: But this freaking mouse stole my treasure, Kurumi!

But the mouse wasn't trapped as he jumped to another bench and runs away.

Chameleon: What!? Argh! Now you see what you did.. You made me lose that mouse with that treasure he stole!

Kurumi: Let me handle this.

Kurumi heads off to the mouse on the bench as she putted out her hand to him.

Kurumi: Excuse me. I need that gem back please. I'm sorry if that Chameleon guy tried to harm you for it.

The mouse hands Kurumi the gem as she hands it back to Chameleon.

Chameleon: Thank you for being nice. At least I didn't report this to your master about this.

Chameleon left with happiness with the treasure she gave to him. The mouse heads off to a safe place after handing the gem to Kurumi before she gave it back to Chameleon. He is safe after what happened to Chameleon as Kurumi is happy to see this cute little fella being alright.

Kurumi: Anyways, back to my mission for my lord.

All of the sudden, the white owl looks at Kurumi and left. Back in the Kingdom of Evadour, the White Owl returns back to the Elven, and then, he gives her a message from his sense.

Spirit Elven Ranger: Just as I suspected, they are in the broken isle. I guess this is just in time of what they deserve when the day comes. We'll invade them by tomorrow.

Tohka: I got my back with you, Elven Ranger.

Meanwhile, at the Shadow Legion's Base Camp.

Illidan: Ahhh, wonders of the enchantment lagoon of the Evadour Kingdom. I remembered this place when I was a child.

Kurumi: You remembered this place, my lord?

All of the sudden, Kurumi comes to join with her master.

Illidan: Why yes, my mother taught me more about this. It has the most Starport Stations than any other spirit lands in the Spirit World. It was used to bring among tours from another spirit dimension with most Starport Stations, and I heard that it's useful to settle this place to begin our travel to the Xisian Empire, the family betrayer of the Millennium Kingdom.

Kurumi: Interesting. Will it lead us to the Xisian emperor?

Illidan: If I may be correct, Wraith's star portal will lead us to the cosmetic path, where it'll lead us to the Xisian Empire in the right track.

Kurumi: Impressive.

Illidan: Impressive indeed, my child.

He looks upon the stars.

Illidan: It's going to be a while for our travel to the Xisian Empire. These Xisians are no laughing matter from their powerful Rebellions across the galaxy. They said they will take anything for power and gratitude, so this will be very optional to have them as our allies against the Spirits of the Alliance.

Kurumi: With their power, these Spirits wouldn't stand a chance against us.

Lord Illidan: Let them strive as the Shadow Legion will bring flames to this spirit world, and this kingdom shall fall beneath my hands!

Lord Illidan stands up like a superior leader.

Lord Illidan: For my father and will to the Shadow Royal Family!

Kuro: I'm with you on this one, my lord.

Illidan starts petting Kurumi in the head after that stand up moment as she smiles after seeing him petting her. Meanwhile, at dawn, the Spirits of the Alliance have sent the reinforcements for the Spirit Ranger as she's ready to set up the attack strategy to attack Lord Illidan. After a discussion, the Spirit Elven Ranger was impressed by the idea of trapping down the leader and the rest of the Shadow Demons for their attack.

Spirit Elven Ranger: Perfect.

As the sun rises in the Shadow Legion's Base Camp near the costal of Evadour Kingdom, Lord Illidan wakes up and looks at the sunshine as he's ready to settle the invasion plan over the Lagoon of the Evadour Kingdom.

Chameleon: GET BACK HERE WITH MY GOLD COIN!

Chameleon starts chasing the mouse with his gold coin, until he gets hit by the net and got trapped.

Chameleon: HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS, KURUMI!?

All of the sudden, it was NOT Kurumi. It was the ELVEN SPIRIT RANGER!

Elven Spirit Ranger: SPIRITS, MOVE OUT!

Chameleon starts to freak out as the Spirit of the Alliance are invading their base camp. Meanwhile, with Siege, as he spotted Tohka in action to attack the Space Orcs, he suddenly alerted the siren.

Siege: SPIRITS AHEAD! ATTACK!

The alarm siren begins, and the battle awakens. But then, the spirits of the alliance have managed to attack them with great force by the archers so easily, and the Spirit Elven Ranger shockingly trapped the leader, Illidan. Kotori, Origami, and Tohka have returned in action as they attacked the zergs who come out in action to stop them with full swarm, but they get manhandled easily. As Lord Illidan is trapped, the Spirit Elven Ranger, Tohka, Origami, and Kotori stare them down along with their Spirit Sisters.

Lord Illidan: You got me good, huh, ladies? Then, who are you suppose to be?

He's pointing at the Spirit Ranger.

Ranmi: My name is Ranmi. I'm the Elven Ranger of the Spirits of the Elves, and you must be Lord Illidan, 'The Destroyer'.

Lord Illidan: That is correct... And what is the meaning of this with these stupid hunters you had? Do you think this stupid net will kill me?

Ranmi: Kill you? Haha, these things can harm you when you touch them, so it'll be easy to trap you without using your dark power. It will hurt you like a thousand of bee stings.

Kotori: Are you ready to face your punishment after the wrath you caused to our sisters of our home that you caused?

Meanwhile, with Kurumi, Kuro, Wraith, Siege, and Lord Dragaunus after seeing this.

Wraith: It appears that the elves have launched a surprise attack at our base lagoon and trapped our lord with that Anti-Spirit Net, it's very effective to try to escape with that.

Lord Dragaunus: Their magic is worthless when it comes to being trapped in that damn butterfly net. Those puny elves will pay for their dear price.

Kuro: Hmm, Elven freaks.

Siege: WE MUST DESTROY THEM! WE NEED A PLAN NOW BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENS TO OUR LORD!

Then, all of the sudden, Kurumi has an idea.

Kurumi: Perhaps I'll attack them by surprise before they lay a hand on him, then, the rest of you will get the chance to attack them as well and save our lord.

Wraith: Perhaps my magic will destroy the net to free Illidan.

Kurumi: That'll work right there.

Meanwhile, with the Spirits and the Elven Ranger on their process.

Illidan: It looks like you trapped all of my minions in one spot. So, how are you going to finish me like this?

Ranmi: A quick death? No, something more useful to kill you that you'll be punished dearly after what you did to the other homes that you caused against the Ayakashi, to the Spirit Castle, and the planet, Zonia, you freak. All of this will cost you severe consequences.

Tohka: Quick, let's take him with us and force them to surrender. That's the best way to end those damn Shadow Freaks for their cost!

Origami: Agreed.

Kotori: I agree with your point there.

Ranmi: You will die from your sins, Lord Illidan.

She's pointing at his chin with her spirit arrow. All of the sudden, before Ranmi begins firing her spirit arrow, everyone heard the laughing from Kurumi and her clones, who are hiding in the bush for their surprise attack.

Kotori: Oh shit, it's Kurumi!

Ranmi: Kurumi?

Kotori: Kurumi is a sick spirit freak who is related to our spirit blood, but she's in the dark side with Illidan.

Ranmi: Girls, spread out!

The spirit Archers and foot soldiers are in the lookout for Kurumi, until they saw a couple of gunshots coming at them.

Kotori: Damn it.

Gun shots have been heard as more of the spirit elvens are getting killed.

Tohka: Kotori, we need to stop her. We'll trap those damn Shadow Demons, so we can get Lord Illidan out of this!

Kurumi: Surprise!

Kurumi reveals herself with her clones as they continue to shoot the spirits and the surviving spirit elvens.

Tohka: Oh Sugar Honey Sweet Tea!

Kotori: Kurumi!

Origami: And she has her clones!

Ranmi: Well, I'll be damned, you think your clones can stop us?

Kurumi: I'm not alone on this.

Kurumi puts out a smirk on her face.

Kurumi: Everyone else, attack them and save our lord!

Kotori: You will never get away with this!

Siege: Now you'll get it!

Siege launches an attack on Kotori.

Kotori: Oh god, is this orc beast coming right at me?!

Tohka: They're back!

Wraith: Tsunami wave attack!

Wraith summons a tsunami wave attack at Tohka.

Kuro: Time power on!

Kuro comes out of nowhere behind Origami and super kicks her right in her face.

Kurumi: Come to me, Zafkiel!

Kurumi summons her angel, Zafkiel behind her.

Ranmi: Spirit Armor on!

Ranmi releases her spirit armor to protect her from any of the dangerous unknown dark magic attack. She releases her spirit arrows and shoots right at Kurumi, but she dodged them.

Kurumi: Aleph!

Her hands with her two guns pointed at 1 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself and her allies, making them go faster. Ranmi jumps into a different branch to avoid Kurumi's dark magic sense. Meanwhile, Tohka jumps through branch to branch against Wraith's fireball attack. As for Origami, she's having an axe to axe attack against Kuro, and as for Kotori, she's going to have a hard time facing Siege. As Ranmi is on the different spot, she sensed zergs coming to attack her for Kurumi, but Ranmi giggles and easily attacked and killed them with her bow arrows.

Ranmi: Is that the best you can do, Shadow Demons? Where are you, Kurumi? I know you're there somewhere.

Ranmi sets up a special weapon she saved just for Kurumi to pop out.

Kurumi: Zafkiel, Zayin!

Her hands with her two guns pointed at 7 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at Ranmi, freezing her time, but unfortunately, it didn't work.

Ranmi: Found you!

She aims at her with a surprise and fires with her arrow that contains a bomb that'll explode when it hits. Kurumi gets hit, but she gets up.

Kurumi: What an impressive hit right there.

Ranmi: Hehe, there is no way that you can stop me, little witch.

With her sexy smile from her lip, she sets up another arrow ready to shoot her back again as she's a very sensible spirit elven ranger.

Kurumi: Oh really? Same thing with me as well. You know that I cannot die by the likes of you.

Ranmi: Perhaps there is someway we can make you die from your sin.

She unleashes her two arrows right at Kurumi with an explosion. Ranmi sets up again just in case with her sudden action. As the smoke clears, she's still standing.

Kurumi: You think those stupid arrows will get rid me of me completely!?

Ranmi: Ha, I guess there is one way I can easily end you with.

Ranmi releases her anti-dark magic net for Kurumi. And then, with her hot smile, she's ready to trap her to the end.

Kurumi: You really think this will happen? Let's see for yourself.

Ranmi: There is plenty more where it came from, sweetie.

Kurumi: Well, I like to see you try.

Ranmi: Ha, alrighty then, darlin.

Ranmi unleashes her anti-dark magic net and fires right at Kurumi, but however, she dodged it using her shadow.

Ranmi: Hmm~!

Ranmi sets up her another anti-dark magic net to fire Kurumi again, but she did the same thing again.

Kurumi: See if you can catch me.

Ranmi: Foul demon!

She fires back at her with her bow and arrow with her anti-dark magic net, but she blocked it with her guns and agility. Ranmi quickly reloads it and fires again, but she dodged as many arrows as she can. Ranmi continues to shoot Kurumi as she did the same as well. In DBZ Style, Ranmi flies through the forest and fires away against Kurumi while racing each other at the same time.

Ranmi: Damn, she keeps popping out of nowhere from her Shadow Magic. Her magic cannot outrun me like this.

Ranmi continues to shoot and dodge Kurumi's bullets.

Kurumi: You think you can run from me? You know that you cannot escape my power.

Ranmi: Hmmm, yes you will, you dark freak.

She continues to race by and shoot Kurumi, and she does the same as well.

Kurumi: Let's see if you can challenge me this time.

Meanwhile, in the battleground, Siege is unstoppable from Kotori's Camael while Kuro is using time against Origami. While Ranmi and Kurumi are racing and fighting each other, Ranmi lands in the valley along with her spirit archers and the zergs.*

Ranmi: Ladies, watch out for Kurumi, and kill these swarms as fast as possible!

Spirit Archer: Yes, my lord!

Ranmi: Kurumi sensing!

She sensed her while attacking the zergs.

Spirit Archer: Kurumi spotted!

However, she shoots the archers in her path.

Ranmi: Oh shit, it's her.

Ranmi quickly moves in action and shoots Kurumi with her bow and arrow, but as she sensed it, she moved away from where it aimed at. But then, Ranmi quickly gets her arrow heat seeker and fires back at Kurumi, and it goes everywhere with a heat seeker to her clones and so much explosions in the battlefield, just like how Michael Bay used to do when it comes to action flick! Lol!

Kurumi: How impressive your strength is.

Ranmi: You're still alive! DIE, YOU!

She fires her heat seeker again right at her.

Kurumi: Zafkiel, Aleph!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 1 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself as she teleported behind Ranmi and shot her from behind. She teleports to Kurumi from behind and shot her with her heat seeking fire.

Ranmi: Nice try, bitch.

BOOM! She fires away with her heat seeking.

Ranmi: Thank goodness...

After watching that black smoke, the fire is all over in the valley after her heat seeking weapon destroys them, and she believes it's over.

Ranmi: Now I have to take care of the other spirits who are in trouble against those minions.

But it turns out that Kurumi's alive when she tried to shoot Ranmi from behind, however, it missed right from her shoulder. With a sudden stop, Ranmi can't believe it without turning around.

Ranmi: This is impossible. How can she come back alive from my deadly heat seeker arrows? This cannot be, with all of my life as a great spirit ranger I am, I cannot wait for one failure to get through my head. With my accomplishment of protecting this land without harm and consequences, I cannot let this burning place run down with this...Why won't Kurumi just die in hell?

Kurumi: I told you your fire can't do anything bad to me, as long as I have my lifespan.

Ranmi: Lifespan, eh...? So this called lifespan makes you still alive as long as you can still steal other people's souls for living!? So that's how you're unstoppable at any games.

Kurumi: Exactly, I have my remaining time I consumed from other people to keep myself alive, but using my Zafkiel consumes a bit of it, so I'll only use it in case just for my safety.

As Ranmi looks down of her fallen soldier, all of the sudden, Kurumi's shadow popped out and grabs her fallen soldier with her.

Ranmi: Gah...

Ranmi is surprised by this scene from Kurumi as she takes one of her sisters to hell. She looks down and feels upset about losing this to this kind of freak of nature by Kurumi.

Kurumi: What ya gonna do about your so called army? They don't stand a chance against me.

Ranmi: I don't believe your immortality can stop us. Maybe with your lifespan, or your so called 'Zafkiel', since your blood is related to one of the spirits, I can figure out the way to kill you so you and your bastards won't exist from this destruction you have caused, and I'll end you and your darkness once and for all. The game is not over yet, this is just the beginning.

Kurumi: You can try, but there's no way you can find it easily.

Ranmi walks away from Kurumi after a stare down.

Ranmi: I will, and we will settle this war games right now... But we will meet again soon. Your days are numbered, and your reign of chaos shall fall to your death, including you...

She stops for a moment.

Ranmi: Kurumi Tokisaki...You will die in the memories of your defeat by me in the future while I chop your head off once I win the war against your puny demons.

She's using her spell from her book.

Ranmi: Get ready for a next battle as we'll meet again.

Ranmi uses a spell to teleport.

Kurumi: Well, thanks for our lovely battle there.

Kurumi stands around here with the flames all over the battleground as the trees light on fire and flowers are being burned. Kurumi is a last person standing after her confront with the leader of the Spirit Archer Squad from the Kingdom of Evadour.

Kurumi: Now that she's out of the way, I hope my lord is alright.

Kurumi heads off to head to Lord Illidan as she teleports to the other location. As she teleports, she sees her campground on fire as well as the orcs survived, and the spirits of the alliance have retreated from the battle.

Kurumi: Oh my, looks like those soldiers must have burnt this place. Is everyone alright in there?

?: Everything is okay, Kurumi. At least, Siege, Lord Dragaunus, and I managed to take them out for good, but they'll be back for more.

Kurumi looks through the smoke, and it is Wraith.

Kurumi: It's you, Wraith. I can't believe you and the others survived. Where's Chameleon and our lord?

Wraith: We managed to set him free. He's at the front of the lake looking at the sky during our reconstruction.

Kurumi: I see. So, he's alive, huh?

Wraith: Yes.

Kurumi: That's good. What about Chameleon?

Wraith: He's badly hurt. He's being taken to our medical facility right now.

Kurumi: Is he alive as well?

Wraith: Yes, he's alive as well.

Kurumi: Well, that's a relief. It's like a really tough battle over here.

Kuro: It was, and Illidan is ticked off right now.

As Kuro is carrying the damaged box full of rubbage.

Kurumi: What's wrong with him?

Siege: He's mad, Kurumi.

Kurumi: How come?

Lord Dragaunus comes out from the smoke while talking to them.

Lord Dragaunus: Lord Illidan is alright from his wounds after he was trapped by the anti-dark magic net. After what that spirit ranger did to him, she told him this is his warning from bringing destruction into their homeland. He's going to be alright, but right now, we are going to have a deadly comeback against her combat she made against us. Hopefully, he'll be alright and discuss things about our next combat we'll bring against these damn spirits. I'll try to back it up for him when he feels better.

Kurumi: Alright, thanks for that, Lord Dragaunus.

Kurumi walks away until...

Kuro: Kurumi? Where are you going?

Kurumi: I'm gonna take a break in a while from all of this. It's best that I need some rest after such a tough battle against Ranmi.

Siege: But don't bother Lord Illidan, Kurumi, he's upset right now.

Kurumi: Don't worry, I won't, Siege.

Meanwhile, with Lord Illidan in the edge of the seafloor starring down at the sky.

Ranmi: Lord Illidan...You are the #1 biggest terror threat of all mankind across the galaxy, and I hope your impediment you caused will suffer you dearly.

Lord Illidan: You won't stop me, your judgement of protecting your kingdom won't guide you to protect your dearest sisters and your family. Once we take over your kingdom, then you'll understand the true meaning of god I really am once I take over the capital.

His vision with Ranmi is gone right now.

Lord Illidan: That preposterous spirit ranger will learn the meaningless of the name of the Shadow Legion. The name will curse her mind for the rest of her life once we end them. We will end their lives when we reached the Millennium Kingdom.

Meanwhile, back in the Kingdom of Evadour.

Origami: Don't worry, Kotori, we will get you to the clinic.

Then, suddenly, they reached Miku, and she looks pissed off.

Origami: What's with that face, Miku?

Miku: You two make me sick, you're fighting against these demons all by yourself without any guidance from the Millennium soldiers. How does this help you survive and get back to your home like this!?

Origami: What gives? You're giving up just like that!? At least we have guidance in our hands, unlike you. You just want to find a new home, but then, what if they come back and destroy you, Miku!?

Miku: I don't care, those men are so juvenile, and I can't stand of letting them be like this, sabotaging our home like this and leaving it behind. For now on, I'm on my own living, my new generation, and new state of no-men! These girls are sacrificing themselves so hard while men can take it the easy way.

Kotori: You're being juvenile, Miku. That sounds so unconstitutional of the way you think. Grr...

Kotori's feeling the pain from that battle she had against Siege.

Kotori: You are hurting me and my sisters from the way of your behavior.

Miku: I'm not juvenile, this spirit world is fallen apart, and they are losing faith in this humanity. That government is losing everything! It's like they are giving up already. I feel like I want to live in the another world, where there is no men! Consider this a good bye, sisters.

Miku left while being upset.

Tohka: I guess we are on our own, Origami.

Kotori: I guess she gave up, sisters. This sister left us quitting. It's all up to us.

Tohka: What do we do if we fail?

Kotori: I guess we are on our own.

As Tohka takes Origami to the clinic, Kotori is worried about the situation from the invasion of the wrath of the Shadow Legion. Meanwhile, with Ramni.

Kotori: Spirit Ranger Ramni, the Shadow Legion is getting close since we failed to distract them. Do you have a backup just in case they strike us down again?

Ramni: I can tell they can strike us down by sunrise. Since they brought their deadly tanks, we will strike them down first, so we can easily strike them down in land.

Kotori: Those Shadow Demons are getting a high advantage, and I can tell why. That will be Kurumi Tokisaki.

Ramni: That's the part I don't get.

A flashback appears where Ramni thought she killed Kurumi, but then, she came back alive when she tried to shoot Ranmi, but then she dodged it with a surprise.

Ramni: I thought I killed her for good, but then, she came back alive with that evil smile from the smoke, and said to me, "I'm still alive." I stared at her with my amused face and I was surprised that she'll never die. I mean, what does it take to kill this little freak?

?: It's because she NEVER DIES!

Ramni & Kotori turned away after they heard that strange voice from their shadow, and once it comes out, it's the Ambassador, the Xavai Templar.

Ramni: What do you mean she never dies? How do you know...

Ambassador: Because I've been there before. Kurumi Tokisaki, a special spirit created by the Dark Lord, was used to lead Illidan's army to take over other people's homes and use them as slaves. I fought against Kurumi one time in my home planet, Alderon.

A flashback appears to the Ambassador, who is saving his friend, Frenx from getting killed by Kurumi.

Frenx: Ambassador!?

Ambassador: Stand back.

He summons his deadly bomb magic and throws a curve ball right at Kurumi, and then, it explodes. After the explosion, he can tell the feelings from his magic against the dark magic that Kurumi is still alive.

Ambassador: So...

His eyes glow back after he feels it.

Ambassador: Frenx, run...Don't let her kill you. Run now! I got this under control.

Frenx: Yeeesss..

Frenx is freaking out that he can't believe that she's still alive. As Kurumi comes out from the black heavy smoke, she looks fine without any scratches. The Ambassador activates his shield and light saber from his wrist for a fight.

Ambassador: Huh? Not even a single scratch.

Kurumi: Hehehe, you guessed it. You can't do anything to get rid of me.

Ambassador: Is that so? I've wondered... There is some things that CAN kill you instead of you being immortal.

The flashback disappears as the Ambassador speaks to Ranmi.

Ambasador: Just as I knew, there is something fishy about this, but there has got to be a way to kill this special spirit from this chaos, until I figured out one clue about this.

Back to the flashback...

Ambassador: Hmmm...

As he walks around and still looks at her with his bandit around his face and his evil glow stare at Kurumi with his protection ready against the Nightmare...

Ambassador: It's got to be the time. She used time when she kills innocent civilians. I must be wise on this one. So, Kurumi, do you think you can stop me with your time? I don't think you can be wise enough against our dark magic in hands by the Templar.

Kurumi: Oh, really? I'll like to see you try. There's no way you can try to stop me or the Shadow Legion this time.

Ambassador: Try me.

The Ambassador is ready. When the Ambassador speaks to Ramni...

Ambassador: And that's where I took my big shot at her...To kill her for good.

The Ambassador roars with the attack right at Kurumi with his light saber, but however, she blocked it with her guns. Then, the Ambassador hits her with the shield and knocks her down, and then, he jumps high in the mid-air and gets ready to stab her in the chest. She shot him a couple of times through his body, but he uses his shield against her bullets and then stabs her in the chest until he realizes that she used time to teleport.

Ambassador: TIME... She's using it right now...

The Ambassador closes his eyes as he's ready to sense her move since he's a powerful, wise dark templar of the Sorcery.

Ambassador: There she is!

The Ambassador activates his secret weapon from his proton weapon on his wrist and is ready to destroy Kurumi with his secret weapon.

Ambassador: Activate...

System activate.

Ambassador: Good.

As Kurumi is in the air...

Kurumi: You think this will work on me?

Ambassador: Heh, try me.

As he looks at her backup...

Kurumi: I'll like to see you try against my mes.

As Kurumi unleashes her clones, the Ambassador is ready for her move as they start charging at him. And then, he unleashes his deadly weapon, then fires his Proton Polygon Gun, and the laser does a polygon attack all over, and it directs the real Kurumi as half of her body is split apart. Kurumi is shocked as she lands on the ground dying, but her last massage was shocking. The Ambassador looks up at her dying right now.

Ambassador: Finally...Die, you son of a bitch.

He turns around and walks away, leaving Kurumi dead.

Ambassador: I killed that son of the bitch down to the ground, and I thought I finally killed the real Nightmare so we can be free from her cult.

Ramni: Then, what happened?

Ambassador: It got even worst. A day later after I killed her, me and my Templars are on the recruitment to discuss our defensive plan to stop the invasion from the Shadow Legion to take over our home planet, Alderon.

A flashback appears of their home capital as the city starts to reconstruct.

Frenx: Ambassador, I am proud of your victory that you killed that Nightmare Spirit. Do you think this deadly weapon is a legit use against the powerful veteran shadow demons?

Ambassador: Yes, it will, and I believe this could be our perfect opportunity to end this war with this thing once and for all to save all the families and the Xavai people for freedom. Okay, Templars, we need to make our powerful wall barrier so powerful that those damn demon tanks will barge in our city limit. And with this new weapon I created, it will instantly kill anyone around your area in a 20 millimeter radiation.

Frenx: Impressive! You finally killed that son of the bitch!

Dark Templar Soldier: Job well done, Ambassador. That gives you more credit from our Head Chairman of our Kingdom.

Ambassador: Okay, men, let's settle this plan right now so we can save our land. Men, to Victory!

The Dark Templar Soldiers and Frenx started to shout. Then, all of the sudden, the shocking thing happened. One of the Dark Templar Soldiers have been shot and exploded with green alien blood all over out of nowhere.

Ambassador: What the!?

Frenx: Drenor!

The Ambassador senses the shot that is coming right at him and shielded himself. Then, all of the sudden, it's Kurumi, who popped out of nowhere behind! He turns around and shields himself as he got shot hard and crashed through the construction zone. As he looks back up, he was shocked that he cannot believe what he's seeing.

Ambassador: No...It can't be...

The scene of the same red and black dress, the gun, and the CLOCK ON HER RIGHT EYE...SHE'S BACK! The Ambassador is shocked after he crashed, and Kurumi stood by in front of him as she returns back from the dead as she killed the last remnants of his crew. Kurumi laughs as she returns back from the dead from yesterday.

Ambassador: Imm...Immpossible!

Kurumi: Surprised to see me, Ambassador?

The Ambassador gets up in pain and can't believe his eyes.

Ambassador: That's insane...Of all mankind...How?

The Ambassador is shocked and confused by this moment.

Kurumi: Have you not realized? Thanks to all the time I have, I'll still have the amount to live, even if someone tries to kill me over it.

Ambassador: You were supposed to be gone. That broke the law of all the gods about death. What are you!?

Kurumi: A spirit that my lord and the Dark Lord created. I am immortal, Ambassador, and there is no way that you or your friends can kill me. I will live for the rest of my eternity!

Then, Kurumi starts to laugh while being crazy, and the Ambassador can't believe it as he shocked as hell. Kurumi CANNOT...DIE! And then, the flashback is over.

Ambassador: She never dies. It's impossible that the Nature Law of Death cannot be broken like this. Ever!

Ranmi: So, are you telling me that this freak never dies!?

Tohka: That can't be true because I know she's a part of our blood since she's a spirit like us.

Kotori: That is true. Even if she was created by the Dark Lord, he somehow created a new formula to make her immortal.

Ambassador: That freak will be punished by her cruel death after she killed thousands of men, women, and children. She is the most wanted person to be killed along with Lord Illidan.

Ranmi: This is an insult to mankind that Kurumi cannot die.

Kotori: It cannot be true, she can die by any magic that will curse her forever.

Ambassador: There is got to be a way to stop her and the rest of the damn Shadow Legion. It's like they can finally take over our lives and the universe in hands.

Ranmi: Well, you better make it quick. I don't want that bitch and those demons to step in our foot of victory to destroy our benevolent land.

Kotori: We'll find the way to curse Kurumi to be dead for good.

Ambassador: I will figure out the way to find the magic that will make her dead for good, or else, all of humanity will be lost.

But before the Ambassador leaves...

Ambassador: Any regards lately from Miku?

Kotori: She left us, Ambassador.

Tohka: She's gone, and we may never seen her again.

Ambassador: What a damn shame.

As they left, they decided to lay rest in night before the sunshine came as they're getting ready for a battle plan. Meanwhile, with Siege as Kurumi watches him repair and upgrade his tanks.

Siege: Alright, nocturnal demon guards, make sure these tanks don't get any scratches while we sleep. Be on your guards.

Demon Knights: Yes, sir.

Siege stomps away.

Kurumi: I see that Siege got his tanks fully repaired and upgraded for this war. Looks like they'll be guarding us while we get some sleep. I really appreciate him for sending them to do this, especially my lord.

Kurumi walks off. Meanwhile...

Chameleon: Give it to me! It's my gold!

Kurumi heard something. As she can tell by the voice, it's Chameleon.

Kurumi: What is he up to this time?

As Kurumi looks...

Chameleon: Come back here!

The gold is running from Chameleon like magic, but the trap was made by Kuro to tease him, using her weapon transformer hand band that transformed to a staff. She giggles as she continues to play and mess around with his obsession with gold.

Kurumi: Oh, it's just only Kuro.

Kuro: Aw, Kurumi. What brings you here?

Chameleon: COME ON, YOU LITTLE GOLD NUGGET! COME BACK!

Kurumi: Just checking to see what Chameleon's up to since I heard him.

Kuro: He's crazy for his gold and jewelry, he is such a crazy Chameleon freak.

Kurumi: I see. I saw him doing that every time one of the small animals steal them from him.

Kuro: Yeah, and we're trying to kill that Saurian alien who is one of us because of his stupidity.

She continues to mess with Chameleon.

Kurumi: At least that'll teach him a lesson.

Kuro: Hehehe. What a buffoon.

Kurumi: Exactly.

As Kurumi enjoys watching it, all of the sudden, she saw Illidan in the edge of the cliff studying his new magic as the ghostly ghouls are flying all over him.

Kurumi: Well, Kuro, I can see that our lord is learning his new moves.

Kuro: Oh, him, yeah. He's a master of dark magic since he's been a teacher back then when he was a child, he reads all the dark magic books non-stop. When Illidan studies, he learns it with so much power he absorbs, and he creates new shadow magic to learn to use it against his opponent. That is why he's becoming an unstoppable Shadow Warlock of all the Shadow Royal Family.

Kurumi: Impressive. No wonder how he got so strong.

Kuro: Mhm, he is one tough son of the bitch, and he has that dangerous look on his face.

Kurumi: Exactly.

Kuro: Yeah. And after his father's death, Illidan stated that 'he will show the universe how powerful I am, and I will not let my father down. I will show everyone that I can be dangerous.'

Kurumi: It'll definitely teach that Star Force a lesson for that.

Kuro: Good, and he created you because you can be just like him, being immortal.

Kurumi: Exactly.

Kurumi decided to go check on him. Meanwhile, Illidan is learning his new dark magic with his ghostly ghouls, and his Shadow Hands are spreading dark magic that Illidan's learning right now with his dark blue eyes glowing as he's learning.

Kurumi: Hey, my lord, I see that you're studying your dark magic to learn how to use it. You kinda remind me of Wraith.

Illidan: Ahh, my child. I see that you are witnessing my learning of my dark magic that I'm using since I'm a deed student of the dark arts.

Kurumi: Yep, I saw what you're doing right now.

Illidan: You saw me what I'm doing, huh?

Kurumi: Yes.

Illidan: I've been learning dark magic in my entire life since I was a child. Ever since my father died, I decided to take huge responsibility as a leading military for the Shadow World. The Shadow Legion is now in my hand, I'm a new successor for my father's death.

Kurumi: I know. Kuro told me about that.

Illidan: I see, of all the things I created, you, Kuro, and Sappiroth, you are my favorite creation in my hand that can help my credit up to become an indestructible Shadow Wizard of all.

The ghouls continue to flow all over him as he's learning new magic.

Kurumi: Thank you, my lord. I really appreciate it that I will help you with your goals.

Illidan: I'm glad you have confidence, my child.

Kurumi: Thanks.

Illidan: The dark magic that I taught you really benefit you very well, isn't it?

Kurumi: Yes, it did if it wasn't for you.

Illidan: If it wasn't for me, then you would know nothing, right?

Kurumi: Pretty much.

Illidan: Kurumi, I really want to see you grow and become immortal as I am. You, Kuro, and Sappiroth are my family creations. I used you guys to live in the new life and fight to create a new generation for us and the Shadow Royal Family. And together, Kurumi..

His new dark magic he is using crushed his surrounding and starts burning the trees with his deadly magic control of the devil ghouls.

Illidan: We will rule the universe with the Millennium Crystal, so we can wipe out the universe! E-hahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!

Illidan laughs with evilness.

Kurumi: As long as we'll eliminate those in our path, nobody will stand a chance against us.

Illidan pats Kurumi in the head.

Illidan: Exactly, that's what I like to hear from you.

Kurumi: Thank you. ^^

Illidan: We should get some rest, my child. At dawn, we will start our new path of destruction against Ramni and her spirits.

Kurumi: Well, it's already late, so it's a good timing for that. Goodnight, my lord.

Illidan: Goodnight, my child.

Illidan's shadow hands take Kurumi to her bed.

Illidan: There you go.

His Shadow Hands successfully tuck Kurumi in her bed.

Kurumi: I would teleported myself there, but thanks anyways.

Illidan: I want to give you more since you helped me take over everything for my credibility to take over those damn spirits of the spirit universe. I want to show my gratitude to you, my child.

Kurumi starts to blush.

Kurumi: Why thank you, my lord.

Illidan: Thank you, get some rest. You got big work you need to do against the spirit archers at the Kingdom of Evadour.

Kurumi: Yes, my lord.

Illidan closes the door, leaving Kurumi in the bed. Meanwhile, in the morning, Kurumi woke up, had some breakfast, and got ready for battle.

Siege: COME ON, MY MINIONS! IT'S TIME FOR A BATTLE STATION! WE ARE GOING TO DESTROY THE KINGDOM OF EVADOUR AS WE SUCCESSFULLY MANAGE TO CONTROL THEIR OUTPOST!

Chameleon: ROCK ON!

Wraith: We have successfully patrolled their area. Now this will be a big adventure to destroy their enchantment kingdom, and then, Illidan will have to make the deal with the Xisian Empire.

Kurumi: But before that, we have to take care of those spirit archers who get in our way, especially those spirits and Ranmi.

Lord Dragaunus: That's the idea, Kurumi. Illidan wants to lead his army to destroy them so he can create his outpost to contact him from the Xisian Empire while his Shadow Fleet continues to take over the Spirit World. The Saurians will be on his back.

Kurumi: Impressive. Hopefully, we'll lead to victory this time.

Chameleon: Yes, we will, Kurumi.

Chameleon teases Kurumi by kicking her skirt with her exposed panties and runs away laughing.

Kurumi: Hey! That's no way to treat a lady like me!

Poor little Kurumi got angry after what Chameleon did to her. Because she's a cute little creation by Lord Illidan, she was being teased because of her battle skirt.

Lord Draganunus: Kurumi, prepare for battle to guide Illidan against the Kingdom of Evadour, because there is no time to waste.

He left.

Kurumi: Of course, Lord Dragaunus.

Kurumi is calmed down after what Chameleon did to her. Meanwhile, Illidan watches his army setting up from his watch tower.

Chameleon: Illidan, my master, we are almost ready, but I was thinking of being on your guide for your journey to the Xisian Empire. I don't want something bad to happen to you and your Legion. Please, let me be on your guide.

He bends on his knee to make him please.

Illidan: So..You want to come with me on the journey to the Xisian Empire?

Chameleon: Oh yes, I will love to be on your guide. I want to see what the Xisians have on their back after what Kurumi caught since the battle at the Spirit Castle.

Illidan: But the problem is just between me and the Xisian Empire, and Kurumi found it for me, so I think it'll be...

Chameleon: But I helped you with your Shadow Legion by degenerating their Anti-Shadow Generators. I should be on your guide, please trust me on this one. I worked so hard to help you guys win!

Illidan: I see, you do have pretty well skills as a great spy for our team, but I don't see why not.

Chameleon: Oh really? Oh yes, thank you, my lord, I appreciated it! Thank you.

Until Kurumi shows up to see Illidan.

Kurumi: My lord, we have to prepare ourselves for me to guide you against the Kingdom of Evadour. What's Chameleon doing here?

Illidan: He's going to be with us to guide us since he helped us numerous times during our battleground. He will be on the checkout behind the Xisian Empire after the blade you found from the ruins of the Spirit Castle.

Kurumi: I see. I hope he'll do this correctly.

Chameleon: Not too shabby, Kurumi. I can handle this situation like I always do in the battleground.

Kurumi: You better hope so. I want our lord to impress us for what we can do.

Chameleon: Well, you better impress him, or else, you don't want me to expose this to you.

He's showing a picture of Kurumi petting a rabbit as an exposure.

Kurumi: You take that back. I will do it.

Chameleon smirks.

Chameleon: Are you suuuuuure? Hehehe.

Kurumi: I'm serious.

Chameleon: Okay, okay, calm down, little girl. As long you serve me right, I will drop it.

Kurumi: Close enough.

Chameleon: Great, then that's settles it between you and me.

Kurumi: And let our mission begin.

Chameleon messed with her again as he swooshed away her skirt as her panties are exposed as he goes under her and laughs away.

Chameleon: Good luck, Nightmare Panty! Hahahahahaha!

Kurumi: Yea, yea, whatever.

Illidan: KURUMI!

Kurumi: Forgive me, my lord.

Illidan: You better not fail me...

Illidan gives her a glare look after she almost exposed herself from Chameleon's chit-chat with her. Thank goodness for her.

Kurumi: Don't worry, I won't. I'll do my very best.

Illidan: Good, battle time is now. Time to give her a taste of her own medicine.

As he's preferring to Ramni.

Kurumi: Exactly. I'll give her the biggest pain and suffering that she'll ever have.

Illidan: Excellent, my child. Now. go and fight for blood and suffrage.

Kurumi: Yes, my lord.

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Evadour, Ramni sounded the alarm as they prepare for the defensive attack.

Spirit Archer: This is not a drill! I repeat, this is NOT a drill!

Ramni: Ladies, it's time for battle! The demons are coming.

Kotori: They're coming back. That damn fake spirit is trying to kill us all.

Tohka: This fake spirit is almost like a sister of us, Kotori. Don't you mean she's a part of us as well?

Kotori: No, her spirit of her soul belongs to the Devils' sins now, Tohka.

As Kotori is fired up, Tohka transformed into her spirit armor suit.

Ranmi: My sisters, this new barrier defensive magic will help on guiding us. Hopefully, this will benefit us to defeat those nasty outsiders for harming our world. Let's save our land, once and for all! In the name of the Spirits of the Alliance and the Millennium Kingdom, let us fight for our souls and save us all from the realms of the Shadows!

Tohka: Ranger Ramni, they're here!

As they spotted the first fleet coming back with a battle ship along with the zergs swarming through the water and coming through the beach as they set up their dangerous infantry weapons such as bombs, cheval de frise, and a fence filled with firing wires against the outsiders.

Ranmi: Now, Shadow Legion, let's see you can pass my deadly trap zone.

Ranmi, with her confidence face, believes that she has her chance with her dangerous cavalry weapons against the Shadow Legion with their mines, wires, bombs, and fence with the first fleet step into the beach with Zerglings swarming through, along with demons with weapons, and tanks, they get hurt by their dangerous barbed wires and mines.

Ranmi: FIRE!

Her spirit rangers fired their spirit arrows, along with Kotori, who torches fires at them. The Spirit tank locked on their first fleet, fired their cannon at them, and blew them up really good.

Ranmi: Got em good, but wait a minute, that's it? Oh god, don't tell me. At least I got my watch towers standing by. Tohka, go now and see what watch tower is progressing right now.

Tohka: Roger!

Tohka left to go check on the watch tower, until she saw the air fleet coming by.

Tohka: Oh god! They're coming at us.

With a scary large fleet of flying demon dragons, along with Scourges and a Juggernaut ship coming by, Tohka unleashes her ultimate form of her Sandalphon to attack them all.

Tohka: DIE, YOU UGLY BEASTS!

Tohka's Ultimate Sandalphon wiped them out in the air perfectly.

Tohka: I did it, Ranmi, their air fleet is gone.

Ranmi: This is not right, ladies, there are 2 fleets being weakened.

Kotori: There is more that we need to watch out, Ranmi. It could be a trap by Illidan and Kurumi.

All of the sudden, the larger Juggernaut ship has arrived along with the large swarm fleet coming by, as it is now where this is getting serious! And Illidan is out in front of the ship as he looks down at Ranmi with his greedy smile at them.

Ranmi: Illidan...The Shadow Lord of all the Shadow Sins must die... Get ready...

Illidan: Zafkiel, Zayin!

Illidan releases his Zafkiel and unleashes his attack with his clones as they launched the attack on their Barrier in the beach.

Ranmi: OH NO! SPIRITS, FIRE! TANKS, FIRE!

Ranmi walked by with her arrows and her spirit swords just in case. As Illidan's clones are in action, Siege unleashes his Ultimate Tank against them.

Siege: TIME TO ROCK N ROLL OF THE SHADOW ROCK CLAN, SPIRITS!

As the Spirit Tank targets Siege's Ultimate Tank, they unleashed fire missiles at it to stop his Ultimate Tank. As almost of her clones are being killed by the Spirits' deadly booby traps, the zergs and the demon foot soldiers manage to get through safely because of Illidan's clones, who are now in the battle against the spirit foot soldiers, Kotori, and Tohka. And then, Ranmi gets encountered by the sword, as she collides with her sword, she saw a surprise.

Illidan: Surprised to see me?

Ranmi: Yes, let me introduce you to my combat to get the fuck out of our lives!

Ranmi and Illidan collided as his minions are in action against the Spirit soldiers. Meanwhile, with Kurumi.

Kurumi: Hehe, looks like everyone's here to see their own death coming to them.

Wraith: It looks like it's time to unleash my catastrophic weather against them.

Yamai Twins: Have at ya, wizard freak.

Wraith and the Yamai Twins both collide with their lightning clash at each other.

Kurumi: Looks like it'll be me against Kotori again this time. I would not let her win this round.

Lord Dragaunus is on his battle against Yoshino and Yoshinon in this battle. As Kurumi hunts down, she spotted Kotori using her incredible combat moves with her Camael against the demons, zergs, and the demon tanks all around her.

Kurumi: Guess who's here now?

Kotori: Oh...fuck...

She turns around and sees Kurumi with her silly peek-a-boo face.

Kurumi: I'm here for a rematch, and this time, I wouldn't lose for my lord.

Kotori: I wish you would once I killed you with my deadly Camael!

Kotori slashes Kurumi with her Camael, but however, she dodged it.

Kurumi: I like to see you try, but it's not gonna work this time.

Kotori: Grrr...

Kotori continues to slash at Kurumi, but she continues to dodge with her G-Q shot. She sends out several clones to join in the battle as they surround Kotori in a circle and shoot her as Kotori manages to fly by shooting her from above, unleashing her fireball right at the group of Kurumi's clones, and wiping them out, or did she? Unfortunately, some of them manage to dodge it as they're coming at Kotori with the real Kurumi.

Kurumi: Try to figure this one out if you dare.

Kurumi suddenly has now been sliced off by Tohka. She now starts attacking Kurumi clones one by one and manage to take them down for good.

Kotori: That a boy, Tohka. Come on, Kurumi!

Kurumi: You think this will work? Nice try having someone to risk your life for that.

Kotori: Just shut it, there is no way you can be immortal!

Kurumi: Why don't you prove it to my lord?

As Kotori starts to unleash her firing power against Kurumi, meanwhile, Illidan and Ranmi are in the battle as well.

Ranmi: Illidan, you are one deadly son of a bitch! Your foul demons won't take over by your infinite injustice to our land by your prosecution!

Illidan: Oh, the contrary, this universe already belongs to us since we have taken over more land that creates more resources to our Shadow Kingdom, so your time of your life is running out.

Illidan uses his Zafkiel to teleport, but Ranmi manages to counter it with her great sight, but his sword attack is too strong that weakens her defense.

Ranmi: Grrr... I hate it when he uses that, it's starting to killing me...

Illidan: What's wrong, Ranmi..? Are you afraid to fight?

Ranmi: Grr...

Ranmi goes angry as she gets back, until she gets hit in the back by his clone.

Ranmi: He has outnumbered us...Gah... He is unbelievable.

Meanwhile, Tohka lands in the ground, grabs her Sandalphon back, and starts fighting against Siege with his strength, and then, Kurumi slides by and goes after Kotori.

Kotori: EAT FIRE, BITCH!

Kotori fires her fireball at Kurumi with her Camael, but she dodged it as she keeps shooting her. Then, Kotori uses her firing wave at Kurumi. Siege grabs Tohka in the arm as she was about to strike him with her Sandalphon.

Siege: Gotcha, spirit bitch!

Siege slams her in the ground multiple times and then throws her in the air like a rag doll.

Siege: Hehehe, come on and play!

As Siege jumps through ground to ground. Meanwhile, with Kurumi.

Kurumi: Come on, you too scared to fight, Kotori?

Kotori: Grrr..

As Kotori threw another wave of flames at her, it got her. Kotori strikes her multiple times to her body with her Camael, hits her in the air, fires her bigger fire bullet, shoots her in the ground, and explodes with a giant fireball explosion. Kotori starts to sweat like hell in the air as the fire smoke is still lightening after she give it all to destroy Kurumi for good. But all of the sudden, Kurumi was still standing as the smoke is clear.

Kurumi: Excellent. I never expected you to be this strong.

Kotori: Hey, no problem.

Kotori was being sarcastic at that time when she saw her back alive. Meanwhile, Siege comes out to play more with Tohka, and then, from all of the sudden, Tohka shoots him down as she's still hurt from that attack.

Tohka: Take that, you freak!

As Tohka is ready to kill Siege, she gets countered by a tidal wave by Wraith.

Wraith: Victory for the planet of Saurian!

Then, Tohka comes back out of nowhere as she escaped through Wraith's tide until Lord Dragaunus strikes her out of nowhere with his fist of mana right at her and super kicked her out of here.

Lord Dragaunus: Continue to fight, they are still even at us.

Wraith & Siege: Yes, my lord.

Meanwhile, as Kurumi raised out of the crates from Kotori's firing attack.

Kurumi: You think your silly attacks could get rid of me? How unexpected of you.

Kotori: There is got to be a way to curse her to make her dead. But how? That's impossible, if there is a way to kill her, with fire!?

Kotori got her Camael warming up as her magic recharges quick because of fire, and fires away again right at Kurumi. Meanwhile, with Ranmi with a hit in the back.

Illidan: Heeheeheehaaahaaaa! Well, I feel like that this girl is going to be buried in the ground, where I can do the dance of the dead with you of your pity death of your defeat by Lord Illidan...eeeehahahahahaa!

With his crazy look of his smile, he lifted his sword in the air, ready to kill her until he gets hit out of nowhere and crashed onto his clone.

Ranmi: I'm alive...Thank you...

She gasped with the shock. The Ambassador and Origami Tobiichi came to the rescue.

Ranmi: Origami...Ambassador...?

Origami: Ranmi, we need to step back further. We just settled a new reinforcement to a different encampment. Please, take our defensive squad out of this before they all get killed instantly.

As Illidan gets back up with his psycho face.

Illidan: My favorite Xavai alien of all, Ambassador. Hey, hey! Hehehe! How was my daddy doing since you and your bastards killed him? You can run all you want, but you can't hide and escape from my darkness!

Origami: She's injured, Ambassador.

Ambassador: Come on, leave now.

Origami: Retreat, now!

As the elven spirits were getting outnumbered by the Shadow army, they manage to evacuate safely from the Shadow Demons, and as for Illidan, he sees the Ambassador and Origami.

Illidan: Halt, my brothers, I really want to see them for the last time when we face each other when we reached the Millennium Kingdom, because I want to save the BEST...for LAST!

With his hand raised up when he said that like a lunatic clown, he laughs at a crazy shadow demon. Meanwhile, with Kotori, she senses that her sister is leaving, but she and Tohka are still in trouble.

Kotori: My spirit sensed that my sisters are leaving, but we're lost in the gasping fire.

Kurumi: Hehe, looks like you're all alone without your friends helping you.

Kotori: Yea, but your stupid shadow magic still can't beat my fire magic.

As Kotori lands in the ground as her feet are still floating from the ground face down against Kurumi.

Kurumi: But you still don't have a chance to beat me this time.

Kotori: We'll see, because your wordings will eventually curse you when you finally die.

All of the sudden, Tohka came out in pain.

Tohka: Kotori...

Kotori: Tohka!?

Kotori comes to check on Tohka to see if she's alright, but she's badly hurt until... She got shot by someone from the tree as they been trapped by a anti-spirit polygon, so that means they cannot escape from that trap. Until then, Kurumi saw someone, it's Siege, Wraith, and Lord Dragaunus standing by.

Lord Dragaunus: I guess this spirits will be our slaves.

Kurumi: Hmm... Perhaps they could be useful with their strong power they had.

Wraith: Like fire and the big sword she used against us.

Siege: Oh, we can use Tohka's sword and upgrade something just like Illidan's sword.

Then, Chameleon comes out, WHO was responsible for shooting Kotori and Tohka.

Chameleon: And of course, money, so we can be rich and share my wealth with you, Saurians.

As Kotori tries to escape, she gets electrocuted when she tries to shoot it with her Camael. Chameleon laughs as he saw that.

Chameleon: You think that'll help!?

Siege: That gun I made will trap down spirits. Once you're in that polygon, there is no escape from it, girls...Sorry...But you're going to be with us forever...

Kurumi: Looks like my lord will be impressed to have you two to help us make the Ambassador and his lackeys suffer from pain and death.

Kotori looks angry as she looks at them surrounding them as she's in the polygon trap device with Tohka being injured.

Lord Dragaunus: Unless if we can spare you spirits' lives, you can give us an easier way to have a better route to the Millennium Kingdom.

Wraith: Plus, a secret arcane of the spirit crystals and an Oracle.

Kotori: Those valuable treasures of the Millennium!? No...

Chameleon: Ohhh, yes, we hid a jackpot!

Lord Dragaunus: We want to know the secret path behind the secret arcane from the spirit of the realms so we can create our dangerous new dark elements with it. So, we want to know a secret of the way to get it or else.

Wraith summons his magic to show punishment along with Chameleon with his taser.

Kurumi: You know, it would be fun to give them some pain and suffering if they refuse, but no matter how much they get it, they're still not gonna accept to do it for us, which makes it a lot worse... Unless if someone can control them to make them join us to help on our task. They are pretty strong, so with them in our side, there's no way the Star Force will be able to beat us this time, especially Ranmi.

Kotori: Grrrr...

Kotori gets angry with her grinding teeth as she looks at them with their weapons.

Kurumi: Is there anyone out there who can get these 2 in our side?

Chameleon: I guess no one is here to rescue them now.

All of the sudden, Chameleon tazors Kotori, but... the mysterious lightning that came out through the red fog from the trees shocked Chameleon as he dances like a silly Looney Tunes character and got burnt out completely.

Chameleon: Hey~!

He coughs out of the black smoke.

Chameleon: Who's the wise guy here!?

Kurumi: Huh? Who is this?

Then, all of the sudden, the flaming white ball hits the Saurian Leaders and wiped them out, especially Kurumi.

Chameleon: Nice panty, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Yea, right. -_- So, someone is here to save those two spirits, huh?

Then, they rescued Kotori and Tohka out of the anti-spirit trap device by Chameleon.

Kurumi: Aww, I wanted them to join in our side since we got them. We're too late for that!

The Spirit Knight with black cap fires at them, and after that, Wraith springs out of the smoke and launches a fireball at them, but then, they shielded themselves by the spirit knight with a blue cape. Kurumi saw a neko form from the blue spirit knight and realized something they invaded before.

Siege: NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET CRUSHED BY SIEGE!

Siege runs right at them like a bulldozer, but then, he gets energized by two of them and then launches a cannon to fire him out of the sky as Siege screams right out of the sky.

Chameleon: These guys are too strong!

Kotori: Come on, Tohka, get up!

Lord Dragaunus: These guys must be coming from the Millennium Capital! Retreat! We cannot waste energy like this, these two knights will pay dearly one day.

Kurumi: Wait, that guy. I may have recognized him before. That must be Earth, one of the Ayakashi demons, and looks like he's here to get rid of us.

And it is. As Kurumi sees the shadow of his cat ears twitching, it must be him.

Kurumi: Well, I guess we have no time for this right now, but the next time we meet Tohka and Kotori again, they will be ours.

Kurumi heads off along with Lord Dragaunus and the others from Earth and the Spirit Knights.

Kotori: You must be them from the Millennium Kingdom. Thank you so much for your guidance to save me and Tohka.

?: We are the Star Force. We have come to join in the fight.

?: And we are here to stop this chaos.

?: Quickly, back to our encampment.

As they failed to use them as slaves, Kotori and Tohka were taken back safely to the second encampment from the Spirits of the Alliance to guard the main town of Evadour as their Kingdom is in hostile by the Shadow Legion. Kotori successfully found medic treatment for Tohka for a quick recovery as one is exposed as Earth from Kurumi's knowledge, but the second spirit knight with the white cape remains unknown. Meanwhile, with Kurumi's retreat, one of her clones know that look since their Ayakashi refugees manage to escape the invasion from the Shadow Legion after their loss of the homeland of Ostana. That same look of her clone saw the same armor suit he worn to help his people to find new land after their old land was lost by Kurumi and her shadow demons.

Kurumi: I can't believe this. We just had Tohka and Kotori right where we wanted them. If only they could have be under our control before Earth and the others arrived, it would have give them a big challenge they'll have to face. Something tells me that they must have survived ever since we attacked their homeland.

Chameleon: Hurry up! Get up! There is no way you can be badly hurt!

Kurumi suddenly heard noise. As she looked, it's Chameleon yelling at Siege to get up after he's down from Earth, along with Wraith and Lord Dragaunus.

Saurian Droid: He suffered from moderate bruise, sir.

Lord Dragaunus: Take him to our medic treatment now. I hope he'll be better by dawn.

Saurian Droid: Yes, sir.

The droids teleport Siege to the nearest clinic from the Shadow Encampment.

Chameleon: I wonder what happened to Kurumi. Don't tell me she must be lost.

Wraith: Hmmm... There is no way it can be a bad thing. Although, she is unstoppable so far since she shown Illidan her great demonic mind of her own.

Lord Dragaunus: As long as we get back to our camp, she will come back unharmed after what happened from these 2 great knights from the Millennium Kingdom who attacked us.

Wraith: But it's going to take me days to summon a portal. It's hard to tell him grave news regardless about Kotori and Tohka!

Chameleon: Then how are we going...

Kurumi: I'm right here, guys.

Chameleon: Kurumi! Hehehe. See, I knew she'll make it back alive unharmed.

Kurumi: We were so close to having these two spirits right where we want them, if only Earth and those knights won't get in our way before we get them in our side.

Chameleon: Earth?

Wraith: Wait? You noticed him?

Kurumi: Yes, that Ayakashi cat demon. My lord and I took over his homeland before, but when I saw his look now, I guess he survived that attack.

Wraith: Impossible.

Lord Dragaunus: Earth, eh?

Kurumi: Yes.

Wraith: He's a leading captain for his people, master.

Chameleon: These news will upset Illidan, guys. I guess we need to...

?: THERE YOU ARE!

Chameleon: Ohhh shoot...

Then, his sword faces him, and it's Illidan and his High Powerful Imperial Orcs guarding him.

Wraith: We are sorry about this, but the Millennium Imperial has successfully recruited themselves with 2 great knights that kidnapped our slaves.

Kurumi: We were so close to having them in our side since they have strong power that can make them help us.

Illidan: You failed me...You let my slaves escaped...LETTING THEM FREE FOR THEIR WILL BECAUSE OF THAT! Without them, there is no proper way to capture the mysterious oracle from the Millennium Kingdom, especially our new stargate portal that can take a day to summon to get to the Xisian Empire!

Kurumi: Don't worry, my lord. The next time we encounter Kotori and Tohka again, they will be ours.

And then, Illidan explodes with anger as it wipes out Kurumi in foot.

Illidan: CHAMELEON! YOU FAILED TO CAPTURE THEM AND TAKE THEM HOSTAGE TO ME! IF YOU WOULD OF THINK OF THAT IN THE RIGHT WAY, NONE OF THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN!

Chameleon: I'M SORRY! PLEASE! I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WOULD COME FOR THE RESCUE! PLEASE, SPARE ME!

Illidan: YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE DEARLY BY MY ZAFKIEL!

Kurumi gets up.

Kurumi: I knew he wouldn't do this correctly with such a dumb brain he has.

Illidan's voice goes even darker as his flame grew stronger around him, and his eyes go from red to dark red.

Illidan: Wraith's quest was to summon the stargate portal, FOR ONCE...JUST ONCE! WE'LL CLEAR AWAY THOSE DAMN SPIRIT BUGS OUT OF OUR REGION! AND THEN, YOU ALL WILL DEAL WITH THEM WHILE I'M GONE!

Lord Dragaunus: We will realignment them for you so Wraith can summon the portal for you while we elite the Saurians to clear these damn bugs for you.

Illidan: WHOEVER THESE DAMN KNIGHTS ARE, THEY WILL BE SPLIT OPEN FROM THEIR HEARTS TO DEATH...WITH THEIR PAIN OF THEIR DEATH LOOK!

Kuro: Illidan, please stop it. You're getting delusional!

Now he's pointing his Zafkiel at Kuro.

Illidan: YOU HELL I AM, BECAUSE I'M THE POWERFUL SHADOW WARLOCK OF ALL!

Kurumi: Calm down, my lord. I'm sure we'll succeed this time.

Kurumi protects Kuro from Illidan's craziness. She realized about that one spirit knight in his neko form where they saved Kotori and Tohka.

Illidan: I WILL NOT ACCEPT FAILURES FROM ANY OF YOU!

Kurumi: My lord, I'm afraid I got bad news. It turns out that Earth is still alive, and he's the one who took Kotori and Tohka away from us with his spirit knights.

After hearing that, all of the sudden, Illidan starts to laugh crazy like The Joker.

Illidan: WELL...MY GOOD OLD FRIEND, EARTH IS STILL ALIVE! HOW QUITE CONVENIENT TO HEAR, MY CHILD! HU-HU-HAHAHA! EARTH AND HIS FAMILY MIGHT SURVIVE THE INVASION, BUT THEIR NIGHTMARE IS SO NOT OVER YET! HAHAHAHAHAAA!

Kurumi: We'll make them pay for what they did, but their nightmare is going to be so terrifying for them when Tohka and Kotori are ours to control.

Illidan: Didn't you realize the secret about the Ayakashi people? These people can turn to demons like me! If I can make him lose his mind, he'll be like one of us!

Kurumi: I know, but the spirits won't be able to win without Tohka or Kotori.

Illidan: But with Earth mind controlled as a cat demon, he'll benefit with us against the Spirit of the Alliance.

Kurumi: Well, with both him, Kotori, and Tohka in our side, we won't be able to lose against the others.

Illidan: We will win, and the Shadow will crusade the world with our hands! Hehehe~!

Kurumi: Exactly, and this time, we will succeed on getting them in our hands.

Illidan: Excellent! Let's go, my minions!

Kurumi: Right, my lord. First, Tohka and Kotori, then, Earth. But before that, do you know someone who has mind control power to control Tohka, Kotori, and Earth and bring them to our side?

Illidan: Hmmm, their minds of their powers are weak, but I can figure out someway to make them surrender easily.

Kurumi: How will you do that?

Illidan: With the Shadow of the Eyes, and with a mind reading with powerful words, you can make it happen to make them become one of us.

Kurumi: Sounds like an excellent choice there, my lord.

Illidan: It is, my child, but first, we got a deal about the Xisian Empire about this dagger thing you found where they're trying to get the hands on the crystal as well.

Kurumi: Alright, when the spirits and/or the Star Force come to interfere, that's your chance to use it on Kotori, Tohka, and/or Earth.

Now that Illidan have cleared a path to the island of Kul Teressador, Illidan must send his wave riders against the core of the Spirits' fleet. With the navel forces of Spirits defeated, the Shadow Legion will have the free reign of the Evadour's Sea. We have also learned that Captain Earth is now a member of the new top elite group of the Spirit of the Alliance, and that is the Star Force. Destroy the last armada of Ranmi's and kill Ranmi to end her Spirit Archers and her Kingdom once and for all.

Part 2: The Death of Ranmi

Chameleon: Good news, our spies have followed their fleet along with Tohka and Kotori! There is no stopping them now.

Lord Illidan: Excellent work, Chameleon. Now, my minions, we can end their reign with my dark and almighty power in our hands so we can end their lives of the spirit archers and their land of the Evadour Kingdom so we can create our region of our Stargate portal to create additional transportation and reinforcements for the Shadow Demons, and we can make our special teleportation for me and my child to the Empire of Xisian.

Kurumi: Just make sure they don't recognize them before we can lay a hand on Tohka and Kotori.

Chameleon: Gasp, what about these two damn spirit knights from earlier ago?

Kurumi: Perhaps someone can distract them for us.

Lord Dragaunus: How about you can help us out against those 2 spirit knights? We will take care of Ranmi's Spirit Archers with Illidan.

Kurumi: But what about Kotori and Tohka? We have to get them to become one of us.

Chameleon: They will take care of them as well, but more importantly, it's about me, you, and our master!

Kurumi: Exactly, I hope we will succeed for our lord.

Chameleon: And you better help me spy in the Xisian Empire since you are good at spying since the Blood Kingdom Maximum Prison when you saved Wraith.

Kurumi: I got this, as long as you better not screw up again.

Chameleon: I won't, if we work this way out.

And then, Illidan interrupts.

Illidan: SILENCE, MY 2 DUMB DUMBS!

Kurumi: Yes, my lord.

Chameleon got scared when Illidan interrupted.

Chameleon: We didn't mean too, I swear!

Illidan grabs Chameleon on his shoulder, while his other hand is on Kurumi's lovely head.

Illidan: Listen, my children, we need to get rid of the remaining spirit fleets as they laid rest in the lonely island of Kul Teressador! We need to get them out of my mind and continue our journey. Let's focus on our big important mission: Slay Ranger Ramni. Got it?

He pets Kurumi in the head as Chameleon bows to accept his order.

Chameleon: YES, SIR!

Kurumi: Yes, my lord. All we have to do is to kill Ramni and the spirit fleets and get Tohka and Kotori in our side.

Illidan: And use them to hunt down the Oracle from the secret arcane vault.

Kurumi: Exactly.

Meanwhile, with the last encampment of the spirit navel fleet in Kul Teressador.

Spirit Ranger: This isn't over, Illidan. You will never pass through this island, and we have a gut to destroy your stupid shadow demons!

Ramni: Tohka, Kotori, you're our last survivors to save this island and stop Illidan from getting into the Outer Gate of the Millennium Kingdom.

Tohka & Kotori: Right!

Meanwhile, in the Millennium Kingdom, days later as they received a letter from Ramni.

Ambassador: Oh boy. This is not good. I wonder how these two spirit knights are handling this situation.

Galaxy: I think they might die in the outside world because of how Illidan and his comrades have already take over other innocent lands of people's homes.

Ambassador: I think it's the best for them to send more troops to protect the inner gate. How are we going to do this?

Galaxy: I guess we need a lucky rookie who can guide the veterans to stop those damn demons.

Ambassador: Let me check the record to see if we can have some lucky soldiers to get drafted.

Galaxy: Hopefully, we can get somebody since Earth and...

Ambassador: Don't worry about them, worry about our land and the others. Those guys are trying to control to help the outer world, while we are trying to make a defensive military plan to save our kingdom from letting this happen from the Shadow Legion.

Meanwhile, with Rin Kagamine, as she looks at her exam results, she's on the top 5 list of the highest scores in the Exams of Sorcery.

Rin: Wow, I never expected myself to be high on this list. I'm guessing that may be true of me going to become a priestess sometime in the future.

?: RIN KAGAMINE!

All the students turn around from that loud noise. Then, all of the sudden, as Rin looks, it's the Ambassador!

Rin: Huh? It's you again. What's going on?

As the Ambassador looks in his book record and names a person that he's looking for.

Ambassador: Rin...Kagamine?

Rin: Yes, what is it?

Ambassador: Please come here. I need you in my office.

After he said, everyone gasped that they thought she's in trouble.

Rin: What did I do?

The Ambassador is waiting for her to come to follow him.

Rin: Oh, ok. If that's what you want.

Rin heads off to follow the Ambassador. As they arrived at his office, Rin sits down and looks at the Ambassador checking out the other record book from his book shelf near his office desk.

Rin: So, what is it that you want to tell me?

Ambassador: According to your record, your parents used to be wizards and sorcery, and I heard you're one of these people that are passing their sorcery exams.

Rin: Wow, really? I never knew my parents used to be wizards and sorcerers. They didn't told me about that.

Ambassador: And according to your record...

He slams his record book in front of Rin.

Ambassador: Even though you're in the top 5 list, your record is higher than your parents'!

Rin: No way! I never expected myself to go this far!

Ambassador: Oh hoo... Your scores are higher than your parents. From the way you know about the skills, techniques, abilities, combat, and terms of magic, you should be proud of yourself, Rin.

Rin: Why, thank you there. I hope my parents will be proud of me for that.

Ambassador: Yes, they should. But also, the infernal army of the spirits of the alliance is decided to be selected as a starter of the imperial army.

Rin: What exactly do you mean by that?

Ambassador: To underestimate this correctly, you are hereby been drafted to work with the Spirits of the Alliance.

Rin: Interesting.

Ambassador: Yes, you are now the Imperial Sorceress for our Millennium Kingdom. I expect you to be in the top shape.

Rin: Alright, I hope I'll do my very best.

Ambassador: Excellent, now go and rest, Rin. I already informed your instructors for your early dismiss in school.

Rin: Alright, good day, Ambassador.

Ambassador: Good day, Rin.

Meanwhile, with Tohka and Kotori.

Kotori: Tohka, make sure you attack the air units from the Shadow Legion, I will take care of the land units along with Ranger Ramni and Yoshino once she's cured from her minor injury.

Tohka: Roger, Kotori.

Tohka is on the move. Meanwhile, with the Shadow Legion.

Siege: The air units are all set, ready to be ordered as we are set to make an attack at noon, Lord Illidan.

Lord Illidan: Great, make sure they surround the sea to the Island of Kul Teressador.

Siege: Yes, sir.

Siege moves on as he orders his fleet to move.

Illidan: Kuro!

Kuro: Yes, father?

Illidan: I want you to be on the spy patrol and see if there is 2 spirit knights coming to interfere our battleground.

Kuro: Right away.

Kurumi: What about me, my lord?

Illidan: You're going to help me slay Ranmi.

Kurumi: Yes, my lord. Oh, and once Kuro spots Kotori and Tohka, we have to leave them alive in order to make your move on them.

Illidan: And trap them with our anti-spirit lockdown on them.

Kurumi: Exactly, and once they're trapped, that's your chance to use your move to make them one of us without any resistance or attempt to fight it.

Illidan: Excellent, my child, it looks like we are on the roll.

Kurumi: Let's get started on our task, shall we?

Illidan: Yes.

Kurumi: Very well, let this all begin.

As Kurumi follows her master's order, Illidan and his large fleet surrounded the areas around the Island of Kul Teressador after the encounter in a small battle from the spirit navel as the nightmare is about to grow even bigger for Ranmi's spirit sisters.

Spirit Archer: Ranmi, our spies have spotted Illidan's fleet of Shadow demons heading our way.

Ranmi: Prepare to unleash cannons against the air and land units.

Kotori: Get ready for battle!

Meanwhile, Illidan and his army arrived at the seashore.

Ranmi: Here they are, FIRE AWAY!

Kotori: TOHKA!

Tohka: Sandalphon!

She unleashes her power.

Tohka: FIRE AWAY!

She fires her giant laser with her Sandalphon at those air units.

Illidan: Time for Round 2, Ranmi, and this will be your last because your future is over.

Kurumi: This time, we will not lose to the likes of you.

Tohka begins destroying the Shadow Battleships with her Sandalphon.

Illidan: Hmmm, it's Tohka.

Wraith: Let me handle this against that spirit.

Kurumi: So, looks like she finally showed up. Wraith, just weaken Tohka and leave her alive for our lord.

Wraith: Tornado, wipe her out!

Tohka: Gah!

Tohka got wiped out by his tornado. Then, she comes back as she strikes lightning at the Juggernaut ship.

Pilot #1: Minor damage reported from your ship.

Illidan: Wraith, stop her!

Wraith starts flying and goes after Tohka.

Illidan: There we go...

He looks at the screen and sees Ranmi for Illidan and Kotori for Kurumi.

Illidan: Hahaha, time for your special today, and it's DEATH!

Illidan raises his demonic sword of death and unleashes his demonic laugh.

Kurumi: Looks like it's you and me, Kotori. But don't worry, I'm not here to kill and devour you.

Illidan: Ranmi, it is time to face your grave. ZAFKIEL, ZAYIN!

He stood down at Ranmi and unleashes his Zafkiel as he disappears right at Ranmi.

Ranmi: Kotori, fight this without me.

Ranmi senses Illidan's Zafkiel, and then, she manage to encounter Illidan's sword, and then, the fight between Ranmi and Illidan begins for a second time. Then, Kurumi joins in as she stood down at Kotori just like her master.

Kotori: Bring it, bitch.

Kurumi: I like to see you try. You wouldn't stand a chance against me this time.

Kotori: FIRE ON!

Kurumi: Bring it, fire spirit!

Kotori: I'm waiting for you.

Kurumi starts summoning her clones as they all charge at Kotori. She is on her amazing combat move by attacking Kurumi's clones one by one with her Camael. Some are attacked, but others are still standing as they start shooting Kotori.

Kotori: Argh~!

Kotori has been shot, but she's still standing, looking angry as she fires her Camael at Kurumi, but she dodged it.

Kurumi: Zafkiel, Aleph!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 1 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself, letting her teleport behind Kotori and attack her with her guns, but then, Kotori dodged it as she jumps over her head and then uses her Camael right at Kurumi with her amazing ninja skills, but she blocked it with her guns. Kotori's Camael fights off, but Kurumi still blocks her combat move with her guns.

Kurumi: What's the matter? Don't you realize that I'm a way powerful spirit that you and the others won't destroy?

Kotori continues to attack Kurumi with her powerful Camael, but she still blocks it with her guns.

Kurumi: It's too bad that you won't be able to win for the other spirit soldiers. But since you and Tohka look very strong, you two will make a great addition to the Shadow Legion's side.

Kotori did a super kick on Kurumi in the gut and sweeps her away with the kick in anger. Kurumi sweeps into the ground, gets up, and sees Kotori coming right at her with fire, but she dodged it using her shadow to prepare herself for a sneak attack at Kotori. Meanwhile, Tohka and Wraith are fighting in the air along with the Shadow Legions units.

Wraith: Feel the wrath of the Shadow Legion!

Tohka: Die beneath to hell, you Shadow Freaks! Freedom for the Spirits of the Alliance!

Meanwhile, Yoshino is looking through the window and feel terrified about this massive attack they are getting from the Shadow Legion. Yoshino gets Yoshinon and transforms him into Zadkiel. Yoshino flies away from the dangerous battleground as their island is now in the war zone. Meanwhile, Tohka fights against Wraith until Siege starts to fire at her.

Siege: FIRE THAT SPIRIT!

As Siege and his demon tanks fired away, Tohka encountered that attack and fired it back with her Sandalphon.

Tohka: Nice try, you demon freaks.

Then, she heard the demonic roar. It was so scary that it got Tohka's scary attention, and then, through the darkening clouds, it's ShadowWing!

Tohka: What in the world!?

Kotori: What is that!?

Ranmi: Could it be?

Illidan then smiles like crazy as he can tell who it is.

Kurumi: Well, looks like ShadowWing have arrived to help on this.

Tohka: Oh crap, it's him!

Kotori: Impossible.

Ranmi: Tohka, stop him!

Kurumi: ShadowWing, whatever you do, leave Tohka and Kotori alive. We have to set up a trap for them to make them one of us.

Then, ShadowWing hits Tohka with a shoulder block, and it hurt her for good, and then, she catches her Sandalphon and fights back against the dragon.

Tohka: Take this, you dragon freak!

Tohka then fires her Sandalphon and strikes him in half, but then, after the smoke clears, he disappears out of nowhere as she got confused.

Tohka: Huh? Where did he go!?

Then, all of the sudden, ShadowWing suddenly surprised her from behind and fired her with his dangerous weapon that wiped her out in the sea.

Chameleon: Damn, Sappiroth almost killed her.

That brings into a disappointment from Kurumi.

Kurumi: Siege, now's your chance to trap Tohka before she recognized you.

Siege: Time for me to set up an anti-spirit net to trap Tohka down, Kurumi. Fire when it's ready!

Kurumi: Do it once you spot her, and don't let her get away.

Chameleon: Was your goal for your pet master to NOT kill Tohka?

Kurumi: I know, but we have to capture her and Kotori to get them in our side.

Chameleon: Speaking of Kotori, watch out!

All of the sudden, Kotori did a diving attack and knocks Kurumi through the air.

Chameleon: Oh shoot!

Kotori: So...This lizard freak who works for Kurumi must die.

But however, it was only a clone that she knocked off.

Kurumi: Nice try, but I won't fall so easily.

Chameleon: SAVE ME, KURUMI! THAT FIRE FREAK WAS ABOUT TO KILL ME!

Then, Kotori sliced her head off.

Kotori: Die, you freak!

Then, she points her Camael back at Chameleon.

Kotori: Now you're going to be fried after what you did to our Spirit Castle!

Kurumi: Not on my watch!

Kurumi carries Chameleon out of the way before Kotori can lay an attack on him.

Kotori: Grrrr...Kurumi's clones.

Kurumi: You see, even if you try to kill me, I'll still be alive, no matter what happens to me.

Kotori: You will die somehow, Kurumi! Everyone knows it! You cannot be like this!

Kurumi: You will try, but you will fail easily.

After Kurumi saved Chameleon, Kotori suddenly fires her Camael right at Kurumi, but she blocks it with her guns. Kotori is mad while Kurumi smiles evilly in the scene where she blocked it with her gun.

Kurumi: Oh yes, give me more of your anger. It makes me even more stronger and gives you less of a chance to fight back.

Kotori: For the record, you won't get passed to reach the capital, especially Lord Illidan!

Kurumi: If you want us to leave you and the others alone, you and Tohka could have just surrender.

But then, Tohka comes back from the water, which means this is Siege's chance after Kurumi spotted her during the fight.

Siege: Kurumi...Target cited.

Kurumi: Siege, fire now!

Siege: TIME FOR YOU TO BECOME ONE OF US!

Siege releases his fire from Kurumi's order right at Tohka. The net releases, and it... Wait... Out of nowhere is the spirit knights to the rescue, and in right in front of Kurumi's eyes, she spotted Captain Earth in the blue armor knight suit who rescued Tohka from a few seconds away to get hit by a anti-spirit net.

Siege: Huh? Where did she go!?

Kurumi: Don't tell me... Someone got here to save her, huh?

Chameleon: I think that's them!

Then, the white cloak knight comes out of nowhere and shoots the tank engine right in front of Siege to blow it up.

Kurumi: Well, looks like Earth decided to show up. Oh, my lord, look who's here to crash the party again.

Chameleon: Ahhh...Kurumi...I hate to break this to you, but Illidan is not around in this battleground right now. He's too busy trying to slain Ramni.

Kurumi: Well, damn. I don't know if I can handle Earth alone. He looks pretty strong.

Chameleon: He'll go crazy if he sees that Earth's back, Kurumi!

Kurumi: What do you mean?

Chameleon: Remember when you told Illidan about Earth?

Kurumi: Yea.

Until she sees Wraith coming in action, and then, the mysterious white cloak knight stood by one on one with Wraith's dangerous magic flame coming right at him, then super kicks him in the gut, and then strikes him down with his almighty sword, and then, he gets hit and crashed into the damaged building.

Chameleon: Those mysterious knights are ruining everything!

Siege gets knocked down in the ground as well, until the Blood Orcs saw the action and launched the attack on the spirit knights. Then, the blue spirit knight(Who is Captain Earth that Kurumi knew) suddenly uses his Ayakashi sword, then uses his great sight and amazing teleporting ninja skills, and kill them 1 by 1 in the group of space orcs. Great actions are going on from the Blue Spirit Knight, who is Captain Earth thanks to Kurumi, performing some great actions without a single scratch from him against the Space Orcs. Meanwhile, the white cloak starts throwing fireballs at the demon tanks that are trying to take him down, but failed at it as the white cloak managed to blow them up one by one.

Kurumi: Chameleon, what should we do? These guys look tough to defeat on our own, and even with trying to capture Tohka and Kotori, Earth keeps getting in the way.

Without words from Chameleon since he's terrified, he decided to dig through the ground and hides instead of hiding under Kurumi's skirt as she sighs.

Kurumi: I guess we have to retreat then. This isn't over yet, Earth. Tohka and Kotori will be ours, and soon, you'll be too late to save them.

Kurumi teleports with her shadow. Meanwhile, Comet dodges the sudden attack from Lord Dragaunus and then unleashes his attack while Lord Dragaunus summons his Demonic King sword and then fights along with the spirit knight with a white cloak. Meanwhile, Illidan continues to fight off against Ranmi near the cliff of the coastal of the Island of Kel Turassador.

Ranmi: This is impossible, you wouldn't get away. My spirit archers must have already defeated your demon brothers right about now!

Illidan: You are wrong, my demon friends have successfully captivated your sisters and destroyed your livelihood of your island. And now, your face of your death has just begun. It's already over, it's the end already. My demons has successfully burned down your island, and there is no escape or place to hide. I guess your fight and livelihood is finally folded.

As Ranmi is confused and shocked, she looked at the burning flame across the sky and realized that the ending is coming from Illidan's darkness.

Ranmi: Impossible...This can't be... It...

Then, Illidan's Zafkiel unleashed his clones from behind to kill her, but gets encountered by Ranmi's sudden sight. Then, the battle continues between her and Illidan. Ranmi manages to fight one of his clones one by one with her sudden ninja skills to fight to survive against Illidan's Zafkiel. He suddenly uses his Zafkiel again and launches his sword right at Ranmi to freeze her, and then, his clones starts slashing her body off. From the moment, he uses his classic cowboy gun like Kurumi and shot her in the head as she's knocked out in the ground with Illidan's clone's laughter, and he blew off the steam from his gun.

Ranmi: Grrrr...I'm dying...How can this be...?

Illidan walks closer with the flashing thunder around him, getting ready to slay Ranmi in the cliff of the beach.

Lord Illidan: You think you can possibly end me with that? No! Will the god help you? No! Hahahaha! The demon rises, and the new horizon is just the beginning! The new god has something planned ahead of them. And that... IS ME!

And then, Illidan raises his demonic sword and stabs Ranmi in the heart with the blood splattering out of her chest, and she screams in agony and pain, dying with blood spilling all over to her.

Illidan: Now, close your eyes, and go to sleep. Until you're awake, you will be in the grave with the undead. Maybe you will be a part of us one day.

Soon, Ranmi's eyes close as she laid rest as she's finally dead. With Illidan's psycho smile, he pushes her off the cliff with his foot and waves her bye bye like a clown. And then, Illidan explodes with his psychotic laughter with victory as the thunderstorm clashed in with victory during the ash of the Kel Tessador Island being torn apart by the Outsiders. Meanwhile, Lord Dragaunus is unstoppable in this battle so far as he manages to fight off Comet really good along with Kotori.

Kotori: TASTE MY FIRE, DRAGON!

Lord Dragaunus: Oh? How amusing that sounds.

Lord Dragaunus uses his firing fist and pows Kotori really good that REALLY destroyed her Camael as she's knocked to the ground.

Lord Dragaunus: You pathetic spirit heroes are making this battle too easy for us.

He breathes out fire out of his nose with his final words. Kotori gets up and starts to feel weak from that hell of the punch by Lord Dragaunus. And then, he stood by Kotori, grabs her, and starts shaking her to make her even weaker, and then, he threw her into the ground.

Chameleon: Hahaha! Finish her, my lord! This is great! We are going to kill the spirit for the first! We are making history! Hahaha!

Chameleon starts dancing around with a cha cha victory around his shoulder as Lord Dragaunus stood closer and closer to Kotori.

Lord Dragaunus: Kotori...The fire spirit of all the spirits. Your days are now numbered, and your family tree will be erased by your death... Rest...In...Peace...

As the moment is here as Chameleon is watching Lord Dragaunus summoning the deadly fire attack to kill Kotori, all of the sudden, Kurumi stops him.

Kurumi: Lord Dragaunus, wait. We got to have Tohka and Kotori in our hands. They could be useful to us, but Earth keeps getting in our way. Perhaps you can distract him for us while Siege and I'm at it since both Tohka and Kotori are now weakened.

Chameleon: But how!? We have the chance to make history! We can have the other spirits who will tell us the Oracle and the secret arcane of the spirit crystals you know.

He speaks to Kurumi.

Kurumi: But didn't we trapped them last time before Earth interfered? Yea, sure, they may have the way to have a better route to the Millennium Kingdom, but I think it'll be more better to get them to give it to us is to make them join us. After all, they seem to have strong power that can help us win in this war.

Chameleon: Lord, you would not believe in her, right?

And then, Kurumi grabs his tail to shut his trap.

Chameleon: E-ow!

Then, he's angry at her.

Chameleon: You see what I mean, my lord! She's rude and not meant to be trusted! Just kill her!

Kurumi: Would you shut your trap and not cause trouble anymore? No wonder why you get punished so easily.

Chameleon looks nervous as he looks back at Kurumi, but as he looks at his lord, he looks angry at him as well.

Lord Dragaunus: It seems like you are afraid of her darkness, isn't it?

Chameleon: No! It's because she's incredibly insane, and she loves to hurt people, even me! I just don't like the idea of trying to make them slaves, we just want their powers!

Kurumi: But dear, they have strong power. It'll be less harmful if our lord, Illidan can get them in our side in order to make this easier.

Lord Dragaunus: Hmmm... I see.

He speaks to Kurumi.

Lord Dragaunus: But it does sound that it makes sense!

Then, he grabs out his anti-spirit gun, shot Kotori, and trapped her for Kurumi.

Kotori: Grrr-aahhh!

Kotori is trapped inside the Anti-Spirit net.

Kurumi: Excellent, Lord Dragaunus. Now I should send her to Lord Illidan, while you do the same to Tohka until I send her to him as well.

Kurumi summons her shadows to teleport Kotori in her trap from her shadow to Lord Illidan. Kotori looks at her when she uses her Shadow arms to pull her away.

Kotori: Impossible! There is no way you can't let me!

Kurumi: Oh, you're going to from our lord, whether you like it or not, and same thing with Tohka as well.

Until then, the shadow arms grabbed Kotori from her trap and teleport her from Kurumi's shadow to Lord Illidan.

Kotori: NO!

Kurumi: Hehehehehehe. Hope you'll enjoy your new life that's going to come for you, Kotori.

Kurumi waves to Kotori as she's being pulled to Kurumi's shadow. Meanwhile, with Kotori, she was teleported all the way to Lord Illidan because of Kurumi's shadows. As Illidan turns around, he saw Kotori being lifted from Kurumi's shadow demon hands after he tips Ranmi down into the cliff after she was killed.

Illidan: Well, well, well, what do we have here?

Kotori: ILLIDAN!

Illidan: It seems like you want to be dead, right?

Kotori: Grrr...

Illidan: But...If you want to live, then you have to show me your Oracle where I can capture the Millennium Crystal.

Kotori: There is no way you can make me.

Illidan: Really? Oh, I got something better to make you talk.

Kotori: Oh no...Tohka...Sisters...Please escape for your sake of the slavery by the Shadow Demons.

Illidan: Don't worry, Kotori. Once I find the rest of your sisters, they'll be fine with me if they don't want to get harmed even more, if they can work easily of finding me the Arcane of the Millennium Crystal.

Kotori: You won't get away with this, Illidan! Never!

Illidan: What? I can't hear you? The only thing I can hear is victory!

Then, Illidan laughs with victory. Meanwhile, Tohka and Yoshino are spotted by Captain Earth, who is getting back up in this firing wasteland, trying to take these poor spirit veterans to safety as he noticed how terrified he is that these outsiders are getting stronger and stronger as he speaks to Tohka.

Captain Earth: Come with me...If you want to live.

Tohka: Okay.

Captain Earth is taking Tohka and Yoshino to safety and safely escaped from the major battle they lost against the Shadow Legion as they successfully destroyed the Spirit Elves. Illidan, Kurumi, and Chameleon now have a free room to summon the Stargate Portal to the Xisian Empire.

Wraith: Illidan, since your battle plan worked out, now is your chance to meet the emperor of the Xisian Empire. But be careful, these guys are very tricky, so watch your reliefs.

Chameleon: Roger! They won't lay an egg on me! Hehe! Because I'm a sneaky little chameleon!

Kurumi: So, my lord, did you manage to get Kotori in our side? I was going to get Tohka for you for that as well, but unfortunately, she got away along with Earth and the other young spirit with a rabbit puppet in her hand, who I don't know what her name is.

Illidan: At least I got her in our side. She's going to have a rough ride with us, while you, me, and Chameleon are off to the Xisian Empire. Come to me now, Kotori.

Kotori: Yes, master.

Kotori reveals herself next to Illidan, but this time, her eyes are now glowing red, indicating that she's now under Illidan's control.

Chameleon: Whoa! That was quick.

He's seeing Kotori now being their slave to the Shadows.

Kurumi: Excellent, my lord.

Lord Dragaunus: As this mission has been settled very well, our mission is to create a new empire and new generation for the Shadows and Saurians. Illidan, make sure your Xisians are on our side with us, and they must know our duty that we are taking over the Millennium Kingdom.

Illidan: I accept your require. My mission is going to be the way it used to be, taking over the spirit world and the rest of the universe, the new god is in my hand.

He raises his hand as a powerful demon lord he is.

Wraith: At least it'll have enough time to summon a portal for you three, while Lord Dragaunus and I will continue to march on our trail down to the Millennium Kingdom.

Siege: We got powerful tanks with us under control, Lord Illidan.

Kuro: I'll control the shadow powers during this, you'll take care of the Xisian Empire with Kurumi.

Kuro whispers to Kurumi.

Kuro: Be careful.

Kurumi: Don't worry, I'll be just fine from there. So, my lord, what about Kotori?

Kurumi points to Kotori.

Wraith: Let's just say, Kotori will be with us, nice and safe, no mercy, no escape, so you guys can focus more on the Xisian Empire.

Lord Illidan: Are you ready, Kurumi? The Xisian Empire are very suspicious, but they're more like us.

Kurumi: I see, but we'll be victorious as we'll ever be.

Lord Illidan: Well then, isn't that right, Kotori?

Kotori: Yes, master. You'll all be victorious as you ever will be.

Chameleon: Wow, she's hypnotized!?

Kurumi: Not just that, my lord had her under his complete control.

Chameleon: Really...His words made her hypnotized to be his slaves? How was that possible?

As his soldiers are scattering around this ruin island, Kurumi starts to explain about Illidan's trap.

Kurumi: And so does the shadow of the eyes as well. I manage to weaken her strength to fight for Siege to trap Kotori until Earth came to interfere, so Lord Dragaunus trapped her for us, and I brought her to our lord, Illidan to get her in our side. I was going to do the same with Tohka as well, but she got away with Earth. Perhaps, that will be solved later once Kotori encounters her and brings her to our lord.

Chameleon: Wow... His dangerous dark magic sure knows how dangerous he is. Are you going to be the exact same as he is, Kurumi?

Kurumi: Obviously, I am created by him after all.

Chameleon: Alright, so...

Chameleon yawns.

Chameleon: We need to get some shut eye before we get ready for our big trip to the Xisian Empire. Remember what Illidan said to you.

Minutes ago.

Illidan: Those Xisians are very suspicious like us.

After the victory in the battle of the Island of Ker Tessedel, Kurumi and her minions settled a new outpost to get some shut eye. Until dawn, Kurumi, Illidan, and Chameleon will be off to the Stargate Portal safely to the Xisian Empire, where there is no safe place for them to settle with the emperor. As for Wraith, he will keep on eye on Kotori, along with Illidan's minions and Saurians since they're continuing on their path in this chaotic war against the Millennium Kingdom, as the war rages on.


	9. Chapter 8: Arrival of the Xisia Empire

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, etc., but the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

Now that Illidan killed General Ranger Ranmi of the Spirit Elves, Illidan is now taking dominion of the wave riders of his Shadow Demons as they take over a quarter of the spirit world. Wraith has come across a plan to increase the power of the Stargate Portal to teleport Lord Illidan, Kurumi Tokisaki, and Chameleon to the other dimension, which is the Xisia Empire. Once the arrival begins, Illidan has approached the Xisian Shaman on their bounds, who are on their watch to protect the emperor. Even though the Xisian Empire is very suspicious and dangerous, Illidan's studies show with the spirits that dwelt in the Darkness power that those Xisians are too arrogant to care.

Shaman: Who dares to enter the world of the Xisian Empire?! Who are you, outlanders?

Lord Illidan: My name is Lord Illidan, and I'm here to confront your emperor about this spirit dagger that Kurumi found from your dead soldier in the Spirit Fortress.

Kurumi: And I'm Kurumi Tokisaki, one of Illidan's servants.

Chameleon: My name is Chameleon, and I'm a special technician from the planet, Saurian. I'm working with the Shadow Legion.

Shaman #1: Follow me, you guys.

Illidan: Let's go, and be careful.

Kurumi: Right, my lord.

As Kurumi followed Illidan on his back while Shaman followed them to their emperor, Chameleon unfortunately gets distracted by a scary alien glow of their eyes in their cloak with their sparking fork as their weapon.

Chameleon: Oh god, look at these weapons.

Chameleon suddenly looks that there is an soldier dropping the bag of gold, and one let lose out of the bag in the machinery merchandise area.

Chameleon: Ohhhhh~!

With his evil face, he attempts to steal money from the Xisian Blue Orc, until he suddenly sensed him stealing his money.

Xisian Blue Orc: Hey! You are stealing my gold!

Chameleon: EEEK!

Chameleon suddenly makes a run!

Kurumi: What the heck is going on right here?

As Kurumi heard the scream...

Xisian Blue Orc: COME BACK HERE!

Xisian civilian: Hey!

Xisian Blue Orc #2: Whoa!? WHAT THE HECK!?

Kurumi: What just happened here? What's going on?

Until she saw Chameleon stealing something from the Xisian soldier that got them riot on him as he's running towards Kurumi.

Kurumi: Oh, come on, Chameleon, you're being such a greedy reptile right now.

Then, all of the sudden, Chameleon hides under Kurumi's skirt and successfully lost the Xisian blue orcs and other aliens with their dangerous fork weapon as they went into the other street in the market area.

Kurumi: Chameleon, I know you're hiding somewhere. Don't make me tell our lord on you.

Chameleon: Hey! I found the gold that he dropped, and I got it fair and square! Finders, keepers!

Kurumi: But that guy accidentally dropped it. It was his first.

Chameleon: Well, too bad, I got it.

Kurumi: If you don't give it back right now, I will tell our lord on you.

Chameleon: What!? No way! This is my gold, I found it fair and square! Don't tell Illidan on me, you fool!

Kurumi: Too bad. I saw what you did. You're being such greedy right now.

Chameleon: I want to be rich, you know! RICH!

Kurumi: I know that, but it's a bit too far right here.

Chameleon: Just tell me when we get to the emperor, please!

Kurumi: Ask our lord.

Chameleon: Okay!

Meanwhile, with Wraith, Siege, and the others.

Siege: Hey, Wraith, let's not forget, he got the Sephira Crystal. He can use it to kill Kotori if she doesn't give us the secret treasure of the Oracle.

Lord Dragaunus: That is right, with that Sephira Crystal, we can use it to kill Kotori, but we want her to lead us to the secret treasure behind the Arcane of the Millennium Crystal. These great spirits know everything, but with this, she has no choice.

Wraith: Illidan can contact us back since he's at the Xisian Empire, and he knows what he's doing since he captured Kotori.

Space Orc #1: Wraith, our spies reported that the Spirits of the Alliance are setting up defensive reinforcements against our invasion.

Lord Dragaunus: I guess we need to set up a battle plan to create our new strategy. Whatever their defense is, we will destroy it and the rest of the other spirits.

Space Orc #1: Master, the defense they're doing is creating more cannon towers against any air and land.

Wraith: They might have an advantage with those kind of defenses, but we need to figure out a conceal way to destroy the towers because they look like they're dangerous for Siege's Demon Tanks.

Siege: We can use our spirit to destroy those towers!

Wraith: Great idea. With Kotori being hypnotized to become one of us, she can easily help us destroy their stupid tower defenses.

Lord Dragaunus: Let's see if we can stop their defense towers with our fire spirit. Hehehehe!

He's laughing with his fire breathing power out of his nose. Meanwhile, with the Xisian Empire, Lord Illidan, Kurumi, and Chameleon, who is still hiding under her skirt, have arrived safely to the Main Palace of the Xisian Empire.

Shaman #1: We are here!

Illidan didn't say a word since he's pleasant to arrive at the main palace.

Kurumi: Well, this is it.

Then, finally, he comes out of her skirt.

Chameleon: Thank you for your help, Kurumi. That really means a lot since I'm getting more hola!

He's looking at that beautiful gold he stole.

Kurumi: But you didn't even ask me for your help.

Chameleon: You did, and you helped me hide under your silly panties to avoid getting caught by those poor Xisian losers for trying to hunt me down because he lost his gold. Hehe, I'm so good at it.

He dances while being silly with the gold he stole.

Kurumi: Whatever, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Chameleon didn't get that since he's dancing around with his gold while entering the palace to see the emperor.

Shaman #1: Our emperor will be arriving shortly once I tell him you're here. Keep an eye on them.

He speaks to the Xisian Imperial Guard Soldiers.

Xisian Guard: Yes, sir.

As the Xisian Guard is keeping an eye on them...

Illidan: Act natural.

Illidan is starting to feel uncomfortable since the guards are starring at them as they're waiting for the emperor to show up, and Kurumi starts speaking in her head.

Kurumi: *Just ignore them, Kurumi, and pretend that they're not around, stalking you. As long as you'll act fine in here, you'll be safe.*

Chameleon: I hope that same guy I stole the gold from isn't here.

Kurumi's pondering about what's happening right now.

Kurumi: *What should I do? Chameleon already stole that gold from one of the Xisian people, and if I tell Illidan about this, I really don't know what will the guards do if they find out. Let's just hope Chameleon doesn't do anything stupid and greedy again since the guards are here with us until the emperor comes.*

Chameleon: Wow, look at all these valuable stuff in his palace.

He looks around this decorative palace and gets distracted by the gold statues of Xisian, along with the Xisian map frame and the picture of the emperor of who he is, an alien looking fly creature with lots of skin lines on his forehead and some hairy spots, and he almost dressed like a pope with a black dress and a Xisian logo on his top dress, along with the Xisian Emperor crown.

Chameleon: Hey, that must be him.

He's pointing at the picture of the emperor of the Xisian Empire.

Kurumi: Chameleon, whatever you do, do not try to steal any stuff from this place. You'll get us in trouble for that and make us lose our chance to meet the emperor.

All of the sudden...

Xisian Client: Hey!? Where is that ring? Someone must have managed to break through the box full of jewelry!

The Xisian Imperial Guards who were starring at them suddenly left. THEN, KURUMI KNOWS WHO DID THIS! She then looks at Chameleon as he shows his real guilty face to her.

Kurumi: Oh, come on, Chameleon! You did not listen to me! Now look what you've done, you greedy reptile!

Chameleon: Shhhh, don't scream, or else, you'll get us into trouble. I just can't help it.

Chameleon's face is feeling really guilty right now after what he did since they arrived in the Palace. I don't know how he does that, but he is one super sneaky thief. Suddenly, Kurumi grabs Chameleon from his outfit.

Kurumi: I'm sorry, but you're taking the stealing way too far. If only you should have stayed with Siege, Wraith, Kotori, Kuro, and Lord Dragaunus, this wouldn't have happened in the first place. You have one more chance right now. Do that again, and I'll tell Lord Illidan and the guards on you.

Chameleon lifts his hands up in the air like he's surrendering right now after Kurumi grabs his outfit while being angry.

Kurumi: Good. I hope you better promise and not lie about this.

Kurumi lets go of Chameleon. All of the sudden...

?: Hello there...Sorry for any disturbance that is happening right now. Someone stole our jewelry from our jewelry box.

He outcomes the Emperor of the Xisian, Lorken!

Illidan: Emperor Lorken.

Lorken: Lord Illidan, the Warlock Commander of the Shadow Legion, it is a nice pleasure to meet you. These must be your Shadow Royal Servants, huh?

He's pointing at Kurumi and Chameleon.

Lord Illidan: This is my child's creation, the spirit related as Nightmare, Kurumi Tokisaki.

Kurumi: And that green creature is Chameleon, one of the Saurians and Lord Dragaunus' servants.

Lorken: What brings you here, Lord Illidan?

Lord Illidan: I come here for a talk because of this.

He releases a spirit dagger out of his hand.

Lord Illidan: This thing was found from one of your dead soldiers that was carrying your weapon. Apparently, you're involved of trying to steal the Sephira Crystal as well for the sake of the power to control the spirits. Is there any good legitimate reasons that you want to share and why?

Lorken looked at the dagger, trying to remember what it is, and what was that about stealing the Sephira Crystal from the spirits.

Lorken: Well then, if you come to my royal dining hall since I'm a bit hungry, I will be glad to talk to you comfortably to explain my reasoning about this. Shall we?

Lord Illidan: Acceptable. Come on, Kurumi, Chameleon.

Kurumi: Yes, my lord.

Kurumi and Chameleon follows Lord Illidan to the dining hall. Back with the others.

Wraith: I wonder how Illidan's negotiating is coming along with that emperor.

Lord Dragaunus: I hope the situation like this will make us even stronger. Illidan has good confidence with us while he takes care of his business to win the war to destroy the spirits. Our goal is to create our new empire as well. The reason why we invaded this spirit is to create slaves, so they can create minerals to create new power and military weapons, and we'll become invincible across the universe!

Siege: But, sir, Illidan has been helping us with our plan very well. Does it mean that we purposely teamed up with him just to help us take over the universe we wanted?

Wraith: Originally, it was supposed to be us to create the empire for ourselves and to impress the Saurians' power of our domination to the universe.

Siege: Well, we can out-power him since he's smart enough to know what to do, especially that girl he created who looks awfully dangerous.

Lord Dragaunus: You're right... The way that we look at her dangerous look, she's unstoppable. She looks like a lunatic girl, but the way she learned to use those unimaginable powers from Illidan, he's making her the dangerous weapon there is in the universe and even more deadly or...Unstoppable. Illidan, a dangerous mastermind, has created her to be even more deadly than imaginable. With his deadly creation, it looks like Lord Illidan might have a great advantage to win this war to destroy the Millennium Kingdom.

Wraith: After what she did against General Ranmi and 2 spirit knights she had faced, she's looking unstoppable right now.

Lord Dragaunus: Let's just say that Kurumi's kind can be dangerous, but with the alliance like him, his Shadow Demons looked aggressive and unbeatable. This invasion can help us with our domination in the Saurian Empire.

Wraith: They should be worthy to become military partners as a new deadly alliance.

Lord Dragaunus: Correct. And since Kotori is in our side, Illidan is creating more deadly weapons with the spirits he is using in his side, like how he created Kurumi on his own with the spirit formula.

Kuro: Yeah, tell me about it. Lord Illidan as a mastermind is way 10 times better than ever. The way he successfully masterminded his invasion plan, he can absorb intelligent success and more power. I say, he is a great friend of your mission to help with our new domination against the universe.

Lord Dragaunus: We will be gladly to create a new treaty way to create a new empire for the Saurians and the Shadows to show our gratitude of how thankful we are for helping us on invading the spirit world and hoping that we can use them in our side to expand a larger empire to our Saurian planet.

Kuro: Let's see what Illidan has to say. He looks pleased by your kind to help us have a great advantage against the Spirits of the Alliance. We are just days away to destroy the inner and outer gates in order to enter the poor benevolent land of the Millennium Kingdom. Their days are numbered as the Shadows will create a high anarchy to the universe of the new god's hands. Enough time wasted, we must create a big military force and protect our outposts against the Spirits so we can start our attack ourselves to impress Lord Illidan when he comes back.

Lord Dragaunus: Okay, let us bring destruction to the spirits and our deadly attacks to the land of the Millennium since we are getting closer to our destiny, a destiny to our victory.

Wraith: The darkness awaits.

Siege: It is time to rumble.

Kuro then looks at Kotori resting in the anti-spirit lock.

Kuro: Oh, Kotori, I cannot wait to see the brand new look of you when we being our day to invade many spirit outposts to awaken the spark of your attack. Let this be new to the spirit world of who you are right now! Hahahahahaaha!

Kuro laughs as Kotori continues to rest until dawn under Illidan's spell. Meanwhile, back to the Xisian Empire at the Main Palace in the Dining Hall.

Lorken: So, that dagger you found, if you knew what we're doing at the Spirit Fortress, I didn't know you were there as well.

Lord Illidan: Yes, I was wondering what were you and your men doing in this battleground at this hour when we are attacking the spirits in the Spirit Fortress.

Lorken: You know, if we're in the castle as well, will you consider attacking us, or maybe, trying to sneak up on them?

Lord Illidan: You were on the hiding spot to steal them, aren't you?

Lorken: What makes you believe that we're involved? Of course, that weapon belongs to us, but that mysterious dead soldier doesn't look any suspicious to us if he was behind this secret mission for us.

Lord Illidan: Maybe the dead body will explain if this dead soldier is legitimately yours or the spirit soldier who can be in your side. You may be behind this trap, and all the things you have been are always something from you.

Lorken: Well, if I may be behind this, will one of my Xisian soldiers be in the spirit castle at this time? Even if my spy was in that fortress, maybe we could have it. Those spirits are nothing but slimes with their lying bunch of dicks who does that in their own way, and the way they're living makes me sick. Of course, we have an ultimate amount of treasures and valuable stuff we can use. We have great riders and hunters that'll continue to create a bounty hunt against the other spirits of the other dimension to create more minerals and budget to our kingdom, and, hopefully, we can out-power them in the name of the Xisian Empire.

Lord Illidan: Interesting. And how can we treat others with equal fair if we are against those damn dicks called spirits that we are trying to take down? But if you value your powers to create your own empire and be more powerful, then why not tell us good reasons why are you hiding your secret against us of trying to interfere our battle by your disturbance of your weapon?

Lorken: If that's the case you wanted, I have my own good reasons why, but it's difficult to explain this when it comes to trying to take their valuable treasure and use it for our good sake. This secret plan we have been using is...

All of the sudden, the waitress comes out.

Xisian Waitress: Excuse me, but your supper with your outsiders will be ready in an minute.

Lorken: Thank you, young lady. So, where were we? Oh yeah, once we collect the most important item from the spirits, we will use it, harvest it with our own dignity, create our new way to outsmart those spirits, and try using them for our own war against the spirits, and victory will be the name of the powerful empire that will live on for our great ancestors who found this kingdom in the name of Xisian.

Illidan: Your great power really means to us that we are trying to out-power them as well, but your sneaky trick cannot be tricked, especially my child's creation.

Lorken: Your child's creation, you say? She doesn't look a bit harsh, unlike those peons we hunt. How can you say your creation can kill one of my Xisian army in this kind of imaginative way?

Illidan: Destruction, lunatic fringe, and summoning demons from her own shadows.

Lorken: That is some sort of un-biological sense of this creation you put. This idea has no purpose or sense of creation that we may believe that this little girl can kill us with her shadow demons. Those things called mythological demons are not true.

Illidan: Really? I can figure out the purpose of those myths that it can be possible if it could be real and if you just trust any possible sense of the myth from the risk of your own fate.

Lorken: I'll say, this myth fact cannot dispute my right from your claim of this little spirit girl. She doesn't seem 100% to me.

He's looking at Kurumi.

Illidan: Could it be wrong if she may be behind this killing spree of your Xisian, or maybe the one who took your jewels from your jewelry box?

Lorken: If that's the case, I might arrest her if it's true, because that never happened to my values being stolen from any of those bandits with my imperial security. We will captivate them with a severe punishment of their crime in such ways. Our treasures and belongings we had in our bounty hunt will belong to us, and it will be named in our hands of the Xisian Empire.

Illidan: Sure. So, when we get our suppers ready, you better be specific about your ways about the Sephira Crystal that you were planning to steal, because I can tell the lies and weakness upon your guilt, Emperor Lorken.

All of the sudden, the Imperial Guards came out.

Imperial Guard #1: Lorken, not only the jewelry box is stolen, but the secret arcane keys as well!

Lorken: What!? The secret keys to our deadly monsters are gone!? Impossible!

Illidan: I don't know what is going on, Emperor, but we apologize for any disturbance happening to your Palace.

Lorken: Was it you or your 'child creation'!?

He's pointing at Kurumi.

Kurumi: What? I did not do such a thing. The truth is that it was Chameleon. I saw him stealing the coin and the ring from one of the people.

Illidan: What!?

Kurumi: It's true. He's being greedy right now.

Lorken: So, it was you who are trying to steal my belongings! You three will be punished by your trap and violating the hands of the Xisian Confederate Law!

Lorken stands back and switches the alarm.

Lorken: But you won't get away that easily, Lord Illidan, your trouble-making is over. Guards, arrest them!

Kurumi: Chameleon, you had your last chance and blew it up. Thanks a lot, traitor.

Kurumi facepalms for Chameleon's stupidity.

Xisian Guard #3: HEY! THERE IS THAT JACKASS WHO STOLE MY GOLD! DIE, YOU FUCKER!

Chameleon: IT'S MINE! YOU CAN'T GET ME FROM MY GENIUS CHAMELEON STYLE!

Illidan summons his demon tentacles in front of the Xisian Guards as they attacked and crushed them with his imperious power over them. As he looks at the window, he's looking at the outnumbered ships, and the Xisian soldiers are jumping off the ship and landing in the palace with great force.

Illidan: Great, now we are enemies against the Xisian Empire of their own sake.

Kurumi: I knew this is a bad idea for Chameleon to go with us.

Illidan: Quick, we have to find the way to get through this! Their army is looking incredible.

Kurumi: I wonder how Lord Dragaunus and the others are going to react about this when we get back.

Illidan: They'll be fine, they got their goals to take care of the Spirits by invading the Spirits of the Alliance's frontier of the Millennium Kingdom.

Chameleon: But now, all we have to do is to run and hide! These guys are dangerous now!

Kurumi: If only we can find the exit to get out of this place before they blow us up.

Lorken: You will never escape, Lord Illidan! Everything I've done is all ours!

Then, the door breaks in.

Xisian Imperial Soldier #1: There they are!

Xisian Imperial Guard: HEY! THAT'S THE SAME GUY WHO STOLE MY GOLD! GIVE IT BACK!

Chameleon: GAH!

Chameleon hides behind Kurumi.

Kurumi: Chameleon, now look what you've done! You screwed over our meeting with Lorken here.

Illidan: Zafkiel, unleash the Nightmare!

Illidan unleashes his demonic hands that are coming out from the portal as they're attacking the Xisian Imperial Army.

Xisian Guard: FIRE!

The Xisian troops who are in the lobby already fired away with their laser rifles.

Illidan: Come on, demons...Let them feel the death of my darkness.

Illidan's demon vice then walks by with his demon hands as he's ready to unleash hell in his Palace.

Kurumi: I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Come, my mes!

Kurumi summons her clones as they start attacking the Xisian army. As Kurumi joins in the battle, Illidan summoned his demons with him and attacked his surrounding from the Imperial soldiers who are coming right at him.

Chameleon: I got to figure out some way to escape, but where?

As Chameleon looks around during the battle from the battleground from Illidan and Kurumi as they successfully fight off, Kurumi managed to kill them all in seconds because they are too weak against the spirit of her nightmare. Then, all of the sudden, demonic steel tanks showed up to join the battle, which makes the battle even more difficult for Illidan. All of the sudden, Chameleon pushed the weak stone bricks that actually reveals a secret passage way.

Chameleon: ILLIDAN!

He shouts as he falls off from the secret passage way.

Illidan: A secret passage way!?

Kurumi: No way!

Then, all of the sudden, with a distraction by Chameleon, Illidan gets attacked by the missile from the powerful steel tank coming by. Illidan flows back up in the shadow and went into the secret passage way as Kurumi follows him as well.

Chameleon: Whoa, look at this creepy dungeon place.

Then, Illidan comes by with his injured shoulder as he forms back into his Shadow Warlock form.

Kurumi: I suggest that we need to get out of here and head back immediately. Chameleon's so dead when Lord Dragaunus finds out about this.

Illidan's in pain as Chameleon is defending his guilt.

Chameleon: But they're a bunch of greedy jerks. Did you see how Illidan deals with them?

Kurumi: You're the one to talk about that, but there's like too many of them, and they wouldn't stop coming. I don't think he can handle it like this.

Then, Kurumi turns around and looks at Illidan grabbing his own shoulder in pain after that missile attack. She rushed to check on his shoulder, but his demonic warlock pad is too hard to remove.

Kurumi: My lord, are you ok?

Illidan: Yes, my child, I am okay. My shoulder must be separated right now.

Kurumi: We got to get back and get you healed right away. There's already too many of them, and we already wasted their time on them.

Illidan gets up as Kurumi tries to keep him comfy while being hurt.

Chameleon: I wonder if there is any more loot in this place.

Kurumi: Chameleon, that's enough stealing for now. We're getting out of here to be on the safe side.

Meanwhile, with Lorken and his army.

Lorken: Where the hell is Lord Illidan!? How did he escape from my fleet of army like this!?

Imperial Soldier #1: He must have escaped with the lizard freak with my gold!

Lorken: BULLSHIT! I want him here and dead along with his peon friends! Find them! He cannot escape like this! We are invincible! COME ON, COWARDS! I SAID MOVE!

With them stupidly standing around, they finally moved on along with their powerful imperial tank moving along. Meanwhile, what they didn't notice, they're in the dungeon in the underground of the Xisian Empire's Palace.

Illidan: This place...Gives me a cold blood in it.

Chameleon: Atrocious, isn't it, my master?

Kurumi: Wait, don't tell me that the secret passage must have made us got trapped in here.

Chameleon: Let's hope not.

Chameleon starts to have a cringe about the scary possible booby traps in this dungeon.

Kurumi: Chameleon, you made us go the wrong way. Now we're completely stuck in here.

Illidan: Wait a minute!? What the...?

Illidan suddenly felt weird and strongly sensed something that he remembers.

Kurumi: What is it, my lord?

Then, without words, Illidan left through the shadow as there is the path that they didn't know, and Kurumi grew scared right now.

Kurumi: My lord, I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this place.

Chameleon: Hey, Master! Where are you going?!

And he suddenly left Kurumi behind as he went through the shadow passage as well, but he suddenly got hurt as he falls off through the stairway passage as she giggles. Lol!

Kurumi: That's what you get for all the trouble you caused.

Kurumi walks off to follow Illidan.

Chameleon: Ye-ouch...

He said that in the funny way while he's down. Meanwhile, with Lord Dragaunus and the others.

Siege: My lord, we are almost there to our destination. The Saurians have settled the tanks and tower bunkers in the small island to launch an air attack.

Lord Dragaunus: Good work. We should keep them on their air attack as me and our secret weapon...

As he shows Kotori in the cage ready to be controlled for an attack.

Lord Dragaunus: ...will handle this situation against the Spirits of the Alliance.

Wraith: We have to be on the alert since the spirits can be onto us since we are ahead against them. Kuro, you know your que?

Kuro: You damn right, I'll spy on those spirits so I can hopefully lay a trap on them and find out their secret clues so we can bring destruction to them so easily without being punished.

Lord Dragaunus: Excellent. Now we will await until we arrived at the next fort to be destroyed. Let's take them down by a knotch.

Wraith: With Kotori around, she would care more of the darkness of fire rather than her spirits and sisters.

They set sail closer and closer to the next Fort Military base from the spirits as the another battle will be settled to awaken the warning of the outsiders. Meanwhile, with Kurumi and Chameleon, they still can't find Illidan as they continue on the passage way as they find the light from the lantern on the wall.

Kurumi: That light. Could this be our lord?

Chameleon: It's the light pattern, Kurumi, Illidan must be there somewhere. What is wrong with our master?

Kurumi: Idk, but we got to find him to get out of here.

Chameleon goes a little bit far and looks for a passage to find. Miles later...

Chameleon: Hey! Look what I found!

Kurumi: Chameleon, watch out! There could be traps nearby. If I were you, I wouldn't fall for them. I can sense them on the way.

Then, all of the sudden, Chameleon found a 3-way path.

Chameleon: It's a 3-way passage, but one of them will take us to where Illidan is at.

Kurumi: I hope so. Since you are a spy, do you know which one will take us to our lord?

Chameleon senses the first path.

Chameleon: That could be a trap.

And then, he looks at the second path.

Chameleon: I would not go there.

And then, he believes the third one can lead to Illidan.

Chameleon: There!

As he jumps, he fell through the stairs again.

Chameleon: OW! OW! OH, DAMN IT! GOD! DOH! DAMN IT! SUCK! DOO! AHHH!

Chameleon crashed into the ground with a funny cartoon pain of him with tweety birds flying all over his head.

Kurumi: Wow, not only you're greedy, but you're clumsy as well.

Kurumi continues to walk off to the stairs.

Chameleon: God, I hate stairways now!

Until Kurumi saw Illidan.

Kurumi: There you are, my lord. We've been looking for you.

Then, all of the sudden, she spotted 2 spirit demons, a water-ice Spirit Demon and a Lava Spirit Demon.

Kurumi: What the? Who are those demons?

?: I can't believe they would do this to them.

Kurumi: Wait, what are you talking about?

Illidan: These monsters, I...I...I remembered them...

Kurumi: You know them, my lord?

And then, Illidan looks back at her.

Illidan: Thooose are my father's creations.

Kurumi: Your father created them?

Illidan: Yes, my father created those spirit monsters during the Ancient War since I was little. These monsters almost led them to victory against the Spirits, but they failed.

Kurumi: What happened during that war with them?

Illidan: They were lost during that time, but somehow, those spirits manage to destroy them with strength with the help of the Xavai Aliens, but they're immortal. It's impossible from what I've heard. Unfortunately, they were taken to the Xisian Empire, but how!? Since they never die, they were imprisoned in the Millennium Underground, but how in the world did they end up in the Xisian Empire!?

Chameleon: Wait, if they're taken to prison, how in the world did the Xisians get them from the Millennium Underground in the first place!?

Kurumi: I'm guessing they must have knocked them out and took them here.

Chameleon: Can you get some better sense of thinking, Kurumi?

Kurumi: I may be created after this war, so I might not know about it.

Chameleon: Those Xisian freaks know how to take his father's creations, but how in the world did they get them out of the prison with that lucky move? Those assholes to their empire? FOR FREAKING WHAT!?

Illidan: That's the question I want to know from these assholes.

Chameleon: IN FUCKING DEED!

Illidan: What in the world would they want my father's creations for!?

Chameleon: But how does your father know about these creations, my master?

Illidan: He knows his imagination and formula on how to create these new spirits to equal the culture with the spirits of darkness. Dark'thul, my father, knows sorcery and magic with his formula to create new spirits with immortality, strength, and monstrosity against those embezzled spirits. I learned it from my mother of how my father created them, so I can create one on my own to become better like my father, and that's where I created you.

He pointed at Kurumi about his short backstory, and that's where Kurumi was born.

Chameleon: What? What do you mean by that?

Kurumi: I was created by our lord and the Dark Lord to be an immortal spirit and strong like our lord.

Illidan: Look at these creatures living in the underground for the past years, they don't know how to live. The only thing they enjoy was to destroy and bring chaos by their support of their creator, Dark'thul. Without him, they feel like they don't have anyone to take care of, not even me. I created you so you can be a better Nightmare like me. So, it is up to me to save my father's creations. I don't want to see them get rotten to death in this cesspool dungeon.

Kurumi: Besides, these guys need to be free from this place.

Chameleon: Allow me!

Chameleon tries to break the ceiling, but he got electrocuted.

Illidan: Just as I suspected from those damn Xisian bastards.

Chameleon coughed out black smoke after that mistake.

Kurumi: They must have electrified it to keep us from breaking into it.

Illidan: The electrical ceiling is meant to protect them from any magic. Chameleon, you can hack into it and shut it down like you usually do in the battle.

Chameleon gets up after that electrocution.

Chameleon: Yes, yes I can. I can turn off that stupid electric ceiling so your father's creations can be free from that stupid Xisian Empire, my lord!

Illidan: Then go find the device to shut down this electrical ceiling and let it open to free my father's creations.

Chameleon: Yes, sir, but it's going to be difficult to find out where the electrical charges lead them to. Hmmm...Let's see if my metal detector can find them.

Chameleon brings up the electric detector to find the sources leading to this. All of the sudden, the rumble senses that the Xisians are getting closer as the dust and debris fly off the ceiling.

Illidan: You better hurry up, Chameleon.

Chameleon: As soon as I can find it!

Kurumi: Do it quick! They're coming!

Illidan summons his Shadow Demon hands behind Chameleon to guide him at all costs just in case.

Kurumi: Oh, Chameleon, please hurry. We don't have much time left until they show up.

Chameleon: Okay, okay, Kurumi!

Chameleon runs back and forth to search for the circuits to find the ceiling where it gets powerful so he can shut it off immediately.

Illidan: HURRY!

All of the sudden, his signaling is getting stronger!

Chameleon: HAHA! THESE SCUMS DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST MY BRAINIC POWER! IT'S GETTING WARMER, YOU GUYS! It's getting warmer, warmer!

THEN, ALL OF THE SUDDEN, HE CRASHED INTO THE STAIRS!

Chameleon: ARGH! NO! OH! OW! EE! AA! OO! AAHH!

Illidan: Really?

Illidan sighs.

Kurumi: Gosh, you are dumb.

Chameleon: IIIIIII'mmmmm ohhh-kaaay...

Illidan: HURRY THE HELL UP! THERE IS NO TIME FOR YOU TO WASTE SEEING YOU LAYING THERE LIKE A SLUG! SHUT THE DAMN CEILING NOW!

Chameleon: Yes, my lord!

Kurumi facepalms.

Kurumi: You better not let us down.

Chameleon: Oh, would you look at that?

Chameleon found the sealing floor that had secret wires into it.

Chameleon: That must be it, but...Which circuit should I cut off that shuts off the electrical ceiling? Come on.

Chameleon's nervous that he doesn't want to be electrocuted again. But all of the sudden, more rumble and more dust are coming out, and then...

Imperial Guard #1: Lorken!, they must be hiding under the secret underground!

Lorken: WHAT!? DON'T TELL ME THEY MUST HAVE ENCOUNTERED MY MONSTERS I IMPRISONED! DON'T LET THEM GET NEAR THOSE THINGS! THAT ELECTRICAL PRISON CELL IS MORE POWERFUL, SO THEY CANNOT BREAK THEM FREE!

Lord Illidan: DAMN IT, THEY'RE COMING! I HOPE THEY DON'T FIND THE WAY WE'RE AT RIGHT NOW! Chameleon, hurry up.

He whispers in panic as he's in the shadows right now, hiding with his dark red glowing eyes.

Kurumi: Chameleon, do something.

Chameleon: I'm trying to pick which wires I'm going to cut!

Kurumi: Try figuring it out.

Illidan: Hurry while you can!

Lorken: Hurry up!

Illidan: Damn it!

Chameleon: Okay, I hope this color is the correct way to shut down the electrical prison cell.

Chameleon cut off the red one, and then, all of the sudden, IT WORKED! He picked the right wire to cut off as the electrical ceiling is off.

Illidan: It's off!?

Illidan suddenly uses his sword power to break the ceiling as his father's creations are free.

Kurumi: Perfect timing, Chameleon.

Illidan: You're free now, my minions. I am in your hands, and I'm Dark'thul's son, Lord Illidan. I will be your guidance of this new generation to dedicate my father's will by taking over the universe. Welcome! WELCOME!

Lorken: There you are!

Imperial Xavai Soldier Guard: FREEZE!

Illidan: Too...Late...

Then, Dark'thul's creations are FREE as they come out through the prison cell.

Lorken: Noooo...You didn't...

Lorken was shocked and terrified of what Illidan did.

Kurumi: His father's creations are now free, and there's no way you can trap us this time.

Illidan: Flood and Cinder are now free. Free...Free. My minions, destroy the enemies!

Lorken: Minions, FIRE YOUR WEAPONS NOW!

As his Xisian Imperial soldiers fired their weapons, Flood suddenly unleashes a flash flood attack at his enemies.

Chameleon: That a boy, demons!

Illidan: Unleash hell, Cinder!

Cinder roars as he summons his lava attack at his enemies.

Illidan: Zafkiel, come to me!

Kurumi: Come, Zafkiel!

Both Kurumi and Illidan summoned their Zafkiels.

Illidan: Quick, they are about to destroy the palace. We might get hurt.

Kurumi: Well, let's retreat for now before we get crushed. Zafkiel, Aleph!

Her hands with her two guns pointed at 1 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself, Illidan, and Chameleon as they all left.

Lorken: No! No!

Kurumi successfully freed Illidan and Chameleon as the half of the Xisian Main Palace got destroyed.

Kurumi: Thank goodness we made it out alive.

Illidan: Ummm, it's not over yet.

All of the sudden, the Xisian space fighters surrounded them along with the Xisian Imperial Tanks.

Imperial Guard: FREEZE! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!

Kurumi: God dammit. They must have survived as well.

Chameleon: No, Kurumi! Those are reinforcements!

He hides behind Kurumi.

Kurumi: Apparently, they must have sent them here.

Illidan: Zafkiel, unleash hell!

Kurumi: I really hope that Lord Dragaunus and the others are doing their best out there.

Meanwhile, with Lord Dragaunus and the others.

Lord Dragaunus: Well done, Kotori, you have successfully guided us from any outcomes of the spirits, and we successfully made landmark to their territory of the Outer Gate.

Wraith: Her hypnotizing really works well under Illidan's control since he is on his personal business with the Xisian Empire.

Lord Dragaunus: Good, since now the spirits are out of our way, we can have the hands of the Queen's Kingdom and their power of the spirit crystals!

Kuro: Okay, let's make a move. We need to set up a spy trap against these spirits because the Millennium Kingdom has powerful security force around here.

Lord Dragaunus: Agreed, so let's up the idea about this.

Meanwhile, in the Xisian Palace as Kurumi is surrounded by the Xisian army along with Illidan and Chameleon.

Illidan: Let's see you can defeat us with my Zafkiel!

Illidan summons his own Zafkiel.

Kurumi: And mine as well.

Kurumi summons her own Zafkiel as well.

Illidan: Time to unleash hell. Zayin!

Illidan uses Zayin to freeze one big group in front of him and unleashed his clones to attack the group at once, and then, when his Zayin is done, both of them were killed instantly along with the tank.

Imperial Guard: FIRE NOW!

Kurumi: Zafkiel, Gimel!

Her hands with her two guns pointed at 3 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself as she goes super fast at the remaining guards of the group and shot them by surprise.

Imperial Guard: What!?

The Imperial Guard was surprised that Kurumi came out of nowhere with her gun.

Kurumi: Surprise!

Suddenly, Kurumi shot the Imperial Guard by surprise as he was shot to death by her.

Illidan: Are you ready to rumble, my child?

Kurumi: Of course I am, my lord.

Illidan and Kurumi unleash their Zafkiel powers and begin to bring rampage against the Xisian army and destruction across the city limit of the Xisian Capital.

Lorken: ILLIDAN! PLEASE, HAVE MERCY! PLEASE, WE SURRENDER!

With the echo voice of the word "surrender", Illidan stops using his Zafkiel and lands in the grand with victory.

Illidan: Hehehe, the very useful sounding word to spare their lives.

Lorken: Please, anything but that! Spare me, I got something that you might like if you spare us please!

Illidan: Hmmm...As you wish.

Kurumi: Well then, we better hope you promise not to attack us again when it's not us that are causing trouble.

Lorken: Yes, please. Thank you so much, I see that you're becoming stronger than I thought since your father created you. But with my gratitude of your victory, I shall give you something that you might like.

Chameleon: Illidan!

All of the sudden...

Chameleon: Wraith reports that the Spirits of the Alliance have lost their base since your Shadow Legion's Invasion plan was successful as they entered the Outer Gate of the Millennium Kingdom!

Lorken: Impossible!? How in the world can you stop them in that kind of force like this!? Do you know how high ranking these forces are when they're controlling the Outer and Inner Gates?

Kurumi: One of their spirits is already one of us, and I can assume that she's helping Lord Dragaunus and the others very well on this.

Illidan laughs after Kurumi said that one of their spirits is one of us now.

Lorken: Those spirits are not as possible to destroy that high spirit security force who guarded the Outer and Inner Gates very well. How can your creation of the spirit outmatch those wretched spirits of the alliance?

Kurumi: Simple, my lord has now gained control of one of the spirits, Kotori, and we're using her as our slave to help us get to the Spirit World and obtain the spirit crystals in our hands.

Lorken: Unbelievable! Those spirits are not as good as they used to. They cannot be used as a weapon to destroy their own spirits!

Kurumi explained.

Kurumi: But it's true. During the previous battle, I weakened Kotori's strength for me to send her to my lord in order for him to take control of her and make her our slave.

Illidan: He's a non-believer of the spirits, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Oh, I see.

Illidan: Listen, if you can believe that Kurumi can stop these spirits and helped out the Shadow Legion to rampage the Spirit World, you can trust our side of our domination across the universe.

Chameleon: I agree, you can be great as our new alliance. We are smart and powerful as an incredible force.

Kurumi: I will have to go with that. Your strong power can help lead us to victory against the Spirits of the Alliance.

Lorken: I will see your outcome of your progress if you guide us if we accept your friendly treaty with us against your wretched Spirits of the Alliance. Do we have an agreement?

Illidan: We will share our agreement with our territory, and we'll create a friendly cycle of our domination to our economic rampage and more powerful militarization to take over what is ours!

Chameleon: Acceptable. This will help make a better arrangement with our Saurians.

Kurumi: Agreed. The Saurians and Shadow Legion will lead all of us to victory, and this Spirit World will be ours.

Lorken: Alright, I made a decision. For our domination to be worthy of our Xisian Empire to have a better life, I will be on your guide for this. Our Society will still keep an eye on your army for any other tracks that you might pull with. By the way, of how you managed to unlock my prison ceiling to free your deadly monsters from your lunatic fringe...


	10. Chapter 9: Entering the Outer Gate

**Note: Lucifuge and Astaroth that I used as Yoshino and Kotori's demon kings** **in this story are not official since their inverse forms are not confirmed yet, so I came up with them since they turned inverse in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, etc., but the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

Illidan's capturing of the spirit monsters, Cinder and Flood have pleased Illidan's father, Dark'thul for his creations of his great dark spirit warriors of the Shadow Kingdom as they returned to their freedom, and they are serving their new master. Meanwhile, in the Shadow Council, ShadowWing and the Shadow Queen are currently negotiating the New Alliance Treaty with the Xisian Empire. This new treaty will create a new alliance that'll lead the Shadow Legion to their deeds as the Xisians are on the knees to keep their promise, if they serve their freedom as well. The Xisian Army are also cunning enough to strike a bargain, knowing that it is their only salvation. They should tell you the location of the book, however, they fear the retribution of the Nations of Spirits and the Spirits' Stronghold that they hold the highly ranked Security Force. Lord Lorken would be willing to exchange the Book of the Spirits for destruction of these forces that'll sit along their borders. Lord Illidan must eliminate the military outposts maintained by the Spirits of the Alliance with their Nation of the Spirit Guards on the Outer Gate along with their Spirit Strongholds. Then, the Saurians must seal the pact by entering into the Outer Gate along with the Shadow Legion, Kotori, and the Xisian Army, then Kurumi must enter the Outer Gate by contacting the Xisian Wizards who guard the book and Illidan's Sephira Crystals to escort them to safety. After the meeting he had with Illidan's mother and Sappiroth, who can transform into ShadowWing, Kurumi saw Chameleon peeking through the door as he's watching Illidan privately talking with Lord Lorken, the emperor of the Xisian Empire.

Kurumi: Chamel...

BEFORE she even said a word, he immediately covered her mouth to shut it as he's on top of her head.

Chameleon: Kurumi, shhhhh~! Don't! You do not want to disturb the others.

As he whispers to Kurumi...

Kurumi: Sorry, what are you doing this time?

Chameleon: As you may know, Illidan is having a talk about the meeting he had with her mother about the deal they made to stop these spirits from their border. It sounded like they are getting along, Kurumi.

Kurumi: I know, but you better not try to get us caught and in trouble for this.

Chameleon: You better not let your trap come out.

Chameleon then crawls away from Kurumi's spirit armor and then went back to the door as he looks through the door hole and listens to their conversation.

Kurumi: Just saying.

Then, Kurumi decided to join in as she saw Illidan in the conversation about the spirits in their borders.

Emperor Lorken: Well, Lord Illidan, we have some agreement with each other. You know the reason why those damn spirits are trying to break into my territory.

Lord Illidan: Yes, it's because you have their book of the spirits. That is why they are the special guarding force that is invading your kingdom because of that book.

Emperor Lorken: And with that book, I can create knowledge about the way of the spirits and use them for their traps and something very useful.

Lord Illidan: Exactly the way I wanted. This book contains mythical, magicial, and biological facts about the spirits' life and evolution. This book is powerful knowledge of the spirits' minds and creations that will be useful to learn the deepest secrets about them and use them for power.

Emperor Lorken: Right, so Lord Illidan...

Chameleon: Wow, this book has great magical minds of the spirits, Kurumi.

He whispers to Kurumi.

Kurumi: I know. I'm surprised that he can use that book to know everything about them.

?: Excuse me?

Chameleon: Eeeek!

Chameleon got scared by the sound as he jumps in and being carried by Kurumi on top of her just like how Shaggy carries Scooby-Doo when they get scared. Lol!

Kurumi: Sorry to interrupt your business there.

?: Oh, nothing to be worried about, I just got lost. I need a direction to find the Reserve Center, I couldn't find it because I was nervous. *squeak*

Chameleon: Are you applying to get yourself promoted, my good sir?

All of the sudden, that cute mouse noise got her an animal crush since she LOVES cute animals. Kurumi loves the cuteness from the mouse as she starts to blush.

?: Why yes I am, you must be the one from the Saurians.

Chameleon: Hehe, I'm the most powerful spy of the Highly ranked Saurians, along with the technician. I'm also good at hacking things as well. Oh, and this girl behind me is Kurumi. She's "Illidan's creation".

Kurumi: It's nice to meet you. What's your name there?

Then, the Shadow Figure disappears, and it's a cute Dark Mouse character with gray hair, gray ears, cute tail, and a musketeer uniform with his sexy look of his face since he is a very young person.

?: My name is Archibald, and I'm planning to promote myself from an Admiral to Captain to pursue my ranking in the Titan Army.

Kurumi: I see.

Chameleon: Kurumi, are you okay?

Without hearing what Chameleon is saying, Kurumi has a secret crush on him since he looks so cute.

Kurumi: Archibald, I got to say. You look really cute like that.

Kurumi's heart starts beating from the inside.

Archibald: Why, thank you, and you are very cute, young lady. Where did you come from?

Kurumi blushed hard as she responded.

Kurumi: From the Shadow Legion. My lord, Illidan and the Dark Lord created me as their spirit to help Illidan on his quest.

Archibald: Wow, amazing. So, you were created by Illidan, the master of the Shadow Legion. How lovely.

Kurumi blushed after he said lovely.

Kurumi: mhm. ^^

Archibald: You look very lovely with that outfit.

Kurumi: Thank you, Archibald.

Archibald: Well, if we have time to spend time with each other, do you want to go out sometime?

He shockingly asked her out if she's available.

Kurumi: Sure thing, just as long as my lord doesn't find out about this. I want to keep it as a secret.

Archibald: Oh my, I wouldn't mind, but I don't want your lord to get you in trouble by this act of possibility if he sees us dating. I mean, you are really cute, and I want to hang out with you to know you better.

Kurumi: Same here as well.

Archibald: Well, I better be going, I want to get that promotion. Oh, and to make this quick...

Archibald secretly kissed Kurumi in the lip and walked away like a sweet prince as Kurumi's heart is pounding hard with love.

Kurumi: Alright, see ya later, Archibald. It's nice meeting you there.

Then, Kurumi blushed. The Mouse Archibald walked as Kurumi watches him walking away in love.

Kurumi: Man, I can't believe I'm in love now.

Chameleon: Are you okay?

Kurumi didn't respond.

Chameleon: Hello?

Kurumi: Huh? What?

Then, Chameleon disappears, until...

?: Kurumi?

She turns around, and it's ILLIDAN!

Illidan: What is the meaning of this, child!?

Kurumi: I'm sorry, my lord, I'm just only having a discussion with Chameleon, that's all.

Illidan: Chameleon?

Kurumi: Yea.

Illidan: But he's not here.

Kurumi looks, then she realized that Chameleon's gone.

Kurumi: Well, he already left before you showed up.

Illidan: Wait a second, weren't you peeking at us?

Kurumi's shocked.

Kurumi: Most likely Chameleon. I saw him.

Illidan: So, you were peeking at me as well?

Kurumi: Ehh, maybe...

Illidan: Don't...Lie...

He said that with his scary serious face from the shadows.

Kurumi: I'm wasn't lying, I swear.

Kurumi sweatdrops with an innocent look on her face. Illidan does his serious stare as he looks at her in the air since he's a Shadow Demon, he's a very sensitive shadow demon than Kurumi.

Kurumi: I'm serious, my lord. Please don't punish me for this.

Kurumi does an apology to Lord Illidan as he continues to stare down at poor little Kurumi with his serious stare as he looks at her in the air since he's a Shadow Demon. His darkness is so powerful that there is no way you can escape from his trap of his darkness.

Kurumi: Forgive me, my lord! Forgive me!

Kurumi's begging for her mercy.

?: Master, should we continue our progress with our treaty in our hand?

Thankfully, Emperor Lorken interrupted his evil stare at poor little Kurumi almost crying for the first time from her guilt in her poor little heart.

Illidan: Oh..

He suddenly lost it.

Illidan: Yes. Let's...

He sighs.

Illidan: Let's resume our progress about this treaty by taking over the spirits and the species from the universe.

Illidan left to the hallway with the Emperor on his side, thankfully, Kurumi didn't get punished dearly by her master.

Kurumi: That was a close one. If Lorken wasn't here, I will be screwed and get punished.

Archibald(fake): Oh, Kurumi, you're in love with a cute humanoid mouseketeer like me! Do you want a flower?

He hands her a flower like a sweet prince in french style.

Archibald(fake): Do you ever want to kiss me so badly? Hehe~!

Kurumi: It's you again, Archibald. Thank you for that flower there. I really appreciate it. Wait, I've heard that voice before. Chameleon, I know it's you.

Kurumi grabs his tail since she caught his fraud as his tail is exposed as a green tail instead of a gray one. After she grabbed his tail, he turns back to Chameleon.

Chameleon: Awwww, what has gotta into your head since you saw Archibald from your eyes?

Kurumi: I've know that unlike him, he is only a mouse, and he sounds different from you that I can tell.

Chameleon: I can't believe you changed since you saw the cuteness from that gray mouseketeer hunk. You're a Nightmare! You're in love with that mouse!?

Kurumi: It's only a secret. I don't want our lord to find out about it.

Chameleon: Oh really?

Chameleon is playing with her head with his foot.

Chameleon: So what is in for me if I did tell him that you're in love with that mouse creature?

Chameleon is going to trap Kurumi with her guilt.

Kurumi: The mission to eliminate the Spirits and take over the Spirit World will lead to failure if he punished me, and I don't want that to happen.

Chameleon: And you better do it right, Kurumi, and don't let our master down.

Kurumi: I know that.

Chameleon giggles so evilly after Kurumi said that and walks away.

Kurumi: I really hope you better not cause any more trouble to me again.

Chameleon: You better not too, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Yea, yea, I get that.

All of the sudden.

?: You two better be on your best behavior since our impact is going greater than ever.

Kurumi: Yes, my lord.

Lord Dragaunus comes out along with Siege and Wraith.

Lord Dragaunus: You better be.

Wraith: The Shadow Legion and the Xisian Empire are teaming up since they'll guide us to take down the Millennium Kingdom for us, so I expect you guys to help the emperor on this since the spirits are disturbing them in the near borders.

Kurumi: Don't worry, we got this all set up.

Siege: We will polarize those spirits out of the borders for our will in the alliance treaty.

Lord Dragaunus: Good support, my Saurians.. With them helping us out, we will successfully create a strong and better empire for the Saurians with good help from the Shadow Legion and the Xisian Empire.

Wraith: Agreed, my lord.

Lord Dragaunus: Chameleon, you are a great spy, but I expect you and Kurumi to be in best behavior, especially to Lord Illidan.

Chameleon: Roger!

Kurumi: Got ya.

As their mission begins, Kurumi and her Shadow Legion began their mission to associate with the Xisian Empire troubling from their near border by a disturbance from the Spirits of the Alliance and their strongholds, their goal is to wipe them out of their property and use their force to begin their destiny at the Millennium Kingdom's Outer Gate.

Empire Lorken: Okay, you guys, I wish you the best of your duty to wipe those pathetic spirits out of our territory in peace because of their lunatic behavior of my disbelieving. You better outright them in the name of Xisian.

Lord Illidan: And in the name of the Shadow Royal Family, we will destroy them for our Dark Lord of all mankind.

Kurumi: Of course, my lord. We will succeed on that.

Lord Illidan: That's my child.

Illidan starts petting Kurumi in her head for her confidence as she starts smiling of Lord Illidan for petting her.

Emperor Lorken: That is one cute child creation you made.

Lord Illidan: She is. I created her to be one of the spirits alike, and she is a Nightmare spirit, unlike the others.

Emperor Lorken: I see. Well, I expect her to fight good as well during this mission or else this treaty alliance won't handle well.

*End Transmission*

Lord Illidan: We better bring the terror to order justice to their treaty alliance, Kurumi.

He continues to pet Kurumi like a powerful leader he is.

Lord Illidan: This legion must serve right in the better standard for my father's will and the Dark Lord.

Kurumi: Don't worry, my lord. The others and I will do this for you.

Lord Illidan: My clones, I see that your clone sisters will please me during this guidance against the spirits in their border.

Kurumi: Now, my mes, let's begin with this mission.

Illidan: Good.

Illidan's pleased.

Kurumi: Wish us luck on our victory, my lord.

As Kurumi is ready to be set in battle, Illidan and Emperor Lorken returned back to the capital and start setting up a battle plan to clear away the military outpost from the enemies and the spirits that are getting close to their border of the Xisian Empire. After an hour of conversation, Illidan, Chameleon, and Kurumi are on the group with Lorken's Xisian Army, as they are ready to help his army to set up the barrier and attack against the incoming Spirits of the Alliance.

Lord Illidan: Hmmm, it will be great if someone can scout an area here and there.

Illidan was pointing out the two areas to point out so he can make sure if it's clear or not to move on and make a move to attack the spirits.

Sappiroth: Sure thing, Lord Illidan. This region looks clear and quiet, I will go check it out.

Sappiroth transformed into ShadowWing and begins to explore the areas for Lord Illidan. As the Xisian Soldiers and the Shadow Army are set up in reinforcement and had a okay conversation, ShadowWing finally returns and tells his master that there is a problem as he transforms back into the dark wizard known as Sappiroth.

Sappiroth: Apparently, there is a slight disturbance nearby as the Spirits of the Alliance are getting close by the mountain.

Lord Illidan: Impossible, it looks like the spirits really are invading the Xisian Empire. I guess my plan brings me into attacking them.

Sappirioth: As you wish, Lord Illidan.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Mountain at night.

Spirit Riflemen: Hehe, what is wrong, man? Are you too afraid of the dark?

One of the Spirit Riflemen starts teasing the Spirit Foot-soldier.

Spirit Foot-soldier: Watch it, you little punk, I have no time for your jokes.

Spirit Riflemen: Hehe, sorry about that. Okay, okay, I'll stop.

All of the sudden, he heard the noise.

Spirit Riflemen: Weapons armed.

Spirit Foot-soldier: I hope it's a squirrel or something.

As they circle around to look for any moves, they stop for an minute as they didn't hear any more noises at all.

Spirit Riflemen: I will tell my scout that everything is okay now. I don't think there are any disturbances in this area.

The Spirit Riflemen starts checking his scout in his wristband and sends the message on his scout device.

Spirit Foot-soldier: Well, it's getting late. Let's get back to our campsite to get some shut eye.

All of the sudden, they heard the bush noise shaking as they spring into action.

Spirit Riflemen: WHOEVER YOU ARE, COME OUT!

The Spirit Riflemen fired at the bushes to reveal that it was actually a poor squirrel as he tries to find a nut.

Spirit Scouter: Ahhh, it's a squirrel, are you lost? Here, I got a delicious turkey sandwich if you'll like it.

As the Spirit Scouter takes out the turkey sandwich, she hands it to the cute squirrel with a friendly move. As the squirrel is happy, she smiled back, but all of the sudden, the squirrel smiles evilly, and then, the black blob comes out with a spike and kills her through the neck with a shock from the spirit soldiers.

Spirit Riflemen: What the!?

As the shadow blob forms from the squirrel, it's not a squirrel. That's Lord Illidan rising up with an evil smile like a snake coming out from the pot.

Spirit Riflemen: It's Lord Illidan!

Spirit Foot-soldier: KILL HIM!

As the Riflemen tries to take down Lord Illidan by firing his rifle, his bullets went through his body since he's made out of shadows. As Illidan laughs from their attacks, Sappiroth came out of nowhere with a surprise attack as he sliced their heads off one by one in a vicious sneak attack. As he looks at the Spirit Scouter who is a female and looked up at him as she is barely alive with one look at him, he responded.

Illidan: There is no way that you spirits will live for another century.

Illidan end up killing her after that. Meanwhile, after Illidan's successful sneak attack, Chameleon was being used as a volleyball during the game.

Chameleon: Stop it! Ow~!

He gets hit multiple times during the fun volleyball game.

Xisian Soldier #1: Hey! That's the same guy who stole my money!

Chameleon: Yipes.

Xisian Volleyball guys: HEY!

Chameleon manages to turn invisible, jump over the Xisian guys on their heads, and went into the ceiling safety from them.

Chameleon: Phew, that was a close one from these jerks.

Meanwhile, as he heads back to the lab.

Siege: Oh, it's you, Chameleon. Hey, we got a new guy who needs a tour since he's a new signer as a Xisian Captain who is going to lead his Xisian District 598.

Chameleon: Oh, a new guy. Wait a minute, isn't that the one that...

All of the sudden, the new guy showed up, and it's Captain Archibald.

Captain Archibald: Captain Archibald, reporting for your duty.

Chameleon: Oh, it's Kurumi's lover. Hehe.

Siege: Archibald, if I said your name correctly, I will guide you on the tour and help you learn every method you need to understand as a Captain of the Xisian District Army, code number 598. Are you ready?

Captain Archibald: I'm ready, sir.

Chameleon: Hehehe, oh, this is going to be good.

As Siege puts him on the tour to teach him some methods he needs to know since he's the Captain of his group, Chameleon decided to pull a funny trick to mess with Kurumi's lover.

Siege: And this is a strategy guide notepad, this is where they use it with their fingers and draw a diagram to create a battle plan to master it like a chess. This is where you do it right to attack these damn spirit intruders on their borders.

Captain Archibald: I see, does it show symbols of the units of what you are using?

And without warning, Chameleon comes out to surprise Captain Archibald as Kurumi since he can turn into anything with his visual mind into it.

Siege: Yes, it does, it has good features that will help you put chemistry into this guide.

Captain Archibald: Um, excuse me... Oh...It's you.

Siege: Kurumi?

Kurumi(fake): Oh, hey there. I'm sorry that I didn't mean to bother you, I mean, I can't stand to look how cute you are since we met in the hallway.

Captain Archibald: Hey now, you are too kind. I don't want to be disturbed right now, I'm in the middle of the method learning from Siege.

Siege: Uhhh, Kurumi?

Kurumi(fake): Hey, I don't mind the master seeing us on what we're doing, it's perfectly natural since you love me.

Captain Archibald: Whaaat?

He said it in the cute, funny way after she said that.

Siege: Wait, you are going too far with it!

Meanwhile, the REAL Kurumi is in the hallway until he heard the cute voice that he met before.

Captain Archibald: I will love to if I have enough time in my life and fight against the spirits.

Kurumi: Wait, is that Archibald? I guess he must be here to help us out.

Unfortunately, she saw the fake Kurumi talking to him and Siege.

Kurumi: Oh, don't tell me. Chameleon's up to those tricks again, and he's pretending to be me for that. Looks like he tried way too hard to actually sound like me, but not this time.

Captain Archibald: Since I know you the first time, maybe we'll go out after we take..take care of those damn spirits out of my homeland. What do you say?

Kurumi(fake): Mmm, that sounds lovely, and it makes me feel like I want to play mouse trap with you.

Siege facepalms after that stupid flirt she did, but he doesn't know that's the fake Kurumi, which is CHAMELEON.

Captain Archibald: Oh, stop it, Kurumi, that humor was not even that good.

The Mouse Boy Archibald giggles after that non-sense silliness from the fake Kurumi. Unfortunately, one of Kurumi's shadows grabbed the fake Kurumi's skirt as it reveals to be Chameleon, and the real Kurumi reveals herself.

Kurumi: Chameleon, I know what you're up to. You're doing this just to get me exposed and in trouble. I told you to stop that several times, and you never learn.

Chameleon laughs like Muttley from Wacky Races while being grabbed by the REAL Kurumi.

Kurumi: Do you think this is a joke?

Chameleon: I didn't know you want to party.

Siege: Uh oh?

Captain Archibald is shocked.

Captain Archibald: Wait a minute, that's you?

He's pointing at the real Kurumi.

Captain Archibald: What in the world is going on? Have you been hiding from me so you can expose me?

Kurumi: No, Chameleon's trying to trick you by pretending to be me. If I were you, I wouldn't fall for him.

Captain Archibald: Damn it, Chameleon, why would you do this?

Chameleon: Ummmm...

Kurumi: Chameleon, you better give us an explanation about this right now or I'll tell our lord on you.

Chameleon: Heh, there is no way you can make me.

Chameleon is so sneaky that he can disappear with his teleportation device on his wrist band.

Kurumi: But I can still track you down since I know where you're at.

After that, Chameleon escaped.

Chameleon: Hehe, one day, she'll be sorry for pushing me around like that. Hehe, no sign of Kurumi. Now I can enjoy myself in my own way of peace.

Kurumi: If that's what you think...

Chameleon: What!?

Kurumi: I told you.

Chameleon: You can't fool me, Kurumi. I'm way smarter to sneak around things like this, so don't hurt me.

Kurumi: Then you shouldn't slack off and cause mischief and trouble to anyone, including me.

Chameleon: I demand a respect out of you guys or else you will get in trouble not only by me, but by Illidan and Lorken.

Kurumi: Then you got to promise not to do that again, and I'll make a deal.

Chameleon: Hehe, and you better promise not to hurt me, then I'll respect you with any dignity, or else, you'll be in trouble.

Kurumi: Remember, I'm watching you, buddy.

Chameleon: Hehe, no worries, you can't fool me or anything, because I will always pull a trick sleeve on me.

Kurumi: Whatever.

Chamemelon: Hehehe!

Chameleon laughs off after that conversation.

Kurumi: I really hope he better learn from this.

Siege: Okay, little mouse, time for a next method of the test.

Captain Archibald: Oh, hey, Kurumi. I'm assume that it's the real you, right?

Kurumi: You're correct.

Captain Archibald: Oh, thank goodness, since you're in love with me, I was thinking if we can go out and grab a coffee or something.

Kurumi: Maybe later after this.

Captain Archibald: Terrific.

Siege: Alright, move it, Captain.

Archibald left with Siege as Kurumi secretly blushed with hearts flying all over her. Meanwhile, with Wraith, Lord Dragaunus, Kuro, and Kotori.

Lord Dragaunus: Well then, Illidan, Kurumi, and the others are taking longer than I thought to make the progress at the Xisian Empire. What appears to take them so long to steal their mysterious crystals when they tried to discuss about the dagger they found where they tried to steal the Sephira Crystal?

Wraith: Apparently, the scout reported that the Shadow Kingdom and the Xisian Empire have apparently made into an agreement to form an Alliance against the Outsiders who are in their border.

Lord Dragaunus: What!? Illidan created a treaty? How shady. Illidan is forming an alliance with the emperor?

Wraith: Siege told me that the Xisian Empire will help them win the war after the argument they had that will lead them to the alliance treaty with the Shadow Kingdom. They must have an issue with the spirits as well.

Lord Dragaunus: What a cessation. This means that the Xisian powers can share with ours as well as the Saurian Empire that will create something magnificent. Illidan is creating a powerful faction that will lead to domination against the universe, and we will be powerful than we ever were before!

Wraith: Exactly!

Lord Dragaunus: Illidan is doing his wise move, and hopefully, the powers with all the empires who are guiding us can lead us to the new faction of domination! The universe is ready to face the new destiny, the new face...of WAR!

Kuro smiles as she's happy to hear it.

Kuro: I'm glad to hear that.

Meanwhile, with Kurumi, as she continues to fall in love with that cute, young, gray mouse musketeer, Captain Archibald, who is now a Captain of the Xisian Army District 598.

Kurumi: Oh, Archibald, I cannot wait to spend some time with you once we have the Spirit World in our hands.

Kurumi is acting with love in the hallway, but all of the sudden, she accidentally hit somebody in behind, and she landed in the ground with her exposed panties.

Kurumi: Whoops, sorry, I didn't see you there.

And IT'S ILLIDAN!

Lord Illidan: Those words...NEVER LIE!

He heard everything what Kurumi said in the hallway...Uh..Ohhh... as Kurumi got scared.

Kurumi: My lord, please forgive me! I was just talking to myself, that's all!

Illidan had his silly scary look from his shadow face as his eyes are glowing and mouth turned red as he's MAD!

Lord Illidan: You're in love with that Xisian young prince charming, my...

He's pointing his sword at Kurumi.

Lord Illidan: The group of freaks who are an alliance with us sometimes have trust issues. How can you let your heart go like this, my child?

Kurumi: I'm sorry, when I first saw him, I think he looks cute. I just can't help myself.

Illidan: You do realize that the possible punishment of the love actions will lead to trouble with you and that mouse. That mouse can cause trouble to his friends, family, and the emperor. Not even a single loss like that, and there will be some trouble we might face, or I'll have to face them deadly from my sick punishment because of you!

Those crazy vile random words really pissed Illidan off against his creation.

Kurumi: I'm so sorry, but the first time I met him, he doesn't cause trouble to me. Plus, the reason they fought us is because of Chameleon causing trouble to them.

Illidan: But they're against the spirits, and that means you. You must be cautious, especially that little Chameleon with that one freaking accident, and you'll regret one day. Understand, my child!?

Kurumi: At least I'm not like the other spirits they're against. Please forgive me, my lord. I'm too young to get punished.

Illidan: Oh, you will be finished. If you be on extra caution with that mouse, this mouse humanoid family is always suspicious, and they can cause trouble. You better stay away from them.

Kurumi is trying her best at this since Illidan's angry at her.

Kurumi: Don't worry, I'll make sure that he won't, and I'm pretty sure that I'll be fine.

Illidan: You...Better... or the darkness will fade upon your soul if the lack of effort comes from yoooou.

Kurumi: I promise, I swear.

Kurumi begs for mercy. Illidan stares at her evilly to weaken her to make sure if she's really promising to his master.

Kurumi: I will, my lord. It's not going to be a lie.

Illidan's dark, growling power still has anger from Kurumi's love incident with that cute Archibald.

Kurumi: Please my lord, forgive me!

Kurumi starts to cry from Illidan's anger to her. Meanwhile.

Captain Archibald: Thank you for your tutor, Siege. I appreciate every battle strategy with combats, skills, and history about this war. Now I will remember these skills to be stronger and hopefully win this war for the Xisians, my Mouse family, and your Saurians.

Siege: Excellent-hehehe. Job well done, I hope this learning will help you roast those spirits tonight for our upcoming battle plan.

Captain Archibald: Sure thing, Mr. Siege. I will get some rest right now so we can start the new day.

Siege: Have a goodnight sleep, hehehe, Mouse Boy.

As he left...

Captain Archibald: Great, with this great strategy guide that Siege taught me very well, this will be a peace of cake!

All of the sudden, he heard that poor cute crying coming from Kurumi.

Captain Archibald: What the!?

But as soon as he hides and checks out what is going on, he peaks as he saw poor little beautiful Kurumi crying from her fear of his scary darkness from Lord Illidan.

Captain Archibald: Kurumi?

He whispers without distracting them, BUT it got Illidan's attention!

Kurumi: Archibald, get out...

As Illidan senses the mouse nearby...

Captain Archibald: Oh, good lord, poor Kurumi.

He's too scared to think since she told him to run, but as he tries to run, he was blocked by ILLIDAN'S CLONES!

Illidan: Zafkiel...

Illidan's Zafkiel appears behind as his clones surround him in circle.

Illidan: ..Well... No escape... The truth will not be ignored...Close your eyes, and let the death come to your face...My child...Will not be distracted by your FACE!

Captain Archibald fell in the ground on his butt and starts to feel terrified from his great dark power he's using against him as Kurumi is terrified of seeing this until...

Chameleon: Whoa! Illidan, don't go too far, who knows what will you do to Kurumi if you DON'T KILL HIM?

Then, Ilidan goes berserk with his imagination in his mind of WHAT IF he doesn't kill him. Kurumi and Captain Archibald are in bed naked, seductively sleeping with each other's body like Romeo and Juliet in the morning as ILLDAN GOES IN RAGE thanks to Chameleon.

Kurumi: Chameleon, get out as well... It's not safe for you...

Then, all of the sudden, Illidan goes in demon full fucking rage and suddenly grabs Chameleon in full demon bare hands, choking him in front of his face.

Illidan: I WON'T LET MY CHILD GET NEAR THAT RAT! I WANT HER TO BE SAFE! I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE IF YOU EVER CAUSE TROUBLE AS WELL! DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO YOU!?

Chameleon: NO, I'M SORRY! OKAY?!

Then, Illidan throws Chameleon like a rocket football as he passed through Kurumi.

Kurumi: I tried to warn him. Chameleon, you must leave... This is not safe for you to be here... You couldn't protect yourself...

After Chameleon is gone with fear, Kurumi needs to act fast, because she's afraid that Illidan is going to KILL Archibald with a freak accident from his demon anger and his ego. As Illidan does his disturbing stare with her dark red glow anger in his eyes, he's about to use his Zafkiel on him as Archibald is surrounded.

Kurumi: What should I do? I can't let Archibald get killed, but I can't turn against my lord. He created me to help him with his plan. This is really confusing for me.

Then, the voice is awaken to Kurumi.

Captain Archibald: Illidan, please stop! You are a mad man! Why are you doing this to me!? Stop!

Lord Illidan: Zafkiel... Zayin... Just to make sure that you will never go near my child ever again...

The shadow swirls as it goes to his demonic powerful sword as his Zayin is set.

Kurumi: I'm sorry, my lord. I hate to do this to you, but I promise I wouldn't try to harm you. Zafkiel, Zayin.

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 7 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She feels worried of having to shoot Illidan, but in order to save Captain Archibald, she aims the handgun at Illidan from behind as it freezes him. Illidan is shockingly been frozen, which causes his clones to dissolves in thin air.

Captain Archibald: Oh, thank goodness.

Archibald looks at Illidan's clones disappearing.

Kurumi: Let's get out of here before my power wears off.

Kurumi grabs Captain Archibald in his arm as they both leave the hallway to save themselves.

Captain Archibald: Kurumi?

He is being grabbed and taken to safety by Kurumi.

Kurumi: What is it?

Captain Archibald: What happened to Lord Illidan!?

Kurumi: Don't worry, his time is frozen by my Zafkiel's Zayin. It's the only way to save you without harming him.

Captain Archibald: Oh, thank goodness you saved me, how can I reward you from your lovely kind? But I still don't get why would Illidan go insane and try to harm me for this.

Kurumi: I think he may have found out about our secret.

Captain Archibald: Oh no, don't tell me we went too far in our minds.

Kurumi: Probably mine.

Captain Archibald: Oh dear.

Kurumi: Yea, ever since we got in love with each other, I've been obsessed about you and couldn't take my eyes off from you.

Captain Archibald: Oh, so maybe that is why he got upset from this.

Kurumi: Exactly.

Captain Archibald: Impossible.

Kurumi: But it is, trust me.

Captain Archibald: I see, Kurumi. I see where this is going.

Kurumi: mhm, it's true.

Archibald starts to blush nervously.

Kurumi: I can see you blushing there.

Archibad: I know, it's because I'm falling in love with you, Kurumi, because I think you are beautiful, and I really want to go out with you often.

Kurumi: Thank you, I can say the same thing to you, Archibald.

Archibald smiles after his cute blush to Kurumi.

Kurumi: I'm so happy that we get to know each other.

Archibald: Yes, we do, it's quite fascinating that we get to know each other.

He grabs her hands with friendship.

Kurumi: Interesting, you made my heart beat so much from your love, Archibald.

Archibald: I will go out with you once we take care of these spirits who are invading our home borders.

Kurumi: Exactly, and with one of them in our side, there's no way the others can stand a chance against us.

Archibald: They won't stand a chance indeed, Kurumi.

Archibald starts to grow evil with it. Kurumi starts to grin as Archibald does it as well as an evil couple. Meanwhile, with Illidan since he's frozen because of Kurumi's Zayin.

Chameleon: It's coming from over here.

Sappiroth: ILLIDAN!?

Sappiroth was shocked after seeing this and starts dissolving the Zayin effect to poor Illidan as he's awaken from it.

Illidan: What happened!?

Sappiroth: You were frozen by Zafkiel's Zayin.

Illidan: What!? Kurumi!? She did this to me!?

Chameleon: Uh oh...Kurumi.

Illidan: Why... Where was I? What did she do to me!?

Sappiroth: I don't know what happened in your action, but what I heard from Chameleon is that you were frozen.

Chameleon: I think Kurumi saved Archibald from getting murdered.

Sappiroth: So, maybe that's the purpose of her Zafkiel on Lord Illidan.

Illidan: I don't feel good, that girl is now losing it.

Chameleon: She is really in love with Archibald, Lord Illidan.

Illidan: I don't have trust in this mouse.

Sappiroth: I will try to keep my eye on him if this helps your feelings, Lord Illidan.

Illidan: Yes, help my child. My creation will not be corrupted by this sick love.

Chameleon: I will take care of this if that makes you feel better. I will spy on him to see what he's up to so I can protect her as well. I am a great spy, my lord.

Sappiroth: Make sure you don't screw it up, Chameleon.

Chameleon: I won't fail you guys.

Meanwhile, during the preparation, Kurumi saw Archibald getting dressed with his new uniform, and as she is peeping him, he starts posing himself as a leading Captain of the Xisian Army District 598 as Kurumi speaks inside her head.

Kurumi: *Wow, Archibald. You look beautiful in that new outfit of yours. Can't wait to see it once you get done on dressing it.*

Siege: Archibald, you better get ready, because this one is going to be a rough ride.

Archibald: Yes sir, Mr. Siege. Ready as your command. Victory for the Xisian Empire!

After he salutes his message, he left with Siege as Kurumi saw Archibald that she's in love, walking away to the locker room. Meanwhile, the mysterious cloak comes by to the territory lane of the Xisian Empire as he begins to look around to see if everything is clear during the entrance of the gate in the Xisian Empire territory. The soldiers are on the lookout in the high security during the invasion from the spirits of the alliance, but as for the spirits, they felt worried about Kotori and are wondering if she is alive or not. The Mysterious cloak walked by the Xisian Security Guards as they're on the serious situation with darkness orange sky, carrying the black suitcase bag with the mystery stuff in there. As soon as he drops it to the bag scanner, he begins to walk into the scanner, until...

Xisian Security #1: Please place any metallic object in the tray.

As the siren got started, the Xisian Security guards are in alert and don't know what is going on. All of the sudden, the mysterious cloak super kicks the shit out of the Xisian Security Guard, until he reveals himself with 2 machine guns at CAPTAIN EARTH!

Xisian Guard: Shoot him down..ARGH~!

The Xisian Guard has been shot by Captain Earth. Captain Earth continues to shoot down all the Xisian Guards non-stop in the border gate of the Xisian Empire, but as one guard makes his move as he targets Captain Earth, his WIFE came out and shot him with a surprise to save his husband as she joins in the action. Meanwhile, with the security cam.

Illidan: Captain Earth, and he brought his wife along with him! What a pleasant surprise!

Illidan is kinda surprised with his funny psycho look of that shadow demon's face.

Sappiroth: So...Captain Earth was responsible for leading his spirits to invade the borders of the Xisian Empire.

Chameleon: It looks like it's time to kick their asses just like what we did to his homeland.

Kurumi: I guess he'll be waiting for our trap right there.

Illidan: Hehehe, since the spirits want to attack the Xisian Capital, he has to get through us first.

Siege: Right.

Sappiroth: Agreed, my lord.

Chameleon: Haha!

Kurumi: And soon, I will love to see their reactions once they find out that one of their own is one of us.

Siege: Because according to their demon family, they're humans on the outside, but they're mutant demons on the inside. Once you're in your demon form, you can be unstable.

Illidan: Exactly.

Kurumi: Well, what I meant by that is Kotori, who's already one of us.

Illidan: Earth will be perfect for his demon ego to be with us since I got my father's creation I saved, now we can have an advantage on this wretched spirit army.

Kurumi: Once he finds out that Kotori is with us now, that'll give him a chance to unleash his demon ego.

Illidan: It is time to play the games, my children.

Siege: Rock and roll.

Siege walks away for preparation.

Sappiroth: Time to bring hell against Earth and his squads.

Sappiroth left for preparation.

Chameleon: Ha, there is my Q!

Chameleon left as he sneaks away to start his secret dirty plan.

Kurumi: Let it all begin.

Kurumi left as well for preparation. Meanwhile, at the scout tower, Illidan looks at his children making their preparation against the Spirits making through the invasion through the Xisian Border. Siege comes out with his demon skull looking tanks as his group of tanks march on. While his spare Fel Orcs Demon Soldiers are marching in the ground, Sappiroth transformed into a dragon as ShadowWing as he launches in the air and makes a war roar. Chameleon gives him a Q signal to Illidan as he enters the Van Tank as he moves on, and Kurumi flies off to attack from above.

*Incoming Transmission*

Emperor Lorken: Lord Illidan, we received a red alert that our border line is being attacked by the Spirits! I hope your demon army is in the march along with our Xisian Districts 598 and 601 in action, so I expect you to be on your control and your best responsibility in the battle at the borderline.

Lord Illidan: I will be as I suspected, Emperor, the deal must stand between us and create a better chapter about his agreement we made.

Emperor Lorken: Agreed. I expect this to be the right thing to do for this alliance agreement.

Lord Illidan: Yes, Emperor. Let's keep on contact during this battle.

Emperor Lorken: Acceptable.

*End Transmission*

Meanwhile, at the territory.

Radio Transmission: Earth, since you are passing the borders, the Xisians are bringing their alliance to stop you.

Captain Earth: I guess we are ready to set up a Barrier for this one.

Naomi: Yes.

She shouts to Earth's Squadron Spirits.

Naomi: Battle station, it's time to set up a defensive frontier plan! Go! I think this is going to be rough, but I hope we can take down the Xisian Empire since they are a risk against us since they have a new alliance.

Captain Earth: That is why we have no choice. Since they have an alliance with us, it sounded like they're really planning to attack us to interfere our war against the Shadow Legion. We just need to give them the taste of their own medicine.

As Earth and his men have set up a defensive frontier squad, meanwhile, with the Shadow Legion.

Chameleon: Attention, Demons, we are closer to their boundaries, so please set up your armors and weapons, this battle is going to be a rough ride.

He hangs up on a walkie talkie.

Siege: Alright, boys, time to mangle those damn spirits out of the ballpark.

ShadowWing: The spirits are spotted a miles away, they appeared to have their tanks set up as well for our upcoming attack. And we just found Earth...

Illidan: Hehhee, back from where we started, I just love to see him so much because I love kicking his ass, and I'm baffled that he got his wife with him.

Chameleon: Oh right, my cue.

A flashback appears.

Sappiroth: I think this is for the best to make sure you keep on eye on Kurumi's new boyfriend, because he looks like a slight threat against us.

Chameleon: Don't worry, I will try to spy on him during our mission.

Sappiroth: Good, because Illidan believes that this will be a sick mind to see him getting close to one of his creations who gets in love by this Xisian freak.

As Sappiroth takes Illidan to get cured, the flashback is over.

Chameleon: While I take care of this mouse captain, I'll take care of the spirits as well. This might be a good mission for me since the Spirit Castle, but I got to set up a disguise for this one.

As Chameleon transformed, he hides himself away as he jumps out of the Van Tank and runs off. Meanwhile, with the Xisian District 598.

Captain Archibald: Okay, soldiers, we are in the battle station, so make sure we are on the side as we let the Shadow Legion take care of the main course, we will take some actions to help in this battle.

?: Excuse me, sorry I'm late.

The mysterious gray mouse arrived as he suits up as well, and he's a funny, a little bit chubby one.

Archibald: Well, you're late, and we are almost getting ready for battle, so I hope you got your mission set up.

Gray Mouse: Well, sire, I promise I will not be late.

Meanwhile, the Shadow Demons have been spotted by the spies from the spirits in the ridge as the spirits unleash their attack.

Captain Earth: What the!? It can't be!

Naomi: They're back, it's them after they destroyed our homeland.

Captain Earth: No, it couldn't be.

Earth left in the barrier frontier.

Naomi: Earth, darling?

Meanwhile.

Siege: Fire away, my demons!

As the demon tanks fire, the spirit tanks fire back as well as missiles fly back and forth, and some of them got hit. The demon orc marine are in the frontier as they fire away against the spirit invaders along with ShadowWing unleashing fire to hell as the spirit archer men fire their magic arrows against him. Meanwhile, with Captain Archibald as his group is in the battle as well to destroy the spirit guard towers.

Captain Archibald: Okay, soldiers, let's destroy these guard towers as you will! NOW, GO, GO, GO!

As the soldiers go, the fat gray mouse slipped over and fell into the mud.

Captain Archibald: Come on, don't get sloppy, don't you want to die?

He left in action.

Gray Mouse: Damn, I cannot slip up like this for Illidan.

Meanwhile, during the battle, as Captain Earth meets his foe as he know who's in this action. He was beginning to slash away those high imperial shadow guards to meet his foe again.

Illidan: Well, well, well, look who decided to show up for Round 2. I'm excited to see you, so we can get back in our game. This is Round 2. I hope you like my new friends that I brought against your barrier front.

Earth: Your shadow powers are strong, but they are no match against my demon strength.

Illidan: Hehehe, and I see that you brought your wife with you. Don't you think it's a little bit risky of bringing her to her death? Don't let the mistake hurt you. The Shadow Demons know that sense of weakness.

Earth: Grrr... Your senses can't hurt our strength, you will never get away with it, you demon freak.

As Earth drawn his sword fast and jumps into the amazing samurai action, Illidan quickly forms his demonic sword as they collide with sword to sword. Meanwhile, with Kurumi as ShadowWing fights against the gryphon rider.

Kurumi: So, I guess it's up to me to handle those spirits, but I'm not going to be alone on this since I'll give them a surprise.

These cute spirit elven girls with wings have their archers set up.

Spirit Archer: Hey! There's that dark demon girl who killed our Ranger!

The Spirit Archers pointed their target at Kurumi for losing their great leader.

Kurumi: Wow, just only you? What about the other spirits, the ones like Kotori?

Spirit Archer: After what you did to Ranmi, we will dedicate her with sisters' pride and take vengeance against your dark cruel matter!

Kurumi: Actually, my lord did that, not me. But if you want him, you have to get through me and one of your spirits.

Kurumi snaps her fingers as the spirit archers were confused at her for that, but as they turn around, they saw dark fire coming right at them.

Spirit Archers: What the!?

But as they're being attacked, they saw a figure coming towards them, revealing to be Kotori, but this time, her armor looked dark.

Kurumi: Do you like my surprise there, girls?

Spirit Archer: Kotori...What have they done to you!?

Kurumi: My lord has made her our slave to the Shadow Legion. I'm afraid that she's no longer with you and the others anymore.

Kotori: You foul infant spirits must be punished to your grave, in the name of our dark master, Illidan.

Kotori is being hypnotized by the dark power and being controlled by Lord Illidan.

Spirit Archer: No...This can't be!

Kurumi: Hehehehehe. Looks like you wouldn't stand a chance against us this time since Kotori's now with us. If you don't want to end up like Ranmi, tell me where are the other spirits.

Spirit Archer: Girls, fire your weapons now!

The weapons are set and ready to be fire in front of Kurumi and Kotori, who is being possessed by the darkness of Lord Illidan.

Kurumi: Oh, so you're refusing, huh? Looks like we're gonna have to give you a challenge for this and annihilate you all until the spirits show up. Let's give it everything we got, Kotori.

Kotori is using her dark purple flames instead of her orange flames at the spirit archers since she's possessed by the darkness of Lord Illidan. She is now Inverse Kotori since Illidan and Kurumi are pleased.

Inverse Kotori: Refusing our orders now will make me take you spirits down to the grave.

Those words are almost like what Lord Illidan will usually say against his enemies. Kurumi starts summoning her clones as they start shooting the spirit archers along with the real Kurumi. While Kurumi and Kotori assassinated the spirit archer squad, meanwhile, Chameleon is in the barrier position, looking at the spirit tank, and then, he releases his grenade and throws it right at the spirit tank and got em good. But all of the sudden, he saw Kurumi's boy that she has a crush on, Archibald, planting something beneath in a secret, and Chameleon is starting to get confused about his secret trap he's planting on. But as soon as he checks on, Naomi starts to use her samurai technique and starts slashing away the closing enemy encounter against the Xavai and Space Orcs Marines.

Naomi: Earth, you don't have to risk yourself, spare yourself. We can't go throughout like this.

She said it inside her head as she continues to use her combat against 3 other space orcs who are after her with her great, amazing martial arts. After she destroyed her surroundings against the Shadow demons, she suddenly sensed the trap setting up from Archibald, and then, he goes after her. Meanwhile, Chameleon sneaks in as he can go invisible at times until he saw the spirit bomb he's used, and Chameleon was shocked.

Chameleon: So...This is what it is, just like how those damn Xisians are fools about this. They were hiding with us with the spirit bomb since they tried to steal the Jeweled Scepter, the Sephira Crystal, the Book of the Spirits, and Illidan's father's creations. These guys are trying to mess with the Shadow Legion, well, I got to tell Lord Illidan about...

?: There you are.

Chameleon gulps as he turns around, and it's Naomi in her demon cat form.

Naomi: So, you are the one who is laying the trap on us and tried to make it easy to defeat us, but I won't allow you and your Shadow Demons to get away with this. DIE, YOU!

Naomi jumps in the air and launches the attack on Chameleon, but somehow, he cowardly runs away from her dangerous cat demon attacks. Meanwhile, ShadowWing continues to fight as he slashes away the Gryphon Riders, the new air unit by the Spirits of the Alliance. He can take down more than a hundred of those air units, while Siege and his tanks are in a close win to wipe out the Xavai and Spirit Tanks.

ShadowWing: Let's do it together!

The Xisian Army is pleased by giving effort to help them to save their territory while Kurumi and Kotori are in the stands against the spirits, and ShadowWing is alongside with Kurumi.

ShadowWing: There is more where that came from, especially when we enter back in the Spirit World and start our assault mission on the Millennium Outer Gate. Kotori, the spirits are sending out those Golems as their backup, stop them with your firing death power.

Inverse Kotori: Yes, my lord.

Kotori fired up with her new look and new dark armor suit that almost looked like the Banshees from the Shadow World and attacked the Spirit Golems.

ShadowWing: Impressive.

Kurumi: Well done, Kotori.

ShadowWing: Amazing how Kotori is handling this very well for our dark master.

Kurumi: I know, it's all thanks to Lord Illidan.

Meanwhile, with Naomi and Chameleon, Naomi almost cut his tail as he dives through the war ditch barrier until he finally steps it up and faces the laser gun right at Naomi.

Chameleon: That's right, kitty, not a single move or I'll shoot you! Hehehe!

Naomi: You think I will fall for that? You must be crazy.

Chameleon: Hehehe, I will not fall for your trap or anything like that! So, what's it going to be?

Archibald: Chameleon!?

All of the sudden, he gasped and shoots multiple lasers right at Naomi, and with her amazing sight and skills, she dodged his multiple lasers and goes right at Chameleon, and with the sudden encounter, he ducks to avoid getting cut in half, instead, she sliced off ARCHIBALD apart and knocks him into the ground. As Chameleon turns around after that move, he was shocked that Naomi cut off Archibald's body as he screams after seeing Archibald being torn apart.

Chameleon: Oh shoot! Kurumi is not going to like this.

Meanwhile, with Kurumi.

ShadowWing: Come on, Kurumi, victory is upon us.

He said that as he flies away.

Kurumi: Hehehe, right away, ShadowWing...

All of the sudden, Kurumi screams in pain as the lightning bolt struck Kurumi in the heart, and she lands in the ground like she had a heart attack. But as she's getting back up, her heart is tangling strong as something went horribly wrong from the mouse boy that she had a crush on for the first time, which is Archibald.

Kurumi: Archibald, is that... What happened?

Kurumi rushes to check on Archibald. Meanwhile...

Chameleon: Oh god, I'm in so much trouble! This wasn't meant to happen like this!

Naomi: Now...You're next!

She points at him with her Ayakashi sword.

Chameleon: Oh no...

Naomi: DIE, YOU!

But as soon as she dives right at him with her Ayakashi demon crimson blade sword to kill Chameleon, all of the sudden, he's been teleported by the teleporation beam from the Juggernaut ship.

Chameleon: Hahaha! See ya later, alligator!

Naomi: Oh crap, we are being outnumbered. Look at them, Earth, where are you? I have no choice, my men, move back!

Naomi left to her main camp as she called out her force to move out. Meanwhile, Archibald was left in the ground...Dying, until Kurumi shows up as she sensed Archibald right there where he was attacked, and she was shocked.

Kurumi: No, Archibald! What happened? Who did this to you?

Kurumi picks up Archibald, feeling the blood running from that open wound where he was cut off apart by Naomi.

Kurumi: Oh no, don't tell me... Earth's wife did this to you, did she?

Kurumi starts to cry from Archibald's death. Meanwhile, with Captain Earth, as he lands in the ground when Illidan beat him.

Ilidan: It looks like we are winning in the landslide. Your spirits have fallen, no one shall pass the Xisian Empire in the name of the new deadly alliance.

Earth: No... This can't be... You will never win, you will never! In the name of the Ayakashi Family, we will never fall by your kind!

Earth retreats and Illidan watches him, smiling of his victory of seeing Earth retreating.

Illidan: One day, your moment of your life will soon be devoured to the dark side. Hahahaha.

Siege: Master, we got bad news, it's really dark and very serious. It appears that the Captain of the Xisian District 598 has been reported dead.

Then, Illidan's mood swings as he turns into a furious face.

Illidan: What!?

Siege: The Xisian army reported that Captain Archibald has been slain.

Illidan: Oh boy, this might be bad. Kurumi, this child's memory must be erased from this.

Illidan teleports himself to Kurumi. Meanwhile, she is crying for the loss of his first crush, Captain Archibald as he is being slain. All of the sudden, his hand moved and touched Kurumi in her beautiful face.

Kurumi: Huh, my lord?

?: No.

It's Archibald, as he is still alive for one more time to look at her.

Kurumi: Archibald?

Archibald: My angel, I will die by seeing you in the beautiful look, just like the way I like to see you in my life during the happiness in the sky. =^.^=

Kurumi: Archibald, I promise. I will avenge your death by making this successful for Lord Illidan. I'll never let you down, my love.

Kurumi starts wiping her tears off from her eyes.

Archibald: Thank you, Kurumi, I'll be a happy go-loving mouse living in heaven where I can see my dead grandma in the sky. *squeak squeak*

Kurumi: Hope you'll rest in peace now. I won't forget you, and do not forget about me.

Until Lord Illidan shows up and sees Archibald closing his eyes as he's now dead.

Illidan: I'm sorry, my child, but this is for your own good.

Without knowing, Illidan unleashes his Zafkiel.

Illidan: Zafkiel!

And without noticing what word Illidan said since Kurumi is nearly deaf, she suddenly goes on a blackout.

Kurumi: What the? I'm feeling dizzy all of the sudden.

Because of the blackout, Kurumi fell down and remained unconscious.

?: Is she still sleeping?

?: She looks fine, don't worry.

Kurumi then heard whispers during her blackout, but however, since she's unconscious, she cannot speak.

?: This child is still in the blackout, when is it going to wear out?

?: She must be awakened.

Kurumi starts opening her eyes slowly as she starts to wake up, and she blinked twice to make sure she's fully up and to make sense of her surroundings.

Kurumi: My head? What happened here? Where the heck am I?

Shadow Banshee: Awww, Illidan's creation has been awakened. Thank goodness you are okay, you must have been knocked out cold during the battle.

Kurumi: How did that happened?

Shadow Banshee: An explosion from the upcoming falling missiles during airstrikes. Your Shadow Sister, Inverse Kotori is safe with us since she defeated the Spirit Invasion of the Xisian Empire.

Kurumi: I see. I don't remember anything that happened before I fainted.

All of the sudden, Chameleon comes out.

Chameleon: Is she alright, doc?

Shadow Mistress Doctor: Yes, she's alright, the Banshee already took care of it.

Kurumi: Huh? Chameleon, what are you doing here?

Chameleon: I was checking to see if you're alright from that accident that happened during this warfare.

Kurumi: I see. I feel like I may be ok now, except that I didn't remember anything before that happened.

Chameleon: Well, at least you're okay, which is good, but the silly problem is that you cannot be killed since you're immortal. Those air strikes and anything like that cannot kill you.

Kurumi: I know. My lord created me for that.

Chameleon: But at least we got them out of the ballpark, and now, after we got them out of our way, now we can focus on our main object, take over the Millennium Kingdom!

Kurumi: Well, that's good.

Chameleon does a peace sign.

Chameleon: Yup.

Kurumi: How are the others?

Chameleon: They already took care of the Spirits, Kotori is still with us, Siege and his demon brothers are busy playing black jack, and Lord Illidan...Well...

Kurumi: What happened to him?

Chameleon: Ummm...What are those?!

He's pointing at her boots.

Kurumi: Huh? What do you mean?

As Kurumi looks at her boots, without noticing, Chameleon left.

Kurumi: Chameleon, don't trick me like that.

Shadow Banshee: Is everything alright?

Kurumi: Yea, I'm fine right now.

Shadow Banshee: Thank goodness you don't have any amnesia, that could be worst. Come back tomorrow and see what progress we can make from your injury.

Kurumi: I will. Thanks anyways.

Shadow Doctor: You have a good day, young lady. Be safe.

Kurumi: Don't worry, I always will.

After Kurumi left the treatment...

Kurumi: Oh, thank goodness I'm still alright from that blackout there. It appears that it is already late out there, I can't believe I fainted for so long. Hopefully, some rest will heal myself.

Kurumi keeps on walking towards the Shadow Legion's hideout to meet up with the others. Meanwhile, with Siege and Chameleon in the secret hideout communication room.

Lord Dragaunus: So, how is the progress going on? We are still in the middle of the progress of taking down the high imperial security force to destroy the Outer Gate. Have you guys completed the primary mission of helping out the Xisian Empire?

Siege: We did well, sir, and we already took care of Illidan's progress about this love issue from Kurumi.

Chameleon: Yup, I hope I can get credit from it.

Lord Dragaunus: Love issues? What mindless situation has got into Kurumi since you guys are in progress to deal with the Xisian Empire, regardless about the Sephira Crystal we stole from the spirits?

Siege: But we did, sir. The best part is that they accept to be in our side against the Spirits. Illidan is having an idea to create a powerful faction that will dominate the entire universe.

Lord Dragaunus: I like the sound of that, Illidan has been pleased with every demon brothers he have across the universe, it really shows that Illidan is creating a spectacular domination to create a new generation of war. I expect you guys to follow Illidan once you guys come back, we will take care of his situation on our own once we manage to destroy the Outer Gate of the Millennium Kingdom.

Siege & Chameleon: Yes, you sire.

Lord Dragaunus: I expect you guys to be teleported back to the Spirit World by 2 days, so don't be late.

*End Transmission*

Siege: Boy, this progress is going great. We will surely return back to the spirit world in no time after our crazy battle we have to save their silly empire.

Chameleon: Of course, as long as everything goes after what happened to Archibald.

As they walk along in the hallway, they saw Kurumi nearby.

Kurumi: Thank goodness I found you two there. I'm glad you're alright.

Siege: Oh, hey, Kurumi, is your boo boo alright?

Kurumi: Yea, I'm fine now. Just a bit of memory loss, that's all.

Chameleon: Phew.

Siege: Well, excellent to hear that you're okay, but it sucks to hear that. We are just heading out to play card games for now.

Kurumi: I see.

Chameleon: Hehehe.

Siege: Well, get some rest, and don't mess anything around with it, little girl. Take care.

Chameleon and Siege pass by Kurumi and left.

Kurumi: Thanks, Siege, I will do that. Hopefully, some rest will make me feel better for tomorrow.

Chameleon: That was close, isn't it?

Siege: Just keep walking so we can begin our card games to relax our victory we had. At least she doesn't know what really happened during that battleground.

Chameleon: Yeah, at least Kurumi will be silly to don't know what happened in that battle, yeah?

As they continue to walk in the hallway. As soon as they left, they currently rest in their own camp site as they wait until Wraith will re-teleport back to the Spirit World from the Stargate Portal. Meanwhile, the Spirit Archers came to tell the spirits the news regarding Kotori as Origami Tobiichi is shocked about this.

Origami: So, what you girls are telling me is that?

Spirit Archer: We are so sorry, Origami, but I believe we lost one of your sisters who are now inverse to the Shadows.

The other Spirit Archers started to cry while the other one said...

Spirit Archer #2: It was so scary that she took down every sister of her own with her dangerous power, and she said, "Refusing our orders now will make me take you spirits down to the grave."

Origami is still shocked.

Origami: Those lines, it's almost like how Lord Illidan used to say with his dark words...

Then, she realized that she's been hypnotized.

Origami: She's not dead, sisters, her body and power are being possessed by Illidan's artificial dark power that made him control the spirit. That crystal he stole carries the dangerous artificial source of the spirits, he's using it to control Kotori!

Her Spirit Archers gasped after what Origami said.

Origami: Sisters, Kotori is being controlled by the mind of Illidan's hand, we need to find a way to shatter his magic of his harming hand to free her from his darkness!

Spirit Archers: Yes!

Spirit Archer #2: Right-o!

Origami: Come, spirits, we need to have a talk about this so we can find our way to save Kotori and ourselves from the Shadow's Invasion.

Origami left along with the Spirit Archers as Tohka and Yoshino are here, and she is ready to set up a plan.

Origami: Tohka, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Yoshino, come, we need to save Kotori.

Tohka: Right.

Tohka and the rest of her spirit sisters are on the plan to save Kotori.

?: So, I heard that you lost your sister because of the demon's mind control.

Origami: Yes, and you must be...

?: Comet, the star fighter of the new highly secret military force that will help on sealing away the demon nightmares. I will guide you spirits to help you save your lost sister, Kotori, and I apologize to see most of Miku's tangents over our failures.

Origami: It's okay, she was just overreacting about this loss. She already lost us, so we need to find our way to save Kotori.

Comet: I will gladly do so.

Meanwhile, with the Saurians and the Shadow Legion, who are in their large encampment, they are setting up the strategy to strike down large highly imperial spirits to break down the Millennium Kingdom's Outer Gate.

Lord Dragaunus: By a day or so, we will be ready to create a capital carnage on the Millennium Kingdom. By that time Illidan returns, we will resume our progress to invade the kingdom.

Wraith: They should be back by around dawn, my lord, I heard they got a special surprise for us to help us lead to victory.

Lord Dragaunus: As long as they don't stall us, we will be fine, as long as Chameleon doesn't cause trouble to find out about the hidden scandal behind their traps of trying to steal the Sephira Crystal.

Wraith: Oh, they will, they will be back, and hopefully, the Xisian Empire will pay dearly afterwards.

Lord Dragaunus: I'm waiting to hear their reports from the Xisian Empire once Illidan and his comrades return. I bet Chameleon didn't screw up anything, especially to Kotori.

Meanwhile, with Lord Illidan when Kurumi saw Kotori sleeping in the medical machine to heal up and be ready for tomorrow.

Kurumi: Oh, Kotori. Once you're all healed up, tomorrow will be the day for both of us to take care of those spirits while the others take the rest out in order to get through the Outer Gate, but once Tohka comes with them, I have something that will weaken her strength automatically and send her to my lord to make her one of us, just like you. These spirits don't even have the chance once we have both you and Tohka in our side.

Lord Illidan: So, my child, are you ready to settle your progress against the spirits?

Kurumi: I really am, my lord. And this time, when Tohka and the others come, I will send Tohka to you to make her one of us and inverse like Kotori.

Illidan giggles with his red wine swirling around his wine glass.

Lord Illidan: Excellent. My child will bring the darkness to the spirits. Since you are related to the spirits, you are more different than any other spirits before.

Kurumi: Wow, how surprising since I am created by you and the Dark Lord.

Lord Illidan: Yes, child, you are different than those spirits, I created the dark blood spirit. You are now more of the Nightmare type.

Kurumi: Interesting.

Lord Illidan: Kurumi, my child. The truth is...

Kurumi: Yeah?

Lord Illidan: You are more of the demon spirit. You were created by the great Overlord and beyond the great darkness from the Dark Lord.

Kurumi: Wow, so that's how he and you created me.

Lord Illidan: With the mixture of the demonic blood powers, darkness, nightmares, and of course, spirits.

He counted the things that he used for his new shadow creation like his father. 4 secret formulas were used to create Kurumi into an immortal child and a deadly shadow spirit of all.

Kurumi: Interesting, so that's how I was created to serve you.

Lord Illidan: Mhm.

As she looks at his master taking a sip of his red wine...

Kurumi: Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get myself some sleep for tomorrow.

Lord Illidan: Okay, my child. Have a goodnight sleep.

Kurumi: I will, my lord. Goodnight.

While she's walking to the hallway, all of the sudden, she heard noises.

Kurumi: Ok, whoever's making that noise, knock it off. I'm about to get some sleep.

And then, Kurumi walks until she heard noises again as it sounds like that someone is getting near.

Kurumi: If it's the spirits, now is not the time. We'll settle it later.

Then, the noise stops.

Kurumi: Thank goodness it's stopped. Now I got to get some sleep and be prepared for tomorrow.

Until morning, Kurumi woke up until she realized that she's naked. Someone must have stole her clothes.

Kurumi: Ahhhh, my spirit armor! Someone must have sneaked in there and took it from me while I was asleep!

Kurumi begins to cover herself with her blanket.

Kurumi: If it was you, Chameleon, you'll regret this one day. How am I supposed to get out of here like this? I can't let anyone see me all naked.

Kurumi still doesn't know what she's going to do now.

Kurumi: I really can't wait for this long. We were about to continue our attack at the Outer Gate, and I can't go out like this. Chameleon, please bring me back my armor.

*Knock knock*

Banshee: Maid service, little one.

It's the same nervous girl she saw from the nursing room after Illidan used his Zafkiel to knock her out cold from that warfare.

Kurumi: Are you the same banshee that I've seen before in the nursing room?

Banshee: Yes, I'm also the guidance during your treatment.

Kurumi: Thanks goodness, I really need help.

Banshee: What happened?

Kurumi: Someone stole my clothes while I was asleep, and I was thinking that it could be Chameleon, but I'm not really sure.

Banshee: Oh my! That was wrong! Who could have done this to Illidan's child?! I hope he doesn't get punished if I told him that news.

She feels nervous.

Kurumi: I know. I recognized that someone is trying to sneak up on me while I was in the hallway, I think that could be the person who stole my clothes. Now I can't go out like this.

Banshee: Oh god, I don't know what to do, little Kurumi, I'm sorry. I don't want to get exposed by some perverted orcs.

Until Kurumi got an idea.

Kurumi: I know this is not a good question to ask, but do you mind if I can borrow your clothes? I got an attack coming up at the Outer Gate later on today with the Shadow Legion, Kotori, and the Saurians, and I can't go out in there all naked like this.

Banshee: Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What?

The poor, cute Banshee is shocked about it from Kurumi.

Kurumi: Please? That'll help me try to find out who's the one who stole my clothes.

Banshee: Well I...I don't know.

Until Kurumi summons her Zafkiel since she's naked, and then, her Shadow Demons grabbed the Banshee and dragged her near to Kurumi.

Kurumi: I suggest you let me borrow them or you're dead to me. I promise it wouldn't take long.

Banshee: Okay, okay! Please don't kill me, little one, oh, please, please!

Kurumi: Good.

After Kurumi harassed the Banshee for stealing her clothes so she can check who stole her clothes, the Banshee is now butt naked while little Kurumi is now wearing her clothes so she can find the perverted thief.

Kurumi: Whoever the thief is who stole my clothes, come on out. I know where they are, and you better not hide them away from me.

Meanwhile, as Kurumi passes by the orcs who are playing checkers and arm wrestling and the others who are just sitting with their guns.

Kurumi: Excuse me, have you seen anyone with my clothes? Someone took them from me while I was asleep.

None of the Shadow Demon Orcs did care.

Kurumi: Ok, maybe you didn't.

?: I did it, boss! I robbed those silly Xisians again, and finally, we are rich!

?: Like you always want to be a greedy little fella, huh?

All of the sudden, Kurumi heard something.

Kurumi: Wait a minute, I knew that was Chameleon the whole time.

Meanwhile, with Siege.

Siege: Man, look at that money dough. You are one incredible thief.

Fake Kurumi: It's nothing much, Siege, just like how powerful I was when I eat thousand of spirits to fuel up my shadow mana. Hehe.

Siege: Well, you got yourself a game.

Siege gives her a thumbs up as he scatters money, diamonds, and coins on the table.

Kurumi: Aha! I thought so!

Kurumi pulls Chameleon's tail to get him to reveal himself.

Kurumi: Chameleon, are you the one who stole my clothes while I was asleep?!

But instead, what she didn't realize, Kurumi takes off the fake Kurumi's panties as the fake Kurumi acts like a sad girl.

Fake Kurumi: Ohhh! How dare you, you jackass?! You strip my panties off, how dare you?! I was trying to become a bad girl of all the Shadow Family, why would you do this to me?! Boohoo!

Siege: What in the world are you doing!?

Kurumi: Oh, come on! I thought that's going to make Chameleon reveal himself. He's trying to trick you by stealing my clothes and pretending to be me.

Siege: ...But why do you have to be disrespectful to your clone sisters, Kurumi? Why do you have to be so negligent about it?

Kurumi: That's not the real clone. I recognized him before. It was Chameleon pretending to be me.

Siege: What are you talking about!? Chameleon is in the lab, what has gotten into you?

The fake Kurumi attempts to escape with this.

Fake Kurumi: Boohoo hoo hoo, take her out, please, Siege, she really hurt my feelings.

Siege: With pleasure, come on, Kurumi, out you go.

Siege grabs and carries Kurumi to kick her out.

Kurumi: But, Siege... I was telling the truth.

Kurumi sighs.

Kurumi: Am I the only one who can recognize Chameleon upon his disguises?

But as Siege is carrying poor little Kurumi out of the lab, she suddenly saw the FAKE Chameleon giving the FAKE Kurumi a knuckle fist bro, as the REAL Chameleon is actually the FAKE Kurumi, but what Siege doesn't know is that he's one sneaky bastard, isn't he?! Kurumi just saw it. After he was caught, the fake Kurumi just waves bye bye to the REAL Kurumi as little Kurumi is now angry while she's being carried off by Siege.

Kurumi: *God dammit, Chameleon. Look what you've done to me. Now I can't be able to attack the Outer Gate because of this. You're starting to piss me off right now.*

Siege: Be a good girl and learn to respect your sisters.

Siege throws poor little Kurumi out of the lab and sweep his hands after he threw Kurumi out of the lab.

Siege: Out you go, Kurumi.

And then, Siege shuts the lab door. Poor little Kurumi landed on the dirt ground after she's been robbed by a FAKE Kurumi, which is Chameleon all along since she caught his dirty trap.

Kurumi: Great, now the Banshee's not going to like it when these clothes of hers got dirty from that dirt right there. Now I have to clean them before I can get payback on Chameleon.

Kurumi heads off to the laundry to clean the Banshee's clothes.

Kurumi: Just great, now I don't have anything to wear right now. This will take so long to wash and dry those clothes before the attack.

Meanwhile, at the Laundry.

Space Orc #1: Hey, mistress, would you wash these up for me? These armors need to be clean before our shipment gets back to the spirit world.

Lady Orc Mistress: Okay, I'll have them right for you by dawn.

Space Orc #1: Thank you.

The Space Orc walks off with his underwear as the Lady Orc had his armor suits and hanged them up with his name on it along with his suit, until Kurumi showed up.

Lady Orc Mistress: Well, well, well, if it isn't Illidan's child creation. What can I help you, little shadow girl?

Kurumi: Someone stole my clothes while I was asleep, so I have to borrow someone's, which I have to clean right now.

Lady Orc Mistress: What!? Wow, that is just messed up. I don't want to really want to see Illidan getting upset from this now, won't ya?

Kurumi: Nope, I recognized that the thief behind all of this is Chameleon disguised as me, but Siege kicked me out.

Lady Orc Mistress: Oh really?

Kurumi: I'm serious.

Lady Orc Mistress: Well, tell you what, I'll let you borrow my clothes, while you take care of that perverted freak, and I'll clean her clothes for you. By the way, what clothes are you borrowing?

Kurumi: One of the Banshees' clothing.

Lady Orc Mistress: Oh, the Banshee's clothing?

Kurumi: Yes.

Lady Orc Mistress: Well, I don't want you to get in trouble over the Banshee's dirty clothing, which is their clothes they usually wear.

Kurumi: Don't blame me, Siege kicked me out to the dirty ground.

Lady Orc Mistress: Now that's messed up. Here, give me your clothes, then I'll give you a spare.

Kurumi: Ok.

Kurumi gives the Lady Orc Mistress the Banshee's clothing as she's naked now. Then, after seeing her naked, the Lady Orc Mistress hands her a spare of her clothes for her to share. Kurumi is now wearing her new suit while the Orc Lady Mistress begins cleaning the banshee's clothing that Kurumi borrowed in the morning.

Kurumi: Thanks, mam, I really appreciate it.

Orc Lady Mistress: No problem, now, don't waste your time here, child, go get your real clothes back.

Kurumi: I will.

Meanwhile, with Siege.

Siege: Hey, Kurumi, the messenger said that we are leaving by dawn to return back to the Spirit World by the Stargate portal with the summoning from Wraith.

Fake Kurumi: Well then, I guess it's time for me to finish one more job before we ship off, and that is more money. The more loot we get, the more power we can sabotage against the spirit world with great strength.

Siege: Now you're talking, Kurumi, your great dark powers that Illidan gave you made you look unstoppable.

The Fake Kurumi poses with her guns just like Kurumi used to do.

FAKE Kurumi: Now, if you would excuse me, I will finish my final secret mission to impress my master, Lord Illidan. Are you ready, Siege?

Siege: Right with you, Kurumi.

The Fake Kurumi enters Siege's tank and drove off. As their secret mission begins, they begin attacking the Xavai securities in the bank. The Fake Kurumi learned to use Zafkiel along with Siege, using his demonic tank to ram over the secret vault to steal gold, gold, and more gold.

Fake Kurumi: Haha, say hello to my little friend!

The Fake Kurumi begins a shooting rampage against the Xavai securities along with the help by Siege.

Fake Kurumi: I'm unstoppable, and there is no way you can stop me!

Siege: Quickly, back to the base!

The Fake Kurumi teleports back with Siege into the tank and drove off as they left the bank destroyed in the burning flames with powerful black smoke.

Fake Kurumi: Wow! Look at this big loot we stole! This will please the huge income for Lord Illidan's military for his Shadow Legion!

Siege: Damn, and well enough to share profit with the Saurians as well!

Fake Kurumi: We can do that as well, we are such a great team.

Siege: Hehe, you are great, nightmare girl, Kurumi. Illidan will be pleased by your extra credit.

While he's driving, the Fake Kurumi begins to count the loot to check how much they stole from the bank from the random Xavai village.

Fake Kurumi: Hahahaha! Look how rich we are, master! This is great! With that amount of gold, this will raise the currency for the Shadow Legion's profit.

Siege: We are almost there, Kurumi.

Meanwhile, Siege's demonic tank arrived back at the command center base as the Fake Kurumi arrived as she hopped out with the money bag she robbed, and she is carrying it around her shoulder.

Fake Kurumi: Come on, Siege, let's hit back to our stations.

Then, Kurumi heard that the fake Kurumi is been spotted as the Fake Kurumi arrived with the money bag along with Siege. Then, all of the sudden, the Fake Kurumi gasps.

Fake Kurumi: Siege, stand back.

Siege: What is it? Are there stinking spirit rats making a sneak attack?

Fake Kurumi: No, even worst.

The Fake Kurumi gulps as she pulls out her gun and starts sneaking away as she sensed the shadow since Chameleon shared Kurumi's power.

Kurumi: Oh, Chameleon...

Fake Kurumi: Eeepp!

Siege: What the!?

Then, all of the sudden, Kurumi popped out in the shadow with her new outfit she got from the orc lady.

Kurumi: Chameleon, I know you stole something important from me, and it's not the money.

The Fake Kurumi then smiles after Siege defended her!

Siege: Hey, why don't you be nice to your shadow sister for once? Why can't clones support their own beings from the owner?

Kurumi: Sorry to interrupt you there, but are you blind? I'm the only one who can see through that disguise, and I know that's Chameleon pretending to be me. I can tell it by the way of the robbery that happened.

Siege: I told you, Chameleon is at the lab, working on something. You are really crossing it to the owner right there!

Fake Kurumi: Shame on you, sister, how dare you disrespect me as a big sister like this!? Boo-hoo, how could you be like this? I created you, I own you, sisters, you came out from my shadow form, you should be worshiping me!

Kurumi: Don't try to lie there. Tell me where are my clothes that you took from me before I make you reveal who you truly are.

Fake Kurumi: You are double crossing it right there!

Siege: What is wrong with you, ladies?!

Fake Kurumi: I'll stop her! Zafkiel, come out!

Kurumi: Ok, that's it. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice but to do this to make you reveal yourself. Zafkiel!

Since her Zafkiel didn't come out, the Fake Kurumi acted fast by throwing a smoke bomb at Siege and herself as she makes a run. However, when the smoke cleared itself, Kurumi recognized that the Fake Kurumi and Siege are gone.

Kurumi: Well, I guess this is more of a disguise for me, so I can't use my angel until I get my clothes back. No way I'm letting him get away this time.

Kurumi tries to follow the Fake Kurumi to catch up to her. Meanwhile, the Fake Kurumi arrived at the main command center in the secret room.

Fake Kurumi: For the sake of my credits I really want so badly, it's the safety of a risky way to do so if I want to survive.

As the Fake Kurumi left, she went to the hallway, until she sensed something coming.

Fake Kurumi: I think it's her.

The Fake Kurumi gulps.

Fake Kurumi: Now is my chance.

Meanwhile, the Fake Kurumi arrived to see Lord Illidan.

Fake Kurumi: Master, look what I did. Look at what me and Siege have done during our secret mission.

The Fake Kurumi shows Lord Illidan the money they robbed from the Xavai.

Lord Illidan: What the!? All this!?

Fake Kurumi: Yup, and I did it with all of the help from Siege, we did it very well and stole their valuable property and money. Now we can profit this to our militarization for our invasion!

Lord Illidan: Job well done, my child. I cannot believe you have to go through like this, but...I haven't taught you like this before...Oh, I am proud.

Fake Kurumi: Tee-hee.

Kurumi: I'm afraid you're referring to the wrong person here, my lord.

The Fake Kurumi gasps.

Lord Illidan: What?

Kurumi: This whole thing was Chameleon's doing, and he's pretending to be me for that. Not just that, he stole my clothes from me while I was asleep.

Fake Kurumi: But, master, I want to give you all the credit I want to go through by becoming one of their clones and stealing their powers to use, and look, I stole like a ga-jillion dollars! We can make a huge profit out of this! Please, master! I was going to share my power so I can test out my clones and steal others one day. I mean, that will be worst if Kurumi steals your underwear at night.

Kurumi: Don't listen to that fake. He's trying to trick you there.

Fake Kurumi: Wait a minute, what's this?

EXPOSED, the Fake Kurumi grabbed her skirt and showed her Ashara panty as she gasps.

Fake Kurumi: I can't believe it, that's not your underwear, that's your girlfriend's underwear, she stole it!

Illidan suddenly pulls out his demonic sword and pointed at Kurumi.

Illidan: WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, MY CHILD!?

Kurumi: But, my lord, you don't understand. Chameleon's filling you with lies. I have to borrow someone's clothes because he stole mine.

Lord Illidan: Have you lost your mind? Why would you do this to me!?

The Fake Kurumi starts laughing behind Illidan.

Kurumi: That's not my fault, I swear! He's tricking you into this!

All of the sudden, the fake Kurumi is using something to hypnotize Illidan behind his back, as she's playing traps on her!

Illidan: My child, I never seen you acting so despicable in my entire life, you will be punished by your master into this disgusting penalty you just crossed.

Kurumi: No, my lord, please, are you out of your mind? I'm the real Kurumi, you know I cannot die unlike the fake one. Don't listen to him! He's trying to manipulate you into doing this!

The Fake Kurumi's gun is glowing as it's controlling Illidan.

Illidan: Yes I can, I can take you to the dark prison dimension, and it'll be your REAL worst nightmare of your LIFE!

Illidan goes demonically insane with shadows all over the room as Kurumi saw something that Chameleon invented to hypnotize Illidan, just like what he did to Siege.

Siege: Where am I? Oh, hey, Kurumi.

Siege FINALLY pointed out the REAL Kurumi, so that means the glowing gun was responsible for controlling people's minds.

Kurumi: Siege, you might want to help me. I'm in great danger right now.

Siege: What happened?

Kurumi: Chameleon's pretending to be me so he can steal my clothes while I was asleep, and because of that, I have to borrow the orc lady's clothing to get to him, so I'm afraid I can't use my angel until I get them back. Not just that, he manipulated my lord into trying to punish me for something I didn't do wrong.

Kurumi's showing tears in her face to show her innocence in her face.

Kurumi: I think it's that gun of his that's causing this.

Kurumi's pointing the gun that the fake Kurumi is holding.

Kurumi: It looks like mine, but it had some kind of dark power that I may have never heard of before, nor do I know how he got it. I don't know if it's mine, his, or someone else's.

The Fake Kurumi laughs as Kurumi targeted her.

Kurumi: So, who do you believe? Me or him? If you choose him, then he's done for.

Kurumi pointed her gun at the fake Kurumi.

Siege: Quick, shoot it, now.

Kurumi: Well, looks like you made the right choice, so there you go.

Kurumi points her gun at the fake Kurumi's gun as she fired at it to knock it off from the fake Kurumi's hand.

Fake Kurumi: What!? NOOOO!

The fake gun broke after he dropped it after Kurumi shot it hardly.

Kurumi: Well, that should get my lord back to his senses.

Illidan: Argh...What the...?

Siege: Good work, Kurumi, he's back to normal.

Kurumi: My lord, are you ok?

Illidan: My child? Yes, I am alright.

Kurumi: Thank goodness, I really need help. Chameleon stole my clothes while I was asleep, so I have to borrow the orc lady's clothing to get to him, and what's worse, he pretended to be me to get away with it and manipulated you and Siege to stop me. I really cannot do this all alone because of this.

Illidan: Wait, Chameleon did this!?

Kurumi: Yea, the fake me was him the whole time, and I knew it because I'm the only one who can see through his disguise.

As Illidan turns around and got angry at Chameleon, he suddenly disappeared.

Kurumi: Oh, come on. I was going to give him a punishment if he doesn't give me my clothes back. I'm going after him now.

Kurumi disappeared through her shadow to get to Chameleon.

Chameleon: I'm so busted, I'm so busted, I got to get out of here! I'm this close to reach my credit for this until Kurumi ruined it!

Chameleon runs for his life until Kurumi's shadow blocked the path, which reveals Kurumi herself.

Kurumi: Don't think you're getting away after all that trouble you caused.

Chameleon: Oh, darn it!

Kurumi points her gun at Chameleon's head.

Kurumi: You better give me an explanation for this and tell me where are my clothes before I shoot your brain off and give your head to Lord Illidan.

Chameleon: You can't, because you know why?

Chameleon went into the door to escape.

Chameleon: So long, sucker. OH! OW! AH! OO! EE! AW! DAMN! DOH! DOH! ARGH!

Until he got fooled by the shadows when he enters the door to escape from Kurumi, he fell through the stairs.

Kurumi: But too bad I know where you're at, and you're too clumsy to get away from me. Don't even think about pulling any more traps or escape attempts when I'm around. Now show me where you hide my clothes or you're dead like a reptile who's killed by a hunter.

Chameleon: I surrender.

Kurumi: Good, now tell me where my clothes are at, and don't play any tricks on me.

Chameleon: Here, take it!

He throws a ring at Kurumi with a button on it. Kurumi presses a button, and then, with the magic shock, her clothes pop out.

Kurumi: You know, if I learn and know about that type of dark power you had in your gun that you used as me, I would have get someone else who's good at inventions to make my gun similar to that one for my own deeds and in case if anything goes wrong. It would have been of better use to me than you anyways.

Kurumi leaves with her own clothes, leaving Chameleon behind.

Chameleon: Grrrrr...

Meanwhile, with Lord Illidan.

Lord Illidan: I never seen so much money out of this, but how?

Siege: Well, me and Kurumi did it, but I didn't know it was Chameleon all along.

Lord Illidan: Impressive work, Siege and Kurumi?

Siege: Well, I technically thought it was Kurumi, but I didn't know that she was an outright genius for making it happen. But all this time, it was Chameleon.

Lord Illidan: Chameleon did this... In the psycho way to take my child's power and use it against us by just robbing the fouls of the Xavai aliens?

Siege: I believe so, my master.

Kurumi: Not just that, he stole my clothes and tried to get away with it, but lucky for him, I got them back so I can use my angel again. Also, he tried to manipulate you and Siege using that gun with dark power that looks like mine to falsely get me in trouble. I should have had that gun, not him.

Kurumi picks up the broken fake gun, which is now split in half.

Chameleon: Oh darn it...My beautiful invention...Ruined...Argh!

Kurumi sighs.

Kurumi: The next time if you're going to do this when I'm going to have this kind of gun, I'm gonna need a barrier for it just so you don't try to use it to cause any more trouble.

Chameleon: No fair...I just want to get credit more like you guys...

Kurumi: Well, you could have done it without disguising yourself as me and not taking my important stuff from me.

Chameleon: Argh, darn it.

Kurumi: Sorry, but since you caused trouble to me long enough, you don't deserve this gun. You snooze, you lose. No more guns for you.

Lord Illidan: Chameleon is being non-sesterical when it comes to secret traps. He is our good partner though, although, he is crazy.

Kurumi: I know, this is what he does to me all the time.

Siege: We always have him to help him hack things, steal things, and help us destroy the barrier during the battle at the Spirit Castle.

Lord Illidan: And the one against the Ayakashi.

Kurumi: I know. He will have been better if he will not screw things up and cause mischief whenever we're not in our quest. If it's considered to be a joke, it's not that funny.

Lord Illidan: At least he stole money from the Xavai.

Kurumi: I know, but he could have done better without his disguise as me and if he doesn't try to steal anything from me, especially my outfit.

Chameleon: But you're a great dark spirit that Illidan created, so I want to become you so I can use your power from my disguise.

Kurumi: That wouldn't help you there since you did it to cause trouble to me.

Chameleon starts pounding on the floor with his fist.

Chameleon: Grr! No...Fair!

Kurumi: Sorry, but that's the truth. Now because of this, I'm gonna have to use your gun for my own deeds and get Siege or Wraith to repair it for me, and I'll ask either one to make a barrier for it just so you don't touch it and use it to cause this problem again.

Lord Illidan: Okay guys, let's relax from these shenanigans, because tomorrow is our day we depart ourselves back to the spirit world where we can finally resume our invasion to create a new empire for the new generation of mankind.

Kurumi: Yea, all of this is giving me a break. I bet that this new gun will be useful to help me on getting Tohka once it's fully repaired.

Lord Illidan: Great, my child. Now go and get some rest because tomorrow will be our moment when Inverse Kotori will be with us to spark the spirits' attention.

Kurumi: Right. No way I won't let anyone get in my way or let Tohka escape.

Kurumi left to get herself some sleep.

Siege: Alright, we better get some shut eye for this big moment.

Siege left as well to get some sleep.

Illidan: Chameleon, I expect you to be on your best behavior. I believe you had enough with your shenanigans for now on.

Illidan does his evil stare to make sure.

Illidan: Do I make myself clear?

Chameleon: But master...

Illidan: Is that an order, or do I have to use my drastic measure?

Chameleon: Yes, master...

Illidan smiles like a proud shadow demon as Kurumi watches poor Chameleon crawling away from his defeat from her.

Kurumi: Heh, that'll teach him a lesson from that.

And after that, Kurumi went to bed while Lord Illidan enjoys his moment when Inverse Kotori will be awaken with her new day to start out with the invasion of the spirit world by dawn as the Saurians have successfully out-landed the Outer Gate as they are getting closer to the boundary. Meanwhile, at the Outer Gate Boundary from the Millennium Kingdom.

Spirit Scout #1: Origami, the Shadow Legion is heading close by. This is a scary situation.

White Cloak: The time has come, my spirits. The shadows are drawing, and I can tell who is coming. The one who turned the spirit inverse right now.

Ambassador: I am with you on this one, and I got it as your command.

Tohka: Right!

Yoshino: For Kotori!

Kaguya: Right!

Yuzuru: Ready as usual.

At night, the White Cloak tells Earth the news since his battle plan failed to destroy the borders of the Xisian Empire. The White Cloak and his spirit barrier group are ready for an sorrow battle as Inverse Kotori is about to deliver a deadly attack on the Outer Kingdom of the Millennium Kingdom as the residents are settling the emergency evacuation order for the un-expecting surprise of the Shadow Legion's group of army with the Xisian Army and Saurians. It's dawn, and Inverse Kotori is now awaken from her flame as her new dark inverse flame power is set to start the new chapter of the invasion of the Outer Kingdom as Kurumi, Siege, and Chameleon, who is still down as a slump, are ready to await Lord Illidan to show up as the Space Orcs and Shadow Demons are already set to departure as they wake up early for preparation to return back to the spirit world.

Siege: All tens...UP!

The Shadow Demons are standing up as they're set for battle.

Kurumi: It is time to make our move to the spirits in order to attack the Outer Gate to get to the Millennium Kingdom.

Meanwhile, with Wraith.

Wraith: It is time, Lord Illidan, but beware, these spirits of the alliance seems like they are ready to ambush as soon as you guys arrived. We are closing in to the borders, we are waiting for you as soon as possible, the Stargate portal will be summoned any minute now. Hurry, Illidan.

Origami: They shall not pass, our Border has carried enough Imperial High Security Guards along with the most powerful enhancements that'll keep them out for good.

Meanwhile, back with Illidan.

Lord Illidan: My demons and shadow lovelies, we are strong as we are. The time is now to turn this Millennium Kingdom into the Forsaken Kingdom, in the name of the Shadow Kingdom! This kingdom shall burn!

The orc crowd and shadow demons cheer with roars along with Siege and Chameleon, who's going excited like a monkey.

Lord Illidan: Wraith, whatever you are, we are ready for your Stargate if you summon it in the right place.

Wraith: The exact same place where you first got into the Xisian Empire, my lord.

Lord Illidan: I see. My men, the Stargate Portal is now at our hands, let's move!

Illidan jumps into the flying saucer where he flies under his control with his demon wings around him. The Shadow Legion begin to march back to the starting point where they start off since the beginning. As they march, they have arrived at the borders of the Xisian Empire where they first start it, the Stargate Portal is here as Wraith summoned it.

Chameleon: Alright, we are finally heading back to the spirit world, daddy!

Siege: Hehe! Look out, Spirits! Look whoooo's coming!

Kurumi: Oh, Tohka, now that my new gun is repaired, I'm coming for you, and you're going to be my test subject for it.

Illidan: Kotori, it is time. Time to bring fire of hell to the Outer Kingdom.

Inverse Kotori: Yes, master.

They arrived as they entered the Stargate Portal, and they have been in a vortex to the different world as they arrived to the Spirit World, as Lord Dragaunus is pleased by their arrival.

Wraith: They made it, Lord Dragaunus, Illidan and his comrades have finally returned with their new alliance.

Lord Dragaunus: Alrighty! Let's settle this in the manner way. If these Xisians are willing to become one of us, then we'll have a chance to wipe out the Millennium Kingdom and steal their artificial, enchanted power.

Meanwhile, with Lord Illidan.

Lord Illidan: Ah, yes, back to the good old spirit world. Now we can strike them down with our mighty darkness.

Kurumi: Well then, let's show those spirits and the Xavai the true darkness we have.

Lord Draganus: Lord Illidan, welcome back to our base. I'm glad that you had settled everything from those Xisian Aliens, now we can deal with those... What are they doing here?

As he pointed at the Xisian group in the right side of Illidan.

Lord Illidan: Apparently, they had settled an agreement that they'll join us against the Spirits as they make an allied treaty after me and Kurumi stop them from corruption and settled an agreement after we stop the outsiders for them from their borders.

Lord Draganus: For that treaty? You helped them? How can you possibly treat these nun-skulls!?

Lord Illidan: Don't worry, I had them in my control, and I'll keep a good eye on them while we take care of the spirits. Trust me, they have grudge on them as well, but we are indifferent from each other, so we got everything in my hand.

Chameleon: Boy, Kurumi, he sure is good.

Siege: What a way to outsmart the Xisian Empire.

Kurumi: Yea, all thanks to me being so strong for that.

Chameleon: And thanks for ruining my special credit for Lord Illidan, you little missy pants, you.

Kurumi: Next time, if you're gonna do that, do not take any stuff from me or manipulate the others, especially Siege and Illidan, into backstabbing me if I caught you on the first point I mentioned.

Chameleon: Hmph!

He looks away.

Siege: Damn, and I was still having a hard time to found out which one is the real Kurumi after 2 clones fighting with each other.

Kurumi: That's what I've been telling you. The real Kurumi won't do any stuff I don't do.

Wraith: Hmmmm...This is quite odd from Lord Illidan. This whole alliance agreement they've done has become quite insouciant from Emperor Lorken. I don't know how Illidan is going to handle this faction like this.

Wraith is communicating the other alien clients from his computer pad as Kurumi is secretly hearing it.

Wraith: Hmmm, this is quite un-expecting from Lord Illidan, but I will see what they're up to. If things get weird from the Xisians, then Lord Illidan must put on his task correctly or else we may not win this war of trying to destroy the Outer Gate. Hmmm, I will see what I can handle.

Lord Dragaunus: I expect you to be on a better leadership with this, Lord Illidan.

Lord Illidan: Don't worry, I have my faith in this so you can count on me.

Lord Dragaunus: Alrighty, let's see how you can do this.

Lord Illidan: My Shadow realm, return back to your main course. That's an order.

Siege: Okay, master.

Chameleon: Roger.

Siege and Chameleon left.

Kurumi: Yes, my lord. Come on, Kotori.

Kurumi left as well. Kotori feels like she's a zombie as she follows Kurumi, and she's following orders with her. Meanwhile, with Kurumi as she goes along with Kotori as an Inverse Spirit.

Kurumi: Well, now that we're back to where we left off, I hope these spirits will show up. I got a surprise waiting for Tohka, and as soon as I have her in my hands and Lord Illidan makes her inverse like you, we will have a new sister to our family to help us on taking care of the rest.

Inverse Kotori: So do I to get my real sisters back as companions, were we? Why are you doing this for me?

Kurumi: Well, ever since the Xisians have the book about the knowledge of spirits, if I remember correctly, it appears that Lord Illidan must have gained knowledge about the Spirits' Inverse Forms and the Qlipha crystals, which are the counterparts to the Sephira Crystals that contains their demon kings and are a source of power to the Inverse Forms. I bet that's how he turned you Inverse so he can give you more power to annihilate the spirits and the Xavai who get in our way of Lord Illidan's plans.

Inverse Kotori: Oh, how courageous of him, but I feel different lately about this. I don't know if we can go a long way from this.

Kurumi: Oh, trust me. The first target will be Tohka, which I will handle. Hopefully, someone can trap the other spirits once we weaken them until they have no strength to fight back.

Inverse Kotori: Please spare my sisters, Nightmare Spirit. If she will join us in peace with no harm as possible, we will create the new spirit sisters of darkness.

Kurumi: Now that's a good girl. We will be unstoppable once we have them. And as soon as I have Tohka my hands, I'll send her to Lord Illidan so he will definitely make her one of us with no harm at all. I have a perfect weapon that can do the trick.

Kurumi shows her new mind control gun that Chameleon formerly used.

Inverse Kotori: What is this, Kurumi?

Kurumi: That was a new weapon that Chameleon made. It's a new gun that looks like mine, but it was used to control other people's minds once the glow from it is close to the victim. But since Chameleon used it in the wrong way and did it to cause trouble, as a punishment for that, it's now considered mine to help me on getting the other spirits in our side.

Inverse Kotori: This weapon really suits me well to rest my sisters without harm, and they'll be awakened by a new life of darkness.

Kurumi: Exactly. Once they're inverse, they'll be completely awaken as the new shadow sisters for the Shadow Legion, just like you.

Inverse Kotori: Thank you so much, 'sister'.

For the first time since she's inverse, she called Kurumi her sister to be her kind to help her spirits.

Kurumi: No problem. I really appreciate you calling me your sister since we're now shadow spirits.

Kurumi didn't expect Kotori to call her 'sister', but she was pleased from it.

Kurumi: So, how do we get all of the spirits in our hands for me to have control over them before sending them to Lord Illidan to make them inverse? They all look pretty strong, and I highly doubt they may try to resist before I can get my chance, which might make it hard for just the two of us.

Kotori understands as she's starting to observe the gun that Kurumi gave to her a minute ago.

Inverse Kotori: On saving the savagery of my sisters to find them a new home, how will they do this? I feel strange about Illidan's situation.

Since he controlled her mind and turned her into the dark side in her Inverse Form.

Kurumi: Well, if only we can try to weaken their strength without killing them and restrain them, I can hopefully take the advantage to make them happy with our service. At least it's a good thing I have my mes to help on that.

Inverse Kotori: You are not bad with that idea after all.

Kurumi: Thank you.

After that talk with Kotori and Kurumi, they're ready to make an impact as the Shadow Legion will break into the Outer Gate with the help of Inverse Kotori and the Xisian Army. Meanwhile, in the Outer Gate.

White Cloak: This is a serious situation for the kingdom and the lives of the spirits and the species.

Meanwhile, with Rin Kagamine's training.

Ambassador: The darkness is becoming stronger and even high threatening to the lands of our people.

Rin: What is happening, Ambassador?

Ambassador: Time is fating, Rin, the darkness is coming, and the high alert is bringing our spirits to guard the Outer Gate and the land is risked of getting plague by the darkness of the new rising by the Shadows.

Rin: Well damn, I didn't expect the Shadow Legion to get so strong. That's kinda scary.

Ambassador: The lesson is that we need strong fighters we can get to fight away the darkness and save our homes from this destruction.

Rin: Well, I'm pretty sure that you and the others can do this.

Ambassador: I have a bad feeling that they might call out the emergency evacuation for the Inner Land of our Kingdom if the Shadow Legion breaks into our Outer Gate. Rin Kagamine, you must stay with us in order of your training to become a priestess.

Rin: Ok, I will, but I can't let anyone in the Shadow Legion see me. I'm too young to die, and I don't think I'm prepared to fight them, but I will help if anything goes wrong.

While Rin Kagamine is training with the Ambassador to become a priestess, meanwhile, back at the Outer Gate, Kuro is set off in a huge sneak attack as a spy to lay a trap on the high imperial spirits with her dark spell, while Chameleon is helping her as he hacked the system with his owl droid to look out for her.

Chameleon: Okay, you are in the east bound of the wall, so make sure you don't make a bit of noise. There you go! Excellent, we got the jackpot, Lord Illidan.

After Kuro successfully manage to shadow warp herself in the wall safely without any disturbance of the alarm signal from the spirits...

Chameleon: Are we set for Set B now?

Lord Illidan: All. Ready.

As Illidan releases his signal...

Lord Dragaunus: My minions, unleash your artillery!

As the Space Orcs unleashd their artillery...

Wraith: FIRE!

The Space Orcs pulls the trigger and fires the deadly cannon right at the frontier of the Outer Gate. As the Imperial Spirits saw the incoming of the firing cannon flying through the red sky and coming down right at them, the Imperial Army springs into the action with a high alert as they fire back to stop the firing cannon from coming down at them, but it was too late.

Origami: They're here...It's them...

Tohka: Then that means...

Captain Earth: Yes...It's Illidan.

White Cloak: And Kotori.

As they rush out of the lobby...

Lord Dragaunus: QUICK, FIRE AGAIN! AND THIS TIME...

As he cuts off, he points at Kotori.

Lord Dragaunus: You're going to make it a huge firestorm right at those posers.

Inverse Kotori: Yes, Lord Dragaunus.

Lord Dragaunus: Quickly, reload your artillery for fire number two!

Kurumi is in the right side of Kotori, watching her sister enjoy helping Lord Dragaunus alongside the Saurians and the Shadow Demons.

Siege: We are almost there, boss!

Siege and his tank army are closing in the boundary as Kuro is closing into turning off the signal transmission so they won't know what happened in the Outer Gate from the Military Main Headquarters of the Star Force.

Illidan: Now, release your firing doom, Kotori.

Inverse Kotori: Yes, master.

Lord Dragaunus: Ready!

Kurumi is pleased from Kotori following Illidan's order as she's about to unleash hell with her second fire.

Kurumi: Hopefully, this fire will lure the other spirits to right where we want them when they show up.

Wraith: FIRE!

The second one launches in the air, but all of the sudden, as soon as the Imperial Army is ready to fire back at the incoming firing cannon, Kotori suddenly unleashes her firing blaze to brightly blind the Imperial Army and wipe them all out for good.

Origami: Oh no! It couldn't be!?

White Cloak: It's her!

Captain Earth: She's brainwashed, guys. Remember, the Zealots will take care of this for us, while we take care of these Shadow Scums!

Tohka: Illidan, we will not end our lives like this!

Illidan: Oh, it will.

As Illidan can hear it far away from here from his artillery cannon.

Illidan: Your new life is about to change, my children, let the new era begin. Party with me, children! Let's fight!

Siege: ATTACK!

Siege signals the attack as the vicious zerglings swarm down in their boundary along with the backup by the Saurians with their laser cannons.

Origami: Spirits, defend yourselves!

As the spirit and the shadow demons collide in the battleground, WITHOUT WARNING, Illidan jumped in front of her with her frozen fear. He quickly punches her in the gut hard with a surprise, and then, with his Sephira Crystal, he hit her in the head with her Sephira Crystal, causing her to lose her memory. And as Tohka is about to stop Illidan, Kurumi's shadows showed up by surprise and restrained Tohka in her arms and legs as Kurumi appears behind her.

Kurumi: Oh, Tohka, I was wondering if you can be my test subject for my new invention I have.

Then, all of the sudden, Captain Earth goes after Illidan with a surprise, while the White Cloak tries to save Tohka from Kurumi's surprise attack, but she dodged it.

Kurumi: Well, I didn't expect him to be here. I got to make this quick. Zafkiel, Gimel!

Kurumi uses Gimel from her Zafkiel as she ran fast to the White Cloak and pushed him from the side and went to Tohka from behind with her new gun aiming near her back as it's starting to glow. The White Cloak gets pushed into the ground, but as soon as he gets up, Kurumi's controlling Tohka, and it's all thanks to Chameleon's weapon she's using. Tohka's struggling to try hard to resist the power of Kurumi's gun, but however, it seemed to be too strong for her as she opened her eyes, but instead of purple, they're now red with a pinkish red glow on them like in Show by Rock!

White Cloak: What the!?

Kurumi: Too late to save one of your spirits now.

White Cloak: I think it's not too late. At least my Xavai Dark Templar has a secret power to stop them.

Kurumi: Hehe, we should see about that. Tohka, attack him for me. Right until my lord's ready to make you inverse like our sister, Kotori.

White Cloak: Oh damn, Ambassador, you better make your move because Kurumi just got Tohka now.

He's still standing on motion as he's ready in action against Kurumi.

Kurumi: Now, Tohka, show us your power to your new enemy.

Kurumi points at the White Cloak as he is ready for this since Kurumi pointed at him.

White Cloak: Damn that girl.

The White Cloak is summoning his comet blaze attack on set against Kurumi.

Kurumi: Tohka, listen to me. Attack him and anyone who stands in our way! Once my lord is ready to make you inverse like Kotori, I'll tell you to stop and come to him immediately.

His blazing is firing up around his arm as it flies in range as his blazing comet is set as he's still waiting from Kurumi's move as she sighs.

Kurumi: Tohka, when I shoot with my gun, attack that White Cloak. But once I snap my fingers when Lord Illidan is ready to make you be back with Kotori, you'll stop and follow me to him.

Kurumi aims her gun up in the air and shoot the sky with it, activating Tohka's trigger. As Tohka launches her attack, all of the sudden, the White Cloak lays a trap on her. He used a smoke attack on Tohka, causing her to go blind along with Kurumi, and then, the Ambassador makes his surprise move and uses his soul stealer to grab the Inverse orb inside Tohka's mind and freed Tohka from the demon soul. Tohka screamed, and then, later on, the Soul Stealers saved Tohka from Kurumi's mind control. Then, the White Cloak smiles after he saved Tohka.

White Cloak: Too soon, Kurumi?

Kurumi: No, how could this be possible?! Now Kotori's not going to like this when she finds out about what you did!

White Cloak: Dark Templars, Soul Stealers, now is our chance.

Meanwhile, with Lord Illidan, he's on the battle against Earth, but he gets interfered with help by Origami, Yoshino, and the Yamai Twins.

Earth: You'll never get through the Outer Gate, Lord Illidan!

Lord Illidan: Oh, aren't I? But too bad you won't get any help from your spirits.

Yoshino unleashes the freeze ray, but Illidan dodges it during it all against her ice ray, and he hits Yoshino with his Sephira Crystal and knocks her into the ground.

Kaguya: Yoshino!

Yuzuru: Kaguya, tornado attack.

Kaguya: Right.

The Yamai Twins are now 2 on 1 against Lord Illidan as he stood into the ground, looking up at the 2 spirit sisters who are summoning the attack on him.

Illidan: Do you think you ladies can stop me from this?

Illidan summons his own Zafkiel and summons his giant overlord's arms that are coming out from the ground portal and summons an lightning wave attack at the Yamai Twins in full force as they were knocked off into the ground, and he implanted his Sephira Crystals on their heads. Then, Illidan turns around and looked at Tohka ready to fight her.

Illidan: Tohka, looks like you are unaware of your being that you might be next to become one of us. Your fighting skills are not as merely against my top prior of my dark powers.

Tohka: Lord Illidan, you are a sick monster. There is no way that your dark power can affect me and the spirits of our kind.

Illidan: Ah, wouldn't be that difficult to just quit, or take a hard hit by my demonic power of the Shadows of Realms?

?: Tohka!

Tohka turns around and sees Captain Earth coming by to guide her.

Illidan: Ah, are you ready for another round, Earth?

Earth: Tohka, it's too risky to fight against Illidan like this.

Tohka: But I want to save the Millennium Kingdom and the spirits. 2 on 1?

Earth: Please, for the risk of your life, let's do this.

Illidan: So, 2 on 1, eh? I guess it's time for you spirit pansies to learn the price to suffer from my deadly forms of my attack and the new rights of the new generations that will kill your little pathetic spirits' era. Prepare to die, you two!

Meanwhile, after the battle collision between Tohka and Earth against Lord Illidan, Kurumi crashed into the elf building during the battle at the Outer Gate of the Millennium Kingdom as the White Cloak and his Highly Dark Templar managed to strike her down with no harm against Kurumi's clone army 1 by 1.

Dark Templar: Kurumi's clones are non-stop, but it will take more deadly attacks to stop them.

White Cloak: It will end, the Ambassador has taught me the weakness that can possibly stop her reigning terror. Remember what happened to Illidan's father's creation. Remember what happened to his monsters that we will never see them again. This is it, we might have her here.

As White Cloak summons the black hole orb that sucks the enemy into the dark prison.

White Cloak: Kurumi's reign of terror that she caused against many incident people will end here.

Kurumi: Damn you, how are you this strong? I was going to make those other spirits be back with Kotori. That does it. You're really starting to bore me there. See ya later.

Kurumi escapes using her shadow.

Highly Dark Templar: She's escaping! Stop her!

The White Cloak stops one of his comrades.

White Cloak: Let her go, it's too risky to hunt her down. She's too comparable of her traps against us when we hunt her down. It will be unstoppable. But when she returns back, I will have her soul being taken to the dark prison of realms that she'll regret from her terror of her mind. My men, let's report back to the main course to protect this Outer Gate before they break in.

Incoming Transmission

Ambassador: Master, you must fall back to the gate. The outsiders are growing outnumbered, and we are being land-slaughtered by those damn Shadow Demons. Fall back and guard this gate of all costs because those tanks are overrunning our land.

White Cloak: Impossible, I will make it quick. My men, teleport.

As the White Cloak teleports back into the Outer Gate, his face grows in terror when he sees the outnumber of Zerglings as the Space Orcs are firing away against the other Imperial Spirit Soldiers falling apart, falling back from them as Siege continues to fire at them with his tank groups to fire at their Outer Wall.

Siege: Faster, my demons, bring on the fire! Victory for the Saurians!

Wraith: Hehe, time to break into the gate.

Wraith summons his giant meteorite and fires it right at the gate with minor damage.

White Cloak: Oh no. GUARD THE GATE!

The spirits' peasants are adding additional shields to stop the demons from breaking in. Meanwhile, with Kurumi, she heads off to where Lord Illidan and Tohka are in as they're fighting along with Earth, and she saw Yoshino, Origami, and the Yamai Twins knocked out.

Kurumi: Well, looks like my lord did an impressive job on taking care of those spirits without killing them. Now it's my chance to have my advantage to them before he can make them inverse and be back with us and Kotori, but looks like I have to use my 3 mes and 3 replicas of this new gun for those spirits. Zafkiel, Het.

The clock hands in Kurumi's right eye moved clockwise at fast speed to 8 o'clock as the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun, and she shoots her mind control gun with it 3 times as it is split to 3 of them. She also summoned 3 of her clones for each mind control gun for them.

Kurumi: My mes, handle those Yamai Twins and Origami right there, I will handle Yoshino.

Kurumi points at the Yamai Twins and Origami for her clones as they have their own guns near them as the guns are starting to glow, and same thing with Kurumi's gun after getting it near Yoshino. As Kurumi summons her clones, she manage to create her new mes, which is causing the inverse forms of the Yamai Twins, Origami, and Yoshino. Because of the brainwashing progress to the Yamai Twins, Origami, and Yoshino from Kurumi's gun, since Illidan implanted their Sephira Crystals on them, the dark power from Kurumi's gun gave off to the Sephira Crystals, causing the Qilphia Crystals from them to activate, turning the Yamai Twins, Origami, and Yoshino inverse.

Kurumi: 5 down, 2 to go, or 1 since I'm surprised that we're missing the last spirit who uses her angel, Gabriel. Hm, where is she? Did she ran off and gave up on helping her sisters now? This is kinda odd after our previous encounter, but it's not important. We'll deal with her after the Shadow Legion has the Spirit World all in our hands. Once my lord knocks Tohka out without killing her and implanted the Sephira Crystal on her, I'll be able to unleash her Inverse form, and our family will be complete again.

?: You think you can make it with that?

Kurumi: Who said that?

?: I must warn you...

Kurumi can tell the voice since she killed his wife and his kids, who are the most powerful dark templars of all the dark sorcery of the Xavai. She then smiles as the camera moves into the side of her face as the Ambassador is right behind her.

Ambassador: You do know the regression that you'll make one day, now you have dug deeper this time.

Kurumi: Too bad, almost all of your spirits are ours now, and our family is going to be complete once Tohka ends up being one of us as well.

Ambassador: I see what you did here, but one big move you make will cause a huge drastic measure to end your dark ego.

Kurumi: Jokes on you, once a spirit turns inverse, they become more powerful than before, just like with Kotori. There's no way you can stand a chance against the Shadow Legion with them in our side.

Ambassador: Do what you want, because one day, you will end up in the prison realm from the Shadow orbs that you'll end up like the Dark Lord.

Kurumi: You can try, but I will not give up so easily.

Ambassador: Your reign of days will be over.

Kurumi: But it's over for you. Your spirits cannot help you anymore, and there's nothing you can do about it.

Ambassador: We will never fall for your traps, your danger will be meaningless with our dark powers. I shouldn't warn you if you dare to cross my words with your greedy words.

The Ambassador said with his evil glowing stare and his magician cloak with his headband and mouth band, while Kurumi is smiling with joy like a evil spoiled brat she is.

Kurumi: Hehehe, why don't you see for yourself?

Kurumi shows Yoshino, the Yamai Twins, and Origami, who are already completely inverse, to the Ambassador as they all woke up. The Ambassador is now looking angry with his evil staring eyes after Kurumi showed her inverse spirits around her.

Kurumi: Do you like my little surprise there? I'm not alone on this, you know.

Ambassador: Heed my warning, dark child. Your days will be numbered, even with the Shadow Legion, you'll be gone beyond the Inner Kingdom, Kurumi.

Kurumi: We'll see about that. My sisters, need some help on taking care of this Ambassador. I can't handle him all by myself since he looks so strong.

Ambassador: Death will be answered to your pray and weakening, Shadow freak. This is for my wife and my kids. Kurumi, prepare to meet your grave.

The Ambassador then teleports himself out of her sight after his conversation with Kurumi, which got annoyed since she despises Xavai Sorceries, until the ice and tornado attacks are heading towards the Ambassador as they went right at him with an explosion, and they're coming from Inverse Yoshino and the Inverse Yamai Twins.

Kurumi: Surprised?

But when the smoke clears up, he disappears as she realized that he escaped. The Ambassador has just teleported before the Ice and Tornado attacked him. Kurumi was not pleased, and she will be ready to see him and his Xavai's Dark Templar one day.

Kurumi: Ambassador, where did you go? I just want to have some fun with you. Did you decided to not fight me or something like that?

Inverse Kaguya: He just escaped, my lady.

Inverse Yuzuru: I agreed with her, my lady.

Kurumi: Well then, next time we meet, Ambassador, you wouldn't be so lucky once we have Tohka back to the spirit family. Kotori will be so proud once all of your spirits are with us.

Inverse Kaguya: What is your next requirement, mistress?

She speaks to Kurumi.

Kurumi: Well, since Tohka and Earth are fighting against Lord Illidan alone, I want you and Yuzuru to help Lord Illidan on knocking Tohka out without killing her so Illidan can implant his Sephira Crystal on her, I can make her one of us, and our family will be complete, just what our sister, Kotori wanted. And as for Yoshino and Origami, I want you two to help out on taking care of the Outer Gate with Siege and Wraith, and let me and Lord Illidan know when it's taken out for us to get to the Inner Gate.

Inverse Kaguya: Yes.

Inverse Yuzuru: Yes, my lady.

Inverse Yoshinon does a silly signal with 2 white flags, giving Inverse Yoshino a message from Kurumi. All of the sudden, Kurumi receives an incoming transmission.

Kurumi: Hm, who's calling me in this time?

Kurumi answered her call, and then, it's Siege.

Siege: Kurumi, we are reaching the closest path to break down the gate barrier, report back to the main outer gate immediately! We need you on the guide with Inverse Kotori and Wraith at this time.

Kurumi: No worries, I manage to make the other spirits inverse for Kotori, though Tohka's the only one left remaining. I'll send out Yoshino and Origami for that, but since you wanted me to help on that, I'll go with them, while the Yamai Twins can handle Tohka without killing her. Good thing I used Het from my Zafkiel on my new gun to split it for my mes to make Tohka inverse.

Siege: Good, bring them with you. That will surely help us be strong, Kurumi!

Kurumi: I'll do it right away, Siege. Once the Outer Gate is taken care of to get to the Inner Gate, Yoshino, Origami, and I will let Illidan know about it.

Siege: Excellent.

Wraith: Good girl, please come and help me roast these spirits of the Outer Gate.

During Kurumi's Transmission, the air attack almost interfered until Inverse Kotori wiped them all out.

Kurumi: Heh, at least Kotori is doing an impressive job on taking care of those air attacks. Once Yoshino, Origami, and I get there, I'll tell her the good news regarding her other sisters that are already inverse.

Siege: Good, move out, Kurumi! Signing out.

Transmission over

Kurumi: Got ya. Alright, girls, our missions have just begun.

Kurumi flies off with Yoshino and Origami to the Outer Gate. Meanwhile, with Wraith, Chameleon, Siege, and Inverse Kotori on breaking the gate, which will spark an outcry from the Shadow Demons' victory, the Spirits of the Alliance have called an High Terror Alert that the Shadow Demons are closing in the path to the capital. The spirit villages are being forced to evacuated to the capital while the land will continue to be driven to the ground of the new plague by the Shadow Demons.

Spirit Archer: Captain, the Barrier is about to get destroyed!

Spirit Captain: Quick, call the evacuation immediately!

Spirit Archer #2: What's the order?

Spirit Archer: Fall back, that's the order!

Spirit Footmen: Hurry! Faster! Heal the gate now before they break in!

Chameleon: Come on...

Siege: We need more power!

Wraith: Ready to bring your heat temperature to a higher level?

Inverse Kotori: Yes.

Wraith: Good.

All of the sudden, another one of those Gryphon Riders interfere and almost wasted her big power on the Outer Gate.

Wraith: Another of those spirit gryphons.

As the air attack collide between the thunder hammers and Kotori's blazing attack, one of the thunder hammers hit her in the shoulder, causing her to get knocked out to the ground. Siege and Wraith manages to fire back and destroy the second air attack from the spirits.

Siege: You freaking pricks!

Chameleon checks on Inverse Kotori from her shoulder.

Chameleon: This looks bad, Siege.

Siege: WELL! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, HUH, YOU LITTLE FREAK!? WE CANNOT HAVE ONE BIG SLIP LIKE THIS! ONE BIG SLIP WILL ANGER LORD ILLIDAN AND LORD DRAGAUNUS AS WELL! Any medical treatment, Chameleon?

Chameleon: What!? I'm not that kind for that treatment. I'm not good at this kind of emergency, Siege. Besides, I don't want to touch the top of anything of her body.

Kurumi: Perhaps I can be of insistence.

Kurumi shows up with Yoshino and Origami.

Siege: What the hell took you so long!?

Siege is not pleased from Kurumi's arrival after their second attack.

Kurumi: Sorry about that, this Outer Gate is quite far from where I'm at.

Siege: Well, our offense is getting quite shifty because their defense is getting onto us. We need you to break through the gate for us, but your little inverse spirit is down.

Wraith: Without her, there is no doubt that we can break into the outer gate on time, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Well, I have my angel to do the trick. Zafkiel, Dalet.

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 4 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at Kotori, rewinding her injury and therefore, healing her.

Kurumi: That should make her better. I'm not letting my sisters take so many pain from those freaks.

And with that move from Kurumi, it healed Kotori by rewinding her injury in no time.

Inverse Kotori: Huh? I just saw the incoming attack. Where am I?

She looks at Kurumi.

Inverse Kotori: Mistress, you're here.

Kurumi: Yep, your sister's here. And good news, I got your other sisters back to our family, though Tohka's the only one remaining. But no worries, the Yamai Twins and Lord Illidan are taking care of her without killing her so our family will be complete.

Inverse Kotori: My sisters, we are new right now. We got something that will wipe out the existence of the spirits.

Inverse Origami: Mhm.

Inverse Yoshino giggles evilly after Kotori's message.

Chameleon: I don't like the look of this girl with that bunny puppet, master.

Kurumi: From what Siege told me, our mission is to break through the Outer Gate while taking care of anyone who tries to stand in our way from that. We cannot let Lord Illidan down for this.

Siege: Then, what are we waiting for? Let's burn this gate down so our zergs won't be stranded like this.

Kurumi: If you insist. Now, sisters, let's give in everything we got to take care of this Outer Gate. Victory for the Shadow Legion!

Inverse Yoshino: Lucifuge, summon. Use your deadly attack.

Inverse Yoshinon summoned himself as Inverse Yoshino's demon king, Lucifuge, and he's ready to unleash his deadly power to break into the Outer Gate.

Inverse Origami: Broken Angel attack.

Inverse Kotori: Unleash the magma attack.

Kurumi: My mes, help me out on taking out this Outer Gate with our sisters.

Kurumi summons her clones as they all have their guns ready.

Wraith: Ready?

Kurumi: We sure are, Wraith. Zafkiel, come to me!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel.

Wraith: Fire at will, ladies.

Chameleon: Woohoo! Fire away!

Inverse Yoshino: I call upon Lucifuge, fire away the deadly freeze!

Inverse Origami: I call upon Satan, fire the Broken Wing!

Inverse Kotori: I call upon Astaroth, unleash the magma attack!

Kurumi: Zafkiel, bring me Gimel to make my shots go super fast to make it easier for them to break through the gate!

Her hands with her two guns pointed at 3 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself and her clones as they're now in super speed, and they're aiming towards the gate as they're shooting it so quickly that their shots are making the way towards making a couple of holes on it, meaning that the gate is about to break. With the help from Kurumi's 3 o'clock form from Zafkiel, Inverse Kotori, Yoshino, and Origami's attacks successfully wiped out the spirit peasants along with the foot soldier 50 yards away from the gate, as the Outer Gate is now destroyed by Kurumi's Inverse spirit sisters.

Chameleon: WE DID IT! WE DID IT!

Siege: ALRIGHT, SHADOWS, SAURIANS, ZERGS, LET'S ROOOOOOOCK! ATTACK!

With the sound of the outcry, the demons are merging right into the Outer Gate as they enter the territory of the Inner Kingdom. With the look from Kurumi, the Shadow Demons, Foot soldiers, Snipers, Demon Ghosts, Zerglings, Saurians, Foot-soldiers, riffles, demon artillery, and Xavai Imperial Soldiers are marching in fast moves.

Siege: FIRE AWAY, TANKS! FIRE AWAY THE VILLAGES!

As they all left in the dispel land of the battleground, Wraith is behind Kurumi.

Wraith: I'm glad you manage to do the right thing. Without you with that kind of dark mana in your hands, there is no telling the struggling that we couldn't have.

Kurumi: Well, it's all thanks to my mes and my Zafkiel for that strong power.

With the lovely sounds of war cry from Kurumi's ears, she looked at the sky as it looked like firing spark fireworks coming out from the sky as it comes from Kotori's Astaroth, along with the other Inverse spirit sisters she successfully took over for Illidan.

Kurumi: Hope you like the fireworks from our spirits, Xavai. This party is over for you.

Wraith: Ah yes, with the look of the wreckage of this world with fire and the troubling black clouds scattering across the untroubled blue.

Kurumi was surprised with Wraith's dark usual words.

Kurumi: Interesting, you kinda remind me of Lord Illidan with those words.

Wraith: I see, I learn great words from his father back then during the Ancient War.

Kurumi: I see. Never heard of that until now.

During their conversation, the sound of cries continue to hear the joys from Kurumi's eyes as the sound of death is from the spirit archers being attacked hard by Lucifuge, while Origami and Kotori continues to spark trouble to the land.

Wraith: Like father like son, Dark'thul has been like this years ago. When Illidan was a child, he was hoping he can be like him with his own personal demon assistant, such as his 2 great creations, Flood and Cinder.

Kurumi remembers them when she saw Illidan setting them free with the help from Chameleon in the Chamber at the Xisian Empire Palace.

Kurumi: Wait, you mean those same demons that were used to be imprisoned by the Xavai, then the Xisian Empire?

Wraith: Yes, the ones you helped on guiding his father's creation from the Xisian Chamber at the Main Palace.

Kurumi: I see. That's the time I remembered them when Lord Illidan gave me and Chameleon info about them.

Wraith: Impressive learning skills.

Kurumi: Thank you, Wraith.

Wraith: But that was his father's promising that he doesn't know yet until he has grown as a child. His mother told him his father's will, and Illidan is nothing like any other demons because his blood relative is made of Shadows. His body is full of shadows, and the demon civilians are calling him names from his ugliness. Illidan was a lone shadow.

Kurumi: Oh, so that's how he is before the Shadow Legion began, huh?

Wraith: Yes, and then, the throne was vacated, and the Shadow Council are having a fight to see who's taking the crown for the Shadow Kingdom, which sparked them to civil war.

Kurumi: I see, but then, the Shadow Legion lost, and Illidan's father died?

Wraith: Precisely.

Kurumi: Wow, it's kinda sad to hear that. Wish I could meet him, but it's too bad Illidan created me after his father's death.

Wraith: He created you for one main reason, because he doesn't want to live in loneliness after his father died.

Kurumi: I see.

Wraith: He created you so you can be powerful as his father was and to be more of a deadly weapon.

Kurumi: And so far, I'm succeeding at it.

Wraith: Yes, you are, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Exactly.

As they enjoy hearing the screams that are sparking attention to the invasion that they are getting closer to reach the capital, and it'll cause great havoc to the Intergalactic Federation of this disturbing war they are having right now by the invasion of the stronghold of the Shadow Empire. Meanwhile, in the Inner Kingdom being invaded by the spirits as the Imperial Spirit sisters are on the hallway, trying to escape in the different way along with Ellen Mira Mathers, a powerful wizard of the Spirits of the Alliance, who is in trouble as she continues to run along with her spirit guardian sisters to her escape route until she has been inducted by the attack of the surprise encounter by Chameleon along with Siege. The spirit sisters are dying, and they need some quick healing so badly, but all the sudden, she double crossed them as she stepped aside with the Shadows. Chameleon and Siege are pleased by her betrayal as she carries the secret book with her. What a shocking swerve against all mankind.


	11. Chapter 10: Attack in the Inner Kingdom

**Note: Sorry for deleting this chapter a while ago, there is a part missing in there, and that's when Kurumi lost her clock eye during her battle with the Templars and Comet, so she cannot be able to use her angel, Zafkiel because of it, and then, Illidan gave her a special, new clock eye that regains her power to use her Zafkiel and gave her the power to use the City of Devouring Time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, etc., but the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

With the Book of the Spirits in control and the Sephira Crystals delivered to Lord Illidan, only one artifact remains to be won. The Spirits of the Inner Kingdom have created a device to focus their magic in effort to reconstruct the Ostana. Lord Illidan desires this Eye of Oracle to focus on the dark powers of the Shadow World for the creation of his portals. Wraith has traveled to the stronghold of the Spirit Mages at Cross Island, where they now rebuild their towers and heavy fortifications. Once Illidan guides Kurumi for their serious test as they're getting closer to enter the Millennium Kingdom, they must break through their shoreline defenses, establish more bases, and capture the Eye of Oracle. No walls will protect them from the vengeance of the Shadow Legion.

Siege: Hey boss. We did it! We captured one of the spirits who is one of us now!

Chameleon: Just like what Kurumi did to Kotori, we finally got one of our own! And she knows the hideout of the Eye of Oracle.

Wraith: Excellent.

Kurumi: Wait, who was that spirit who's now one of our own? I thought we'll have all of them once Tohka's taken care of.

Chameleon: Haha! I deserve credit for this one little girl. Release the prisoner for us so we can shove it down in her face.

As Chameleon calls out his Shadow Demons, they present someone to Kurumi and Wraith. Ellen Mira Mathers, a powerful wizard of the Spirits of the Alliance as she carries her book onto her chest.

Wraith: Well...Well...Well...This so called "Powerful Wizard of the Spirits". What a shocking surprise.

Kurumi: Who is that powerful wizard of the spirits you may ask?

Wraith: Her name...Is Ellen Mira Mathers.

Kurumi: I see. Never heard of that kind of wizard before.

Chameleon starts to dance after Wraith introduced Kurumi Ellen's name.

Chameleon: Hahaha! That means I get a bigger credit for this right now, huh!?

As Wraith gets closer to her face, she still looks upsetting after she double crossed her own sisters.

Wraith: So... Where do you and your spirits hide your little "Eye of Oracle"?

Ellen: It is located at the northern shores of the Inner Kingdom, being guarded by a powerful barrier wall, along with guard towers and everything they need to protect their islands, especially the Inner Gate through the Millennium Kingdom.

Chameleon: Haha! Jackpot!

Wraith: So...The northern shores of the Inner Kingdom, those lagoons aren't bothered to be used.

Siege: I believe of what I heard from Lord Illidan, he said it is a stronghold to the Cross Island where she pointed us at the northern shore of the Inner Kingdom.

Wraith: You are correct, the northern shore is the location of the Spirits' Stronghold that guarded the Inner Gate.

Chameleon: Hahaha!

Kurumi: So, looks like it may be tough to get through the Gate when it's guarded like that in our own.

Chameleon: Wait til I tell Lord Illidan about this! Speaking of which, where is he?

Kurumi: From what I know, he's battling against Tohka and Earth with the Yamai Twins.

?: That cannot be good.

Kurumi: What do you mean? As soon as they take Tohka out, our spirit family will be complete once I make her inverse after Illidan implants his Sephira Crystal on her.

Lord Dragaunus: I heard there is going to be a terrifying trap coming upon against any dark spirits, especially Lord Illidan. Those creeps known as the Zealots of the Xavai Dark Wizards are onto the Inverse Spirits, especially on attempting to assassinating Lord Illidan.

Kurumi recognized the warning message from the White Cloak, and she's now starting to feel worried about Illidan.

Kurumi: Wait, don't tell me, the White Cloak gave us something about what's going to happen to Illidan later on.

Chameleon: What if they get all of the Inverse Spirits back to normal, and what if they finally...

All of the sudden, Lord Dragaunus shuts his mouth before he said something what he think what was he about to say.

Lord Dragaunus: Don't you dare say that. If Lord Illidan is really going to be killed, we are going to have a bad talk with the Shadow Queen and the rest of her Shadow Realms. Do you understand me, boy?

Chameleon: Gah...Grrr...Yes...My Lord...*cough*

Kurumi: Well, I guess we have to get him and the Yamai Twins out of here before it's too late.

Siege: But we're in the Inner Kingdom, guys. We just have our prisoner right where we want her.

Lord Dragaunus: Well, you two will take care of our new settlement, and make sure Ellen, the powerful wizard of the spirits, is comfy in the locked up cell where we can have a word with her when we come back. llidan must be protected from an un-expecting assassination attempt by those damn spirits!

Siege: You got it, boss.

Chameleon: Are you sure about this move?

Lord Dragaunus: I SAID MOVE!

Chameleon got scared and walked away, but he accidentally bumped into Kurumi.

Chameleon: Pfft! Sorry!

Kurumi: Watch where you going there, Chameleon.

Chameleon: I said I'm sorry!

Lord Dragaunus: MOVE IT! THAT'S AN ORDER!

Chameleon left while being afraid because of the loud attention from Lord Dragaunus.

Kurumi: I get it already, Chameleon. Let's just go and save Lord Illidan and the Yamai Twins.

Kurumi left as well.

Lord Dragaunus: Kurumi!

Kurumi: Yes, Lord Dragaunus?

Lord Dragaunus: Save yourself as well, because things can get really trickier from these damn fools.

Kurumi: Don't worry, I will never die by those freaks. They would not stand a chance to get rid of me completely.

Lord Dragaunus: They might pull it another way instead of killing you, Kurumi. You better watch it.

Kurumi: Not to worry, I can sense any kind of trap that can come through me.

As Kurumi left, Illidan is still in the combat battle against Tohka and Earth as he crashed into the trees by a hit from Tohka's Sandalphon. Illidan gets back with a smile from his face and dodges his upcoming attack from the air from Earth's Yutogami sword, and Illidan continues to fight 2 on 1 as they're in the Inner Kingdom.

Lord Illidan: Haha, have enough, Earth?

Captain Earth: Only one way to find out if you can buzz off, Lord Illidan.

All of the sudden, the Yamai Twins burst out as it turns out that they're launching a storm to blew Earth and Tohka away.

Earth: What in the world!?

Lord Illidan: Wait a minute? Did this really happen? Hehehe, don't tell me that my dark formation of the crystal just did that!

After a long combat fight against Earth and Tohka in the Inner Kingdom in DBZ style, Illidan witness the swerve from the Yamai Twins.

Inverse Kaguya: We are here to be commanded by you for your guidance of your Shadow Realm.

Inverse Yuzuru: Agreed. All hail to you, my lord.

Illidan's pleased about this.

Lord Illidan: Well then, I guess that makes it 3 on 2 then. Let the games continue, shall we?

Tohka is shocked about this as she gasps.

Tohka: Kaguya, Yuzuru!? What kind of trickery is this!?

Inverse Kaguya: We are on this side to create the better realms of this land in the name of the Shadows.

Illidan laughs after the words from Kaguya.

Captain Earth: Impossible. We have been betrayed by your own sisters, Tohka!

Tohka: We can't kill them, Earth! How can we spare them?

Meanwhile, the White Cloak has been spotted as the spy as he's attempting to stop the Inverse Spirits by assassinating the devils from the inside of the great spirits.

White Cloak: The party is just getting started...

The White Cloak got his High Imperial Templars into a battle station. Meanwhile, Tohka and Earth stepped back from Illidan closing in along with Kaguya and Yuzuru with their evil smiles as they're 3 on 2 now. And then, the battle begins as Tohka and Earth are struggling to survive this deadly fight against Illidan and his Inverse Yamai Twins. Tohka was distracted and getting hit a lot by Kaguya and Yuzuru, while Earth continues to fight against Illidan in the deeper, darker forest.

White Cloak: This is going to be difficult than I thought. Quick, try to attempt a sneak attack in the right spot as soon as possible to get those damn dark souls out of their hearts. GO!

As an order, the Dark Xavai Alien Templars are in the assassination attempt. As the combat battle continues to move on, Kurumi flies by and arrived to the dark forest area. Kurumi couldn't find Lord Illidan since the dark forest is making this hard to find her master.

Kurumi: Damn, it's all dark out here all of the sudden. Wherever my lord and the Yamai twins are at, I got to make sure they are ok without letting myself down.

Kurumi is trying to do it in psychic style and find the strength of her power of Illidan's location as he's still in the deadly 3 on 2 combat battle.

Kurumi: Heh, stupid Zealots. They wouldn't even know that I can avoid their traps when I recognize them, and they cannot fool me with them, not when I'm about to head to my lord.

Kurumi continues to move forward to head to Lord Illidan and the Yamai Twins. Meanwhile, during the battle, the Zealots are heading through bushes to bushes as Tohka and Earth are in DBZ style, fighting 3 on 2 against Illidan and the Yamai Twins through the forest until Illidan uses his Demonic sword to summon his thunder struck attack as Earth dodges his attack as it hits to the boulder and explodes.

Dark Templar: Move into the different spot.

With an order, 2 of his Dark Sorceries moved onto different bushes without interference. Within minutes, Illidan's sword on sword collide with Earth is in Soul Calibur style. He hits Earth hard as he crashes into the big tree, and his sword broke in half.

Dark Templar: Move...

As they're on Earth's spot, the Zealots are continuing to move on. Meanwhile, with Tohka, she's being double teamed by the Yamai Twins with their incredible moves as they struck Tohka right in her face, and she's being struck into the ground.

Dark Templar: Yamai Twins spotted, engage the Shadow forms.

The Dark Templars now disguise themselves in shadows to be invisible in naked color as an attempt to attack them to take the dark souls out of the inverse forms. As the Yamai Twins smile together as they're floating from the ground, the Dark Templars are right behind them, until...

White Cloak: Perfect, brothers, attempting to assassinate the inverse forms out of their bodies in the right signal.

Dark Templar: On the move.

Until they sensed something went wrong. They heard the gunshot that interfered them from their mission. The White Cloak then noticed something from his radar, but within minutes, he is now in the serious mode as he grabbed the Black Hole Orb as he knows what he's going to do and he walks away.

Dark Templar: Master, the two of the Zealot brothers were killed in action.

White Cloak: Yes, and I know who it is. She's just in time.

Inverse Kaguya: Did you hear it?

Inverse Yuzuru: What? I thought we are in the cover for Lord Illidan.

Inverse Kaguya: Right...Let's continue.

Kurumi: So, Dark Templars, trying to stop the battle, huh? I was going to do that first.

Kurumi watches these poor Zealots bleeding to death with one shot, one kill as she kills them both before they kill the inverse forms.

Kurumi: Your invisibility can't fool me. I can see through it, just like with Chameleon's disguises.

As Tohka gets up, she goes in the angry mode, uses her power too much to use her Sandalphon, and forms it into Halvanhelev to wipe them out, but the Yamai Twins dodged the large Halvanhelev attack as it almost hit Kurumi within 5 yards away.

Kurumi: That was a close one. Never knew that I'm near this battleground, but at least I made it.

Meanwhile.

White Cloak: My men, continue to assassinate the Inverse forms of Kaguya and Yuzuru, I will still be on your back in case Kurumi's nearby, I'll take her out on my own.

Dark Templar: Yes, my lord.

The Dark Templar's backup for the White Cloak left.

Kurumi: Oh no you don't.

But the Kurumi clones blocked the Dark Templars' path. The Dark Templar gives White Cloak a signal without warning on Kurumi. And with the signal, the White Cloak makes his move.

Dark Templar: It's her, attack!

The Dark Templar attempts to attack with a disguise distraction on Kurumi, but however, the distraction didn't work on Kurumi as she attacks them with her clones. One of the Dark Templars used his teleportation multiple times to use a jump attack on Kurumi, but she dodged it.

Kurumi: See if you can catch me.

The Dark Templar attempts to attack Kurumi with electric powers, but a few clones protected her, so they got electrified instead.

Dark Templar: Hmm, I guess they're all cooked up.

One of the Dark Templars summoned his reaper attack on Kurumi within full force, but she blocked it with her guns. The Dark Templar fights back after her block in DBZ combat style between the group of Dark Templars by the White Cloak and Kurumi.

Kurumi: Hehe, don't you know that I'm invincible? The dark spirit created by Illidan and the Dark Lord cannot be destroyed, but you and the others will be once I annihilate you all.

Zealot Reapers: You will be killed in the name of the spirits. Your invincibility is a myth! Die you!

Kurumi: We'll see about that. Zafkiel, Aleph.

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 1 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself and her clones, making them go more faster.

Dark Templar: Watch out, my brothers. Kurumi is using her deadly attack on us. Brace yourself!

One of the Dark Templars threw his glowing multiple reaper blades right at the Kurumi clones to stop them before she killed them as she sighs.

Kurumi: Every time you keep attacking my clones and finishing them off, you're not making this fair. I wish Siege, Chameleon, and the others will be here to help on this. That does it. You're making me angry right now. Zafkiel, Gimel!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 3 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself to go even faster. One of the clones tried to attack the Dark Templar as he blocked her attack. The other one tries to shoot him in the back of his head, but he dodges it and stabs her clone in the gut with blood scattered. As Kurumi tries to make herself go faster, she manage to beat one of the dark templars in her sneak attack with special tanks from her Gimel as she killed one of the Dark Templars. With the look of Kurumi's face like Illidan's, she goes after another one to help her clones with her Gimel and shot another Dark Templar with her handgun with his head shot for good. 2 down, 1 to go. But as the Dark Templars manage to get rid of his surroundings from Kurumi's clone, he starts to square off against Kurumi and her Zafkiel. As she aims the handgun at herself to make herself and her clones go even faster, she launches a combat against the Dark Templar, dodging and missing multiple encounters from his attacks. And after so much amazing combat moves, Kurumi shot him through the heart as he starts bleeding with green blood and then laid dead after that painful moment. Kurumi and some of her clones survived in this incredible combat battle against 3 Dark Templars as she stands here with victory in the dark ashes scattering the sky in this invasion.

Comet: My Templar...

Comet gets up from his pain and called out his alien brothers to see if they are alright in this combat battleground within this scary heavy fog in the forest. The wind brings a scary hallow noise and no senses from his alien brothers if they survive. Comet brings out his Millennium Sword to see if someone is going attack him out of nowhere soon.

Comet: Come on out, you Nightmare freak...

Comet's still standing as he is slowly looking around in this dark fog to see if she can pop out.

Comet: ...Can't fool...me.

Kurumi: So, Comet, lost all of your Templars, huh? Too late to save them now, cause they're dead.

With the voice, it makes him upset to hear the death of his Templars.

Comet: Damn it...Grrr..

With her voice and laughter, it's still hard to find her in the heavy fog.

Comet: My lord, give me the strength.

Kurumi: Well, then, how about a match?

Kurumi aims at Comet as she can sense him through the fog, and starts to shoot him, but with the sense of the gun shot, Comet tilted away from the bullet that was coming right at him. His hair flies like a hero as his face looks furious and serious as he is ready for a challenge.

Kurumi: Try to find me through this fog if you can, but I can sense your moves through it.

Comet: Grrr... She can... I must find a way to sense her moving ability. I must have my vision to find her real figure before she beats me.

Comet immediately closed his eyes and tries to say a spell. And then, Comet can now see through the fog with his vision, but when he moves, one of her mes attack him. Kurumi's mes launched an attack on Comet, but he dodged it, and he sliced one of them up with his Millennium Sword. In seconds with his fast pace, her other mes try to shoot him multiple times, but they missed completely. Comet jumps by one on one through Kurumi's mes in the fog and continues to attack them.

Comet: There are too many of them!

Comet must be having nightmares of seeing a lot of Kurumi figures in his vision. Comet then now uses his gun and his sword at the same time to kill Kurumi's mes twice in this heavy fog. Throughout the next scene and another, Kurumi's mes shoot when she sensed the enemy closing by, but then gets encountered by Comet with his sword and his gun against one me to another. But then, the next part begins as her other mes shoot Comet, but he suddenly caught the bullet with his bare hand in the right time, and then, he eats it and takes out one of her mes again. And throughout this heavy fog challenge, he continues to kill her mes again and again and again and again with his Millennium Sword.

Kurumi: Well then, can you eat my bullets for breakfast?

She releases her bullets from her gun as she aims at Comet with it. He dodged away as she manage to see the REAL Kurumi from his vision.

Kurumi: Well, well, well, looks like you found me through this fog. How smart of you for that.

Comet: Hmmm...Don't go outsmart me, you spirit freak, you will pay for the damage of every lives of men, women, and children you caused that is plaguing our freedom.

Kurumi: Oh no, I'm about to be screwed from all of this mess. In all seriousness, there's no way you can get rid of me when I'm around. The Shadow Legion will stand against you and your pathetic kingdom.

Comet: We will be strong and brave, and we will not stand down like this!

Comet then launches his attack on Kurumi after his strong words against that spirit freak, but she dodged it.

Kurumi: I like to see you try. Zafkiel, Aleph!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 1 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself to go faster. Comet uses his energy to sense her fast movement where he can try to kill this spirit freak once and for all. And from all this happening...

Comet: Gotcha... Yaaaahhh!

Comet targets her move as her Zafkiel's power observed the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun in fast mode as she was coming right at him. But as Kurumi sensed his attack, she made a terrible move. As she tries to dodge out of her way from his attack, Comet made a detour move as he moves his Millennium Sword and STABS Kurumi right in her right eye. Kurumi crash landed into the ground after her Zafkiel stopped from the un-expecting move from him. As Comet looks up to his sword, he saw Kurumi's eye like a swish kebab from his sword. Kurumi gets up as her Zafkiel stops as she sensed something going terribly wrong from that move. Her right eye got removed as her gushy blood begins to gore out from it.

Kurumi: Ow, my eye! Do you have any idea on how that shows the amount of time I have?! Now you made me don't feel good and unable to use my Zafkiel because of this!

Comet: It's time...

Comet then releases his purple Spirit Crystal that can summon a black hole.

Comet: I call upon the gods of the spirits. Give me the black hole and get this wretched spirit freak to her prison, where she can never come back at all! Be gone!

Comet suddenly summons his spirit crystal to call upon the black hole as the swirly dark purple tornado comes out from it, and it targets poor Kurumi since she lost her right eye as she's beginning to be sucked into the dark prison. Kurumi cannot believe what is happening to her.

Kurumi: My lord, I'm sorry, I couldn't save you and the Yamai Twins. Please spare me for this. I don't want to end up like what happened with Flood and Cinder.

As Kurumi gets sucked in, she is in an amazing color mixture vortex tube as she comes out naked, and she's floating to the universe where it is just black and nothing to see as she enters the black hole dimension. And now, Kurumi is stuck in the Black Hole Spirit Crystal for the rest of her eternity and is never coming back.

Kurumi: Where am I? Is this the dimension in the Black Hole? I can't believe that I lost to someone like that White Cloak, and I'm all alone out there.

Kurumi starts to cry of being trapped in the black hole dimension as she cannot find the way out.

Kurumi: Oh, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Lord Dragaunus, ShadowWing, Kuro, my lord, and my sisters, please avenge me and reach the Millennium Kingdom for me. Don't end up just like what happened to me. I'm counting on you all.

Poor little Kurumi is crying as she's stuck in the black hole forever. Meanwhile.

White Cloak: Welcome to what I like to call it the "Prison of Eternity", where you will never find freedom as you're still in the black dimension of nothing.

Kurumi: Huh? Who said that? Is there anyone there?

White Cloak: You're going to live in this dimension forever and keep your dark ego out of our lives against the existence of mankind.

Kurumi: You...You imbecile! Let me out of here! You're making me suffer in here!

The White Cloak secretly smiles at her.

White Cloak: Now with her living her life in the dark prison, I can take care of...

All of the sudden, he gets struck by a random attack from his back.

Kurumi: Huh? What just happened?

The White Cloak jumps back into the ground as he's alright and still carries his Black Hole Spirit Crystal, until with the look of the fading smoke, it's Illidan.

Kurumi: My lord, thank goodness you're here. I'm really sorry for my failure to save you.

Kurumi wipes her tears off.

White Cloak: What have you done to Earth?

He steps back, and Kurumi looks at Illidan, suddenly smiling while crying, knowing that Illidan might trap him. As the White Cloak stands back, all of the sudden, he gets hit behind his back. And with Kurumi's surprise...TOHKA'S NOW INVERSE! Illidan still smiles evilly along with the Yamai Twins, Origami, and Yoshino as they're all inverse now, thanks to Lord Illidan's victory.

Kurumi: Well, it looks like we finally have our last sister at last. White Cloak, you lost all of your spirits now, so you and the others are all doomed.

Lord Illidan: Oh, and if you want to know what happened to the rest of your Dark Templars, they are also in their grave as well.

And with the White Cloak's shocking look, Illidan starts to laugh evilly.

Lord Illidan: So, what you got there in your pocket?

White Cloak: ...

With the sudden move, the White Cloak kicked Inverse Tohka in the knee as she failed to attack him from behind, dodged Inverse Yoshino's ice, shot her with his laser gun, and jumped over next cliff to another. As he jumps in the air, he suddenly gets stabbed by Illidan's Demonic Sword with a surprise attack as the White Cloak failed to escape. With getting attacked in his back, Illidan manage to grab the Black Hole Spirit Crystal as it comes out in the air after he got stabbed in the back. Illidan throws him in the ground until the White Cloak suddenly somehow morphed himself, and he teleported himself out of here safely.

Lord Illidan: You and your Templars will rest now, but when you're back to face me, you will face your wraith of my dark powers from Lord Illidan!

As Illidan lands in the ground as his giant bat wings closed, Illidan takes a look at his Black Hole Orb.

Lord Illidan: Hmmm... Looks like I have one of the spirit crystals now. One down, 6 to go for the Shadow Empire.

Kurumi: My lord, I'm in there, you know. The White Cloak trapped me inside this crystal.

Lord Illidan: What the!?

Illidan is surprised with the look on his face as he heard Kurumi inside the spirit crystal.

Lord Illidan: Is that really you!?

As he looks at the spirit crystal..

Lord Illidan: What in the world has he done to you, my child!?

Kurumi: Yes, it's really me. I'm sorry for my failure to slay the White Cloak. He is way too strong for me.

Lord Illidan: This mysterious cloak manage to trap you, that's where my minions were worried about this dangerous sorcery that are coming to attempt to stop us.

?: Master.

It's Inverse Origami.

Inverse Origami: I know how to revert her out of the Black Hole Spirit Crystal.

Lord Illidan: Really? Then do it.

As he tosses the spirit crystal to Inverse Origami, she begins her spell attempt to free Kurumi from her Prison. And with the portal summoning in front of Kurumi in her dark prison, it sucks her back into reality. The Inverse spirit sisters gasped as she saw Kurumi coming out in her birthday suit as she's free from her prison of eternity. Kurumi opens her eyes to realize that she's back from her prison.

Kurumi: Thank you, Origami, I really appreciate it. If it wasn't for you, I will end up being helpless.

Lord Illidan: My child... I didn't expect this to happen to you like this... Not...One...Bit...

Kurumi: I know. I never expect the White Cloak to be much stronger like this. I guess you're more better at taking him out than me.

Lord Illidan: Because my child...You are not on his level... You are weaker than this spirit cloak who almost ended you.

Kurumi: I know. At least I took out 3 of his Dark Templars, but as of now, I'm not feeling so good.

After her talk, Illidan's tentacles picked up Kurumi from the ground as she's naked.

Lord Illidan: Come, my child, let's get you in better shape, then you'll get washed up and talk.

Kurumi: Yes, sir.

Illidan summons his demon wings and flies off with Kurumi as her Inverse spirit sisters join them in the red sky. Meanwhile, Illidan managed to carry his created child to safety after their deadly combat battle they had after their break though the Outer Gate. At the surgery room, Kurumi still cries as her hand still covers her right eye when it got pulled away from Comet's sword as Illidan flows by with his potions and other things to cure Kurumi's treatment.

Kurumi: My lord, I forgot to tell you this a while ago when you and the Inverse Spirits saved me, but this is terrible, I lost my power to use my Zafkiel, and now I felt weak because of this. Take a look at this to see for yourself.

Kurumi reveals her bleeding right eye that was cut off from her hand covering it.

Illidan: Good lord... I bet you face one of the powerful spirit knights on the showdown, didn't ya?

As Illidan begins to look at his potions from his cabinet...

Kurumi: Yea, I was trying to save you and the Yamai Twins from them, but Comet's smart enough to do this to me to get rid of my power.

Illidan: I knew where this is going. Comet's skills and power have outsmarted you with his moves. I can beat him better with my ultimate power, and he is a very wise enemy. That's why he made you lose your right eye, my child.

Kurumi: I know. I never knew he will come for this.

Illidan: Listen, my child, these knights you faced are really dangerous against your own will. They have trained better and got stronger to kill us all in order to save their land from the Shadows. Their fathers have fought them as well in the Ancient War against my father's great demon army, and they know how serious this war is weighing into their hearts and strength.

Kurumi: Oh, so I was just only a beginner for this, huh?

Illidan: Against the Spirit Knights...

He looks at her.

Illidan: Yes.

Kurumi: Oh, so I guess I'm not ready to face them yet. I should have known better on who am I going to face.

Illidan: I shouldn't tell you that yet. Your materials are not ready for this kind of combat.

Kurumi: Oh, guess I made a terrible mistake when it comes to that.

Illidan takes out the weird ball looking thing that has a wiggly, crazy multiple octopus leg thingy.

Illidan: Hmmm...This will do the trick.

Kurumi: Are you sure this will work?

Illidan: Are you afraaaaid?

Kurumi: It's not that. It's just that I have a feeling it may hurt.

Illidan: Hmmm...

As he looks back from his big book of creating demons for any type of wizards, he turns from next page to next page to figure out the construction on the eye, until he found it.

Illidan: Time...Wise...Power...Ah hah...

Illidan mumbles as he reads the words with his scary demon claw going through them from this scary scene.

Illidan: Daaahhh, the formula to make this little fella connect her vessels is a little drop of this and this. Trust me, my child, I know what I'm doing. I've been studying a lot of potions lately, so I understand what I'm doing to re-construct your dark powers.

Kurumi: I see. Hope you'll handling this well.

Illidan: Silence...

As he holds his big dark magic book from his tentacles while he's carrying his potions from his hand, this part is kind of getting hentaish as Illidan's tentacles are going through Kurumi's right eye as Illidan takes a look at the hole of her right eye.

Illidan: Let's begin. Don't be afraid, my child.

Illidan begins to drop a couple of drips of potions onto Kurumi's right eye.

Kurumi: Ouch, careful with that. It's very deep.

Illidan: Silence.

Illidan then takes a blue potion and dips a little onto her right eye, and then, the poof of smoke pops out after it lands on Kurumi's right eye wound.

Kurumi: Wh...What's happening?

Illidan: Hmmm...

Illidan takes a dip of his claw onto the red potion and placed his claw on KURUMI'S RIGHT EYE, and it zaps onto her wound.

Kurumi: Yeouch, it's shocking me.

He crabs her head as it looks like he's about to crush it like an egg.

Illidan: SILENCE!

Kurumi: Yes, sir.

Kurumi starts speaking in her head.

Kurumi: *I have a bad feeling about this.*

Illidan: Hmmm...With the drop of this, I have to use the spell of Time Devouring to give your subject a new use of Time Devouring... With those spell words, you will be able to have a new power of Time Devouring that will systematize your vessels.

Kurumi: Wha... New time power? I hope that will be useful for me.

Illidan: Shhhh...Don't worry, my child...It won't hurt you...Okay, maybe a little!

Then, he goes psycho after he said that as he drops the octopus looking thing into Kurumi's right eye as the black slick tentacles start stretching and placing their positions onto Kurumi's right eye. Kurumi starts struggling from the pain she's getting from the octopus looking thing's tentacles in her right eye as she feels like her vision is getting blurry from it.

Illidan: Silence, my child, the spell must come! Be patient, you will get your new time devouring power, and it'll be stronger than you will have in your life!

Kurumi: I'm...I'm feeling strange all of the sudden. It feels like it's doing something to me.

Until then, Kurumi fell unconscious since she couldn't take the pain in her right eye anymore, letting the new time devouring power come to her.

Illidan: Te-ma-na-ka-ma-time-time-Illuminati-ENLIGHT!

With the spell he used from the book, the red smoke of power comes out of the book, and then, upon his hand, he placed it on Kurumi's right eye, and it starts electrocuting her with her NEW Time Devouring power. All of the sudden, the electrocution shocked Kurumi to wake her up.

Kurumi: Ow, what happened? Did my new power came?

Illidan: You look brand new, Kurumi...

Kurumi: Huh, I am?

Illidan: Yes, you will become more powerful than those knights. I guaranteed, my child. Don't believe me.

He grabs a mirror.

Illidan: Take a look of yourself. Remove your hair line that is blocking your right eye.

As Kurumi takes a look of her right eye, all of the sudden, her right eye is now a yellow old clock this time instead of red like her left eye, so she got a clock back on her right eye.

Kurumi: Whoa, my right eye looks good as new.

Kurumi looks pleased as the clock looks like it's ticking on her right eye as she gasps.

Kurumi: No way, I did got new time power from this new clock eye.

Illidan: Hehehe, do you like it, my child?

Kurumi: Yea, I do. Thank you for fixing my right eye, my lord. I really appreciate it.

Illidan: No problem, my child.

He starts petting Kurumi in the head as she really appreciates him for doing that. Later, Kurumi is now being washed up from her sisters as Kotori is washing Kurumi in the back naked in the beautiful indoor bath spa in the beautiful glass roof view of the darkish red night in their new base camp. As Kotori is sponging up as she's washing Kurumi's back, Illidan is at the screen, sharing his message to her loved one, Azshara, the Queen of the Xisian Empire.

Inverse Kotori: Mistress Kurumi, you must be extremely cautious against this dangerous spirit who had that kind of Paladin magic to hurt you or even kill you like this.

As Inverse Kotori scrubs on Kurumi's shoulder...

Kurumi: I know. I never knew this White Cloak can be this strong until our lord told me. At least I took care of his 3 Dark Templars and tried to save our lord and the Yamai Twins from them. And looks like our family is finally complete since our lord and the Yamai Twins succeeded on making Tohka inverse and getting her in our side, though it's a shame that the last one already gave up before this, but she's not important right now. We'll deal with her later after we succeeded at making this entire Spirit World fall into our knees for our lord.

Inverse Kotori: Who are you preferring to?

Kurumi: If you mean by the last spirit who gave up before this, that's Miku Izayoi.

Then, she was having a deja-vu flashback from her old memory when she was a regular spirit during that time when she was arguing with Miku about losing their land and blaming the men for their laziness of failing to protect their home from this gruesome invasion. Then, the flashback is over.

Inverse Kotori: Quitter.

Kurumi: Agreed, but she's not important during this mission. As soon as we took over the whole Spirit World for our lord, we'll handle her and get her back in our family.

Inverse Kotori: Acceptable.

Kurumi: Good. Btw, thank you for washing me from that battle I had. I really appreciate it to make myself feel better.

Chameleon: GET BACK HERE!

All of the sudden, Chameleon starts chasing that mouse again with the golden earring.

Chameleon: IT'S MINE!

All of the sudden, the door was slammed broken, and it hit Kurumi in the face.

Inverse Kotori: My lady!?

In seconds, the mouse starts to laugh as he runs off with the golden ear ring. Chameleon gets up and starts to feel angry.

Chameleon: Grrr...When I see that mouse who keeps stealing my values again, I'll...

Chameleons kicks to the ground.

Chameleon: ...stomp the living hell out of this creature.

But all of the sudden, that angry kick accidentally kicked Kurumi's breast.

Chameleon: Uuuh... What the!?

Kurumi: Ow, Chameleon, what was that for? I was in the middle of bathing in the spa with Kotori until you have to interrupt me for this trouble again.

Chameleon: Gaaah! Kurumi, I didn't know you're naked!

Chameleon looks away and covers his eyes while being afraid.

Kurumi: Well, you should have knocked the door instead of slamming into it, especially when I'm near it.

After that talk from Kurumi, he heard the squealing noise from the mouse.

Chameleon: AH-HA! GET BACK HERE!

Chameleon left.

Kurumi: Ok, what are you doing this time?

Kurumi grabs her towel, covers her body with it, and follows Chameleon while holding on to it. Cute little Kurumi runs by, and then, with that crazy wise move from the mouse, he jumps at her, catches her soap bar on her hand, throws it to the ground, and runs off. And it's a trap, when Chameleon comes by.

Chameleon: GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE...

All of the sudden, his foot slipped through the soap bar on the ground from that mouse laying the trap on him.

Chameleon: Wooooaaahhhh! Yeeeaaaaooooohhh!

Chameleon slipped in the mid air and crashed right through Kurumi as she lost her towel and landed in the ground naked, as Chameleon is on top of her. As he opens his eyes from that slip, he saw her naked body on top of her. Kurumi gasps and then starts to grow red with embarrassment.

Kurumi: Chame... Chameleon?

Chameleon got scared and afraid from her move that she might attack her again. But all of the sudden, the shadow figure came by all over here. Then, from the look at the shadow figure from Kurumi and Chameleon...It's Inverse Kotori...Going angry with fire as she noticed that his hand was on Kurumi's breast.

Kurumi: Chameleon, what were you doing this time?

Chameleon: It wasn't me, it was the damn mouse!

Then, in seconds, Inverse Kotori grabs her demon king, Astaroth and launches a fire attack at Chameleon to shoo him off away from her mistress, Kurumi.

Chamaleon: Yeee-owwwhooohohooo! FIRE!

Inverse Kotori: PERVERT!

Kurumi: Hehe, what's wrong? Can't stand the heat from one of my sisters?

Inverse Kotori chases him down with her Astaroth, shooting and hunting Chameleon down.

Chameleon: Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

All of the sudden, he ran through Siege with the towels.

Siege: Huh!? What in the Brock names are you doing!?

Chameleon: You better run, because she got the fire!

Inverse Kotori stood by.

Siege: Whhooaa, cool it, Inverse Kotori. Cool it!

As Kotori saw him looking at Kurumi's naked body...

Siege: Why aren't you wearing a towel!?

Inverse Kotori: PERVERT!

Inverse Kotori is now targeting Siege as a pervert as well, as her flame goes strong on him.

Siege: Wow, don't roast us, you flaming freak! Yeeeooohhh!

Kurumi: Huh?

Kurumi looks as she doesn't have a towel anymore.

Kurumi: God dammit, Chameleon!

Siege: WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?

Chameleon: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! THEY STARTED IT!

As he pointed at them while Siege is carrying Chameleon away from Inverse Kotori's insanity...

Kurumi: Don't blame us. You busted into the door at me while Kotori and I'm bathing, and Kotori must have caught you touching one of the inappropriate parts of my body.

Inverse Kotori: Time to fire away!

She suddenly unleashed her Astaroth as it transformed into its firing cannon mode, Lucifer, just like with Kotori's cannon mode of her angel, Megiddo that you've seen from Date A Live Episode 10, as she targets them. Inverse Kotori unleashes her Lucifer and targets Chameleon being carried by Siege.

Inverse Kotori: Unleash the fire from my Lucifer!

Siege: Okay, this has gone too far, young lady!

Chameleon: Gaaah-haha! Please, don't shoot us!

Chameleon screams in panic when Inverse Kotori activates her Lucifer and targets 2 of them, until Kurumi puts her hand on Inverse Kotori's left shoulder.

Kurumi: Kotori, I think it's the best for you to calm down. I don't want you to cause rampage to anyone else who's in the Shadow Legion, otherwise, Lord Illidan will get us in trouble if he or anyone else finds out about this.

Inverse Kotori wasn't looking at her or noticed that her hand was on her shoulder.

Inverse Kotori: Must protect Kurumi from any unpredictable creatures. They must be punished for harassing your body.

All of the sudden, her Lucifer is ready to fire.

Chameleon: She's losing it!

Siege: RUN!

Inverse Kotori smiles with her evil look.

Inverse Kotori: RUN...Running will never help...DYING WILL!

As Inverse Kotori launches fire at them, Kurumi was too late.

Kurumi: Geez, sounds like she's out of control here. If only the rest of my sisters are here, they would have helped on calming Kotori down before she tries to kill Siege and Chameleon. I can't let this happen.

All of the sudden, it gets even worst for Kurumi.

?: What are you doing...?

Chameleon: Oh no!

Siege: Uh oh! Master, I hate to say this, but...LOOK OUT!

He points at Kotori's Lucifer coming right at them. With the shocked look of Kurumi's face, it's LORD ILLIDAN! And with Inverse Kotori's Lucifer fired, Siege and Chameleon dodged and ducked away, but sadly...Illidan got hit.

Kurumi: Oh no, not Lord Illidan. I hope he doesn't get us in trouble for that.

And with the fire direct hit at Illidan, the fire reigns all over the front door spa, and with the swirling twister of firing summons and the explosion, Illidan suddenly re-risen back with the distinctive angry look after that hit.

Chameleon: Oh no...Kurumi is busted, I better get out of here.

Chameleon begins to crawl away from their troubling, until Illidan grabbed him with his demon tentacles behind his back with firing anger from his attack as Chameleon screams after that.

Kurumi: Sis, do you recognize what you just done? Please, you might get us in trouble because of this, and we don't want that. I appreciate you trying to defend me from Chameleon's shenanigans, but that's a bit too far. You could have at least torture him for a bit and scare him away as a punishment when anyone else besides me is not around, especially Siege and Lord Illidan. Please, Kotori, do you really want to let our master down like this? I can't let this happen.

Siege: Master, we are sorry of what these girls did.

Illidan: WHAT...HAVE YOU DONE...TO MY SPA!?

Kurumi: It was Chameleon. He busted into the door and got me hurt, which somehow angered Kotori.

Illidan starts stretching Chameleon to punish him like you've seen from Looney Tunes with the twist and stretch the pain on Chameleon for the lolz, but Illidan is still angry.

Illidan: Kotori...Your action recently was unacceptable...Your soul of the demon spirit has been put into the bad shape on you. Do you realize what you've done!?

Inverse Kotori: I'm sorry, master...I was protecting Kurumi from any harassment or damage caused to your child...

Inverse Kotori is now feeling down after what she has done.

Illidan: BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO KILL ONE OF OUR OWN FROM OUR ALLIANCE FROM THIS!

Inverse Kotori: But master...Please...No mercy on me...I want to protect and be a better servant to the Shadow Family...Please...

Chameleon screams as Illidan continues to stretch the pain of him like a towel.

Illidan: He is not meant to be your killing toy, he is meant to be in our side. Yes, he can be annoying at times, but, Kotori, your insane killing-spree in my territory is now allowed by any of your kind.

Kurumi: Kotori, I do appreciate you defending me from Chameleon's actions towards me, but killing him does not solve anything. He can annoy me most of the time when we're not in our quest, but he is helpful when it comes to setting up traps and getting through them.

Illidan: AND YOU GUYS ARE CAUSING HAVOC IN MY SPA!

Kurumi: For the last time, I didn't do anything. Chameleon made Kotori got angry and caused havoc to this place when he hurt me in the spa.

Illidan: ...Grrrr...

Illidan growls like a shadow demon.

Illidan: ...Banshees, clean up this mess.

And then, Illidan grabs Chameleon with his tentacles.

Illidan: You're coming with me, Chameleon!

Chameleon: No! It wasn't me, I swear! I didn't do anything until these girls have to ruin it!

Kurumi: Don't try to lie there, Chameleon. I saw what you did to me when you made Kotori mad.

Banshee: We are so sorry about this. We'll clean it up for you.

Meanwhile, after the incident, Kurumi saw Inverse Kotori bowing down on her knees to apologize from her miscommunication attack on Illidan.

Kurumi: Well, at least there better not be any more trouble coming from Chameleon again, especially when I'm near any of my inverse sisters.

Meanwhile, little Kurumi saw Chameleon in black crisp after his punishment from Illidan.

Chameleon: You...Monster.

He lays in the ground.

Kurumi: This is what happens when you try to cause more trouble to me, especially with framing me for something I didn't do or making one of my inverse spirits mad.

And then, thankfully, Inverse Kotori was spared by Lord Illidan for her forgiveness. After that, meanwhile, with Siege, Lord Illidan, Kuro, Wraith, and Lord Dragaunus.

Saurian Captain: Master, our reinforcements are heading to your current location of your territory along with the Shadow Legion from Lord Illidan.

Lord Illidan and Lord Dragaunus looked each other as they're pleased from it.

Lord Dragaunus: Excellent, captain, make sure the arrival works out smoothly as we are ready to set closer to our goals to enter the Inner Gate.

Saurian Captain: Roger!

End Transmission.

Lord Illidan: I'm glad the situation is working well. Once we get closer to the Inner Gate, there is no escape for any spirits for this new order by the new faction of war.

Lord Dragaunus: Lord Illidan, I'm pleased by this condition between me, you, and our men. ayou and your family are really proud Shadow Demons.

Lord Illidan: You're welcome, we are more of a Shadow Royal Family.

Kuro: Since we are getting closer, I cannot wait to take their beautiful, valuable Millennium Crystal.

Lord Illidan: With your help of getting that crystal for me, I will become immortal against the rest of the universe and show the gods...Nooooo Mercy!

Siege: I am pleased by your command.

Wraith: Me too, Lord Illidan.

Illidan is happy as a proud superior shadow warlock he is. Dangerous as he is, no one cannot mess with his Dark Master of all the Shadow World. Meanwhile, with Kurumi and her inverse sisters in the room with a peaceful conversation, Kurumi is sitting with Inverse Kotori as they watch the amazing giant lava lamp in their room.

Kurumi: So, my sisters, tomorrow's the day for us to get through the Inner Gate. We got to promise Lord Illidan and Lord Dragaunus to not fail this for them. This is our duty for our quest to get to the Millennium Kingdom and take it all over for the Shadow Legion. Anyone who gets in our way will be eliminated.

Inverse Tohka: And all we can take to overrun this kingdom.

Kurumi: Exactly as Lord Illidan and Lord Dragaunus planned, Tohka.

Inverse Origami: And attempt to destroy every secret Arcane Vault to steal the most important riches from the Millennium Kingdom.

Inverse Kaguya: And use them for destruction to all mankind.

Inverse Yuzuru: Agreed.

Inverse Yoshinon: We'll do this for mother Russia!

Inverse Yoshino moved her head up and down for agreement.

Kurumi: Now that's good sisters right there. Since it's late now, let us have some rest to get ready for our domination tomorrow. Victory for the Shadow Legion.

Meanwhile, with the Ambassador.

Ambassador: Okay, students, make sure your strength is used wisely during your combat testing. I will not regret any mistakes from you.

Rin: Don't worry, I'll try to do my very best.

Meanwhile, the human female spirit comes in and whispers to the Ambassador through his ear.

Ambassador: Impossible... Well, my students, sorry about this incontinence going on, let the testing begin.

After quizzing some students, the Ambassador points at Rin Kagamine.

Ambassador: Kagamine, you're next!

Rin: Alright, hope I'll do well on this.

Ambassador: Here is your question.

The Ambassador looked at his paper with the glow in his green eyes, and then, Kagamine's question to be quizzed.

Ambassador: What is the language that the Xavai use?

And with the moment of silence for a second, Rin knows the answer that she studied from her book about Xavai.

Ambassador: Kagamine?

Rin: It's Khalani.

Ambassador: Correct. Next.

After quizzing, Rin is next again.

Ambassador: What is the secret document that is laid out that the law will always be remembered by the Xavai Society from the Capital of Aura?

Then, Rin knows the answer.

Rin: Conclave.

Ambassador: Correct. Alright, my students...Time for a serious combat test. In this test, you will use your magic and weapons to test your might, remember, no mercy on this one, because the combat test is where it gets serious. You will face these monsters inside the combat dungeon and survive your way to the finish. For the students who can make it to the finish by surviving against those zergs, you will pass the combat test.

The students are ready along with Rin Kagamine.

Ambassador: Now, my students, test your might and don't show mercy to me.

Rin: Sure thing, sir.

The test begins for every student for themselves as they enter their own dungeon. Just like Mortal Kombat, choose your destiny before you begin. Rin feels nervous and a bit worried of having to do this, so she took a quick breath and went off to her own dungeon. With her strong feelings, she has to be very sensible for this test because something un-expecting is waiting to happen.

Rin: Ok, whoever's there, come out! I'm ready for you.

All of the sudden, her test was the zergs coming from the shadow and attacking her in split seconds, as Rin makes her quick move when the zergs are coming right at her face in split seconds. She hits the zergs that are coming at her with her staff as it released magic right at them. As her staff hits the zergs, the zergs gets back up until...

Rin: What the? How are they alive?

Inside her head..

Ambassador: Show no mercy!

Rin: The Ambassador's right. I must not give up for him. I got to do what it takes to defeat those creeps.

As without warning, Rin needs to snap up as the zergs is coming back right at her. She continues to use her staff and spells to defeat the zergs. As Rin moves on, she gets encountered by more zergs, continues to use her spell at them, and moves onto the finish line. During the middle of her dungeon, she gets hit by an un-expecting rumble that caused her to fell into the ground on her butt.

Rin: Ow, was there an earthquake in here?

From the size as an ant from Rin...She gets encountered by this MAMMOTH!

Rin: Oh crap, it's a giant monster. I don't know how well I can do on handling this one.

The mammoth roars at Rin's face with his big mouth with tusks, and the green drool and saliva are all over Rin from that roar at her face.

Rin: Ugh, gross, so you're like the zergs, huh? Well, hope you're not like those Shadow freaks.

With the giant tusk, the Mammoth launches the attack on Rin, but she blocks it with her staff. When she blocked, she got hit very hard by his attack that is powerful than Rin's defense as she crashed down into the ground hard.

Rin: Damn, I never knew this creep is strong, but I can't let myself down for the Ambassador.

Rin gets back up, but she needs to hurry because the rumble is getting faster as the Mammoth is coming right at her like an elephant. As he's charging at her, she uses her fire spell as the orange spell circle appears below the mammoth, and flames come out from it to him as they disappear after that. The firing power exploded to destroy the Mammoth as she survived the big one from her test.

Rin: That was a close one. At least I survived that round. The Ambassador will be impressed of me for what I did in there.

Then, all of the sudden, Rin's worst nightmare has come, as they are swarm spiders!

Rin: Oh crud, more monsters? They just keep coming, don't they?

The swarm of Shale Spiders are now in action against Rin Kagamine, and she prepared herself to fight them as she used her magic at them. Rin Kagamine is still in the middle of this madness as she is surrounded by a swarm of Shale Spiders around her. However, she used her psychic spell at them as she moved them to the wall and make them crash in there. Rin moves on to find a finish line in this dangerous test that she is having right now.

Rin: Come on, there's got to be the finish line around here. I hope I got to be there before any more monsters come.

Now Rin encounters alien worms that are known as Nydus Worms.

Rin: Oh no, it's giant worms. These monsters do appear out of nowhere.

Rin prepares herself to fight against the worms. They are now circling around Rin to trap her as she stands here for a second to think fast. She summons her clones to take out each one of the worms. One of the worms launches an acid attack on Rin's clones, but they dodged it as they used their magic at them. They keep using their magic and spells at the worms, until thankfully, there is a finish line, but she can't go because the Zerg Queen is in her way, so this is her last hope to make it.

Rin: Well, this is it. I'm almost there, but I got to get pass this last one to make it.

Rin uses her psychic spell to move the Zerg Queen, but due to her big size, she's too heavy for her to lift her as she tried to avoid her attacks. The Zerg Queen continues to create a deadly acid attack on Rin Kagamine since she is one step away to finish the test, however, she dodged it as she used her magic on her. The Zerg Queen had big claw hands to protect herself from Rin as she used her basic attack on her with her giant hand claws, but she blocked it with her staff. Rin dodged another claw attack and went through under the Zerg Queen, but as soon as she saw the finish line, the Zerg Queen did an un-expecting move as she suddenly sits on Rin, and she's stuck.

Rin: What the? I can't move. Get me out of here!

Rin tries to struggle to break free, but no avail. And one last time inside Rin's head...

Ambassador: NOOOO...MEEEERRRCYYYYYYY!

Rin: I got to do this. I can't let this monster kill me.

Rin summons her clones as they attack the Zerg Queen and help on getting the real Rin free. The Zerg Queen roars in a funny way as she starts to be confused from Rin's summoning of her clones to distract her. Then, she still sits on real Rin while trying to dash away her clone army.

Rin: Need some help here.

However, Rin's calling a couple of her clones to help her on breaking free from the Zerg Queen. Then, one of her clones got a signal while others successfully distract her. As Zerg Queen sensed something, she launched her claw attack on the clones who are trying to break the real one free. However, one of them pulled Rin from the Zerg Queen while trying to avoid being seen.

Rin: Thank you, take care of her for me.

Rin runs off to head to the finish line.

Ambassador: I guess we are missing something that I forgot, wait a second.

Rin: What the? Did you mention anything about getting something as well?

Ambassador: No matter what, my student, you survived the dangerous test.

Rin: Huh, I did?

Rin sees as she crossed the finish line.

Rin: Oh, I made it.

The students supported Rin as they cheer for her victory as she reached her goal.

Rin: Heh, I knew that I can try to do this, but I did.

Ambassador: Good work, student, you have passed your ability to conquer your fears and strength to defeat those unknown monsters from beyond.

With his serious alien look at Rin, he left as the students congratulate her survival test.

Rin: Thank you, Ambassador. If if wasn't for your help to show me no mercy, I wouldn't survive in there.

Ambassador: Those words of advice will help you gain positive energy, my student. Use it more likely as wise as you can in the future, young Priestess.

Rin: I'll try, but I'll do my best as I can.

Meanwhile, with the Shadow Legion.

Siege: Demons, march! Time has come!

Siege and his demon tanks line up as they move on to the attack against the Spirits' encampment. Illidan sliced off one of the Imperial Spirit Soldiers during the invasion. Chameleon sets up a bomb and blows it up for a trap against the oncoming spirit soldiers.

Chameleon: Bomb Voyage! Hahahaha!

Inverse Kotori unleashes her fire attack against her surrounding. As for Kurumi...

Imperial Zealot: Surrender, you little creep!

Kurumi: You think that's gonna stop me? Your little so called army wouldn't stand a chance.

Kurumi summons her clones as they attack the Imperial Zealots in one big circle, but the Imperial Zealots summoned their personal proton shields.

Imperial Zealots: Those clones won't harm us when we have our proton shields.

Kurumi: Oh really? Not if I can get rid of them. Zafkiel, Gimel!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 3 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself to make herself have super speed to get rid of the Imperial Zealots' proton shields quickly.

Imperial Zealot: What!?

Imperial Zealot #2: Our Proton Shield device is gone!? But how is that possible!?

Kurumi: I got rid of them. Let's get them, mes.

And then, Kurumi and her clones start attacking the Imperial Zealots. And with the shock of their loss and getting screwed by Kurumi's dangerous moves, her mes killed them all with their dangerous dark powers.

Kurumi: Heh, Zealots. They wouldn't try to stop me or my sisters when I'm around.

After their takedown of some of the spirit posts, they have outrun them so they can have an advantage against the high fortification with more deadly towers being guarded for the Inner Gate that leads to the path of the Capital.

Orc Spy: The forces have already set up the magic around the force field, Lord Illidan.

Lord Illidan: Typical spirits, these walls have no effect for their protection after all.

He looks at his Sephira Crystal.

Lord Illidan: After all, this great power I'm holding can realm down the magic force field and bring the flame and ashes to the stronghold.

Chameleon: And they set up a dangerous security inside the ceiling, which means I cannot go in and hack their systems to destroy them!

Lord Dragaunus: Do not worry, Lord Illidan, my Saurian brothers will have them covered for us when the group of air strikes arrive soon to take down those spirit Gryphons.

Siege: Set up your defense mode now!

Wraith: Could it be another attack by the spirit Gryphons?

Siege: You are telling me, I can tell those spirits are up to something from the sea.

Wraith: I believe they are coming right at us.

Lord Illidan: Now they will know what we are up to right now. It's time to show them the warning signal that we are getting closer to their stronghold. Quick, my children, it is time to create our own Navy so we can take over their sea in the spirit world! Now, set up the attack right now!

As the Spirit Gryphons has been spotted closer to their area, Illidan stood up to the edge of the cliff as he looks at the Spirit Gryphons, along with Kotori in the other edge of the cliff, firing up for an attack. Siege and his demon tanks tilted up in the air for an air missile attack on the Gryphons. Wraith wield his magic to set up for an attack against the flying Gryphons for an attack as well. As for Kurumi, she's also waiting for her to attack once the Gryphons show up. As the military is set up for a naval outpost for the Shadow Demons, the Spirit Gryphons arrived with the warning attack for Lord Illidan and his Sephira Crystal, and then, Wraith summons lightning to strike one of the Spirit Gryphons down. As for Kurumi and Kotori, Kurumi flies with her clones and shoots the Gryphons that are coming at her while Kotori unleashes her fire attacks with her Astaroth at the Gryphons in her path.

Spirit Gryphons: We are outnumbered, return back to the Cross Island!

The Spirit Gryphons were terrified as they were hit hard by a large fleet of the Faction Army and made a force of retreat.

Lord Illidan: YES! YEEESS, HAHAHAHA! RUN, MY SPIRITS! RUN WHILE YOU CAN! WE ARE COMING AFTER YOU! THE SHADOWS WILL RISE, THE ASHES WILL RISE, AND THIS KINGDOM WILL BURN INTO MY HANDS! DEAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAA!

Lord Illidan goes insane with his laughter along with his dancing as he mocks the spirits for their retreat as his doom is arriving at their path.

Siege: Alright! Now we had their trap at the Cross Island, let's build a naval base!

Kurumi: Their island won't be safe for long as we'll have the base in here.

Meanwhile, back at the Cross Island, the survivors from that attack return back to the stronghold with their powerful walls along with their towers to bring an urgent message about the invasion. And then, the Queen is now starting to worry if this could be the beginning to the end of losing their land and their kingdom to the species across the different world, ready to witness the big loss from this war. As for the Ambassador, he's not witnessing the panicking as the Shadow Legion and their other army are closing into the Inner Gate to their path to their homeland. Meanwhile, Lord Illidan is looking at the red moon as his Shadow Workers are now contracting a shipyard as they are ready to be set by a day or 2 to set sail to attack the Cross Island.

Lord Illidan: Splendid, the age of chaos is set to be known by my accomplishment for my Shadow Royal Family.

Wraith is currently relaxing and practicing his new spells he is working on to prepare for his attack against the Nation of Spirits at the stronghold at the Cross Island, Siege is currently upgrading their tanks with better missile targets along with more shields, and Inverse Kotori is sitting and practicing her thinking skill with a fire torch in front of her. Kurumi enjoys watching her Inverse sisters relaxing as Tohka is currently waxing her demon king, Nahemah, the Yamai Twins are practicing their fighting skills against each other, Origami is currently reading her book, and Yoshino and Yoshinon are taking a nap. Illidan smiles with his crazy look as he's watching his minions warming up along with their army along with their new Naval Outpost, and he left to return back to his private office in his new command center. He placed his Sephira Crystal and Qlipha Crystals in his safe spot and looked at his father frame and vision of his will that he promised that he will lead his Shadow Legion to victory to honor his great accomplishment.

Lord Illidan: For my will, father, I will end those spirits who ended you back in the First War. I promise, this second war will dedicate to you as we will shock the universe that we will end the Millennium Kingdom.

When days pass by, Illidan's new naval outpost is set while the Saurians' backup have arrived.

Lord Dragaunus: Well, boys, the Saurian air strikers have arrived.

Saurian Air Pilot: We are here to bring combat against those Gryphons! Over!

Wraith: With those around, they will help me and Kurumi on striking down the Gryphons with strong mass force.

Lord Illidan: Agreed. My child creates a great clone army as much as I do.

Kurumi: Indeed, my lord.

Chameleon: Lucky for you, those damn spirits got their protective security over my sneaky spying attempt.

Kurumi: Well damn, never expect them to have that kind of protection.

Chameleon moves his head up and down to agree with Kurumi.

Chameleon: Hey, remember when I pull a silly prank I made against Kurumi as a fake?

Siege: Yea, and you almost caused big trouble, especially in that private spa.

Kurumi: Exactly. This is what you do to me all the time when we're not in our quest, Chameleon.

Lord Dragaunus: Speaking of your trouble making, I think your best backup is your disguise instead.

Chameleon: Perfect!

Kurumi: Well, I guess your disguise will be useful to help on this situation.

Siege: Wait! We got a dead spirit with us, he can copy the spirit, and Chameleon will become a spirit, then I will pull a trap as I'll find a way to their main system and shut down the magic force field.

Kurumi: That sounds like an interesting choice there. At least that'll help him on getting in without letting the others recognize him.

Lord Illidan: Excellent. I think we got it all set, this war belongs to us.

Wraith: Don't get overconfident, my master, we know their weaknesses from the enemy strongholds from Cross Island, but we need to keep it simple in our task to destroy the Inner Gate.

Lord Illidan: Precisely.

Lord Dragaunus: Alright, my Shadow Demons, let's destroy the enemies' stronghold at the Cross Island!

As they march on along with Kurumi's Inverse sisters, meanwhile, Siege brings the spirit's body to Chameleon and begins to scan and copy her body, and then, Chameleon activates his disguise as a spirit mage.

Chameleon: Haha! Excellent. Now with this spirit body, no one can tell that I'm a Saurian!

But Kurumi can tell that there is something wrong with Chameleon's disguise.

Kurumi: Umm, Chameleon? Look at yourself.

Chameleon: Whaaaat?

He speaks to Kurumi.

Kurumi: See through yourself.

Chameleon looks in the mirror, and he's naked. Unexpectedly, he slapped her in the face and hides in the clothing room.

Chameleon: Pervert!

Siege: You couldn't at least figure out your clothing option first?

Kurumi got slapped by Chameleon in his disguise as a spirit mage since Chameleon forgot to form a clothing for his disguise as a Spirit Mage.

Kurumi: Well, sorry, Chameleon, just only pointing it out.

Siege: Hahaha, mistakes, mistakes, but that is even worst.

As Siege finally hands over the fake spirit mage in the clothing room. And then, Chameleon finally comes out with the Spirit Mage as she finally looks exactly like the one that they killed when Ellen betrayed her own sisters.

Chameleon: I can't wait to show that disguise like this.

Siege: Oh, I cannot wait to see the look on her face.

Which he was preferring to Ellen.

Kurumi: Good luck on that.

Siege: Hey, Ellen, we got a backup for this one to take down the powerful stronghold, check it out.

Siege introduced Ellen to the fake spirit mage.

(Fake) Spirit Mage: A survivor from the battle of the Outer Gate, mistress.

Ellen: Good luck trying to get through the lobby of the Stronghold, I'm sure they will be fooled by letting you in.

Siege: Hey, since they are now worried about security over the ceiling from Chameleon, they won't know that he's in disguise as the spirit. Hehe.

Ellen: Hey, I don't mind seeing you guys taking care of your job, I don't mind seeing you guys successfully pulling off a trick since you've done it before. Now it makes it feel like I'm a new born in a new will.

Siege: Hey, you heard that, we might tell our boss about this. She might be one of us.

(Fake) Spirit Mage: So, you turning on them and wanting to turn to the dark side?

Ellen giggles with evil laughter.

Ellen: How am I put up to this? Oh yes, I will gladly help you get through the trap against the stronghold and find the Eye of Oracle that is hidden in the main vault inside the Arcane Barrier.

Siege: Well then, it seems like you are becoming one of us..

Ellen: And one for all.

Kurumi realized that Ellen is turning into the dark side as she's shockingly about giving them clues.

Kurumi: Well, looks like we're getting a lot of spirits in our side. That's totally going to lead us to victory there.

Kurumi is pleased of that. Meanwhile, with Lord Illidan.

Lord Illidan: So, you are going to guide us to help Chameleon and Siege on retrieving the Eye of Oracle that holds the power to create additional portals from the Shadow World?

Ellen: Yes, I will help him out since no one knows that the fools will know that I'm on your side, I will retrieve the most valuable artifact to you for only our hands, Lord Illidan.

Siege: She is ours to command.

(Fake) Spirit Mage: With her in my side, this will be easy as we ever expected to see since our success with the Sephira Crystal and the Book of the Spirits.

Lord Illidan: I know, with more valuable artifacts that we had from the spirits, this could be well known as a big victory to the war, in the name of the Shadow Legion.

Kurumi: So, first, our inverse spirits, and now, Ellen. This will surely help us on winning this war.

Wraith: More like a domination effect to the victory. This leads us no choice that we believe this war belong to us, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Exactly as we planned.

Wraith: You and me will destroy the air strikes and possibly the other spirit veterans we might encounter while Illidan will take care of the rest since we have a big advantage to our victory.

Kurumi: Alright, wish us luck on that, my lord.

Meanwhile, Siege sets up an escape pod device that they won't know it's from the Shadow Demons that the fake spirit mage and Ellen are returning back to the main Stronghold as they pretend they survived from the attack as they need to find a cure from their healing, but their secret plan is to capture the Eye of Oracle and retrieve it to Lord Illidan.

Spirit Mage: Ranger, the unknown pod is heading to our boundary.

As the pod arrived, with forces in hands, suddenly, the fake spirit magician and Ellen came out.

Spirit Archer: Oh, thank goodness it's Ellen and a survivor, quick, we need to take you two to the clinic.

(Fake) Spirit Magician: Oh, no no no, that wouldn't been necessary. We are perfectly fine, we just need to get to the Arcane Sanctum, you ladies will go take care of the Shadow Demons for us.

As the Spirit Soldiers all shouted...

Spirit Soldiers: ROGER!

(Fake) Spirit Magician: We are okay, Ranger messiah...

Spirit Ranger: Hold on, are you two okay? How did you girls incredibly survive from this dangerous attack you had?

Then, without warning, the fake Spirit Magician knocked her out with her magic flash.

(Fake) Spirit Magician: Quickly!

As they manage to escape to reach to the lobby safe, meanwhile, the battle begins in chaos as Illidan uses his dangerous dark magic against the walls and towers, and the Inverse sisters like Yoshino are breaking through the walls as she's riding along with her demon king, Lucifuge, while the Yamai Twins attack the soldiers in boundary against the spirits, and Siege fires the tanks against the other wall of the Isle. Meanwhile, with Kurumi and Wraith.

Wraith: Look, this tower must have the Eye of Oracle!

Then, all of the sudden, the Gryphons and the SPIRIT DRAGONS came by to stop them.

Lord Dragaunus: What in the world are these flying creatures!?

Lord Illidan: Damn! Are those Spirit Dragons from the Dragon World!

Kurumi: What are they doing here?

Lord Illidan smashes his fist into the desk.

Lord Illidan: Damn it! CHILD, beware of those damn Spirit Dragons. These Spirit Dragons carry the most immune powers, they are almost as bad as you had against the White Spirit Knight.

Kurumi: Well, damn.

Wraith: These dragon wizards carry numerous magic with thousands of spells they have taught in ages by the great ones from beyond. We must be cautious with our deadly attack wisely, Kurumi.

Kurumi: I got ya. I'm immune to dying from them.

Wraith: Watch out then.

Kurumi: Ok.

The Spirit Dragons launch fire at them with actions happening from Wraith and Kurumi.

Wraith: I summon my dark power!

Wraith releases his thunder ball at one of the spirit dragons against the group of them and the group of Gryphons.

Kurumi: Come to me, my mes.

Kurumi summons her clones as they're attacking the spirit dragons that are coming at them. The Spirit Dragons are suddenly being attacked by Kurumi's mes, while Wraith thunder strikes the other spirit dragon during the battle at the Cross Island against the Spirits' Stronghold.

Wraith: Thunder..STRIKE!

Another Thunder strike heads right into the Spirit Dragon as the ashes flow in the air as the battle continues. Meanwhile, with the Fake Magician Spirit and Ellen, they arrived safely as they were trying to avoid the distractions from the spirit archers and magicians scrambling out for an attack against the invasion of the Shadow Legion, along with the Saurians in action.

(Fake) Magician: Quickly, find out where is the secret lair of the secret vault that leads us to the Eye of Oracle.

Ellen: Hmmm... Quick, hide in here, I'll track down the location of the Eye of Oracle with my Spirit Radar.

Ellen and the fake Spirit Magician quickly hide in the column safe as Ellen begins searching for the Eye of Oracle as quick as possible, until...

Ellen: There you go, it's in this vault.

As she point it out from her radar...

(Fake) Magician: Alright, great! When the coast is clear, we'll make a move.

Spirit Archer: Watch out, sisters, Kurumi's on our sight!

Spirit Archer #2: Look, more Spirit Dragons!

The Spirit Dragons come by against Kurumi on their sight, however, she and her clones are on their path.

(Fake) Magician: Good work, kid. Move!

As the coast is clear, Ellen and Chameleon makes their move to the underground. Meanwhile, the Xavai Space Fighters have arrived in the scene against Yoshino, Kurumi, and Wraith.

Xavai Fighter Captain: FIRE AWAY!

Wraith: More enemies in our path, Yoshino, you'll take care of the one with the Xavai! Kurumi, you take care of the spirit dragons! There is no place like hell against our nemesis.

Kurumi: Got ya, Wraith.

Kurumi continues to fight against the spirit dragons with her clones. Lucifuge roars for the attack as Kurumi's mes launched the attack on more Spirit Dragons.

Wraith: Go, my minions, go! Fight!

Siege: The walls are tearing apart. Now, my zergs, time for dinner!

As the walls break down from the Saurians' demon tanks, the zerglings march in for a hungry attack. During the battle, one of the Spirit Dragons used his tail attack on Kurumi's mes, but it only hit a couple of them. Another Spirit Dragon launches a breathing fire at Kurumi's mes, however, they dodged it as they keep shooting it. The Zerglings launched their hunger attack on the Spirit Archers for dinner, while their foot soldiers are fighting for their lives from the hungry zerglings. One of the Spirit Dragons attempt to grab Kurumi's mes with his mouth, eats them, and then swallows them, however, the real Kurumi used her Aleph from her Zafkiel as she attacks the Spirit Dragon who ate her mes in fast speed as he was now killed. Lucifuge ate one of the Xavai Space Fighters during the air strike, and Illidan watched with his demon flare of joy as the Spirit of the Alliance's Stronghold in the Inner Kingdom is getting destroyed by the landslide. Meanwhile, with Ellen and Chameleon.

Ellen: There it is, that's the vault.

(Fake) Magician: Perfect, and now, to hack this babe in so we can enter the vault and capture the Eye of Oracle. I got it!

Chameleon successfully unlocked the vault as they moved on. Meanwhile, back in the Capital from the Millennium Kingdom. At the Millennium Council, Rin Kagamine was about to check her test score from the Ambassador, until she accidentally bumped into the Xavai female messenger, who is panicked and on the rush for the huge emergency letter.

Rin: Sorry about that, I'm just only here to see the Ambassador for my test score.

Xavai Female Messenger: Ambassador, ambassador!

Sadly, the Xavai Female Messenger didn't apologize for getting bumped into each other as she gets up and rush to the door.

Rin: Huh? I wonder what she's in a rush for. If she's here for the Ambassador as well, then wait up.

Rin follows the Xavai Female Messenger from behind to head to the Ambassador.

Ambassador: What happened?

Looking at the Xavai Female Messenger, she arrived in the serious deep breath as she was on the rush to deliver him an urgent message.

Ambassador: Don't tell me... Is it really?

With the shocking surprise from Rin hiding through the wall with her ears open...

Xavai Female Messenger: Yes, Ambassador! It's happening! The Shadow Legion and their new alliance have destroyed the Inner Gate! The Millennium Kingdom is doomed!

With that shocking message, the Ambassador goes in raging mode as he slams his fist into the encounter very hard, causing his papers to fly through the door along with Rin's test score!

Rin: My test score!

Rin follows the papers to try to catch her test score. After Rin catches her test score..

Ambassador: This is bad! This is really bad, the ending is coming. The dark and terror will take our souls to the grave. Those demons are showing a terrible warning that Illidan is going to destroy all mankind. That crystal is in serious jeopardy.

The Messenger starts petting Ambassador in the back to calm his frightening heart.

Xavai Female Messenger: What should we do now, Ambassador...?

She said that as she's now shivering.

Ambassador: It's every man for themselves...It is time to called an emergency council meeting, and it will happen immediately by dawn. The Queen must know what is happening from this terrifying message that the Shadow Legion is making their close path to our destination...

As Rin looks at her test score, she got an A...But the problem is that the Shadow Legion is coming to destroy their homes.

Rin: Did he just said that the Shadow Legion is coming this way to the Millennium Kingdom? Oh god, this is bad. I don't want to die.

Rin starts to feel scared of this.

Ambassador: ...Ever since I lost my home from Kurumi and her minions, this is a worst case scenario that is happening to our lives right now...This is a giant red flag for now...

Meanwhile, with this scary moment for poor Rin Kagamine, Ellen and the Fake Magician entered the vault and found the Eye of Oracle.

Chameleon: This is it! The glory of all!

Ellen: Yup, this is it, the Eye of Oracle can awaken and summon from their hands to lead the gateway to another path of the different world.

Chameleon: This is it. With that, it can bring the Saurians into the Spirit World as well as the Shadow Demons! Hehehe!

With that shocking moment, Chameleon as a Fake Magician slowly grabbed the Eye of Oracle with a slow movement, and he got it.

Ellen: Excellent...

And with that, Chameleon starts to laugh with his evil victory in the tower, but no one can hear his laughter because the battle cry goes stronger as the spirits are dying rapidly from the Shadow Legion, Xisians, and the Saurians.

Siege: We are closing in! Begin firing the gate!

Spirit Archers: RETREAT! RETREAT!

Lord Dragaunus: In the name of the Saurians, destroy the gate!

Lord Illidan: My Shadowlings, unleash hell! Destroy the gate!

ShadowWing roars and shouts along with them.

ShadowWing: Destroy...THE GATE!

Kurumi: Everyone, destroy the gate for our victory!

With his demonic laughter and the thunder flashing from the storming ashes in the battle...

Lord Illidan: Hahahaha! The time has come, the dark age has already begun...

Lord Dragaunus: Siege, time to unleash the cannons!

Wraith: Inverse Kotori, unleash the fireball on my signal.

Inverse Kotori: Yes, my lord.

Siege: On my mark, demon tanks! Ready...

The tanks tilted up to their target at the wall along with the gate, and the spirit archers surrendered as they were OUTNUMBERED by the loss of their spirit foot soldiers. Inverse Kotori unleashes her fireball and she's set to fire it soon.

Yoshino: Lucifuge, unleash your deadly cannon.

Lucifuge roars as his mouth is open to be ready to release his deadly cannon attack. Kurumi also gives her Inverse sisters her signal to destroy the gate with them.

Kurumi: My other sisters, prepare to destroy the gate with Kotori, Yoshino, and the others.

The Yamai Twins accepted as they set up a deadly lightning forming in their hands together as they're ready to unleash their deadly lightning attack on the gate, along with Inverse Origami unleashing her demonic spirit power attack on the gate, as well as Inverse Tohka with her Nahemah for her deadly cannon attack.

Lord Illidan: Yes...YES!

With one big word...Everything changed.

Lord Dragaunus: FIRE!

Everyone launches their deadly fire at the Millennium Inner Gate. The Demon Tanks fired their cannons, along with Wraith unleashing his deadly magic attack at the gate, Lucifuge's deadly fire out of his mouth at the gate, ShadowWing firing his dragon breathing fire attack at the Gate, along with the Yamai Twins, Inverse Tohka, Inverse Origami, and Kurumi! And then, with the moment of the attack, the Inner Gate explodes like an Atomic Bomb as it reaches almost to the height of the atmosphere that everyone from the small towns further miles from the Millennium Kingdom can spark the outcry of the scary warning they are witnessing to the end of mankind. The cry spark out loud, the warning is now done, the darkness is coming to put them into their grave, and the demons are coming to the Capital. The possible terror of being their slaves to the wretched demons, forcing them in the cold, heart blooded death...The Inner Gate has been destroyed, and now, we are witnessing...The end...of the Spirit World as the swarm of zergs march in, along with the great leaders entering in the borders of the Millennium Kingdom as Illidan takes a look of the powerful black smoke still rising from the Inner Gate and watching his Shadow Demons, Orcs, Zergs, Xisians, Inverse Sisters, ShadowWing, Shadow Dragons, Saurian Army, and Demon Tanks entering in the border. With his greedy smile, he cannot believe the miracle he is witnessing. He begins with the tears of joy to laugh psychically as the Shadow Legion has entered with their chance to end the Millennium Kingdom and to all mankind...Once...And for all... as it begins with the Age of the Shadow Empire. Meanwhile, in the Millennium Kingdom... the Ambassador now fears with his terrifying senses from that distance away from that atomic explosion... His face starts to sweat in fear, and his eyes are drying out, along with his lips, as he can't believe what is happening right now.

Ambassador: They're...Here...


	12. Chapter 11: A Beginning of the Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Sailor Moon, Omamori Himari, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, etc.,** **but Mouse Boy(my friend's OC from the pic of it on SuperOddBros's channel** **banner that is like the one from the pic citybear made on DeviantArt)** **belongs to whoever owns him and the** **other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

As the burning remains of the victims fill the air with acrid smoke, the sky fills with a figure as black as night. ShadowWing descends as he's exhausted from his long journey from the Shadow Batol, bearing grave news from his Shadow Brothers at the Shadow World. The Spirits of the Alliance has sent a host of warriors to the reinforcement from their families from Xavai, Nebula, and the Spirits from the Sephirot and Qliphoth. These forces have already engaged their attack against the Stargate Portal to descend any of the reinforcements from the Shadow World to break though this siege and return the artifacts that Illidan have secured to the Shadow World. Only then can Lord Illidan's plan of opening portals to the new world be revealed. It's time to reclaim the kingdom in the name of Dark'thul and loom down the Millennium Capital in the hands of the Shadows. The proud, defiant armies of the alliance will stand resolute in their final, fleeting moments. All that remains is the shrill, shadows, demons, zergs, Xisians, and Saurians to call to battle for the fulfillment of their destiny. The new era of the Destruction of Alliance are now at hands! Meanwhile, with the Shadow Spies in the Millennium Capital.

Kuro: The Spirits are in their positions? I see...They are heading to the Council for their emergency meeting, and they have their great leaders from the Spirits. Gotcha...

Kuro makes a signal to the Shadow Kingdom about it. Meanwhile, in the Shadow Kingdom, the Shadow Queen received a secret message from her daughter about this situation.

Shadow Queen: Perfect, I sensed that the spirits are in action for this after they took down one of our Stargate Portals. My shadows, send this message to my son immediately about this.

Messenger: Yes, my Queen, right away. Take me to Lord Illidan's new outpost, immediately.

Orc Pilot: Yes, sir.

As the Pilot takes off, they are flying pass by the fleet of Shadow Armies lining up to enter the Stargate Portal to enter another world, which is the Spirit World, along with flying Shadow Dragons, Dark Warlocks, Tanks, Peons, and a whole, incredible dark army, ready to engage their impact against the world in the new era of war. The ship manage to enter the portal where it leads them to Lord Illidan. As they arrived at the Cross Island, where the water is red, and the victims are lying in peace as the sky is filled with darkness, they arrived at Illidan's new post as the Inner Gate is opened, and his minions are making impact to the Capital.

Lord Illidan: Excellent work, Ellen and Chameleon. Well done. The artifact really suits me very well to the requiem of the spirits, where I can fulfill my power to be even deadlier as I'll become a destroyer.

Ellen: You can stop being a spirit magician right now.

Chameleon: Why not? I think this body makes me feel so happy about myself.

As she plays around with her breasts that annoys Ellen, including Kurumi.

Kurumi: Chameleon, you already completed your mission. You can take off your disguise now.

Chameleon: What's a matter? Are you jealous of my look, or is it because my breasts are bigger than yours? No wonder you can't get love, especially with that Captain of those Mousians.

Kurumi: No, it's not that. I think you're starting to become a pervert with what you're doing right now, and besides, I don't even know what you mean by "Captain of the Mousians".

Chameleon: Oh look at me, I'm the spirit magician, I have a hotty who has big breasts, and I'm better than Kurumi who doesn't control her temper because I don't have any boys to keep me calm in love...

Then, all of the sudden, Kurumi got angry as she interrupts Chameleon's foul move he made.

Kurumi: Will you ever shut up for once?! You had enough of your so called shenanigans, and you don't want to get in trouble from our lord again.

Siege finally helps Kurumi by choking Chameleon like a rage doll as Chameleon's magic dispensed as he turns back to normal after Siege continues to choke him.

Siege: Hey, that's enough, you little pit-speak! She said that's enough!

Kurumi: Thank you, Siege.

Chameleon: *cough* Let me...*cough* Go...Please!?

Siege: Should I let him go, Kurumi?

Kurumi: If you insist. At least that's enough torture for him as his punishment.

Siege: Okay then.

Then, Siege throws Chameleon like a chicken as Chameleon screams that he's thrown like a rocket, and gets splattered like a pancake to the wall.

Siege: How is that in size, Kurumi?

Kurumi: That'll teach him a lesson.

The Messenger arrived to inform Lord Illidan about the news from the Millennium Capital.

Wraith: Sorry to interrupt you, Lord Illidan, but the messenger has arrived to inform an update from the Millennium Kingdom, by the assistance from Kuro and the Shadow Queen.

Lord Illidan: What is it?

Messenger: Lord Illidan, the spirits and their new reinforcements have gathered in the emergency meeting at the Millennium Council. They must be on the assistance of making their hunt to destroy more portals that are laying down the land along with the Forbidden Forest.

Lord Illidan: Forbidden Forest!? How did they found out our secret lair where our Stargate Portals are at?

Messenger: Apparently, one of their Xavai spies have manage to find out luckily to avoid the booby traps we laid out. The Nation of Spirits and the rest of them are on the action right now to destroy any of our last Stargate Portals that are laying in their territory to stop our reinforcements.

Lord Illidan: I think we can get through them as we can, unless the Spirit Knights will have to do anything for Kurumi's new Time Devouring power.

Messenger: Time Devouring?

As he turns around to look at Kurumi...

Lord Dragaunus: Lord Illidan, I suggest that it's best for you to take care of the portals before they get manhandled by the Spirits. Me, the Xisians, and our Saurian Brothers will take care to destroy any towns and military posts to weaken their database from the Millennium Capital.

Wraith: I think this situation will go out well since we had a huge swarm of demons already making effects on the Millennium Kingdom for our progress.

Lord Illidan: Good, we will do it as our progress. My child, Kurumi and her sisters will take care of the west side where we have Stargate Portals that need to be defended against the improbable Spirits of the Alliance, while we will take care of the Forbidden Forest.

Kurumi: Not to worry, my lord gave me a new time devouring power that will easily take care of those Spirit Knights.

Messenger: Really, little girl?

Kurumi: Yes, it's true.

Wraith: Show this fine Shadow fellow your new clock you got in your right eye.

Kurumi: If you insist.

Then, Kurumi shows the Shadow Messenger her yellow clock she has in her right eye.

Messenger: Oh my god!

Kurumi: Yes, my right eye has gotten stronger than before, and it's a new one to replace my old one that was cut off by Comet.

Siege: Really?

Kurumi: Yes.

Siege: Wow, that must be bad. I'm sorry to hear that you lost your real right eye, little girl.

Kurumi: It's ok. My lord made a new one for me that gave me this new time devouring power.

Siege: Are you ready to rock against those evil spirits with your new dark sisters?

Kurumi: Heck yes, I am. I'm ready to show those spirit knights my new power.

Siege: Are you ready, Chameleon?

Chameleon comes out with a thumbs up.

Chameleon: ...Yes.

He said with his squealing noise of pain after he got splattered by Siege like a pancake from being thrown like a rocket to the wall.

Kurumi: Now then, let our invasion begin. This Millennium Kingdom will fall in the name of the Shadow Legion.

Illidan starts petting Kurumi hard.

Illidan: Excellent, my child.

Kurumi: Thank you, my lord. ^^

Meanwhile, with Rin Kagamine and the Ambassador.

Ambassador: Rin, I'm glad you are in shape because this is not a drill, my child. You mind must fulfill your strength and courage or else you're not going to survive this epidemic that is coming our way.

Rin: What's happening right now?

Ambassador: The Shadows, the Demons, and a lot of dangerous outsiders are forming into one group. It is the upcoming of the Armageddon Crisis for our Kingdom. They are following every village, town, and Fortress, and they are destroying them to get themselves to reach our Capital.

Rin: Oh no, that cannot be. If my calculations are correct from those scary dark ashes that are lying in the west, then that means, they are heading to my home...

Rin starts growing in tears as she notice her parents are living in the west, and she rushed in fear to rescue her parents before it's too late as Rin ran!

Ambassador: WHAT!? RIN, NO! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!

Rin continues to run as she forms into Priestess Rin to go check and rescue her parents before it's too late.

Ambassador: WAIT! Damn it! Brothers, stop her!

Meanwhile, Rin Kagamine arrived at her hometown to search for her parents.

Rin: Oh, good lord, it feels like I may be too late. I got to make sure my parents are ok. I can't let those shadow freaks make them suffer.

As Rin rushes to check her parents, she already saw her nightmare as the red fire is beginning to burst in the air with black smoke as the deadly fire is terrorizing the town.

Rin: No, it can't be. Mom, dad, I'm coming. I hope you're not dead.

All of the sudden, the explosion interrupted her run as she was blown away from it and landed on the carnage.

Rin: Ugh, my head. What's with that explosion all of the sudden?

All of the sudden, without warning, the Humanoid Rhinos are making their attack out of nowhere with their battle axes right at Rin!

Rin: Oh no, they did came. I got to find some way to distract them in order to clear the way. I cannot waste any more time.

Rin summoned her clones to attack the Rhinos.

Rhino Soldiers: Huh?

With them confused, the Rhino Soldiers launch the attack against Rin's clones, but they counter it with their magic as the REAL Rin leaves her clones behind to take care of them for her while she gets to her parents since she has no time to waste. Rin arrived home, and surprisingly, no damage in there, unlike the other houses, but as she arrived inside, she saw the dead bodies of her parents. Her mother was shot from her arms, and her father was stabbed through the stomach as she was now crying in tears.

Rin: No, I'm too late. Mom, dad, no... Why does this have to happen?

However, she saw someone who killed her parents, and it turned out to be Kuro when she saw her taking the souls from her parents. Rin stands back as Kuro sees her cowering in fear in tears from the loss of her parents.

Kuro: Well, well, well, if it isn't the priestess.

Rin: You...you killed my parents. How could you, and how did you know who I am?

Kuro: If you want to see your parents again, let me have your soul in peace. Hehe!

Rin: No, stay away from me, you monster!

Rin managed to ran away from Kuro to her room, and as she made it there, she locked the door to it to avoid letting Kuro get in here.

Rin: Man, I can't believe I have to encounter one of those shadow freaks for that, but I should have known not to let myself take my risk for this. Wait, what did the Ambassador said again for my survival?

But without warning, her wall burned down with green fire by Kuro's dangerous dark sorcery as she approached for Rin's soul.

Kuro: There you arrreee.

Rin: Stay back. I have to survive for this, and I don't want myself to end like this.

She tried using her spells and magic, but unfortunately, she's still standing as Rin now feels scared.

Rin: Oh no, I should have known not to go near those freaks. Somebody, help! I don't want to die!

Kuro: There is no survival for you!

Kuro launches her attack of her reaper arms as they launched the attack at Rin until...

Rin: Ambassador, I'm sorry I failed you. I should have stayed with you in this.

With Rin's final words, she felt unconscious as she's now dead from Kuro's attack, and she transformed back to her normal self. Kuro was about to obtain her soul, until...

Kuro: Hahahaha...Huh? What in the!?

The high priestess came and protected Rin's soul using her barrier.

Kuro: What? No...Give me her soul, you wretched girl!

High Priestess: You will be punished for murdering that innocent priestess and her parents!

Kuro: By god!

Kuro starts to attack the high priestess with her weapon turned into a sword, but she protected herself with her barrier as it reflected Kuro's attack, then made her accidentally jabbed her sword to her left eye, giving it a scar on it. She screams in agony after she accidentally jabbed her sword to her left eye as she is angry right now at the high priestess. However, the high priestess grabbed Rin and teleported to the safe place.

Kuro: Where are you!? You are deadmeat, girl!

Meanwhile, the high priestess teleported to where the Ambassador and the others are in with Rin as she used her reviving spell to revive Rin as she woke up.

Rin: Oh, my head. Where the heck am I? I thought I'm at my house and about to be screwed for my risk.

High Priestess: You are safe now, Rin.

Rin: Huh? Who are you, and how do you know my name?

High Priestess: I am the high priestess, the Ambassador have sent me to take you out of this. You are too weak to go out there in this dangerous impact, Rin, you know better than this.

Rin: Oh, I should have known. I felt really worried of what's going to happen to my parents since we live in the west, but I'm too late to save them.

High Priestess: I have to take you back to our Capital before you get hurt.

Rin: Oh, thanks for saving my life there. I thought I will end up like what happened to my parents.

All of the sudden, the explosion caused Rin to get blown off along with the high priestess.

Kuro: COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!

Rin: Oh no, not her again.

Kuro: Gotcha!

Suddenly, Kuro caught Rin.

Rin: Someone, help me...

Somehow, Kuro created her own inner demon and somehow placed it on Rin.

Kuro: Now, die, you motherfu...

Then, all of the sudden, Kuro gets attacked out of nowhere. It's the White Cloak Spirit Knight as he reloads his Templar Gun.

?: Heh, no chance in hell, huh, Miss Kuro?

Kuro: What? Is it you?

Comet: The darkness will fade by the light of the flying spirit freedom, the end must come. Kuro, your days are now over.

Kuro: NEVER!

Kuro and Comet begin fighting. While Rin watches them fighting, Comet managed to outsmart Kuro over her deadly magic she used as she was beaten down to the ground, and when she's now dead, her spirit was somehow released from her body. Rin saw Comet bringing out his red spirit crystal as he's ready to make a huge spell on Kuro.

Rin: No way, that's...the red spirit crystal, the one that controls time.

Comet: Kuro, prepare to be vanished for good. With the eyes of the spirit crystal, send her down to her purgatory.

Kuro: Nooo...No...Please, don't, you will regret this one day!

As Comet had enough, he unleashed his spell, and the spirit crystal grabs Kuro's spirit and takes her inside.

Kuro: ONE DAAAAAAYY!

Kuro vanquished inside the red spirit crystal.

Comet: Now you're gone...

He looks up to the sky.

Comet: The firing reign of terror is coming. The terror is coming to enslave our people... This is major code red. The ending is near...But we already took care of their victims of the Shadows. The Shadows must end.

Rin: Comet, are you alright?

Comet: Rin, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the safe shelter from this?

Rin: I am, but somehow, this creep found me here. I have no idea how you manage to take care of her like that.

Comet: That assassin must have showed up along with her shadow demons that are already making horizon in our land. We need to leave at once.

Rin: Ok, I'm on my way.

Rin left safely with Comet as Kuro is being killed and taken to her prison in the spirit crystal. One day in the morning, Rin is feeling down as she's sitting on the floor in the hallway during the emergency meeting at the Millennium Council.

?: Hey, you must be Rin... I'm sorry about your loss of your parents. I felt really terrible about it.

Rin: That's ok. Wait, who are you, and how did you know who I am?

As she looks up, it's a blond boy.

Len: My name is Len.

Rin: Oh, nice to meet you, Len. My name's Rin. What are you doing here in a place like this?

Len: We are sneak peaking to see what the Spirits of the Nations are going to discuss about this invasion.

Rin: Oh, I see. Don't you know how dangerous this is going to be? The Shadow freaks are heading to the Millennium Kingdom.

Len: Gasp! Now you are scaring us with your terrifying message, young lady! Stop it, you are scaring the little ones!

Rin: Sorry, but this is true. One of them tried to kill me and take my soul like what she did to my parents who adopted me, but Comet trapped her in the red spirit crystal after killing her.

Len: Oh my, I'm terribly sorry about your loss.

Spirit Girl: So heartbreaking...

Rin: Yea, I couldn't be able to save them on time before that happened, but luckily, the high priestess protected my soul and brought me back to life.

Len: That monster was trying to kill you?

Rin: Yes. Well, she almost had my soul if it wasn't for the high priestess.

Queen Silveria: Gentlemen, the emergency meeting begins now!

Spirit Girl: Shhh, quiet, you guys. It's starting.

Rin: Ok. We must not interrupt it, Len, if we want to survive.

Ambassador: These Shadows are beginning to swarm all over our Kingdom, the terror is coming to destroy our land, my Queen. We must bash on these demons who are guarding the Stargate portal that is entering our world! We must fight back before they destroy our people!

And the argument begins.

Random Person: We must evacuate!

Random Person #2: It's impossible! How can we do this!?

Queen Silveria: Silence!

Ambassador: My Queen, the Shadows and their new outsiders are beginning to notice our cue where we're going to destroy their Stargate portal out of our land.

Rinne: Silveria, we must issue the evacuation to the new land. We have quarter of the land that is room enough to bring refugees to our safety once we take care to protect your land from any cost.

Random Person: But what about the refugees from the Ayakashi?

And then, the argument continues.

Queen Silveria: We have remnants of the Ayakashi soldiers on our hands. We hope they won't harm us once we are protected with their demon blood, they must be caution of their minds so they won't lose control. The punishment for their loose cannon will be inevitable.

Len: Wow, evacuation?

Spirit Girl: This is nuts.

Rinne: We are set in order to bring reinforcements and call your people to prepare for the evacuation. The precaution will be effective immediately.

Queen Silveria: Will do.

Ambassador: We must fight and stand together! We will not die!

Len: Wow.

Rin: I hope they'll try to protect us all during this situation.

Meanwhile, in the other land of the Millennium Kingdom, Siege and his demon tanks are fighting back against the Spirits of the Nations as they take down their military base to clear away their pathway to the Capital from the Stargate Portals.

Siege: Unleash the firing tanks, brothers, we are bringing hell tonight to the Capital!

As for Chameleon and Ellen, they're fighting and slaying one by one with the spirit soldiers in the other bases from the spirits. As for Kurumi and her Inverse Sisters...

Impale Xavai Wizard: Surrender, you death eater!

The Impale Xavai Wizards scattered in front of Kurumi during the battle with her Inverse Spirits against the Xavai large fleet.

Kurumi: Oh, you want me to surrender, huh? Taste my new time devouring power!

Kurumi summons her City of Devouring Time as everyone in there except Kurumi and her Inverse Sisters is starting to fall down and remain unconscious from the time loss they have.

Impale Xavai Wizard: Argh, what is happening to us? Why are we getting weak!?

Kurumi: I'm absorbing your time. That way, I'll use more to use my real power so you won't get rid of me completely, and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

The Impaler Xavai Wizards have fallen under the spell by Kurumi as they're all unconscious from their time loss.

Kurumi: You fools, the more you come here, the more of a chance I have to claim my victory for the Shadow Empire.

The Inverse Yamai Twins begin attacking the other Xavai Aliens with an easy kill along with Inverse Kotori, who is burning down the house along with Yoshino and Lucifuge eating up the poor Xavai soldiers who are getting humbled and Inverse Origami and Inverse Tohka who are doing great combat moves at the Xavai Zealots. Kurumi is pleased by her progress over the Xavai Fleets.

Kurumi: Hehe, I am loving this challenge. Thanks to this new time devouring power, I'm now having a bigger advantage to the Xavai who come in our path.

Kurumi smiles in joy as she watches the Inverse Spirits burning down the Xavai Fleet Base.

Kurumi: At least we won't have to deal with Comet, Earth, or the Ambassador since the others are going to take care of them for us.

The ashes grow higher and higher as the reigning terror grew stronger, and it grew struggles to the alliance of the spirits trying to fight to defend their land against the new outsiders of the Shadows as Lord Illidan smiles as Kurumi sees his master carrying the elven ranger.

Elven Ranger: Mother...Father...I'm coming to see you...

Illidan stabbed, slayed the Elven Ranger, and let her go from his shadow hands as she lands in the ground dead. Illidan watches the firing red sky flowing along with his pet master on his side, ShadowWing. Illidan watches with his evil daring eyes along with Lord Dragaunus, ShadowWing, and Lord Lorken. With the Xisians on their side, big changes will be affecting the Spirit World against the gods and their universe, as the Shadow Empire will rise in the hands of the Destruction of Alliance. Like the time wasp, the attacks continue to grow more and more bothersome to the Spirits. Lord Illidan and his minions continue to attack through the borderlands of the Millennium Kingdom by their outposts.

Lord Dragaunus: Well done, Lord Illidan, it looks like your demons are handling well so far, but there are still more posts we need to destroy to reach our destination to the Millennium Capital.

Lord Illidan: Look at this place. This enchanted kingdom is now turning into our purgatory, and it looks...Beautiful.

Illidan looks at his tablet and contacts Siege to see the process.

Lord Illidan: How is the westward coming along?

Siege: We successfully destroyed the borderland of the Spirits of the Nation that is coming to destroy our borders of our Stargate Portal. We got them under control!

Siege gives him a thumbs up signal that they're good.

Lord Illidan: Job well done, make sure our demons and the outsiders scatter around the kingdom to surrender the capital.

Chameleon: Roger that, Lord Illidan!

Siege: Ending transmission.

Lord Illidan: ShadowWing, send me the report of Kurumi's progress over the eastward against the Xavai fleet.

ShadowWing: Yes, master.

ShadowWing flies away from their main outpost inland of the Millennium Kingdom. Meanwhile, with Kurumi, the Xavai spaceship are getting manhandled by the Inverse Yamai Twins' attacks with storms along with Yoshino and Lucifuge's attack to the Xavai air fighters. As for Kurumi, as more of the Xavai Wizards come at her, she still keeps her City of Devouring Time up to take their time and to avoid letting them interfere during her mission. After the cleanse victory over the Xavai, all of the sudden, she noticed the dragon as it's flying by through the black clouds in the red sky.

Kurumi: Huh? It's ShadowWing.

ShadowWing arrived in front of Kurumi during the carnage by the Inverse Sisters after they destroyed the Xavai Fleet.

Kurumi: ShadowWing, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Lord Illidan and Lord Dragaunus?

ShadowWing: How is your progress coming along, Kurumi?

ShadowWing wants to know his report on her mission to destroy the eastward of the Xavai Fleet.

Kurumi: Doing pretty good there. Thanks to the new time devouring power I have, it's making it more easier for me to take care of those Xavai Wizards so they don't try to interfere our mission, and as for my sisters, they're doing well to get rid of the other Xavai soldiers in our path.

ShadowWing: So, I see, you are using it well since your father created that new time devouring power just for you, eh?

Kurumi: Yep, now I'm having a bigger advantage because of it.

ShadowWing: Splendid, because Lord Illidan got another mission for you along with your inverse spirits, if they're ready.

Kurumi: And what mission is it?

ShadowWing: We received the message from our advance scouts that the recently established outpost near the Blue Ridge Mountain is under siege. A group of demon raiders have been dispatched to assist the Shadow Legion into taking back the outpost and crushing the Spirits' Stronghold. Your secondary objective, Kurumi, is to seek out the Spirits from the Blue Ridge Mountain, destroy their new stronghold, and put an end to this threat for good. Understand the mission?

Kurumi: Ok, I'll do it, ShadowWing. But what about the Stargate Portal?

ShadowWing: That's where you are heading. Without our demon raiders or anyone, the Spirit of the Alliance will destroy it. Go there and stop them before they destroy another portal at the Blue Ridge Mountain. The rest of them is already taking care of it.

Kurumi: Got ya.

ShadowWing flies away after Kurumi got her message.

Inverse Origami: We successfully cleaned away the deaths of the Xavai, big sister.

Inverse Kotori: Who were you talking to while we destroy the remaining Xavai?

The Inverse Sisters have returned to await orders from Kurumi after they destroyed the Xavai Fleet.

Kurumi: Well, sisters, now that we're done with the Xavai fleet in the eastward, ShadowWing recently told me that we have to head to the Blue Ridge Mountain to get rid of the Spirits and protect the Stargate portal in there. It's our next mission.

Inverse Kaguya: Oh, piece of cake.

Inverse Yuzuru: What about the other stargate portals, my lady?

Kurumi: Well, how many of them are around here?

Inverse Yuzuru: Precisely eight, my lady.

Kurumi: Just as I thought, looks like we're gonna have to split up for each one. However, there's only seven of us, so it might become hard to protect them all like this. But no worries, since I have a lot of mes, I'll send out several of them for each path to help on getting the advantage for each Stargate portal.

Inverse Tohka: Seems logic, but we got to help the demon raiders against the Spirits of the Alliance.

Inverse Origami: If they are taking care of it, why can't we mainly focus on the Blue Ridge Mountain, big sister?

Inverse Kotori: Agreed. Kurumi, if you assist?

The other Inverse sisters agreed with her question from Inverse Origami as Kurumi responded...

Kurumi: Well, that's what ShadowWing told us. I'll just let my mes handle on protecting each Stargate portal from the other sides while we take care of the one in the Blue Ridge Mountain.

All of the Inverse Sisters said the same response.

Inverse Sisters: Agreed.

Kurumi: Now then, let's begin our second mission.

Kurumi summons lots of her mes behind her.

Kurumi: My mes, split up on protecting each Stargate portal while my sisters and I protect the one in the Blue Ridge Mountain. Don't let yourselves down.

All of Kurumi's mes fly in different directions to each Stargate portal.

Inverse Yoshino: Kurumi, are we ready or what?

Kurumi: Yes, we're just getting started. Follow me, my sisters. I know where the Blue Ridge Mountain is at.

Kurumi flies off to the Blue Ridge Mountain while her inverse spirits follow her to there. Meanwhile, in the main outpost in the Millennium Kingdom off-land.

Lord Illidan: My child needs to hurry up. Our demon raiders are going to fade soon, those damn Spirits are margin, damn it!

ShadowWing arrived back on time.

ShadowWing: Kurumi got her orders as she and her sisters are set to the Blue Ridge Mountain as you ordered.

Lord Dragaunus: I hate to inform on this, Lord Illidan, but our Saurians are making their reinforcements, and they are expecting to be arriving in about an hour or so, and they are making their arrival at the Blue Ridge Mountain.

Lord Illidan: Then she'll make a step on it...On the double. We need to inform Wraith and try to give her a new message about this on the double.

Receiving message from Wraith

Wraith: Sunnyglade has been destroyed as the Northland is now successfully being controlled by the Shadow Legion, and the new outsiders are making impact in about less an hour.

Lord Illidan: Wraith, the Saurians are making their reinforcements at the Blue Ridge Mountain. Hopefully, you can inform my child as best as you can, can you?

Wraith: Will do as possible, I will try to not let you down on this as me, my Shadows, and the Xisians will guide the North.

Lord Illidan: Continue our process. End Transmission.

During their progress as the Shadow Dragons are being fed as they are warming up to continue their fleet along with the Xisians and the Zergs harvesting more Zerglings, Wraith suddenly sensed Kurumi nearby, which is her mes.

Wraith: Well, if it isn't Kurumi. I guess you and your mes need a little hand with us.

Kurumi (clone): Actually, it's just only her mes. She and her inverse spirits went off to take care of the spirits in the Blue Ridge Mountain while she left us to protect the rest of the other Stargate portals.

Wraith: Good. Lord Illidan has just informed me about the Blue Ridge Mountain that the Saurians are making their reinforcements, as they are expecting to arrive soon at the same place, so I hope your message is transmitted to the real one.

Kurumi (clone): Yes, it is. Hope they don't mind them joining in the fun out there.

Wraith: You are more than welcome to guide me and my zergs as they are currently in their harvest.

Kurumi (clone): So, where's it located at?

Wraith: It's right behind me, miles northward as our guard towers, booby traps, and zergs have this under guard.

Kurumi (clone): Alright. Looks like we had company to help on protecting the rest of the Stargate portals.

Wraith: We got it under control on our north, Kurumi, so are your mes taking care of the other portals for us? We want the other great demons from beyond to come and join the fun to bring Armageddon to the Millennium Kingdom.

Kurumi (clone): Yes, the real one sent us to do that for her and her sisters.

Wraith: Are you excited to see the scary vicious demons coming out from the different dimension?

Kurumi (clone): I am.

Wraith: Enough great talking, it's time to make it happen. Time to run down this land into our enchanted wasteland.

Kurumi (clone): Of course, Wraith.

Wraith unleashes his evil laughter with thunder clashing in his background.

Meanwhile, the REAL Kurumi and her Inverse Spirit Sisters have arrived at the Blue Ridge Mountain to recover the group of demon riders against the new encampment from the Spirits of the Alliance.

Inverse Tohka: Wow, the forest is now darker and scary then I thought it'll look.

The forest climate looked like it changed during the burning flame with war that causes the changes of the climate scene of this Ridge area.

Kurumi: Well, looks like the war is already taking place in here. Let's head to the demon riders and protect the portal in there before they get roasted.

Meanwhile, with the fleet of the Spirits of the Alliance in the Blue Ridge Mountain.

Captain Earth: It looks like we are getting closer to the Dark Portal where the scary and most terrifying demons will bring Armageddon to the land of the Millennium. We must rest here in our encampment while our strike force will take down more lost demon riders in this wilderness.

Meanwhile, the Spirit Foot Soldiers, the Spirit Magician, and the Spirit Witch hunts down the demon for them.

Natsumi: Good work, my spirits, we got one. Hopefully, this son of a bitch will give us the track to the dark portal.

Demon Rider: Grrrr... I don't know!

Natsumi: You better open your mind for me, or else your demon dog pet of yours is going to get it.

Demon Rider: Anything besides my dog, please!

Natsumi: It's either that or the Dark Portal.

Spirit Archer: Hopefully, he'll give it to us in no time so we can contact our Spirit Commander as soon as possible.

Natsumi: Make it quick, you got 10 seconds or else your demon dog will go to his grave. 1...2...3...

The Demon Rider starts to shiver in fear with his orcish feelings in pain to reveal and hopefully, someone can help him stop this later.

Natsumi: 6...Oh come on, I'm about to get closer...7...

She releases his wand and points out his dying demon dog.

Natsumi: 8... 9...

Demon Rider: NOOOOOOO!

Natsumi: Time to say goodbye to your poor doggy, you pathetic fool!

Natsumi unleashes her deadly attack with her spell on his demon dog until the Inverse Spirits and Kurumi made an attack at Natsumi, the Spirit Archer, and the Spirit Foot Soldiers as the mysterious attack stopped her to save the demon dog and distracted them.

Natsumi: Who in the right mind will do this delusional attack like this?

Spirit Archer: It could be the Shadows coming by!

Natsumi: Move out!

Inverse Kotori: She must have spotted us. She is very sensible.

Kurumi: Wait, that girl. I sensed something about her. Looks like she's another one of the spirits like you, girls, and I didn't notice her until now. We'll just have to take care of those spirits right there for the safety of the portal, but just only knock out that witch spirit for me. Since she's another one like you and the others, I'll bring her to Lord Illidan to get her in our family.

Inverse Kotori: The spirit is Natsumi, a physiological spirit witch who perceived everything negatively, including herself. She was prone to be jealous of others that have facial and/or body types that are considered to be attractive and beautiful, in which, she does not have. She's become a part member of the Spirits of the Alliance, and she has known dangerous and deadly witchcraft spells. My sister, she can be very sensitive like the Spirit Knights. We have to be caution, including you.

Kurumi: I know. As long as we'll be careful on this, we'll be able to get her.

As they moved on, Natsumi gives them a signal with their big traps on them.

Kurumi: Besides, I can sense every trap she tries to make and get through them without falling for them. Ever with her disguises, I can see through them and know who she originally is.

Natsumi smiles crazily as she got another booby trap on them, until with warning, Inverse Yoshino and Yoshinon were trapped with the warning attack.

Inverse Tohka: They got Yoshino!?

Natsumi: Quickly, get into your positions, you scum-balls!

Kurumi: Not if I'm around.

Without letting Natsumi know, Kurumi made a surprise attack at her without getting into any traps from her as she came from the shadow on top of her.

Natsumi: Nice move, you moron, watch out for an insty bitsy spider coming out of the waterspout!

Natsumi signals a anti-spirit web trap and grabs Kurumi and Inverse Tohka together.

Natsumi: And you demon spirits got washed out by my web. It's a special anti-spirit trap, and it stings hard if you touch it, so I win.

Kurumi tries shooting at her web and nothing didn't affect its weakness along with Tohka's Nahemah. Unfortunately, Kurumi smirked as she used her shadow to escape from her trap.

Kurumi: Nice try, but I can sense any trap you make. You can't trap me very easily.

Natsumi: Ha! You think your damn shadows can outrun my psychological trap!? You are making a damn fool of yourself, girl!

Kurumi: Trust me, I did it with the Blood Orcs and Soldiers' traps before, and now, I'll do the same with yours.

Natsumi: And now, let me introduce you to my lovely spell that I'm going to do on you!

Natsumi waves around with her spirit wand and unleashes her pets. The Deadly Kumas are in their martial arts position against Kurumi.

Natsumi: Let's see if you can handle my grizzles, you dead freak. My spirits, you'll take care of her other weakling Demon Spirits, while me and Kurumi will have party games to ourselves.

Spirit Archer: Roger!

As they left to safety to take care of Kurumi's Inverse Sisters, Inverse Tohka is sadly stuck in Natsumi's special Anti-Spirit Web while Kurumi goes against the scattered Kumas and Natsumi.

Kurumi: Hehe, you think you can stop me with those bears? I'm not scared of them, besides, even though I'll sent out most of my mes for the other portals, that doesn't mean that I can't send out more of them for this.

Kurumi summons several of her remaining clones from her shadow as they're beginning to fight against Natsumi and the Kumas.

Natsumi: I don't think your Shadows can be as strong against my deadly kumas as they'll go grizzly on you!

Kurumi: Oh please, my mes and I can tear down everything and everyone in our path. Just you'll wait until we get rid of them.

Natsumi: Oh, you want to go that far, Kurumi. I can go far if I want to.

As she waves her magic wand, she summons the deadly Silverback army with their deadly armor suits along with flaming hair.

Natsumi: There, how is that for a trouble path, Kurumi? How about it!?

Kurumi: Oh, so you're going rough on me, huh? Well, my other mes just recognized that the Saurians are making their path towards here. You're gonna be in so much trouble once they show up.

Natsumi: Oh, now you want to me to go that far, huh? With your big mouth of yours, let me show you my army right now!

Now she rose up in the air and begins her summoning of her deadly army from her magic of her wand as she scatters a large group of deadly unknown creatures. It is something she has never seen before from Kurumi's eyes, so unimaginable, so destructive from this creatures are now formed up in an half of mile long against Kurumi's path of her Saurians' path.

Natsumi: So...You stupid motherfucker...Do you want to go that far, or is it time to give up?

Natsumi starts teasing Kurumi as she does her nail polish with her wand and blows it off after she finished her sentence. All of the Silverback army and Kumas are still going wild as they are still in their hold against Kurumi as the unimaginable creatures are in half of a mile of a group as they are in her side against Natsumi's alliance.

Kurumi: Ok, now you're going way too far with this.

Natsumi: Oh, that's too bad, shrimp, it looks like you have no choice then.

Kurumi: You're comparing yourself to me then, huh? You're not good enough to beat me and my mes, even with your so called army.

Natsumi: Is that so, Kurumi!? Well then, if you want some, then come get some! KILL HER!

With her shout of her voice, the wild beast army launched the attack on Kurumi while her other army awaits for her help. However, Kurumi and her mes avoided the attacks from Natsumi's army as a few of Kurumi's mes went into her shadow to Natsumi's traps Inverse Yoshino and Tohka are in to get them free while the rest helped Kurumi on attacking Natsumi's army.

Natsumi: Where the hell are her other mes going? Wherever they're going, you can't run away from my army! How about you can get through with this!?

Natsumi summons her deadly flying creature to go after Kurumi's mes in the sky.

Natsumi: EAT THIS, BITCH!

All of the sudden, one of her mes got attacked by Natsumi's flying attack. One of Kurumi's mes looked at one of them who was actually killed by Natsumi's demon dragon, known as the Pterodactyl Demon. Natsumi laughs after her mes and the real Kurumi looked up at this evil look of Pterodactyl Demons.

Kurumi: So, you're making this more challenging, huh? How about this for a change? Zafkiel, Aleph!

Kurumi summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 1 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself and her mes to make themselves go faster. The Pterodactyl Demon roars as it can stand a chance against her mes as they are being attacked hard by it, as it grabs one mes to another and eats them as her other mes tries to shoot him, but it didn't give him much pain.

Kurumi: That is it. Now you're making me have to do this. Zafkiel, Zayin!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 7 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at the Pterodactyl Demon as she shot it to freeze it as Natsumi gasps.

Natsumi: She just froze my Pterodactyl Demon!? What is she going to do with it!?

Suddenly, Kurumi's mes shot the Pterodactyl Demon together, and Kurumi finishes it off with a headshot to it, but all of the sudden, something went wrong. His demon eyes light up as his head awakes after being shot, as Kurumi's Zafkiel attack didn't work! The Pterodactyl Demon roars strongly as it blows Kurumi through the sky.

Natsumi: Hahahahaha! It didn't work! Your pathetic demon power didn't hurt my Pterodactyl Demon that much. I feel so flattered of seeing this moment. Nothing but true eyes of this gore of itself as it's ready to devour your souls.

Kurumi: What? How is that possible? He is supposed to stay there when he's frozen!

Other Kurumi clones believed that his demon mind is too strong to attack him.

Kurumi: How did you manage to summon that demon like this?

Natsumi: Oh, Kurumi, what did I tell ya? Your powers don't outnumber the ultimate demon power of the great sins from beyond, and your kind of magic don't harm it that much. I can create and summon any great darkness creatures who are way powerful than you from beyond!

Kurumi: Oh really? While you're just watching me fight with them, take a look at the people you trapped.

She points at Natsumi's traps, and it turns out that Inverse Yoshino and Tohka are gone from them along with a few of Kurumi's mes who helped them.

Natsumi: Save your breath, Kurumi, these undead sisters don't have much strength against my Pterodactyl Demon.

Kurumi: Hehe, we'll see about that.

Natsumi: Good luck with that. With that much power, I don't think you can outnumber his ultimate darkness.

Kurumi: Hope you're not trying to overpower yourself there.

Natsumi: Let's see if you can try and beat that.

Inverse Kotori: How can we stop this spirit witch?

Inverse Kaguya: I really hate where this is going.

When the Pterodactyl Demon is ready to summon the attack on Kurumi's sisters, the mysterious flare attack hits hard on Pterodactyl Demon, and it's being taken down on lower altitude.

Natsumi: What!?

Inverse Kotori: Could it be?

Kurumi: Is that...?

Inverse Kaguya gives Kurumi a signal as she pointed out who did this.

Inverse Kaguya: LOOK!

Kurumi looks at someone who landed the attack on the Pterodactyl Demon, and it's her master, Lord Illidan, standing tall as a king as he's on top of the spaceship with his demon wings, along with Siege and Chameleon giving each other a high five after they targeted the Pterodactyl Demon.

Natsumi: Lord Illidan...

With the surprise look on her face, she feels fear by his powerful fleet of dark army coming after Natsumi's darkness.

Kurumi: My lord, you came to help.

Natsumi: My minions, unleash your flare and attack them.

Lord Dragaunus: Siege, Chameleon, make sure you stay on your track, because this one will be rough. We cannot allow the Spirits to destroy the Stargate Portal.

Siege: Right, we cannot let them destroy our party.

With the view of miles away from a strong gore fleet of Shadow Demons, Zergs, Xisian, and the Saurian Army making a closing battleground, Natsumi makes her move.

Natsumi: Quickly, my minions, launch the attack, destroy Lord Illidan!

Kurumi: Guys, before that, we have another spirit that is just like Kotori and the others, one that we didn't encounter before.

Kurumi points at Natsumi.

Kurumi: Don't kill her, I just only want her knocked out and turned inverse so she can be with our family, and don't let her get away.

Natsumi: My Creatures, stop them in the name of the Spirit Family! Pterodactyl Demons, summon! Attack the Inverse Demons!

As the Pterodactyl Demon awakens, another one is being summoned to be allied against Kurumi, her Inverse Sisters, and her mes.

Natsumi: There is no stopping now, demons.

The Pterodactyl Demons are in their position again and roars for their attack. As for Siege and Chameleon, they continues to attack with their guns against Natsumi's dark army while Illidan's Outsiders attack them in one huge battleground.

Inverse Kotori: Mistress, what about our mission to protect the Stargate Portal from the spirits?

Kurumi: You girls will take care of it. I'll help the others on taking care of those spirits and meet you up once Illidan and I made that spirit witch one of us.

Inverse Yoshinon: A-ye, Captain!

Inverse Kotori: Let's go after the Spirits of the Alliance before they get to the Stargate Portal.

After Inverse Kotori's words, Kurumi's Inverse sisters are now on their move to the Stargate Portal in the Blue Ridge Mountain as Kurumi will take care of those Pterodactyl Demons with her mes while Illidan and his alliance are taking care of Natsumi's new creatures from beyond. As for Kurumi, she's facing against Natsumi and her Kuma Demons, along with her Pterodactyl Demons and Silverbacks.

Kurumi: Now then, Natsumi, if you don't want to get tortured so hard until you lose conscious, you could have just give up and let us get you back with your family again.

Natsumi: Oh, like I would never.

She stares down at Kurumi along with her army against her mes.

Natsumi: Why would I, the top witch of this spirit family, surrender to this lonesome, pathetic, gothic bitch?

Kurumi: Face it, we're already more powerful than you think. Your army can't stand a chance to get rid of us.

Natsumi: Ok then, watch me.

But as she turns around, she suddenly got scared with one blink of a second. Lord Illidan stood by with the shock as Natsumi gasps.

Natsumi: Lord Illidan!

Natsumi starts freaking out with her unbelievable eyes of this Shadow Lord.

Lord Illidan: You all in one army don't harm my strength of my almighty lord of shadows rising through the land and turning this ground into our wasteland.

Natsumi: Tha-tha-tha-that's impossible!

Kurumi: But it's true, we've taken over the rest of the Spirit civilization until we made it to the Millennium Kingdom to take over the entire Spirit World.

Natsumi: I don't believe in you! I don't believe that the terror is really existing for our nightmares. You will never get through the Millennium Kingdom!

Kurumi: Well then, you have to get through me and my lord first, but you will fail easily.

Natsumi: Oh and this kingdom will be taken down and controlled by the darkness, Lord Illidan. You see, your ego and motivation lacks knowledge against our secret mobility that you will fail by your ego that you can't...

Then, without warning, Lord Illidan's anger reached up as he grabs Natsumi right in the face and drags with her down into the ground with the pow. And then, Illidan smashed her through the wall.

Lord Illidan: You do know my eager of killing any other spirits that I hate is 90% of them. So the witch has more ego as I am when it comes to confronting their beliefs against the others which puts me in the eager strength to kill you.

With that evil smile of his ego...

Lord Illidan: Would you like it when I kill you!?

Natsumi: Suck my white ass, bitch!

Lord Illidan: Not only I'm going to kill you, but I'm also going to kill the rest of your witch family. Your ego has put me to a whole new another level, Natsumi. Let the Spirits fall beyond my path.

Kurumi: My lord, wait. I recognized that she's another of those spirits like the ones that we've turned inverse. Perhaps we shall do the same to her in order to get her back with the others once we take care of her.

Lord Illidan: What makes you believe this witch can be a part of this? That witch is unstable to this spirit!

He speaks to Kurumi.

Kurumi: I sensed it. She is a spirit just like them, and I am wondering if she's with them before we turned them inverse.

Lord Illidan: How...So?

Kurumi: Kotori told me that Natsumi's a part of the Spirits of the Alliance, just like the others that we turned inverse.

Lord Illidan: We already had enough to fulfill the strength of darkness, my child.

Kurumi: But my lord, what if she could be useful to this?

Then, all the sudden, Natsumi used her flash to escape.

Lord Illidan: Grrrrr!

Illidan felt the pain from the blinding flash attack.

Kurumi: Argh! Dammit, she got away. I guess we'll deal with her later when we encounter her again. I'm going now to help my sisters.

Suddenly, Kurumi flew off to help her sisters. Meanwhile, she flew on time when her sisters are in the middle of the attack against the Spirits of the Alliance. Until Kurumi spotted Inverse Kotori, there's no harm on her as she's minding her own business, throwing fireballs at the enemy's encounter as some trees are on fire right now, causing a blaze in the sky.

Kurumi: Well, I guess my sisters are doing well on that task before I came to join for it.

But all of the sudden, Kurumi sensed a villager escaping through the smokes.

Kurumi: Alright, who's there through the smokes? Show yourself.

This poor villager got scared while caring a basket with a blanket wrapped inside as she runs away from her.

?: *squeak!* Please, don't kill me!

Kurumi heard that cute mouse noise, which she has a scary secret that she loves cute animals like in Date A Live.

Kurumi: Is that... a mouse?

Kurumi's heart begin to change all of the sudden. She tries to stop her, but before she called her, the mysterious fireball hits them, and without warning, the tree fell onto the poor mouse woman and died, leaving this poor baby mouse unharmed, and that's where it began. Kurumi is in love with cute creatures, such as mice.

Kurumi: Hey, are you ok? I'm not gonna hurt you there.

Kurumi gasps as she saw that the baby mouse's mother is killed from the tree that landed on her.

Kurumi: Oh no, your mother is dead, and I couldn't save her, though if I did, I'm worried that my sisters will find out. I wonder who's gonna take care of you this time during the invasion.

Kurumi pets the baby mouse to calm him down from his mother's death. Kurumi's heart suddenly changed when she saw this poor infinite baby mouse terrified, shivering, and his tear coming out from his eye.

Kurumi: There there, you're gonna be ok now. Looks like you need a safe place to live in and someone else to take care of you.

Because of her psychopathic behavior, Kurumi killed her mother from this un-expecting accident from that unknown attack from the fireball that killed her, along with scarring her from her shadows, but how will the others react? Because she knows that the Shadows wouldn't like this kind of situation from Kurumi and this infinite baby mouse.

Kurumi: Though just to avoid letting the others know about this and getting myself in trouble for that, I'll get you a new home for you to be safe in.

Kurumi teleports herself and the baby mouse with her shadow to a planet they never heard of, which is called Earth.

Kurumi: Whoa, I never knew that I can be able to get to places that are not in the Spirit World like this with my shadow. I guess my new power can allow me to do that as well.

Suddenly, while Kurumi's walking around with the baby mouse to find a new home for him, she somehow found a good house for him to stay in.

Kurumi: There it is, your new home. Don't worry, I'm sure there's someone who can protect you here, so you'll be adopted to your new life.

Kurumi lays the basket with the baby mouse near the door.

Kurumi: Hope your new parents will take good care of you here, and good luck on your future life. Someday, when you get older for me to meet you again, we'll be together forever. Take care, my sweet mousey.

Before that happens, the cute, infinite baby mouse snuggles Kurumi's hand while she's petting him.

Kurumi: Aww, guess you really like me now. I'm glad I'm here for you.

The Baby Mouse speaks so cute that makes Kurumi's heart go wild for the first time from the baby mouse cuteness!

Kurumi: Aww, now you're making me starting to love you.

Kurumi blushes so hard from that baby mouse, and all of the sudden, it got even cutter. The Baby mouse starts licking her hand as it looks like he loves her.

Kurumi: Hehehe, that tickles. However, I must go now. My sisters may feel worried about me.

Suddenly, the tears of sadness cane to see the baby mouse gone, living with a new family for now on. Poor Kurumi, what have you done?

Kurumi: Don't cry, I promise I will return for you someday in the future, and you'll have your new parents who will take care of you throughout your life until I come back.

Kurumi knocks on the door and leaves with her shadow back to the Spirit World, leaving the baby mouse behind. Meanwhile, back in the spirit world, the same place where she left him off from Earth, but hopefully, she'll know where he's at, and hopefully, he'll be alright, because Kurumi had a secret crush on him.

Kurumi: Good to be back here in the Spirit world, but I cannot waste time any more longer. I got to head to my sisters to help them.

Kurumi went off to head to her Inverse sisters. All of the sudden, while she was finding her Inverse Sisters, she was captured by the spirit booby trap.

Chameleon: I GOT HER, LORD ILLIDAN! I CAPTURED NATSUMI! THAT STUPID SPIRIT WITCH IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, AND I'LL BE RICH! I cannot wait to show Illidan that I captured her, so we can use her for her execution.

But when he opens the booby trap, all of the sudden, Kurumi's hands came out and choke him in the neck like in the cartoon as she's angry from his move.

Kurumi: Chameleon, you got the wrong person here, you idiot.

Chameleon: Ku-Ku-Ku-Kurumi!? What are you doing in my booby trap!?

Kurumi: You somehow caught me in here while I was looking for my sisters.

Chameleon: You mean..

He turns into Inverse Kotori.

Chameleon: Like this?

Kurumi: Yes, that's exactly what I mean by that.

Then, Chameleon turns into Mouser from Super Mario Bros.

Chameleon: Well if you must know, while you are on the man eating hunt against the spirits, Lord Illidan has already completed his progress by driving the Spirits of the Alliance out of our property to protect the Stargate Portal in the Blue Ridge Mountain as the other Shadow Demons and the other Outsiders have already guided the other Stargate Portals safely so we can manage to enter the Capital without stalling. Is that clear?

Kurumi: Wait, he did? What about my sisters?

Chameleon: The Inverse sisters are okay in their progress, but strangely enough, we haven't heard anything from Lord Illidan while the parade begins as we are getting Shadow Demons from beyond the Stargate Portal.

Kurumi: I see.

Chameleon: Here, want to see the great shadow demons coming out of the Stargate Portal?

Kurumi: Why, I don't mind, of course.

As Chameleon politely takes Kurumi to the deep north of the Blue Ridge Mountain, there were unbelievable creatures she have never seen. As Chameleon presents Kurumi the new recruitment for Illidan's army, she cannot believe what she's seeing right now.

Kurumi: Wow, I'm surprised that those new monsters came to join us in this invasion.

Chameleon: Holy cow, look at this coming out from the portal!

Shadow Monster: DIE, SPIRITS!

Chameleon: *sniff* And that's not all, look at these new looking Shadow Demons who are coming to join in the family.

As he points at the new army...

Chameleon: Isn't it beautiful?

Kurumi: It sure is, Chameleon. Looks like we have a lot of shadow monsters coming our way.

Torr: Alrighty, orcs! Move out!

Some random captain calls out to move on, until...

?: CHILD!

Chameleon: It's him...I will let you go.

Kurumi: Huh, my lord?

Lord Illidan: Kurumi, my child, I've been looking for you.

Kurumi: I see. I was looking for my sisters until I got lost in the forest filled with fire, right until those new monsters were now released from the portals.

Lord Illidan: I see, but your progress was to go on along with your Inverse Sisters as an order to protect the Stargate Portal to drive away those pesky Spirits...Where...Were...You?

If Kurumi exposed her dark secret about the baby mouse, she will be in trouble. She cannot let that exposure put her into deep trouble, so she must figure out a way to spill a lie, as she thought of it quickly.

Kurumi: Sorry about that. The fire somehow blocked my path, so I have to find the way through it by myself to get to the Blue Ridge Mountain.

Lord Illidan: ...

Seconds later from his pause from Kurumi's fear.

Lord Illidan: I see... But there is that...

Siege: My lord! Sorry to interrupt you, but Wraith has captured the spot of the Spirits' hideout that's laying across the westward near us, and the Spirit Knight is here along with that new spirit crystal.

Which is Kuro, who's inside that red spirit crystal.

Kurumi: Wait, you don't mean...

Lord Illidan: Comet...We finally found you to meet your grave. Siege...Tell Lord Dragaunus that we will be on the attack on the spirits' hideout camp.

Siege: Roger.

Chameleon: I will join with you, Lord Illidan, yes?

As Chameleon moves along with Illidan, all of the sudden, Kurumi made a dirty spoiled move as she moves her foot an inch to trip Chameleon.

Lord Illidan: I do not believe your assists with me and Kurumi won't be necessary as your needs. You will be assisted with your Saurians for now on for the road block operation. We will take care of this in the name of the shadows.

Chameleon: But...

Lord Illidan & Kurumi: NO BUTS!

Kurumi: That's your order since you're a Saurian. Just leave and help the rest on their task.

Lord Illidan: Please, leave.

Chameleon looked down and got upset as he left.

Chameleon: Okay.

Chameleon sounded weird after he responded back to Lord Illidan. Then, Chameleon tries to do a comeback on Lord Illidan with his secret move.

Chameleon: But still.

But Illidan hits him right at his face from his shoulder.

Lord Illidan: I guess your pesky attitude of yours will learn your lesson of what NOT to do against the leader.

Just like in Date A Live, Kurumi laughs evilly to get payback on Chameleon since she tripped him and after what Illidan did to him from his stupid attempt.

Kurumi: Put a sock into it, why don't ya!?

Illidan smiles at Kurumi's attitude as they left to start their big mission on Comet after their victory celebration as the new dark army begins to rise from the Blue Ridge Mountain. The weakness is beginning to grew harder for the spirits, after the countless attacks and the secret codes being exposed by the Shadows and his outsiders. Lord Illidan outsmarted them with his great mind strategy, that is why the Spirits are fallen from his dominate strength and mind. Meanwhile, at the secret layout.

Zealot: It's impossible that we are getting torn apart from this mess, it will be another way to stop them or else. There is another way out of this, Comet, the Queen must have this idea or else you and your family will be in the grave once your kingdom has fallen.

Comet: Correct, it is difficult to solve this since Lord Illidan revealed the puzzle of entering the other world, including the Millennium Kingdom. This might be the beginning of the new dark age of our dangerous life, but we will end up losing our grand capital city like this. I say, we'll start an evacuation immediately, and then, we'll deal with them at our new defense barrier once they arrived. My brothers, it's going to be the ending we will never forget, something we will have to face in our livelihoods. Gentlemen, Illidan knows the code, and he knows what we're up too. That is why he and his outsiders are beating us. We should figure out some way to stop them before he gets our final prize, and that final prize will destroy all mankind, the Millennium Crystal.

Rinne: The livelihood of the spirits must move on, we must find a new home to live and find the others to defend their home against the darkness if we fail. I have my sisters and my family with me, it must not end like this.

Nia: Think about the new recruitments and new danger we have to face, we must figure out the new way to stop them from getting into our hands.

Zealot: The spirits are right, Comet. We must...

Kaboom, and the war cry interrupts them.

?: SHADOWS, ATTACK!

Comet: Oh no, I know who it is!

Zealot: Spirits, evacuate, that's an order!

As they left, Comet and his alien brothers begin their action as Lord Illidan and his new shadow figure assassins begin attacking their secret layout. As Comet jumped into the dark room, he spotted the most gruesome scary shadow figures he have ever seen. Comet suddenly uses his red spirit crystal as his weapon to use time and attacked them easily in an second. So much scary shadow figures keep growing strong, and Comet manage to out-strong them with his red spirit crystal. And when he entered outside in the dark green fog, the shotgun hit Comet, but something changed suddenly, as he shielded himself right away with his new proton shield he had on his waist against the bullet. Comet know who shot him, as he heard an evil laughter from a girl.

Comet: It seems that you and your Lord found out about our layout. I can sense your strong power is getting through to you, huh, Kurumi?

Kurumi: Yep. My lord and I managed to find the way to get there, and it's all thanks to the other Shadows and Saurians who helped us along the way.

Comet: It seems like you must have a secret to know the code to our way to get to our Millennium Crystal, but that's not going to happen from you nor Lord Illidan.

Kurumi: We'll see about that. You and the others wouldn't last long once we have the Millennium Crystal in our hands.

Suddenly, Kurumi recognized the red spirit crystal in Comet's hand.

Kurumi: What's that you got there? Another spirit crystal?

Comet: Why yes, it's the new spirit crystal that the god gives us to use as our power, want to see? Here!

Comet uses his red spirit crystal and attacks her mes in an second. And then, Comet popped out in the cliff to give her attention.

Comet: Hey, up here!

Kurumi looked up.

Comet: As you can see, this new spirit crystal has the power that is an ability to give me time.

Kurumi: No way, this crystal has the same power as mine, well, only the time power, but I sensed someone in there. Don't tell me you trapped one of us in this crystal.

Kuro: Kurumi, release me from this prison.

Kurumi is hearing voices inside her head, in which, she is receiving a message from Kuro from the red spirit crystal.

Comet: Yes, in that way, you won't kill me with your devouring time.

Kurumi: Wait, is that Kuro in here? What did you do to her? Why did you trap her in that crystal?

Comet: She was an assassin spy when she entered the kingdom. We have a new spirit crystal we got from the gods, and he gave us the new power to steal from the other shadow wizards or sorcery from their souls. We got Kuro who is a time witch, and now, this red spirit crystal will now be known as a time-stopper. And now, Kurumi, it looks like you can't stop me with your time and might, and there is no way you can kill me whatsoever with your time power that is the same as mine.

Kurumi: Damn you, but I'm not alone on this. I'll just let my lord take care of you for me since I know that you're stronger than me.

He teleports behind her.

Comet: We'll see about that!

Comet launches an attack on Kurumi at her back. However, she dodged it using her shadow.

Kurumi: I knew you're gonna do this to me right away.

Comet: Yeah, let's see how well you can stop me.

Comet quickly shifts to target Kurumi to kill her in her chest, but she dodged it as she shot Comet. However, he uses his time from his red spirit crystal to dodge her bullet and goes after Kurumi to stab her in the chest.

Kurumi: See if you can catch me.

But Kurumi keeps dodging every move Comet makes on her. Kurumi and Comet are in DBZ action style with more teleporation in different spots with their time wise and more attacks, on each other throughout the dark fog desert hideout. Kurumi and Comet stare at each other far away in the different spot. And then seconds later, they went back to each other as they attack. But then, during this crazy time warping and attacking, and then, Kurumi dropkicks Comet and knocks him out of the breaking window, as he landed hard, rolling on the stairs. Comet gets back up as Kurumi jumps out and stands in the broken window.

Kurumi: Give up now, Comet?

Comet: Touche, Kurumi...Touche.

Comet gets back up and is ready for his next move on Kurumi. After that, the rain drops from the sky, as the storm begins to rumble and the rain begins to drop heavily. Comet stares at Kurumi with her upcoming move, as he is ready since he had his red spirit crystal along with his anti-spirit suit on and his secret weapons with him. Suddenly, Kurumi summons her clones to help her on attacking Comet. He made his move and begins the party as he's under attack by her mes. They surround him in the circle and were prepared to shoot him.

Comet: TIME!

With that, Comet uses his red spirit crystal to escape his surrounding from Kurumi's clone army.

Kurumi: Interesting. Zafkiel, Aleph!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 1 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself and her mes to make themselves go faster. Without noticing from her Zafkiel, Comet launches his twister attack and slashes in the bloody gore on Kurumi's mes one by another. Comet jumps through the edge of the cliff in a hideout for his sneak attack.

Kurumi: Oh, Comet, where are you? Come on out and give up if you don't want me and my lord to kill you.

Comet secretly shoots the rocky wall to trigger the falling boulder to crush Kurumi and her Zafkiel. As she noticed, she moved out of the way to avoid getting hit by the boulder and calls her Zafkiel to move back to the shadows as it suddenly disappeared before the boulder got close to it. Comet jumps through the mid-air until Kurumi spotted him.

Kurumi: Found you.

Comet's plan was to throw grenades at the ground to attack Kurumi's location, but she fooled him.

Kurumi: You can't fool me around with that stupid plan of yours. I can sense your presence there.

Before Kurumi makes her move, Comet quickly uses his time warp from his red spirit crystal and kicks her back and fourth with his time, and then super kicks her in the chin as she gets hit hard to the ground. He uses his summoning form on his hand with his flaming comet attack and destroyed her completely. Or is it? Comet landed in the cliff, watching the gray, heavy smoke rising after that comet attack on Kurumi.

Comet: I guess I have no time to waste, the un-expecting force is going to happen soon, and the new danger we are facing begins now.

But as he didn't notice, as the smoke disappears, Kurumi's still standing.

Comet: ...Impossible... Her immortality is killing us, and with that, it will be improbable to stop her against all humanity across the mankind...

Kurumi: I told you, you can't kill me, even if you try.

Comet looks furious in this one.

Comet: What is happening in this evolution? How did they make you like this?

Kurumi: It's because of my lord and the Dark Lord. They made me like this.

Comet: You monster, is this what you're going to do against us, killing many innocent men, women, and children like this!? Why would you go on such a rampage like this?

Kurumi: It's all according to my lord's plan. We are here to get the hands on the Millennium Crystal and claim this world as ours to show the gods how powerful we are.

Comet: Your immortality will show nothing but exposure of your dignity. One day, we will end you, this evolution cannot change in our painful way like this. In that case, we will meet again, and we will end you at the Capital, where you and your master will get the Millennium Crystal.

Comet left through the fog during his heavy rain thunderstorm.

Kurumi: Very well. The next time we meet, you wouldn't be so lucky to win this round.

Meanwhile, Illidan comes by behind her with her progress during this scary hallowing noise of the wind in this heavy thunderstorm.

Lord Illidan: The time is right, Kurumi, that spirit knight does have something that we want to end their lives. The Millennium Crystal, the prize procession in my hand.

Kurumi: Exactly. And this time, we will get to it before he does.

In the late dusk at the Millennium Capital...

Ambassador: This savagery is continuing to rampage our land, and the darkness is heading into our capital. The Queen has already taken actions immediately after your message about this latest attack, Comet.

Comet: This battle will end here, the evacuation has already taken orders by the Queen for the safety of their humanity.

Ambassador: Hopefully, they will be safe to the new world they are heading to.

Meanwhile, with Len and Rin.

Len: Can you believe it? The demons are now heading to our town by dusk, this is horrible!

Rin: Oh my god. What should we do? I don't want to die if they come here.

Ambassador: The mighty warriors are ready to use their code of honor, and that code is to sacrifice their honor to save this kingdom. The code was made after the first war after the great one sacrificed himself to save his kingdom from Dark'thul. And now, we are going to use it for the sake of his will.

Len: I know, but we have no choice. We may not find a new home like this, what can we do if we lose like this?

Rin: Well, the queen said that we have to evacuate because of this.

Spirit Girl: But our master said that we have to protect them in our code of honor.

Rin: How could we do that? Besides, Len doesn't have anything to do this, so what should he do?

Knight: Listen, children, I heard everything that you said. Since we are warriors, we have to fight the upcoming monster. The battle begins tonight.

Rin: Wait, what about Len? He's not a fighter, what should he do?

Len: That is why I want to see you for one last time, because me and my family are packing up right now.

Rin: Oh, I see.

Len: So I'm going to miss you, Rin. It was great seeing you.

Rin: Same here, Len. Good luck with your future out there.

What's even sadder is when Rin looked at the parents waving good bye to their kids as they are being taken to their new home where they can be safe from the darkness. Plus, most of them who are staying in this dangerous event are going to be used by the Spirits of the Alliance as Militias to protect the downtown along with the Capital Hall.

Queen Silveria: For those of you who are staying, you must become the special Militia army to protect this city in the name of the Spirit Family.

Ambassador: My people, prepare for battle. Militias, prepare for your special training! Please report to the Training Facility as soon as possible!

Rin: Well, this is it. If I want to survive in this, I have to fight, but if I don't make it, I won't forget Len and any of the Vocaloids I really miss ever since my master sent me here.

Len: I will remember you in my heart, Rin!

Len left as he hops on the bandwagon and drove away to the gate. Rin is sad to see him leaving as Len waved goodbye to her.

Rin: Take care. Please make it out alive for me.

Rin now has tears from her eyes of having to see Len go, but she wiped them off.

Rin: Get it together, Rin. It's up to you to save the Millennium Kingdom with the others. You cannot let the Ambassador down, and you also have to show no mercy.

All of the sudden, she heard the Ambassador.

Ambassador: Come on, Civilians, it's time for your training if you don't want to die and lose our capital! Move out!

Rin: There's no other choice. I hope I'll try to survive out there like this. I am a priestess after all.

Rin runs off to head to the Ambassador as he saw her coming by.

Rin: Ambassador, I'm here for the training.

Ambassador: You are? Are you sure about showing your braveness for me and no weaknesses?

Rin: I'll try. There's no other choice since I am a priestess.

Ambassador: There is NO try...

He points a finger at Rin.

Ambassador: Only do…. Understand?

Rin sighs.

Rin: Ok. I'll do it.

Rin speaks the final part of her sentence in her head.

Rin: *I better hope so if I want to survive out there.*

Ambassador: Just believe in yourself, girl.

Rin: Well, you told me to show no mercy, so I will.

Ambassador: DON'T...FAIL...ME!

Rin: I wouldn't let you down, sir.

Naomi: Earth, don't let them think you're weak. You are better than them, they are just struggling too. We can beat them, honey.

Earth: I know, and I'm also worried about my future daughter of the Ayakashi Family.

Naomi: She will be fine, I hope she will forever be remembered as a symbol of the Ayakashi. She will have a brighter future, and hopefully, she'll be safe without harm.

Earth: And we will hopefully put an end to this nightmare before it's too late.

Naomi: Our family is depending on us, honey.

Earth: We should stand and fight, together.

Earth and Naomi begin to kiss each other as their final moment. All of the sudden, from the telescope, Chameleon was spying on them, and he left to report Lord Illidan about their secrets. Meanwhile, with Lord Illidan.

Lord Illidan: My minions, it is time to bring victory for the Destruction of Alliance!

The demon roars out loud with cheers with the Saurians, Shadow Demons, Zergs, Xisian Army, and new demon creatures from beyond.

Lord Illidan: I couldn't been more proud of you for this moment, with the special thanks to my new brotherians who changed our life to take over this powerful kingdom to take over the universe! BY NIGHT, THE SHADOWS WILL REIGN ACROSS THE UNIVERSE!

Kurumi: Exactly, as long as nobody is here to stop us from doing so, not even Earth, the Ambassador, Comet, or any of the other spirits who double-cross us.

Meanwhile, at the command center 50 miles close to the Millennium Capital.

Siege: Everything is settled, Lord Illidan!

Chameleon runs by to tell Lord Illidan big news. Meanwhile, with Lord Dragaunus, Lord Lorken, Wraith, Lord Illidan, and Kurumi.

Lord Dragaunus: Gentlemen, our new faction is born, and this time, things are going well.

Lord Illidan: Our leadership has put up a strong effort to create a new domination between the 3 of us.

Lord Lorken: This is the new strategy we are facing, and I'm surprised that these new changes are happening to this spirit world right now. Their weaknesses are hurting their exposure really hard, which means it has been a long time to have our chance to end their kingdom like this.

Wraith: It appears that the Millennium Capital is under an evacuation of what I heard, the kingdom is now under a lock-down for this final night, since they heard about our message.

Lord Illidan: Exactly, the time has finally come at last. Father, I will avenge you for the Millennium Crystal.

Kurumi: Well, I have a feeling that they might come to declare war on us to save their own kingdom, but it's not gonna happen.

Lord Lorken: You have put a great effort for your Shadow Army, all of your master's history about this really impressed us in your permanent record.

Kurumi: Why, thank you, Lord Lorken.

All of the sudden, Chameleon came out of nowhere to alert Lord Illidan about this, but he bumps onto Kurumi which caused her to get knocked out of the chair.

Chameleon: Master, Master! I finally found the secret to expose Earth's weakness and savage his heart against his own brotherians.

Lord Illidan: Did you really?

Wraith: You found the secret? How? What was Earth's secret then so we can weaken him and kill him along with his wife for good?

All of the sudden, when Chameleon is about to say something, Kurumi grabs his tail with her anger as he gasps.

Kurumi: Chameleon, don't you have any idea on how to watch where you're going?!

Chameleon: I didn't know you were in my way. *gulp*

Kurumi: Well, you should have looked carefully before running into someone like me.

Chameleon sighs.

Chameleon: Pfft...Someone like you is a little annoying brat that someone should care about.

He whispers to himself.

Kurumi: Next time, please slow down when you're going to run into someone.

Chameleon: But I didn't know you were there, will you let go of my tail please!? Thank you.

Kurumi lets go of Chameleon's tail.

Chameleon: Thank you.

Kurumi: No problem.

Chameleon: Anyways, Lord Illidan, while these two lovebirds are talking, I actually heard the secret about Earth. He'll go hell loose if he loses his wife. With that rule broken when he goes on demon mode, he will go insane and destroy his own people! And with that, we will sure have him down for good!

Lord Illidan: Loose Cannon, eh?

Wraith: With him losing his mind, he will lose his friends if he did, which makes it seem to be a big changer for him. He'll end up like this with his demon mode.

Lord Illidan: But his blood still belongs to the Ayakashi.

Wraith: What I meant to say was Lord Illidan, if you can control that demon mind of Earth's Demon form, he will be forever a Ayakashi Demon and your pet for the rest of his life.

Kurumi starts to like that idea.

Kurumi: Say, that's a good idea, Wraith. With Earth in our side like this, he will not be himself and kill anyone who tries to stop him. I can smell the victory for this.

Lord Illidan: Hehehe...Hahahahaaha! Kurumi!

Kurumi: Yes, my lord?

With his distinctive look on his face at Kurumi...

Lord Illidan: Kidnap his wife for me so I can have her with me to trap his soul...

Kurumi: I'll do it right away, sir. But how will I do that without letting Earth notice me doing it?

Lord Illidan: He can't see you by your shadows.

Kurumi: Oh, I'll see. Then I'll just have to wait until he's not looking for me to have my chance to get his wife.

Lord Illidan: I just want you to kidnap her for me, just like how you rescued Wraith from the Blood Kingdom. Remember that?

Kurumi: Yea. That's how I'm going to get her for you.

Lord Illidan: Good.

Meanwhile, during the preparation to FINALLY arrive with all the deadly army they got, Kurumi is now concerned about Illidan's plan to kill Earth's wife in order to make him go insane as a 100% demon to make him go into the dark side with the Shadows.

Siege: Move out, creatures! It's time to rampage the capital!

Chameleon: Come on, dragon, get some muscles and march! Oh yeah, right down the spot.

But what Chameleon didn't know is that he's standing on top of Kurumi's head.

Kurumi: Chameleon, would you get off me? You're distracting my plan to capture Earth's wife in to draw him in.

Chameleon: Hey, why don't you kiss me in my arse, don't ya?

Suddenly, Kurumi pushed Chameleon off from the head.

Kurumi: Would you just buzz off and do your own tasks for this?

Chameleon: Don't let me down, mam. I mean, that really hurts.

He sweeps off from his scratch after Kurumi pushed him off.

Kurumi: Well sorry, but I don't want any interruptions during my mission for Lord Illidan.

Kurumi leaves, leaving Chameleon behind. Without noticing, Chameleon sticks his tongue out and points at Kurumi as a mockery.

Kurumi: Do what you want against me, but I'm not gonna bother wasting my time on you. My mission's more important.

Kurumi continues to walk away from Chameleon.

Chameleon: Yea, move along, pussy.

Meanwhile, with Earth and Naomi.

Naomi: Honey, you don't have to do this. These guys don't feel like they are capable of doing it. I think they shouldn't...

Earth: I think we can handle it, we cannot lose this capital. We made an agreement of our treaty, and it will not be broken. We are a warrior family, and we will not fail! We must stand together as the code said.

Naomi: But, Earth...

Earth: Look, if we want to make a miracle for our people, we have to bulldoze them out of the kingdom and end their reigning nightmare as possible.

Naomi: Okay, please, I want to do this for our safety and the right thing for our path, and if it's your decision, then I'm down with it.

Earth: Naomi, aren't you coming to guide me?

Naomi: Earth, I don't think it's safe to do this. I think we'll get killed in this combat.

Earth: Honey, I have no time to waste. I have to stop them for the code of honor for the Spirits Warriors.

Naomi's still standing.

Earth: Naomi, I have to go, please, guide us.

Earth has no choice but to leave to get along with Comet and the other knights.

?: I know how it feels to be scared from this kind of situation.

Naomi suddenly heard the child's noise from behind. As she turns around, she sees a girl in her militia suit as she's been volunteered to fight to sacrifice herself.

Spirit Militia Girl: They made me wear this to protect myself from monsters, I'm scared.

Naomi: Don't be afraid, this is where the path leads to strength and victory like the Code of Honor said. You should be strong and brave like the other great knights who are going to protect this kingdom. I'm here as well, so I believe you will be alright from this upcoming monstrosity.

The Spirit Militia Girl is now feeling positive.

Spirit Militia Girl: Ohhh...Thank you, I-I-I...I just hope we'll win.

As Naomi is happy to see her confident, all of the sudden...

Spirit Militia Girl: Hey, I want to give you something.

Naomi: Oh, for me? That is very thoughtful, young lady.

The Spirit Militia Girl hands her a beautiful red rose.

Spirit Militia Girl: It's a special thank you gift for showing me how to be strong. Thank you, Ayakashi girl.

All of the sudden, the rose broke loose and spreads the mysterious gas, which shocked Naomi and knocked her out cold. As the Spirit Militia Girl grabs her and drags her away to safety, it's a trap. Suddenly, the Spirit Militia Girl turned out to be Kurumi Tokisaki in disguise.

Kurumi: At last, since Earth is gone for now, I finally had the chance to get his wife. My lord will be so proud of me for my mission being accomplished.

Meanwhile, with the Shadow Army.

Wraith: Lord Illidan, our first progress was a success for the secret mission to trap Captain Earth and turn him into a full demon is on the emerge.

Lord Illidan: Excellent, I want you guys to do everything we talked about that, and the Millennium Crystal will be easily ours.

Siege: Good, so we can proceed step 2, right master?

Lord Dragaunus: Yes, Siege, our second step in this battle plan, is the wake up call.

Siege: Hahaha, time to fire up this joint. Alright, you scum balls, time to unleash the deadly fire on my mark.

Inverse Kotori sets up her fireball along with ShadowWing, who's ready to blow fire, along with demon tanks that are ready to launch fire as well. Suddenly, Kurumi came back in her own outfit with the unconscious Naomi in her hands. And then, Chameleon comes out of the shadow.

Chameleon: Did you get her, Kurumi?

Kurumi: Yes, that's my mission Lord Illidan told me to do. At least my new disguise worked for this.

Chameleon: Oh, yes, yes, yes, now we can proceed a mission forward. This is our chance to destroy their code of honor, in the name of the Shadows, Kurumi. Quick, carry her to my booby trap.

Chameleon carries Naomi in the front.

Kurumi: Got ya.

Kurumi carries Naomi in the back. Meanwhile, with Lord Illidan and his shadow army, as the Spirit Knights settled the barrier defense.

Captain Earth: My spirits, defend the wall, be ready to unleash the Ballista on my mark.

Siege: Ready...Aim...FIRE!

ShadowWing, Inverse Kotori, and the Demon tanks unleashed their weapons.

Spirit Knight: They unleashed their attack, sir.

Captain Earth: Unleash your attack now! Fire back at them, now!

The Spirit Foot Soldiers unleashed the Catapult along with the Ballista to fire back at the flying air missiles at them. As the fire attacks clash in the air like a firework show, some of them hit the wall, while the spirits' air attack hit the tanks and some of the group of demon orcs and zerglings.

Lord Dragaunus: Blast, they attacked one of our troops.

Lord Illidan: Fire again. Double it up, and then, unleash the great titans along with ShadowWing. I think it's time we'll settle this right now with my mark.

Siege: Alright!

Wraith: Time to party.

Lord Dragaunus: Let's do this, Saurians.

Wraith: Alright, Inverse Spirits, time to unleash your devils as Illidan gives you a signal.

The Inverse Spirits responded.

Inverse Spirits: We are ready as you order, master.

As Illidan lifts his demonic spirit sword in the air, later on in the period of the second, he suddenly unleashed his signal.

Wraith: Now, it's time.

As the Demon Orc sounded the Warhorn, the Siege first orders the fire from the demon tanks along with Kotori's fire air attack, as ShadowWing and the Inverse Sisters fly in the air to join the surprise attack along with the new creatures from beyond who made it in the party as well. As the warning sign hits...

Queen Silveria: Oh my god...

Ambassador: They are making a huge attack. Move! Protect the Queen!

Comet: Oh god, this is not good. Spirits, defend yourself! Galaxy, you'll take care of ShadowWing! I'll take care of the Inverse Devils! Earth, stop these unbelievable dark creatures for us, can you?

Earth: I will unleash all of my demonic power as I can, sir.

Comet: Good, use it wisely. Now, my spirits, battle station! My great spirits, join me in the fight! Rinne, Nia, battle station!

Rinne: Understood. Okay, spirits. Fire the Ballista! Unleash your air magic attack right now!

Lord Illidan: Go, my great titans! Destroy the Millennium Kingdom!

With the look of his face, Comet cannot believe what he's seeing.

Comet: Oh my dear lord. I've never seen those great creatures like this before!

Comet shouts at Rinne.

Comet: Rinne, take care of those monsters that are coming! Quickly!

Rinne: Oh my...

Spirit Magicians: Quick, create a barrier so we can stop those monsters! Move!

Rinne: Hopefully, we can stop then with all of our mighty power.

Meanwhile, with Kurumi and Chameleon.

Chameleon: There you go. This is it, my new project that will steal all of the secret powers inside of her blood so we can learn more about the demon powers of the Ayakashi. Probably, we'll find out some huge secrets behind the demon family.

Kurumi: Are you sure this will give us info on how did the Ayakashi have the power to turn into demons?

Chameleon: Exactly, so we can trap Earth when he gets there, because I already set up some right coordinates of where he's going to be spotted. In that way, we'll expose him in no time!

Kurumi: You better hope so. I want this to impress Lord Illidan on making Earth one of us.

Chameleon: Not to worry, Kurumi, because I'm smart when it comes to trapping people, and even an disguise can pull a trick.

Kurumi: I know. I just really hope this will work.

After Kurumi's little talk, she sets Naomi up in the chair.

Chameleon: Good, Kurumi, and now, put on her helmet so the tube wire system can analyze her mind of all the secret identities so we can know more about the Ayakashi Demons.

Kurumi puts the helmet from the tube wire system on Naomi's head as Chameleon pulls the lever and successfully analyzed Naomi's data inside her mind, as she's still knocked out cold.

Chameleon: Loading...Come on...

While he's doing it, he brought out his Pad Device and tells the message to Lord Illidan. Meanwhile, with Lord Illidan.

Lord Illidan: Where is the Queen?

Lord Dragaunus: Probably hiding, my lord.

Lord Illidan: Because one ruler of this kingdom holds the great responsibility, and that is the Millennium Crystal. I must know where it is.

Incoming Transmission.

Chameleon: Lord Illidan, good news! Kurumi completed her mission that we captured Naomi for you. And now, our analyzing is almost complete.

Lord Illidan: Excellent. First, Earth will be mine, and then, we'll put an end into their misery!

Lord Illidan shadow teleports himself to reach Chameleon and Kurumi. Meanwhile, with Earth, he begins his combat against the Inverse sisters, Kaguya and Yuzuru through the street.

Earth: I'm under attack, but how can we stop them since they are part of this? We cannot let them get killed like this.

While Earth is getting a beat-down by the Yamai Twins, all of the sudden, 2 lasers attacked the Yamai Twins in the instant blow, and all of the sudden, they are BACK to normal, and it's all thanks to Comet.

Comet: With this spirit crystal, it will end their inverse forms for good. Where is Kurumi?

Earth: Thank goodness you saved me, Comet. She is nowhere to be found, she can be anywhere in this battle. But how did you turn the Yamai Twins back to normal?

And when he looks at his purple spirit crystal...

Earth: I see what you did here.

Comet: There is no time to waste. We got to protect this kingdom, along with the King and Queen. You got to be on this side, and I'll continue to track down my Inverse Spirits.

Earth: Roger.

Sailor Iron Mouse: I have never seen those giants like this before... This is an Armageddon.

The spirit warriors can't believe what they are seeing right now from these monsters, until Kurumi's mes flew by.

Sailor Iron Mouse: Oh shoot, not them! Ballista, shoot them down! Bombermen, fire your deadly bomb cannons at them!

As both of them are in position, the Ballista launched the fire at Kurumi's clone army along with bombermen launching multiple flying air bombs at Kurumi's mes, until they dodged them when they came nearby.

Sailor Iron Mouse: Spirits, attack!

The Spirit Foot Soldiers are on their attack mode against Kurumi's mes. However, they came by as they start attacking the Spirit Foot Soldiers with their guns. During their combat against Kurumi's mes, all of the sudden, they disappeared.

Sailor Iron Mouse: What the!?

Spirit Footman: What happened?

Spirit Footman #2: Where did they go, Iron Mouse?

As Iron Mouse was confused, all of the sudden, she turns around with a moment of silence and... It's Comet with his 2 spirit crystals.

Comet: Your time...Is up...Kurumi.

Comet has the red crystal that can stop time in limit and the purple crystal that can suck them to the dark dimension of their purgatory.

Comet: There is no way Kurumi can win this time.

Iron Mouse: Comet...But how...?

Spirit Archer: TRAITOR!

Without warning, Tohka, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Kotori, and the others are back to normal as they are left behind. The Spirit Soldiers have no idea that they're back to normal from their inverse forms.

Spirit Magician: Damn you, spirits!

Spirit Magician #2: Yeah! How dare you betray your own family like this!?

Comet: Wait, stop, enough! They are back to normal! They are demons, but I manage to stop them! I used the special magic encounter to take the Inverse souls out of them for good. The damn Shadows have cursed their minds and destroyed their memories of their family to make them shadows like them! They are the one who are to blame!

Spirit Footmen: Are you sure about this?

Comet: Positive! Now let's get out of here to fight!

The Spirit Soldiers cheered to accept his victory as they resume their combat.

Kotori: Hey, Comet, thank you for releasing those demonic inverse souls out of us. Kurumi will pay dearly for this.

Comet: You'll take care of those Outsiders for us, I'll take care of Kurumi by myself.

Kotori: Please be careful, that dirty old bitch is always a sneaky little rat.

Comet: I got it under control.

A Flashback appears where Comet stopped the Inverse Sisters.

Earth: I'm under attack, but how can we stop them since they are part of this? We cannot let them get killed like this.

While Earth is getting a beat-down by the Yamai Twins, all of the sudden, 2 lasers attacked the Yamai Twins in the instant blow, and all of the sudden, they are BACK to normal, and it's all thanks to Comet.

Comet: With this spirit crystal, it will end their inverse forms for good. Where is Kurumi?

Earth: Thank goodness you saved me, Comet. She is nowhere to be found, she can be anywhere in this battle. But how did you turn the Yamai Twins back to normal?

And when he looks at his purple spirit crystal...

Earth: I see what you did here.

Comet: There is no time to waste. We got to protect this kingdom, along with the King and Queen. You got to be on this side, and I'll continue to track down my Inverse Spirits.

Earth: Roger.

Comet: Ladies, where are the others who are inverse?

Kaguya: Look, there is one!

She's pointing at Inverse Yoshino and Yoshinon who are attacking the Spirit Dragons.

Comet: Take me to her right now!

Kaguya & Yuzuru: Roger!

Kaguya and Yuzuru begin taking him in the air to get Yoshino and Yoshinon. As they counter them, Comet unleashes his special magic attack to take away the Inverse souls from Yoshino and Yoshinon for good.

Yoshino: Where am I?

Yoshinon: What happened? What did I miss during my nightmare?

Comet: Your nightmare on your soul has been lifted, you are now free as a proud spirit.

Yoshino: Ohh...

Yoshinon: Yahoo! Now we have to deal with those damn shadows to get them out of our lives!

Kaguya: Hurry, let's get the others as soon as we can!

Yuzuru: Correct.

As they move on with Comet, they quickly fight back against other Inverse Spirits like Tohka, Origami, and the last opponent they countered, Kotori. And then, Comet easily manage to fight them down and safely used his special spirit crystal to remove their inverse souls on their minds and turned them back to normal.

Comet: Great spirits, I have heal you from your terrible nightmare Inverse forms. Now it is time to put to end of those scums who did this to you to ruin your mind by this chaos.

Origami cannot believe what happened through her eyes.

Origami: Those monsters...

Tohka: What have they done to us!?

Kotori: Whatever they did to us, it makes me angry.

Kotori burst herself with firing hell.

Kotori: And I mean..REALLY ANGRY!

Comet: Let's get em.

And that's how the flashback is. Meanwhile, with Chameleon and Kurumi.

Chameleon: And now, the moment we've been waiting for.

All of the sudden, Naomi wakes up, until she realized that she's being tortured.

Naomi: What in the world!?

Chameleon: Haha! With this device, it will reveal your secret identity!

Naomi: No, please, anything about my blood for the sake of my Ayakashi Family!

Chameleon: Hehehe, too late. Since I like you so much, I cannot wait to use this device to know incredible facts...About your family! Hahahaha!

Chameleon unleashes his evil laughter.

Kurumi: And once we're done, your lover will belong to us once we know about the secret that'll make him turn into a demon.

Naomi: No, please, anything but that!

Kurumi: Too bad, there's nothing you can do about it.

While Chameleon is typing on his keyboard to set up his device to capture her identity of the Ayakashi blood, then the device sirens told Chameleon that it's ready.

Chameleon: It's ready, Kurumi!

Naomi gasped with her terrified shock look on her face.

Kurumi: Perfect. Active it now, Chameleon.

Chameleon: Kurumi...

Chameleon does his moment to do his manner to please Kurumi by his kind for the first time ever and shows the lever for her to do her move for him.

Chameleon: If you honor?

Kurumi is pleased.

Kurumi: If you insist.

Kurumi pulls the lever to activate the device. Naomi screams in terror as the tubes and the helmet on her head stings her big time as her identity about her Ayakashi family is being stolen.

Naomi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

With his neko ear tingling, Earth cannot believe what he is sensing. With his anger and terrified look of the samurai neko warrior, he is shocked that someone captured his wife and took her hostage by Kurumi and Chameleon.

Earth: No...No...No...They didn't...

Earth is now angry about this. And with the sound of Naomi's cry, Illidan smiles and begins to teleport to Chameleon and Kurumi's booby trap.

Illidan: Yes.

Earth: No!

Earth runs fast to get to Naomi through the ruined buildings, but he gets encountered by a big swarm of zergs who are blocking his way.

Earth: GET OUT OF MY WAAAAYYYY!

Earth's demon form is heating up on him right now as Kurumi sensed it. Bing!

Chameleon: Is it?

As he looks at the screen...

Chameleon: It is, at last!

Kurumi: That's it, he's now unleashing his anger from his demon form. If he pushes it to the ultimate level where he becomes a demon, this will be successful.

Chameleon: At last, the identity about the Ayakashi Family has been revealed! Saved!

Kurumi: Lord Illidan will be so proud of us for that.

Chameleon: No way. This is amazing, Kurumi.

Kurumi: I know, this is all according to the plan.

Chameleon: No, I mean check this out.

He's pointing at the screen as it shows Naomi about the Ayakashi Family. As Kurumi looks at the screen, it said...

Ayakashi Family: Ranked 6th as the Demon-Slayer Family.

They possess the light ferry, which can augment an object's given power as well as sealing away magic powers. Though they rank sixth, they were looked down upon by the other families for their association with the Ayakashi. Though they lost the other families' trust and respect because of the association, their reputation was mended after the war when they came to be seen as model examples of the coexistence between the Ayakashi and the Humans. The family's power is inherited through the demon's body.

Kurumi: Wow, so that's the info about the Ayakashi.

Chameleon: So, this is the cause of this family not having friends.

He's pointing at the two words, "demon's body."

Chameleon: Right there, Kurumi, is the biggest cause of their weakness. Not only they're weak because they don't have friends, but they can be the dangerous enemy to any mankind.

Kurumi: No way! From what I can tell from Earth, he only has that girl of his in his family, so if she doesn't exist anymore, he will become weak to defeat us and a monster to the Spirits of the Alliance.

Chameleon: Do you know what this means, Kurumi!

Kurumi: What is it, Chameleon?

Chameleon: This means, he'll destroy everything in his path, including the spirits and the rest of the other mankind. He might become one of us!

Kurumi: That's what I mean by that, and that's what we've planned for Lord Illidan.

Chameleon: Exactly! Excited?

Kurumi: I sure am.

Earth: Get out of my way, you scumbags!

Earth gets angry as his demon form is heating up from Zergs and Space Orcs in his way.

Meanwhile, Lord Illidan arrived.

Lord Illidan: Did you get the message, Chameleon?

Chameleon: Yes, boss! It's right here...

Then, Illidan shoved Chameleon hard to look at the screen of her secret identity along with her secret clues. Chameleon gets hit in the wall near Kurumi. Kurumi sweat drops after seeing Illidan shoving Chameleon to the wall.

Kurumi: I don't see him doing anything wrong in this, but I'm guessing that could be blocking my lord's view.

Then, Kurumi saw Illidan smiling as he starts laughing.

Illidan: YES, JUST WHAT I NEEDED! BUT WE'RE MISSING ONE OBJECTION FROM THIS...

Chameleon comes out of the wall with stars running all over his head.

Chameleon: I believe we got everything so we can hunt down the demons so they can be us, if that's what it is...Derp...

Kurumi: My lord, what is that objective that we're missing?

He's silent for a moment, and...

Illidan: The Millennium Crystal...

Chameleon: Oh...That's a big one...

Kurumi: However, Earth is coming in our way since he found out about what we did to his girl. How are we going to get the Millennium Crystal like this?

Illidan: Wait a minute, Earth might know the secret lair to the Millennium Crystal. So, with her, I can make him surrender to show us the detail to the secret vault to the Millennium Crystal.

Chameleon: And all the things will belong to us.

Derp derp derp, he lands in the ground, seeing tweety birds around him.

Kurumi: Well, I sure hope this will work. But if he doesn't, we had his weakness in terms of his demon form for him to activate it.

Illidan: My child, lead this situation for me, will you?

Kurumi: Got ya, my lord.

Meanwhile, Chameleon receives a report that Dracor is on their area.

Chameleon: Uh oh, while Earth is heading our way, we got those damn Xavai Aliens in our path. That can be very bad, my lord.

Lord Illidan: Good, let him in as well.

Chameleon: What!? Are you sure you want him in to ruin our possible secret we might do to Earth and Naomi?

Kurumi: Chameleon has a point here. If we let Dracor and the other Xavai in, they might try to interfere with our plan, and we won't be able to succeed because of it.

Illidan starts doing weird stuff with his dance like a prince.

Lord Illidan: Not to worry, we will have them dead once Earth... Will expose himself as a demon, and he'll have them as his feast...Hahaha!

Chameleon: I wonder how is this going to work out.

Lord Illidan: With Naomi on my side, Earth will suffer his heart in pain.

Kurumi: I hope this will work there on making him feel his demon anger to the maximum.

Lord Illidan: Trust my cue, my child.

Chameleon: Lord Illidan, Earth is getting closer to our destination!

After hearing this alert, Illidan gives Kurumi his final message.

Lord Illidan: Kurumi, get ready. It's time to bring their life couple to a whole new level of destruction.

Chameleon: Hurry up, Kurumi! There is no time to waste! We actually set up the trap as it's ready.

Lord Illidan: Excellent.

Kurumi: I got this. But how will we set up Naomi as a trap to Earth to make him surrender?

Lord Illidan: I got this. Is everything ready for that trap?

Chameleon: Yes sir, Lord Illlidan, they are coming by any minute now!

Naomi: You bastards, you will...

All of the sudden, Chameleon pulls the lever to knock her out to sleep to shut her up.

Illidan: Excellent. Once she's awake, Earth will never know what'll happen.

Kurumi: At least that'll take care of her for a while.

Meanwhile, with Captain Earth as he manages to find his way to rescue Naomi, until he saved one of the Xavai aliens who was being surrounded by zergs.

Dracor: Earth? Thank goodness you saved me.

Earth: Naomi!

Dracor: What's gotten into you, Earth?

Earth: There is no time to waste, I got to save Naomi. My scary senses are tingling strong, she has been harmed, so I must find and help her!

Dracor: Wait, don't go to the higher level, it's too dangerous, it could be a trap!

But Earth refused to stop and ran to the stairs to the higher level.

Dracor: Wait! Earth, you don't know what you're doing! It could be a trap! I can send some reinforcements! I got to get help, I need to send the emergency letter to Comet and Iron Mouse about this right now!

After he quickly sent his message to his comrades, he left to find Earth before it's too late.

Dracor: Earth, wait!

Earth: Naomi!

Dracor: Earth, wait, I know where she's at!

Earth: Where is she!?

Dracor: I know where the enemies are at, but just a quick warning, it could be a trap! If you want to save her, I'll lead you as a guide.

Earth: Hurry.

After that talk, Earth runs down the alley along with Dracor to guide him to find his wife, Naomi inside the west wing of the main capital building. Naomi is awakened inside the powerful glass shield.

Naomi: Where am I?

When her eyes are opened, she finally saw her husband, Earth.

Naomi: EARTH! YOU FOUND ME!

?: Too...Late.

All of the sudden, Illidan came out with the human head that was killed during the battle.

Illidan: How convenient you are that you showed up for your wife, Earth. How precious!

Dracor: What are you up to this time, Illidan!?

Illidan: Hahaha, I need to know where the Millennium Crystal is hidden, of course...And this is what I'm going to do, my precious spirits. You must either give me your secret hideout of the Millennium Crystal...Orrrrr... Your wife will die in front of your eyes.

Dracor: You're going to kill Naomi!?

Earth starts to grow angry as a neko demon warrior is starting to act.

Earth: NO! NAOMI!

Earth starts to use his Yasutsuna before he kills his wife in front of her if he doesn't tell him the secret hideout passage way.

Earth: I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY WIFE! PLEASE! NAOMI!

He smashes through the glass shield to try to break in to save her.

Earth: NAOMI!

Illidan: Look... Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way? Hehehhee...Choose wisely.

The large vast group of Tranny Aliens are behind Naomi with a growling noise and drooling green slime with vicious sharp teeth, ready to eat her to death.

Earth: PLEASE! PLEASE... BE OKAY! PLEASE, FOR GOD'S SAKE, DON'T KILL HER!

Earth releases his small computer pad and starts transferring his secret passage way to Illidan's hard drive. All of the sudden, during the battle with Comet against the dangerous vicious aliens along with Galaxy, all of the sudden, the computer alertly notified him.

Computer: WARNING! THE SECRET DATA OF THE MILLENNIUM CRYSTAL IS BEING TRANSFERRED TO LORD ILLIDAN!

Comet: WHAT!?

While Galaxy is busy using his machine guns to destroy the vast swarm of aliens coming right at them...

Galaxy: DAMN! It must be the virus that is affecting the Star System's Hard Drive that is stealing the secret data to Illidan!

Comet: GOD DAMN IT! THAT MIGHT BE EARTH INVOLVED! GALAXY, QUICKLY! GO AS FAST AS YOU CAN AND TELL QUEEN SILVERIA WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!

Galaxy: Yes, sir!

Galaxy flies off after he cleared away the fast swarm of zergs as Comet runs to the West Wing, where Earth is going to save his wife by ignoring Comet's order as Illidan's demon message notified him.

Chameleon: Lord Illidan, we got it! We got the secret Millennium Crystal data! And now, we will send this data to our Lord of the Saurians!

Computer: THE SECRET MILLENNIUM CRYSTAL HIDEOUT DATA TRANSFER IS NOW COMPLETE!

Illidan captures the secret passage way to the Millennium Crystal. Now, Illidan easily sends the secret passage way data to his demon brothers to go after the crystal to end this humanity. The bunch of groups of aliens and space orcs are now following the path to the Millennium Crystal. Meanwhile, with Siege.

Siege: Lord Dragaunus, Chameleon successfully transferred the secret data to our hard drive!

Wraith: He did it.

Lord Dragaunus: Well, gentlemen, we are reaching the higher ground to victory and the fallen of the Spirit World. All hail Lord Illidan!

Then, he points out to his Saurian army.

Lord Dragaunus: Now, my Saurians! Go and find the Millennium Crystal in order! I promise my ancestors, this day is our destiny, where we finally get in hands of the Spirit World and destroy the gods' universe with the hands of the Millennium Crystal.

Meanwhile, with Lord Illidan.

Illidan: Thank you so much for your help, Earth. Isn't that so hard to trust somebody with a cold blooded heart like this when your suffrage is just... The beginning?

All of the sudden...

Naomi: EARTH, LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!

All of the sudden, without notice, Earth is being shot in the back with a pool of blood, splashing through the glass...BY KURUMI!

Naomi: NO! EARTH! EARTH! NOOOOOO! PLEASE, NOOOO!

Naomi cried in a terrified way of seeing his love mate being shot by Kurumi.

Lord Illidan: Hahahaha! Let him go, Kurumi. I think his mind will be clearing up in no time.

Kurumi: Very well, my lord. Looks like this crystal seems to be pretty close thanks to him unlocking the way to get to it.

Earth: Naomi...Argh! Please...

Naomi: EARTH! EARTH! I LOVE YOU!

Illidan stands behind Earth's wife in front of him from the defensible glass shield. Kurumi lifts her gun up in the air, and then, she starts pointing at Earth's head for a goodbye until...

Illidan: Save your bullet for later. I already made a deal with him, so you can let him go.

Kurumi: Yes, my lord.

Kurumi releases Earth by moving her handgun from his head.

Chameleon: Damn, Kurumi, on the second thought, I thought you're going to blew his head off.

Earth: Please...Don't...Naomi...

Chameleon: Oh crap! He's making his move! Kurumi, stop this alien now!

With her move, Kurumi quickly teleports herself behind Dracor with a surprise.

Dracor: Earth! Don't you... what!?

Kurumi appears with a surprise.

Dracor: What the!? Back off!

Dracor got his weapons set up to defend himself.

Kurumi: I'm afraid I won't let you or Earth save Naomi.

She shoots at Dracor with her handgun. Dracor was shot in the stomach as he's down to the ground in his knees with a serious injury.

Kurumi: Hehehehehe. What is Earth going to do now without Dracor? Imagine what will happen without your sweet girlfriend.

Kurumi teleports to the different side with Illidan at this time.

Chameleon: Phew, that was close.

He speaks to Kurumi.

Kurumi: At least he won't try to interfere us this time.

Naomi: You...You lied to me! Earth! Earth!

Lord Illidan: I'm sorry Naomi, but your time is up. Rest in peace, my fellow demon family.

Naomi screamed as Illidan manages to slay her head off as Earth sees his wife being killed from his demon eyes.

Kurumi: Hehehehe, bye bye, Naomi.

Earth starts to cry from his eyes as his flashback was shown that Naomi is carrying her baby, Himari Noihara, living in the beautiful outdoor in their Samurai house. Back then, they hope they can live each other forever as a great demon slayer family they are. As for Himari, he's hoping she can have a better future like he was as a demon slayer. And now, his vision is seeing Naomi falling off the sky as Earth is seeing her falling off to the black water and then drowned to death as she's passed away. As the way he visioned this, Earth feels nothing right now, as he feels like his soul is now gone. Earth is now super angry as hell as he's about to turn into a demon. All of the sudden, Comet heard the demon scream coming from the West Wing.

Comet: Oh no, it couldn't be...

Ambassador: The demon is awaken...This is not good. Queen Silveria, please secure the Millennium Crystal before it's too late!

Queen Silveria: King, we have to go now!

King Star: The demon ego has successfully spawn onto Earth, we have lost him from this defeat... Rest well, my soldier... Come on, my Queen.

He grabs her hand and runs off to the Secret Vault in the underground at the main castle. Illidan starts laughing as he sees Earth turning into a ferocious demon from his anger of losing his wife, until he sensed something from the King and Queen.

Lord Illidan: King Star...The guy who slain my father, it is time to seek revenge for killing him.

Chameleon: It's finally time we got to kill that guy who killed your father, right?

Lord Illidan: Yes...It is time to bring vengeance for my father and the Shadow World.

Meanwhile.

Dracor: ...Earth...Is that really you?

Dracor is so scared of this monster look of Earth as a demon as he crawls away from him with his knees.

Kurumi: Heh, hey, master. Looks like Earth is going mad over his girlfriend's death. Should I take him out as well?

But then, Earth as a demon form looks at Dracor since he's brainwashed, as he slayed him with his Yatsusuna sword. Earth's trusty samurai sword puzzles turn into glowing demon logos as his sword transforms into a demon sword as he roared with his ferocious demon voice.

Lord Illidan: No, my child, I don't think you need to kill him. His demon mind already hurt his own alliance...Perfect.

Kurumi: Almost like if he's in our side. Interesting.

Lord Illidan: That is true, my child. You see, the demon form of the Ayakashi souls lose their minds, and it can make you lose everything with your violent behavior.

Kurumi: I know. Out of all the people in the Spirit World, they're the strongest of them all.

Lord Illidan: It's because they worship the demons and respect them to make them stronger, and they also used them as demon slayers against others.

Kurumi: I see.

Lord Illidan: Let's get out of here, I want to deal with King Star to avenge my father's death and capture the Millennium Crystal.

Kurumi: Very well. We can't let the others get to it first.

Lord Illidan: It's time to end them once and for all.

Kurumi: Exactly.

As Kurumi looked through the window, she saw Iron Mouse coming and Rin Kagamine watching what is happening through the bush, but crouching down to avoid letting anyone see her as Kurumi speaks in her mind.

Kurumi: *That scaredy priestess, wait, from what I recognized, she's not a spirit nor a human, she's more like a robot so I cannot be able to devour her time like this, I guess I'll have to give her a special death later in a special place where nobody can find her.* My lord, someone's coming to help Dracor on this. I think we should leave now to let Earth take care of them on his own.

Chameleon: Exactly, because I heard the spirit knight is coming by anytime now, Kurumi.

Kurumi: I know, I saw her through the window.

Chameleon: No! I meant Comet, Kurumi!

Kurumi: Wait, really?

Chameleon: He's coming by!

Lord Illidan: Then let him get supper as well along with Iron Mouse and Kagamine.

Kurumi: Kagamine? So I guess that's the priestess' name. About the last person you mentioned, I'll take care of her myself. I recognized that she's not a spirit, nor a human if I can tell by her body, so I'll prepare a special death for her since her own species makes it difficult for me to devour her time.

Demon Earth roared at Rin Kagamine and Iron Mouse while Dracor is down, dying.

Rin: Oh no, now Earth looks scary like this. I got to get out of here and warn the Spirits that Comet saved about this. I don't think my power can be able to stop him like this.

Rin runs away from Earth to head to the spirit sisters. All of the sudden, Rin gets bumped by someone, and it was actually Comet who stood up in the air, not with fear, but with anger as he stares down at Earth. However, Rin didn't paid attention to Comet as she recognized that he's here to calm Earth down as she continues to run.

Comet: DRACOR!

Comet was shocked to see him get killed which he believed Earth in his demon form might have killed him, but Earth was fraud.

Iron Mouse: Comet, thank goodness you are here!

Comet: Iron Mouse, it's the best for you to leave right now. He's too dangerous.

As Iron Mouse looks at his serious face, she left along with Rin Kagamine who escaped as well.

Comet: Earth...How could you kill one of our allies!? Why!?

Earth smears angry with his heavy nose breathing as a demon.

Comet: Earth... I cannot believe that you made a biggest mistake of your life and to your family from this.

Earth roars back at him with his losing ego as Comet unleashes his sword that he has no choice. Comet felt betrayed and lost his friend of killing his own trusty friend, Dracor, a good old Xavai troop with the Spirits. Meanwhile, with Iron Mouse along with Rin, Iron Mouse breathes heavily after she ran with her orders from Comet as she gasped.

Iron Mouse: Where is Rin? I hope she didn't get lost in this war crime!

Meanwhile, Rin arrived to the spirit sisters for her to give them a warning.

Rin: Girls, bad news, Earth's now completely unstable and turned into his demon form because of Lord Illidan and Kurumi. We got to get out of here before he tries to find and kill us.

But before they can respond, Kurumi suddenly grabs Rin from behind.

Rin: What the? Hey, let go of me!

Kurumi: Sorry, priestess, but I wouldn't let you get away this time.

Iron Mouse ran until she hides to the wall safely and can't believe what she's seeing when she saw it. Kurumi traps Rin Kagamine as she is now terrified. Suddenly, the spirit sisters are now really angry at Kurumi for what she and Lord Illidan did to them as Kurumi cannot believe what she saw.

Kurumi: No, how could this be!? I should have stayed with them, but I guess Comet's a lot more smarter to do that when I'm not here. Now we have to start this all over as soon as we get the Millennium Crystal and the Spirit Crystals from Comet.

Kotori: Not for long, Kurumi, now let her go!

She's pointing at Rin.

Kurumi: That does it, since I cannot devour her time, I'll just have to give her a surprise, one that'll you never be able to see and where you will never find her. I have no time for you, girls.

Suddenly, Kurumi teleports Rin to someplace secret for Rin's death with her shadow.

Rin: Put me down! Stop it!

Rin gets taken away from Kurumi, fearing that this is the end. Meanwhile, Kurumi teleported herself with Rin to Earth in the very high sky to give Rin her death.

Rin: Huh? I'm back in Earth now, but why am I so high from here?

Kurumi: That's because I'm giving you a special surprise. Any last words?

Rin: If this is the end, I hope my master and the other Vocaloids will never forget me for my death, even Len. Please let me go, but only to the ground.

Kurumi: If you insist. Hope you like getting yourself broken to pieces or letting your system get broken down until you stopped working.

Suddenly, Kurumi drops Rin as she's falling from the sky, and Kurumi teleports herself back to the Spirit World to continue her mission. As for Rin, she felt that her spiritual power is protecting herself and her system from being broken, but as it now disappeared, she suddenly transformed back into a normal Vocaloid and still end up taking a big fall as she screamed really loud as she's about to hit the ground like in Sonic Unleashed. It's a beautiful sunny day, in this random world she's in for Rin Kagamine. As Rin fell down to the ground with a heavy fall, she felt like she was lifeless and cannot move, but her body and system are still fine. Meanwhile, while Rin is in the ground, Mouse Boy, who's now older than before, is walking in the park.

Mouse Boy: Shoot, I hope I know what I'm doing. I hope this is the right track to get to school on...

Until he heard something or someone falling down nearby.

Mouse Boy: What the?

Until he saw Rin Kagamine while investigating what happened as he gasped.

Mouse Boy: Holy cow! There is this poor little girl hurt, what happened?

He runs like Sonic the Hedgehog to get close to Rin Kagamine.

Mouse Boy: She looks hurt, ummm, but how am I suppose to heal her?

He places his hand onto Rin's cute forehead.

Mouse Boy: Gah! She's cold! No wonder why she's sick in this cold weather.

Mouse Boy quickly grabs something to heal her from his lunch box. And then, with a quick second from his lunch box, Mouse Boy grabs his mother's famous chicken soup.

Mouse Boy: I freaking love this soup, my mom made it so rich and creamy with noodles, and goody, and I hope this will heal her in no time.

He gulps as he looks at Rin, and while shivering, he opens her mouth and pours it in her mouth with his spoon.

Mouse Boy: Well, bottom's up...

Rin takes a sip and... Suddenly, she now wakes up.

Rin: Ugh... Where am I?

She gasps as she saw Mouse Boy.

Rin: Wait, who are you?

Mouse Boy got scared when Rin Kagamine gasped.

Mouse Boy: Gaaahh! Sorry, I was trying to make you feel better and awaken you, I don't mean to attempt to harass you. Please don't hurt me! *squeak*

Rin: I'm not, I just want to know who you are and what is this place.

Mouse Boy: Huh? Well, you're in Earth. If that's what you want to know where you live in, you're in the planet Earth. *squeak*

Rin: Did I?

Mouse Boy: Yup, this is planet Earth you're living in.

Rin: I see. I don't remember being here before.

Mouse Boy: Did you have a del lima or something, mam?

Rin: Well, the only thing I remember is that I fell through the sky by a certain someone not here, and everything went black, until then, I cannot remember anything back then, even my name.

Mouse Boy: No way! Really?

Rin: Yea. Btw, what's your name?

Mouse Boy: My name is...

When he heard the school bell...

Mouse Boy: Gaaaa! The school bell, I'm late for my class! Sorry, but I got to go!

Mouse Boy starts to panic and leaves Rin behind along with the soup.

Mouse Boy: You can keep my soup! Bye!

Rin: Thanks for saving my life anyways. I thought I will be a goner.

As Mouse Boy is now gone...

Rin: Since I can't remember anything, I got to figure out who I am, why did I live here, how did I end up here, and stuff like that. Hopefully, this will recover me from this.

Meanwhile, back in the Spirit World, the King and Queen are in the pathway to find the secret route to find and secure the Millennium Crystal before it's too late along with the spirit crystals, until the flying scary shooting green fireball starts swirling around on top of them and then landed in front of them to block them as Lord Illidan rises from the fire with that psycho smile look of his.

Ambassador: Lord Illidan!

Queen Silveria is scared as she's on his back of his husband's shield.

Lord Illidan: It is great to meet you, the man who killed my father.

King Star: Lord Dark'thul?

Lord Illidan: Haha! You got it right. It looks like you won a grand prize, a tombstone with your name on it once I'll have my vengeance on you for killing my father.

The guards along with the Ambassador had her back as well along with King Star.

Lord Illidan: Does it take all men to kill me? Go right head, I won't bite.

King Star: Guys...I'll do it.

King Star whispers to the Ambassador.

King Star: Ambassador, take my men and wife to the Secret Vault before they take it away from us.

Ambassador: ...Roger.

The Ambassador has no choice within seconds, as he followed his order as he ordered his men to leave along with the Queen to go another way around to get to the Millennium Crystal.

Lord Illidan: Nice move, King. Just like how you checkmate my father to win the first war over the Shadow Legion, but my new system is now indestructible with my incredible army. Now I run as the master of all the Shadow World, and whatever we take from the other worlds will belong to us!

King Star: You won't be as powerful as your father.

He lifts up his powerful spiritual star sword against Lord Illidan as he's ready for an incredible battle since he fought against Dark'thul back in the First Ancient War. King Star's silver sword of light collide with Lord Illidan's Demotic red sword as Illidan keeps jumping on him, but King Star still defends himself with his strength. Lord Illidan begins to summon his multiple demon tentacle attacks on King Star, then King Star encountered it with his guardian shield. Lord Illidan tried his best to kill him, but nothing didn't work as his Guardian Shield still holds onto him.

Lord Illidan: Give it up, King Star, none of your powers are going to save yourself to beat me and my minions.

King Star: Fear my words, Lord Illidan, you can't beat us. If you strike us down, we will become more stronger than you can possibly imagine.

Lord Illidan's growling anger continues to strike down with force from his demonic sword and King Star continues to encounter with his defense as the sword continues to collide back and fourth with an incredible caliber battle through the hallway. King Star suddenly uses his star bean from his sword and strikes Lord Illidan as he immediately gets up, roars back in the air, and fights back against King Star. Suddenly, the Zergs sensed the troubling from Lord Illidan and then tries to help him until...

Wraith: Stop, my zerglings! Let Lord Illidan take care of this, we need to go after the crystal.

Suddenly, Kurumi came back with her shadow.

Kurumi: That should take care of the priestess for now. As for now, I have my mission to get back to.

The clash of a king and a demon warlock collide through the lobby right now. Lord Illidan summons his Overlord out of the summoning portal and tries to fight over King Star. King Star weakens his attack as he encountered with the silverlight attack to scare away the giant skeleton hands trying to attack him. Illidan's face goes rage with a furious look. Meanwhile, Kurumi senses danger from Lord Illidan.

Kurumi: My lord?

And when Kurumi moves and looks at the window, she sees Lord Illidan fighting each other against King Star with incredible martial arts along with multiple encounters from that laser and fireball as the battle goes intense between those two.

Lord Illidan: For my father!

King Star: For my family and our people!

Kurumi: Is that... my lord and the king fighting each other? I can feel that this is going to be tough for my lord to defeat him like this, but not on my watch.

Suddenly, Kurumi uses a surprise attack at King Star by shooting him from the right, but before Kurumi makes her move...

Chameleon: STOP, Kurumi! Leave Illidan behind, we got to capture the Millennium Crystal!

Kurumi: Oh, will he be ok in this?

Chameleon: Of course, quick, there is no time to waste.

He grabs her skirt and tries to pull her.

Chameleon: Come on, Kurumi! We got to get the Millennium Crystal for Lord Illidan before the Queen and the Ambassador seeks it first.

Until he lands in the ground.

Chameleon: What's the hold up, Kurumi!? Opps!

Until he realized he ripped off her skirt. Then, the shadow figure hits Chameleon as Kurumi goes berserk with her shadow blocking her eyes as Kurumi is now angry about this.

Kurumi: Chameleon, if you're going to pull me like that, don't do that with my spirit armor, otherwise you'll tear it off! You got that!?

Chameleon got scared from Kurumi's attitude.

Chameleon: Eeep!

And then...

Chameleon: Then why don't you stop being obsessed with Lord Illidan and do your job the right way, eh?

With the look of Kurumi's angry face from her shadow covering her eyes, all of the sudden, Kurumi walks away from Chameleon, but with one final word to him.

Kurumi: Chameleon, I do not want any more distractions that can interrupt me from my missions.

Chameleon: Or else, what are you going to do?

Kurumi suddenly makes her warning move on him.

Kurumi: Or else I will get my mes to get you and shoot your head off as a punishment.

Chameleon: YOU WOULDN'T!

Kurumi: Don't say I didn't warn you.

Kurumi continues to head to the Millennium Crystal. Meanwhile, with Lord Illidan as Kurumi let him go thanks to Chameleon, as the battle goes on, Lord Illidan's mes didn't work out well against King Star's Power. When King Star still holds up to his grudge, heKing Star is ready to end Lord Illidan as he does his huge strike attack through his chest, until Lord Illidan made a huge move as he dodges his attack and use his demon claws as he successfully stabs him through his heart, and blood is gushing through his mouth. Meanwhile, with Queen Silveria with her horrible sense of what just happened from King Star, she suddenly stops and lands hard in her knees as her hand is placed in her chest as it looks like she's having a heart attack.

Guardian: Silveria!?

Guardian #2: Are you okay, my Queen!?

King Star's blood boils hard out of his chest as he lands in his knees in the dying way. Illidan smiles to see him dying, but he hasn't finished up yet as he's ready to make his final touch to end him for killing his father.

Lord Illidan: For my father and his will, you are here by terminated.

Illidan slain King Star's head off.

Queen Silveria: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ambassador: Our king as fallen, we have lost our first King of the Millennium... The Shadows have begun to ruin lives of the spirits.

All of the sudden...

Ambassador: My Queen?

The light distracted him through his eye as Queen Silveria's light glows from her chest as her heart lost her beloved King. Her beloved one died, so her heart is now changing to a whole new level from her crying to bravery. Without knowing what happened to them, meanwhile...

Spirit Guardian: Come on, hurry, the Shadows are taking over as fast as a lightning bolt!

Spirit Wizard: Hold on, I'm trying to retrieve the crystals so we can deliver them quickly to our Queen. And with his magic words, he unlocked the powerful secret vault of the Millennium Crystal, the most enchanted and most powerful crystal in the existence of the universe.

The Spirit Wizard uses his source code to unlock the gate, where the most enchanted powerful gem in the universe, The Millennium Crystal, is in.

Spirit Wizard: Where is Queen Silveria? We have to secure the Millennium Crystal so she...

All of the sudden, the firing explosion indicated that the Shadow Legion arrived.

Chameleon: Hahaaaaaaahahaha! We have arrived for that crystal of yours!

Wraith: We have arrived to bring the new age of firing hell. Give us that Millennium Crystal or else we'll have to take it by force.

Siege: We will unleash more cannons if you don't hand us that crystal!

Kurumi: If you don't want us to attack you even more, you could have just give up and let us have the Millennium Crystal.

Then, all of the sudden, the other door explosion appeared, and Queen Silveria, the Ambassador and the rest of her guardians arrived in the face down.

Siege: Wraith, look, there is the Queen!

Chameleon: Hopefully, when Lord Illidan shows up, he'll get to the Millennium Crystal in front of the Queen's fate!

Lord Dragaunus: My Queen, you have arrived. We have our deadly arm force ready. If you surrender, we will leave you in peace and get the Millennium Crystal, but if you refuse, we will use our deadly force!

All of the sudden, the roof breaks into the hole as the firing green black laser comes down to the ground and Lord Illidan showed up.

Ambassador: IT'S HIM!

Chameleon: The Shadow Lord of the Shadow Empire has arrived!

Kurumi: I knew that he'll come for this.

Lord Illidan: Sorry I was late, I bet your heart already noticed that I killed your husband.

Queen Silveria looks upset after hearing this from Lord Illidan.

Lord Illidan: I shouldn't warn you about this, but you take this the hard way, and the easy way will be just like making a cake. A hard way is something you'll have a hard time to struggle with.

Kurumi: If you want to avenge the death of your so called husband, Queen Silveria, you could have take this the easy way. I love cake.

Chameleon: Mmmm, I love cake too, Kurumi.

Queen Silveria: Well, if that's the case, time will change in the world. There will be new changes in this world that were everything on their own side, and one day, when we're revived in brave and courage, we will end you and your demon family once and for all. You will pay dearly.

And with that, Lord Illidan and Queen Silveria both went after the Millennium Crystal, and the clash begins for the Millennium Crystal back and forth as they're fighting to see who will get the Millennium Crystal. The battle in the scary final moment is to see who'll become immortal to see who will hold up the Millennium Crystal. With the look on Kurumi's eyes as she's killing many guardians, she suddenly sees Illidan and Silveria with a huge showdown to see who will win.

Kurumi: Heh, our army may be strong, but Queen Silveria and the others will not stand a chance against us like this.

Then, the weird imagery is hurting her head as the light is starting to bright up as it looks like she's going blind.

Kurumi: Argh, my head. Why is it so bright in here?

Then, she sees the Millennium Crystal and the 7 spirit Crystals floating around between Silveria and Illidan as this battle looks like it's about to explode.

Kurumi: Guys, we have to get out of here. This whole battle between Lord Illidan and Queen Silveria is starting to go intense and is about to make this place blow up.

And then, with this background vortex breakdown, the whole kingdom explodes and this whole background exploded, leaving the Millennium Crystal landed in the ground and disappearing in thin air with sparkling magic blowing away in the windy wasteland.

* * *

 **To be concluded.**


	13. Kurumi's Completed Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari, etc., but Mouse Boy(my friend's OC from the pic of it on SuperOddBros's channel** **banner that is like the one from the pic citybear made on DeviantArt)** **belongs to whoever owns him and the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

The Battle of the Millennium Kingdom was a heartbreaking moment of all the lives of the Spirits across the different dimension who are suffering the loss of the First King of the Millennium Kingdom who was slain by Lord Illidan. Now with the loss of the Kingdom, somehow, the Millennium Crystal disappears during the battle between Queen Silveria and Lord Illidan. Lord Dragaunus was not happy regardless of this victory without the capture of the Millennium Crystal. In the aftermath, the surprising news shocked us all that the Spirit Crystals are being indicated in the different world. The Shadow Legion is ready to spread a new dominance against the world in promise by Lord Illidan's commitment in the war against the Spirits, and now, the new era of Darkness has begun to spread throughout the other worlds as the Spirits are ready for the big one as the new war begins in the hunt for the Millennium Crystal, as the job is not over yet. Meanwhile, with Kurumi and Ambassador in the New Millennium Kingdom.

Ambassador: And this is why the new Kingdom was built after our old one was fallen, this old land will be forever known as the Forsaken. This new land we settled is more enchanted then we ever live in. And this is why Queen Silveria is forbidden to talk about the loss of her husband, which is the biggest loss in the Spirit World. He was known as the "First King of the Millennium Kingdom".

And then, the past story is now over.

Kurumi: And that's how my past went out before the first war to find the Spirit Crystals in Earth from the Shadow Legion. Though all of the sudden, Siege and the two demons we released, Flood and Cinder were sealed in other three spirit crystals, the green one, the blue one, and the pink one, and the spirit queen, Rinne hit me through the tree, which made me end up losing my memory, except my name, powers, and goals of devouring people and their time and loving cute animals, and I ended up got trapped in the purple spirit crystal again by Comet when he found me after I got knocked out to the tree, until I ended up got free from some occasion ever since Rin was confirmed to be alive, and I went to Earth to investigate this and recover my memory about my past. As for Lord Illidan, he, Lord Dragaunus, and his army went to a different world and tried to find the crystals there. I would have to tell the whole story about this, but I felt that this is already dragged on for long enough. Besides, I'm wasn't around in that time, so I don't know anything about it.

Kurumi now remembers how bad it was when she was a powerful, psychopathic nightmare spirit by her father, Lord Illidan, and now, she's feeling bad after the death of Queen Silveria's husband in the Second Ancient War.

?: Wow, this is great, what a beautiful kingdom this is. I never been into this one before.

Kotori: It's brand new, and I hope you'll love all the great historical books and great things they have in this new kingdom.

Shido: So, Mousey, how's it like to be married to Himari right now?

Mouse Boy: You know, since we are kind of exactly the same age, I will share with you of how I feel. It's going to be a wild ride for me between a Mouse and a Cat.

Kotori: Shido, you better save that thought once you'll prepare to continue the date with Tohka later on when we get back to Earth.

Himari: Mousey-chan!

Tohka: Shido, can I come with you on our date? I really like to explore this new kingdom!

Shido: Definitely, Tohka.

Yoshino: Me too, Shido, I want to come along.

And then, the Yamai Twins joined.

Kaguya: Shido!

Yuzuru: Shido...Yes?

Shido: Gah! 0_o

Kotori facepalms.

Kotori: Psshh...Shido...You're such a womanizer...

As Kurumi watches her friends hanging around, she got one thing that she nervously wants to talk with as she talks to the Ambassador for one big question. She wants to talk to Queen Silveria for the first time.

Kurumi: Ambassador?

Ambassador: Yes?

And then, his Xavai Guardian Aliens came by on his side in this one.

Kurumi: Is it alright if I can talk to the Queen for a while?

Guardian: Is she serious?

Guardian #2: Ambassador, she can't be joking, right? This is impossible.

With a moment of silence against Kurumi...

Ambassador: ... Yes.

The Guardians are shocked about this.

Ambassador: Follow me.

As Kurumi follows him, the Xavai Aliens are behind her back, watching her possible trap she might lay on them. Meanwhile, the biggest moment of this, Queen Silveria looks at the balcony with her Queen Royal Cloak on it, until...This is it.

Ambassador: Queen Silveria, I believe someone you may have known wants to have a word with you.

Queen Silveria takes off her cloak from her head, and when she turned around, she saw...Kurumi.

Ambassador: She wants to have a word with you in peace. I will leave you two for now to have a peaceful conversation.

The Ambassador left.

Kurumi: So, Queen Silveria, about my complete past that I finally remember, I felt really bad on the way I did during the Ancient War, and I also felt bad about the death of your husband Lord Illidan caused.

Queen Silveria didn't said a word from Kurumi yet.

Queen Silveria: You came to apologize to me for this?

Queen Silveria finally spoken.

Kurumi: Yes, now that I finally remember everything that happened with me throughout the past.

Queen Silveria: Forget the past. Things changed, but it's not over yet. I'm happy that the peace is back, but someday, we will face another threat again, but who knows what will come out from the other world from the Dark Lord. But whenever he comes back with a new strategy, we will be ready for more. Listen, thank you for your apology, but I don't think it will cure me enough since time passes by. I already understand your feelings, but with times like this...

From Kurumi's clock eye...

Queen Silveria: ...I think the time like this needs to move on, and I'm happy of who I am right now. There is not another word that is needed right now.

Kurumi: Oh, I understand. I'm glad I moved on from this, but whenever the Dark Lord or anyone else in the Shadow Legion who's still alive prepares to make a move on us, I will not back down to fight and not let them cause more havoc to both the Spirit World and the Earth.

Queen Silveria: Thank you. I already got the feels already, but right now, he's happy that I'm moved on, and I think it's the best for you to do the same thing as well, Kurumi.

Kurumi: No problem. Glad that I finally get a chance to talk to you this time.

Queen Silveria: At this time, thank you.

Kurumi: No problem.

Kurumi left which leaves the guardian surprised by this without any craziness. Meanwhile, Kurumi heads to the library to browse for books to learn more, until she found out the secret of the Dark Lord. And as she opens the book, she saw a Shadow Royal Family Tree of Illidan, the Shadow Queen, Dark'thul, and on top, it's the Dark Lord.

Kurumi: Wha...? That's... The Shadow Royal Family Tree of every family member who's in the Shadow Legion. Lord Illidan, his mother, the Shadow Queen, his father, Dark'thul, and the Dark Lord. Everyone in there is already dead, even ShadowWing, except the Dark Lord since he's still imprisoned. Since he's not dead, I have a bad feeling that this might possibly end up causing another war again, and if he finds out that I betrayed the Shadow Legion, I felt that he might try to do something to get me back to it, just like with what Lord Illidan and the Shadow Queen did to me for this.

As Kurumi was shocked, she checked the index of the Dark Lord, and as she found that the Dark Lord was actually a Spirit Wizard, he was found guilty for causing the biggest penalty in his life and was sentenced to death. But as for the death penalty, he was sentenced to the dark purgatory world, and he's using his new world as a new Shadow World. According to his bibliography, he is still continuing to create more unimaginable demons and vicious aliens from his dark hands, and he continues to create more Shadows in his Shadow World. Overall, Kurumi can't believe that her old Shadow Family died, leaving the Dark Lord the only one remaining.

Kurumi: No way, we got rid of every single person from the Shadow Legion, but we left the Dark Lord remaining. Whatever he's planning during his imprisonment, I hope he won't try to cause another war again. Ever if he does, I will not back down to him.

As the night begins to fall, the festival begins with fireworks, drinks, food, and dances within the spirits from the different world who are beginning to celebrate their peace on the universe, as Shido is having a silly and good time with Tohka, along with other spirits who are joining the party. Mouse Boy begins sharing their slice of wedding cake together during this beautiful dining outside. As for Kurumi, she's watching the people enjoying the festival in there, especially Mouse Boy and the spirits.

Kurumi: I'm glad that everyone is having a good time together, especially Mousey. I really hope that this peace will be relieved to everyone in both the Spirit World and the Earth, so in that way, everyone will be safe, no matter what happens to them.

After the festival and the wedding party for Mouse Boy and Himari.

Mouse Boy: Honey, I'll be heading off right now!

Himari: Okay, good luck, darling. Meow!

Mouse Boy opens the door and looks at the beautiful sky to begin his new day since he's married.

Mouse Boy: Well, this is it, my first day in my wedding since I'm now married, and now, I'm living in the new home that my parents bought for me, and they are off to another vacation again like always.

And Mouse Boy begins walking through the street in this new beautiful neighborhood he's living.

Mouse Boy: I cannot wait to start my new job along with Himari's cooking that she's going to do tonight when I come back home. ^^

Until he heard the beautiful nature bird noise and the beautiful bell with a shadow figure distraction by Kurumi! Mouse Boy looks up, but she disappears.

Mouse Boy: Huh?

Mouse Boy gulps.

Mouse Boy: Is it just me or are my eyes going delusional or something, or maybe it's just a front yard design from their neighborhood showing off with a beautiful garden? Great, it's just like when I'm in my school years. Okay, this time, I won't get distracted like this ever again!

Mouse Boy walks fast to avoid any distractions.

Kurumi: Hey, Mousey.

Suddenly, Mouse Boy accidentally bumped into her as his face is on hers. As he looks up from her breast, she saw her face, but he didn't notice that's Kurumi.

Kurumi: Surprised?

Mouse Boy freaks out as always.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi!? You came here to kill me!?

Kurumi: No, I just came here to see you again.

Mouse Boy: Oh..Kay? *squeak squeak* If you would excuse me, I gotta go work out for a lacrosse team to be in the Major League. Okay...?

Mouse Boy slowly moves around her while being kind of scared from her since the war where she was brainwashed as always. He smiles at Kurumi and leaves.

Mouse Boy: Okay, it's nice to see you, now don't do anything bad to our world, okay? Hehe, bye.

Kurumi: Ok, I wouldn't. Good luck on your Lacrosse there.

* * *

 **To be continued with the sequel to Spirit Crystal Chaos: The Second War. Also, my friend that I'm RPing this with have also did another preview of the final story with me, which will come up after this to know anything else that's going to happen in there.**


	14. Spirit Crystal Chaos 3 Preview 2

**Note: Just like the first preview, I was going to name the title, "Spirit Crystal Chaos: The Final War Preview #2" since I thought up a title for the third story, but it doesn't have much space for it, so this is all I have.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari, etc., but Mouse Boy(my friend's OC from the pic of it on SuperOddBros's channel** **banner that is like the one from the pic citybear made on DeviantArt)** **belongs to whoever owns him and the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

Meanwhile, Mouse Boy is on the phone, ordering pizza, but as he didn't notice, Kurumi is watching him in the window from behind the tree, and she putted a smirk on her face. After he got his pizza, he sits in the couch with it and starts watching WWE Elimination Chamber on WWE Network.

Mouse Boy: John Cena vs. Kevin Owens. This might be the match of the night. Fight, Owens, fight. It's like Hogan vs. Flair back in the good old times in the 90s.

Kurumi: Looks like time is running out, Mousey. It's the time for your new life to begin.

Mouse Boy: Wow, this match is F'N AWESOME! Just like Flair and Hogan, this is a beast!

Mouse Boy continues to eat his delicious deep dish pizza.

Mouse Boy: Damn, what a clothesline. POWERBOMB! OWNES WIN! Match of the Night! Match of the Night! Match of the Night! *SQUEAK SQUEAK*

Mouse Boy goes kawaii (cute) when he celebrates as a mouse boy. Now he's watching the Vacant Intercontinental Championship Elimination Chamber match.

Mouse Boy: I'm glad Daniel Bryan is supporting WWE very well.

Kurumi: It's time, Wraith. Now's our chance to make this complete.

All of the sudden, Mouse Boy felt something starting to take over him.

Mouse Boy: Huh? Is my eye starting to act up!? I'm starting to get dizzy for some reason...Argh...

Kurumi shows up near Mouse Boy from her shadow.

Kurumi: Surprised to see me, Mousey?

Mouse Boy: Kurumi~!

Mouse Boy tries to run away, but Kurumi strikes him down with her mind power.

Mouse Boy: Argh~! What have you done to me!?

Kurumi: Oh, I'm surprised you're still trying to break free, Mousey. It's something that you'll find out soon enough. Just relax and don't resist from my and the Shadow Legion's power. I could need new recruits for the new Shadow army.

Kurumi whispers to Mouse Boy through his ear.

Kurumi: For now on, you'll serve me as my knight.

Mouse Boy: A...A knight?

Kurumi: Not just any knight, a shadow knight.

Mouse Boy: No...Himari...Help...

Kurumi: Just surrender. You new life is about to begin. Join me, you know you want to help me and the others for the Dark Lord and Lord Illidan.

Kurumi touches Mouse Boy in his chin as he feels shocked about it.

Kurumi: Don't you want to have a little fun with me? Listen to me. As my knight, you'll always be loyal to me and serve and please me, the Dark Lord, Lord Illidan, Lord Dragaunus for all eternity. Submit and feel this new power for yourself that I gave to you. This is your new destiny.

Mouse Boy: Oh...

Mouse Boy blinks as his eyes are covered in darkness, and as he opened them, they now have a red glow surrounding them, including his clock eye like Kurumi's.

Kurumi: Will you accept this new destiny and obey me, Mousey?

Mouse Boy speaks his final thoughts about Himari in his head.

Mouse Boy: *Forgive me, Himari...* Yes... I will be your royal Shadow Knight.

Kurumi snaps her fingers as Mouse Boy surrenders to her. As this happens, his outfit turned into black and white armor that kinda looks like Strength's armor, except it looked more manly, and he obtained dark powers.

Kurumi: Now that's a good boy. Promise to me that you'll accept your fate to be my servant forever and swear your loyalty to me, the Dark Lord, Lord Illidan, and Lord Dragaunus.

Mouse Boy, who is now Kurumi's Shadow Knight, grabs her hand like a Royal Shadow Knight and kisses Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: I am yours to command, my shadowy love.

Kurumi giggles as if she's figuring out that it's because it kinda tickled a little or the power she had to him that it sorta reminds her of what Rin did for her while being hypnotized.

Kurumi: Now, come, my knight. We got my new project to test for our new recruits for us to get for our new army as the Dark Lord promised until I have the last one left for me to plan out the whole thing with it.

Mouse Boy: Yes, Kurumi.

He bows to Kurumi and then kisses her hand again. She giggles again as she took out 7 masks that looked like the same one from her picture of it, and they went off to get new recruits for the new army.

* * *

 **Just like the first preview,** **I know this one is short as well, but that's all we have for it. You'll see anything else that comes up later on when this story comes out.**


End file.
